Code Seventy Seven
by Sariasprincy
Summary: Sergeant Haruno Sakura was passionate about her work in the Major Crimes division and strangely well-acquainted with nearly everyone in Chief Uchiha Itachi's immediate family. Except for him. The more he learns about her, the more interested he becomes...(Full Summary inside). ItaSaku. Modern. Police Related Universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Sergeant Haruno Sakura was passionate about her work in the Major Crimes division and strangely well-acquainted with nearly everyone in Chief Uchiha Itachi's immediate family. Except for him. The more he learns about her, the more interested he becomes, but as Sakura's new case takes a turn for the worst, she realizes she's hit rock bottom and it may take a supportive hand from Itachi to help her back on her feet again.

* * *

 **A/N:** So this was originally supposed to be a rewite of Within the Messages, but it turned into its own story and so here we are! I'm really excited to be giving you guys a new story, so I hope you all enjoy it!

So I know this story says it is Rated M for it is for graphic descriptions for the time being. There may be sexual content later, but as of right now there is none, but I hope that will not deter anyone from reading.

This was pretty much the product of me watching far too much of The Closer (which is a great show! You should all watch it!) so I disclaim anything that sounds similar to the show. Also, I would like everyone to note that since the conclusion of Naruto I have come to view Itachi as being a quiet person rather than being closed off and cold. He just doesn't express himself as much as others and so even though he doesn't show his emotions as much, he still has them and just expresses them in less noticeable ways.

But enough explaining, more reading!

 **Update:** This story went through some massive reediting since it was first posted. Chapter one has been completely rewritten and is nowhere similar to the original one posted so please reread this story from the beginning. Thank you!

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter One - - -**

Headlights flashed into existence in the oncoming lane as Haruno Sakura drove towards her apartment complex. It was late and there were hardly any other drivers so the sudden light momentarily blinded her as she moved unhurriedly through the downtown Los Angeles streets. She slowed to a halt as she reached a stop sign and cleared the intersection before continuing on her way, a quiet yawn escaping her.

She had worked late again. She knew she shouldn't have stayed at the LAPD so late into the night, but she had just returned to work from her weekend and the emails had quickly piled up. After completing her normal, daily paperwork in the Major Crimes division, she had turned her attention to her inbox. Looking back now, she should have known she would never have gotten through all of the unread mail in one sitting, but she had been determined to try, which is how she found herself headed home with the digital clock on her dashboard reading just after two in the morning.

Another yawn escaped her and she ran a hand through her long, pale pink hair as she slowly rolled to a stop at a red light. She sat patiently watching the streetlight but her attention turned when the LED screen of her cell phone lit up the dark interior of her car. Curiously Sakura picked it up but her interest quickly faded as she recognized the unsaved number. It was dispatch.

"Sergeant Haruno Sakura," she answered lightly.

"Good morning, Sergeant," a female voice replied. "Patrol received a report of shots fired at the 800 block of Apple Ave. There's a body. The Shift Commander would like Major Crimes to come out and take a look at the case."

Sakura forced herself not to sigh through the phone. She knew exactly who the Shift Commander was tonight and she would be very unhappy with him if this case didn't fall under Major Crime's jurisdiction. She knew she was on call for the week, but it didn't mean that she liked getting dragged out of bed - or on her way home for this instance. If this case didn't end up being taken over by her team, she was going to strangle the Commander, no matter how much authority he held over her.

"Thank you. I will head over there now," Sakura said before hanging up.

She waited until the light turned green to pull a u-turn before making her way back towards the heart of the city and over to the east side to the address dispatch had given her. With the lack of traffic, she made easy time and it wasn't long before she found herself on site; the flashing police lights and officers present ensured that she was in the right location.

Easily Sakura pulled up to the curb and grabbed a pair of gloves and her camera from her duty bag in the backseat before she exited her car. She lifted her suit jacket off her badge for the officer manning the perimeter before he allowed her to duck under the tape ad gain access to the crime scene. Even in the low-lighting of the night, she could tell she was in a lower-class neighborhood and she took a moment to look around and take in her surroundings before a voice called out to her.

"Well hello there, Sergeant."

A smile was already upon her face as she turned towards the voice. "Kakashi," she greeted her old field training officer as he approached her. "Or should I call you Commander now?"

She hadn't seen him since he received his promotion a few months ago, but she could tell the only thing that had changed about him in the previous months was the rank on his uniform. His silver hair still stood up at an impossible angle and though it was dark, she knew there was still a scar over his left eye where he had told her years ago that he had been attacked by an gang member with a knife during his early days as an officer. Amazingly even though he had lost the cornea of his eye to the attack, he had been donated an eye from a car accident victim and gone through a successful transplant, allowing him to regain full vision.

Even through the darkness and his high-collared undershirt, she saw him smile at the title and his mismatched eyes crinkled in genuine pleasure. "I suppose for you it'll always be Kakashi, but don't go making a big show. Wouldn't want the other officers to know you're a favorite."

Sakura arched her brow at him. "I'm your favorite, am I?"

"I said _a favorite_ ," he winked at her. She watched his gaze travel to another pretty officer nearby as she bend down to set a marker near some bullet casings, his gaze obviously appreciating the view. "I can't ignore that there are plenty of attractive officers on the street."

"Kakashi!" She hit him hard in the arm, making him flinch and rub the sore spot as he turned his attention back to her. She frowned at him disapprovingly, which he returned with a sheepish grin. Rather than call him out, she merely rolled her eyes and shook her head before she turned towards the house swarming with officers. "So, what do we have?"

Their teasing mood fell immediately as Kakashi walked a step ahead of her as they headed further down the sidewalk towards the house. "At 0100 hours we received a call of shots fired from this neighborhood. We didn't find any bodies but there were shell casings found on the sidewalk across the street." Sakura followed his gesture to see another investigator was taking pictures of the evidence next to a green car. The same officer Kakashi had been eyeing was still marking spent casings on the ground next to the vehicle. "We did a search of the area and found nothing until we reached the backyard of this house."

Silently Sakura took in her old teacher's information as she scanned the area, looking for any clues at all. Nothing looked too terribly out of the ordinary, but she just continued to follow Kakashi as he led her around the back of the house. Two officers were standing watch next to a partially broken window. "We found a window smashed in and blood around the remaining glass. It looked as if someone was-."

"Someone climbed into the window and cut themselves while getting in," Sakura finished.

Kakashi nodded. For a moment, Sakura took in the evidence before she turned on her camera and began taking pictures. She took a few of the window from different angles and some of the shattered glass on the ground before she turned back to the Commander. "I'm assuming that naturally you guys went into the house afterwards?"

The older male nodded before he turned and gestured for her to follow. He led her back around the front and nodded at the officer guarding the door. She followed after him and tried her best not to scrunch up her nose at the slight smell of death in the air. "We found a female body in the upstairs bedroom. She looks as if she's only been dead a little while. Probably only an hour or two before the call came in."

A frown settled upon Sakura's face as she followed Kakashi up the stairs, her heels silenced by the carpet. "We're in East L.A., Kakashi. This sounds like a gang-related incident. Why didn't you call the Gang Unit?"

He just cast a glance back at her as he reached a door at the top of the stairs and gestured for her to enter first. "Because she wasn't shot."

With a look of confusion, Sakura entered the room and stopped a few paces in. There was an officer standing next to the door inside the room, but she didn't pay any attention to him as she took in the sight before her. On a king sized bed in the middle of the room a young woman in her mid-twenties was tied up, gagged, and most definitely dead. She was mostly naked with only a pair of shorts and a black bra to keep her decent. And she was covered in blood.

Even from this distance, Sakura could tell that her throat had been gouged open. Not just slit; but mostly torn out almost like an animal would to kill its prey. There was blood everywhere: on the bed, over her chest, splattered up the side of her face and even on her wrists and ankles. Although as Sakura slowly approached the bed, she recognized that the injuries to her limps were caused by the victim rubbing her skin raw by straining against the ropes holding her captive to the bed. Her hair was a brilliant red color that looked like flames around her pale face and as Sakura stopped next to her, she could tell that when she had been alive she had most likely had the most brilliant hazel eyes. Even in death, she was pretty. What a sad way to die and less than a week before Christmas even.

For a long moment, Sakura watched her lifeless face and she frowned slightly as recognition briefly flooded her. She couldn't place her face, but Sakura was fairly certain she had seen this woman before and she chewed her lower lips as she allowed herself a moment to filter through her memories in an attempt to name her.

"I.D.?" Sakura asked without turning her gaze from the deceased woman.

"We didn't find any," Kakashi replied. "But we didn't look too hard either. Once we knew we had a murder, we tried to touch as little as possible until you could get here."

Frowning Sakura finally turned from the woman. "I don't understand," she said, facing him again. "There are murders all the time in Los Angeles. Why didn't you call Homicide? How is this a major crime?"

Kakashi seemed unaffected by her questioning. "Her bag," he answered simply.

Sakura cocked a brow at him. "Her bag?"

He nodded towards the dresser against the wall across from the bed and she followed his gaze to find a nice looking purse among the other miscellaneous objects. Confused she just shook her head, causing Kakashi crossed his arms. "That is a three thousand dollar purse. Do you really believe she lives here?"

Sakura had no idea how he knew the market price of her bag, but she took his word on it. It didn't look cheap. And that made her have to agree with him. If that purse really did cost that much than it was likely that she didn't live in a house that was a part of a lower-class neighborhood.

"Alright," she finally said. "I'll call the Deputy Chief and have him come down here."

Kakashi nodded once before she followed him out of the room and into the hallway. She pulled the glove off her dominant hand before she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her superior's number, having called him enough times in the past to have memorized it. As the phone rang on the other end, she supported her phone between her ear and shoulder as she pulled her work jacket off before rolling up her sleeves. She already knew it was going to be a long night if her boss agreed with her that it fell under their division's jurisdiction.

After the fourth ring, someone on the other end picked up. "Deputy Chief Shiranui Genma."

Sakura cringed slightly at his voice. He sounded as if she had just woken him from the grave. "Deputy Chief, we have a case."

"Haruno?" was his tired reply. He paused for a moment and she guessed he was trying to wake himself up. "What is it?"

"Patrol found a body at the 800 block of Maple," she relayed easily.

"They believe murder?" he asked through a yawn.

Sakura took her phone back in her hand as she rested her suit jacket across her elbow. "I'm here at the scene now. It looks like ours."

A long sigh met her words, but then Genma cleared his throat and returned to sounding like his normal confident, cocky self that she was accustom to. "Alright, you call Nara and Hyuuga. I'll let Anko know what's going on."

Sakura acknowledged his order and immediately dialed Nara Shikamaru's number as she turned to leave the house to return to her car. When the other end went to voice mail she hung up and dialed again, knowing he usually didn't answer on the first call. Or second. And sometimes the third. But eventually she got through to him and began explaining their case as she tossed her jacket into her trunk and pulled her duty bag out of her backseat.

Once she was sure her coworker was getting ready and not going back to bed she hung up and called the next person on her list: Hyuuga Neji. Unlike Shikamaru he answered on the second ring and sounded as if he hadn't yet gone to bed. Their conversation was much shorter and she hung up fairly quickly with him before she returned to the house to begin combing it for evidence and to also get out of the winter night air.

For a while, Sakura worked by herself, taking photos of the downstairs before she slowly made her way up the stairwell, searching the walls for any signs of a scuffle. There were a couple of dents in the wall where the paint had been chipped away by impact but there were no fibers or evidence in the holes and the paint chip was nowhere to be found. She suspected that either the killer vacuumed or the marks had been made before tonight.

Afterwards she made her way back into the room. The officer standing guard merely nodded at her and she smiled back before she turned to taking photos of the body. She made sure to document the marks on her wrists and ankles as well as the remarkable gash to her throat, but Sakura felt her gaze keep returning to the young woman's face. She was certain she had seen her somewhere.

Before Sakura could determine the woman's identity, voices from outside the room drew her attention and she looked towards the doorway just as Neji and Genma entered. She greeted Hyuuga with a nod, his pale eyes bright and his dark hair smoothed back perfectly, looking as if he wasn't even the least bit tired.

Her superior on the other hand had shadows under his brown eyes and she could tell he was trying to stifle a yawn. His short brown hair was a bit messy from sleep still and though he was wearing a suit, he had forgone his jacket and his button-up shirt had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, similarly to how she was currently dressed. From his lack of teasing and borderline harassing jokes, she could tell he really wanted nothing more than to return to bed but his face betrayed none of this. He glanced at her momentarily before he pulled on a pair of gloves and moved towards the body. "What do we have, Haruno?"

Immediately she began to fill both men in on the details Kakashi had given her as well as what she had observed so far. When Genma asked her the same question on why they had been called out, she pointed out the bag and sighed in relief when he agreed with Kakashi and that it was a Major Crimes case. She would have died in embarrassment if she had called her entire team out there only for it to fall under the jurisdiction of another unit.

"Alright, Hyuuga, go talk to the officers on scene and ask someone how long until Shizune gets here," Genma instructed. "I want to get a better look at the body as soon as possible. Haruno, keep taking pictures. Make sure you get plenty of the purse before Nara gets here and starts to go through it."

She nodded in response to his orders and made her way over to the bag. But before she could take more than three photos, she heard that familiar yawn followed by some grumbling as Shikamaru walked into the room. His expression looked tired and a bit bored as he took in the scene before him. Genma immediately noticed his presence and pointed to her. "Nara, help Haruno go through that bag. See if we can find some I.D. of our dead girl."

With a mostly silent sigh, Shikamaru joined her and she smiled a greeting at him, which he unsurprisingly didn't return, before they began going through the bag, making sure to take plenty of pictures. Inside they found some makeup, a few tampons, a spare pair of underwear, a RedBox movie, a receipt from small grocery store and a few other miscellaneous items, but no wallet or any other form of identification.

As they worked, Anko finally arrived, the older woman looking a little rugged in the lateness of the hour, as well as the medical examiner, Shizune. They listened as the dark-haired doctor described her condition and approximate time of death, and Sakura found that she had to give Kakashi credit for he had been fairly close. She had most likely been killed only an hour or two before the call of the shooting had come out.

"Does she have any birth marks or anything?" Shikamaru asked after they finished going through the contents of her purse.

The pretty woman looked up briefly and shook her head. "None that I can see. If you need an I.D. I can collect her fingerprints and run them back at the morgue."

"Yes, please," Genma consented.

Shizune smiled at him before she redirected her attention to the body to continue her preliminary report. "Her C.O.D. is most likely asphyxiation."

Genma moved closer to take a look and frowned. "Not exsanguination?" he asked.

The medical examiner shook her head. "It's possible, but because her lips are slightly tinted blue, my guess is she drowned in her own blood." Sakura frowned at the disturbing news, but continued to listen as Shizune spoke: "From the looks of the markings on her wrists and ankles, she was most likely tied up here today, perhaps an hour or so before her death. The wounds are still fairly fresh. Since she still has her pants on I doubt she was sexually assaulted, but I'll check when I get her back to the morgue," she reported easily.

Her eyes were focused on the dead girl, but as Sakura turned to her superior, she saw his eyes were glued to Shizune's face. From her first day of working with him, Sakura had learned of his crush on the pretty doctor and even though the man didn't even try to hide his attraction, it was ironically funny how Shizune was still oblivious to it.

Sakura honestly tried to hide it, but when Genma glanced at her, she couldn't help but smile a little smartly at him. He showed no outward reaction to her before he focused on Anko. "See if you can figure out who this house belongs to. I'm going to want to speak to them in the morning if possible."

She nodded but the trio turned as Neji reentered. Genma glanced at him, but his gaze returned to Shizune as she stood up straight again and began filling out some paperwork. "I spoke with the officers," Neji began, drawing Genma's gaze again slowly. "They didn't have any other information than what Haruno had already relayed."

Genma nodded. "So we have a rich Jane Doe tied to a bed with her throat ripped out like an animal attacked her," he muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Maybe it is her house," Anko said as she brushed her dark, plumb-colored hair out of her face before crossing her arms. "Maybe she has a sugar daddy who bought her a nice purse to apologize for hooking up with the girl next door."

"Unlikely," Shikamaru said from across the room. Everyone turned to look at him. "She doesn't have a wedding ring or a tan line from one," he continued. "Also, there's no pictures of her here." He paused. "Actually there's no pictures at all. Women usually keep at least one picture of their man around." He glanced at Anko lazily. "Even of their sugar daddies."

"He's got a point," Neji agreed. "Besides, most women with sugar daddies are willing to get naked for the man giving them their goods."

"You think this was a sex crime?" Anko retorted.

Neji shook his head but Sakura turned her attention away from the three to stare at the body. The mention of a sex crime suddenly brought a memory forward and she chewed her lip as she thought. She had seen this woman before, dressed very similarly and on the cover of a recent magazine. And it suddenly clicked into place. "Her name is Karin."

The room fell silent as her entire team turned to look at her curiously. Genma was the first to speak. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "She's a pornstar."

This time, the silence in the room settled on her heavily as the implications of what she had just revealed made their gazes feel like physical weights. Anko was trying very poorly not to laugh. "How do you even know that?" she asked as Shikamaru pulled out his phone out of his pocket.

Embarrassment swept through her and she felt her face heat up at everyone's intense stares. There was a reason she knew who this woman was, but it most definitely wasn't the reason they believed. She had an inkling of who had taken the photo for the cover of the magazine she had recently been on, but Sakura wasn't entirely sure so she kept that fair amount of information to herself. Instead she waved her hand in the air dismissively. "She's famous around Hollywood. She's like the top pornstar in the sex industry," she said as casually as she could.

The amused smirk on Anko's face widened. "Again, how do you know this?"

Sakura glared at the older woman. She knew exactly what she was implying. "Don't you read magazines?" she asked casually. "She's on the cover of every famous tabloid right now since she just became the highest paid pornstar ever."

"Really?" Genma asked, his eyes wider with the information. "Could be our motive. Could also be why her wallet is missing."

"It's her," Shikamaru suddenly said, holding out his phone. Their gazes passed to him as he handed his phone to Shizune who verified her identification.

She wrote a note on her report before she left the room and Sakura didn't miss the way Genma's eyes trailed her. As soon as she disappeared around the corner, he refocused and turned to the team. "Alright, let's collect up all the necessary evidence. Shikamaru, I want you to look up all known information on Karin and contact her manager or agent or whatever the hell pornstars have and see what they knew about her last whereabouts. Haruno, finish with your photos and give them to Neji so he can start uploading them back at the department. Anko, I want you to see who owns this house and bring them in for questioning if possible. Let's see who wanted this woman dead for Christmas and why."

After leaving the crime scene that morning, Genma had allowed Sakura to go home and rest for a few hours, but it only felt like a couple of minutes before her alarm had gone off and she had been forced to get out of bed and return to the department. It was still incredibly early. So early in fact that day shift hadn't yet started and when she reached the department lobby, it was empty and silent, making it easy for her to get past the turnstile to the elevators that would take her to her division's workspace.

When she reached her floor, she stepped out and followed the wide hallway to the right until it opened up into a large room where her teammates normally worked. Currently Genma and Shikamaru were the only ones present and they both appeared to be swamped with all the evidence they had collected. They were working so diligently that at first they didn't notice her presence until she had fully entered the room and was about to sit at the open desk next to Shikamaru.

"Haruno," Genma called from another desk nearby. She looked up and made her way over towards him immediately. For a moment, she stood silently in front of his makeshift desk as he searched through some evidence envelopes until he found what he was looking for. He pulled open the plastic bag and handed her an receipt. "This is from Karin's purse. I want you to go to the store and see if you can get any video from the manager. It's an older store so I doubt they'll have electronic copies so expect to get some VHS tapes."

Sakura raised a brow at him. If their cameras were that old it would be unlikely that they would get a clear image. If their victim had been kidnapped in the morning at the store, there was no way they would be able to get an enhancement of a license plate or a clear image of her attacker. Her trip to the store sounded like wasted time to her.

Genma seemed to read her thoughts for he frowned. "I know, I know. It's probably going to be shitty quality, but we don't have much to go on right now. Anko and Neji are out at Karin's house in Long Beach but they said it doesn't look like there was a struggle so they doubt she was taken there."

The information made her frown inwardly and she nodded. "Alright. I'll see if I can find anything."

Genma nodded gratefully before returning his attention back to the rest of the evidence as Sakura turned and made her way back out of the building and down to the parking garage. Easily she found the government issued car assigned to her division and punched in the store's address into the provided GPS before she started the vehicle and exited the department's covered garage.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Sakura found herself outside of her destination. There were only a handful of cars in the lot with the early hour of the morning so the police car parked in front immediately caught her attention. It was parked in a stall rather than on the front curb, leading her to believe that the officers weren't there on a call so she turned her attention to noting the different cameras positioned around the outside of the building.

She counted five before she finally made her way into the store and in search of the manager on the clock. When she didn't spot anyone, she made her way over to the register where a single cashier was standing. "Hi, my name is Sergeant Haruno Sakura with the Los Angeles Police Department. I was wondering if there was someone I could talk to?"

The young woman looked over her credentials with wide eyes, obviously wondering why the police would be coming in, but she didn't voice her curiosity. Instead she nodded. "Yeah, let me call my supervisor down from the office."

Sakura smiled in thanks and waited patiently. The worker told her he was on his way and sure enough, after a few minutes a middle aged male approached her. "Hello, is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes actually," she said politely. "A young woman came in here yesterday morning and I was wondering if your video cameras happened to catch her entering or exiting the store."

The man pursed his lips. "I can check the cameras for you, but they are fairly old. I know the owners were planning on replacing them some time soon, but haven't gotten around to it yet. Come with me," he gestured.

Immediately Sakura followed him into a back room. It was obviously a combined office space and break room by the vending machines and long table with metal chairs, but there was an old computer in the corner with - sure enough - a VHS machine next to it. She trailed after the male and stopped next to him as he lowered himself into the chair in front of it before he began searching through some tapes.

"You said yesterday morning?" he asked.

Sakura nodded and pulled out the receipt. "Yes at 6:17."

She watched as the male rewound the video until the time read 6:17am. Unsurprisingly the video was gritty and pixelated, making it nearly impossible for Sakura to make out the faces of anyone. It also didn't help that it was all in black and white, but eventually a figure with Karin's hairstyle and glasses walked out. She watched as she climbed into what Sakura believed was a small, white car and sat in the driver's seat as she appeared to send a text message before she started the vehicle and drove off.

Just to be sure, Sakura asked the man to replay the video once more before she decided that this evidence proved Karin had been kidnapped some time after her trip to the store. She asked if he could make her a copy and waited patiently until he was able to provide a VHS tape before she thanked him for his time and exited the office.

With a quiet sigh, Sakura pulled out her phone and began to dial Genma's number when a very loud and another very sarcastic set of voices reached her ears. "Move it, dobe. We don't have all morning."

"Shove it, teme," came the smart reply.

Immediately a smile came to Sakura's face and she stopped as she waited until two very familiar officers rounded the corner. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were one of the best teams on the Los Angeles police force. Their arrest rate of violent offenders was through the roof and they had one of the highest numbers of completed case reports. It seemed strange that they would work so well together considering most of their time together was spent insulting and attempting to get a rise out of the other. Their personalities were polar opposites, creating most of their ridiculous arguments.

Naruto was blunt and straight-forward, never one to beat around the bush. If he felt something was being done that was unjust, he would be the first one to voice his opinion and attempt to fix the situation himself. He was a loud-mouth, but he was kind and a social butterfly, making him well-liked around the department. There was nothing he wouldn't do for his friends or even a stranger. He was almost too giving to a fault, something Sasuke would never fail to point out.

His partner, on the other hand, was more subtle and quiet. Sasuke was incredibly good at manipulating situations to his benefit, which in the field had helped the pair out multiple times. Sakura was fairly certain he had learned it from his older brother who was also an incredibly respected officer of the law. But unlike Naruto, Sasuke was soft-spoken, if not a bit sarcastic. He was an amazing shot, the best in their graduating class with Sakura herself right below him and he had been asked to apply for the sniper position on the SWAT team. However everyone knew Sasuke would never leave Naruto for another partner or unit.

The pair were her best friends. It had been hard for Sakura to be partnered up with another officer after her rookie year and had been a bit jealous when Naruto and Sasuke had been placed together, but their separation had given her the chance to climb up the chain and move laterally to the Major Crimes division. It was an incredibly hard position to receive, but a glowing recommendation from Kakashi had given her the chance to get her foot in the door and she had shined. Her boys had been a bit put off that she had been promoted before them, but they had been happy for her nonetheless and their competitive streak to beat the other to a promotion had made their performance on the street draw eyes from even the higher ranking officers.

Ironically, their appearances were just as opposite as their personalities. Naruto was blond and blue-eyed with a radiant smile. His skin tanned easily in the southern California sun and he was obviously muscular, even beneath his vest and police uniform. Sasuke had dark hair and black eyes instead. It was a trait passed down to all members of the Uchiha family. Even his brother and cousin, both former patrol officers, were lithe in their forms, had pale skin that even seemed untouched by the always persistent sun and had aristocratic features that made female heads turn everywhere they went. Even Sakura, who had long since learned that appearances weren't everything, had taken a second look the first time she had met Sasuke on their first day at the academy.

Sakura had befriended Naruto immediately, and after the blond told Sasuke were he could shove his 'I'm-too-cool-for-you' personality after an intense training on the mat, they had become instant friends. That had been over five years ago and they were still her best friends; so close that she even referred to them as her family.

"Shouldn't you two be on your way to the department to get off?" Sakura asked as they rounded the corner.

Immediately their arguing fell forgotten as they spotted her. A bright grin stretched across Naruto's face and he threw an arm over her shoulder, his duty-belt knocking into her sidearm and hip. She half-returned his hug, more conscious of the fact that they were all on duty so these type of displays were frowned upon by the department in public. Sasuke just raised a brow, his eyes falling to her hands curiously. He was never the affectionate type.

"We were on our way, but we got stuck on a call," Naruto answered.

"And dobe, here, said he was starving and couldn't wait until we got home to eat," Sasuke added.

The blond crossed his arms and gave his partner a look. "If you hadn't taken so damn long to book that guy into jail, I could have waited."

Sasuke just waved him off before he continued further into the store. "Don't blame me for your monster appetite."

Naruto quickly hurried after him, leaving Sakura to follow the pair. She needed to get the video back to Genma, but a couple of minutes to get herself an energy drink to wake herself up wouldn't harm anything. Easily she walked with them as they moved down the aisles. Unsurprisingly Sasuke picked up a few pieces of fruit while Naruto grabbed a box of ramen and some granola bars for the road. The blond had a strange obsession with ramen that Sasuke had been trying to break for years.

Ever since they graduated from the academy, the males had chosen to live in an apartment together and at least twice a month, Sakura had to hear Sasuke complain that they didn't have any space in their pantry because Naruto had stocked it full of his favorite food. She was somewhat suspicious that Sasuke sometimes donated the boxes to the homeless shelter just to make some room for his food, but she never got involved in their arguments. She just enjoyed the show.

As they reached the soda aisle, Sakura sorted through the various brands of energy drinks, looking for her favorite. It was harder to find since it was specifically a zero-calorie, no sugar, peach flavor energy drink and she usually settled with another type, but an unconscious smile crossed her face when she found it on a high shelf.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto suddenly asked.

Sasuke lightly shoved the blond as he walked past him to help her pull her favorite drink off the shelf. She was always a little on the shorter side, even with her heels on. "Obviously she's working, dobe," Sasuke said, gesturing to the video in her hand as he handed her two cans.

"I meant specifically, teme," Naruto retorted instantly as they made their way towards the register.

Sakura just brushed past the pair, attempting to ruffle Sasuke's hair on her way, but he dodged out of her reach. "Just a new case from last night," she answered lightly. "Girl found murdered. Same as every case."

She set her two drinks down on the conveyor belt before Naruto and Sasuke did the same. She smiled at the same woman that had been behind the register when she had first walked in as she dug out her wallet out of her slacks, but Sasuke beat her to it and he swiped his card before she had the chance. Knowing he never took no for an answer, she smiled her thanks and turned to both of them. "What about you? Uneventful night."

Naruto let out a subtle yawn as he waited for Sasuke to finish paying for their minimal groceries before he nodded. "Yeah. Just mostly dealt with domestic violence calls. 'Well he said, well she said, well he did this first' bullshit."

Sakura took her drinks when Sasuke finished and smiled as she walked with the pair outside. The sun was already above the horizon, but there was a chill in the air and unconsciously she pulled her light winter jacket further around herself.

"I talked to my mom," Sasuke said as they reached the pair's patrol car. Naruto walked around to the driver's side as Sasuke opened the passenger door and he set his snack in the cup holder between the seat before straightening once more. "She wants to know if you're coming for Christmas dinner."

Sakura frowned slightly. "I don't know. Do we have to talk about this now?"

Sasuke cocked a brow at her as Naruto started the squad car. "No, but I need to give her an answer soon."

"Fine, I'll let you know later what I decide," she said.

Naruto leaned over the center console to look at her. "Just deal with the fact that you have to go, Sakura," he said. "If I have to go, you can bet your ass, you have to too."

Sakura gave him a look before she glanced at Sasuke. "I don't know. A dinner at the Uchiha household can go either way."

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back against the back door of their patrol car. "Don't over exaggerate," he retorted with a roll of his eyes. "My mom loves you. Hell, my mom even loves this asshole." He gestured to Naruto who stuck his tongue out and Sasuke smirked lightly before he turned his attention back to her.

"It's not your mom," Sakura explained like it was obvious. "Your brother is quiet and your dad is…intimidating, to put it nicely. Shisui was the easiest person to talk to out of your family, but he got shipped off to the war," she said, referring to his older cousin. It was the same cousin who had been a Field Training Officer with the department before his deployment. He had taught her a lot while she had been attending the academy even if he hadn't been a teacher there. When he had left, she had missed him more than she thought she would.

"Just do what I do and ignore my dad," Sasuke said. "And I doubt Itachi will even be there. He's been under a lot of stress lately and he'll probably work through the holiday like he always does."

Sakura frowned, not entirely trusting Sasuke's answer. He sounded like he was more of guessing, but she supposed that's what happened when his brother was Chief of the entire Los Angeles Police Department. The man was impressive, if not a little intimidating. She knew he was highly intelligent and well-spoken, even if she had only interacted with him a few times over the years she had known Sasuke. Still, she wasn't convinced at going.

"We'll talk later, yeah?" she asked.

With a sigh, Sasuke nodded. "Yes. But we will talk. Don't think you're getting out of this."

Sakura smirked at him before she waved to Naruto and headed towards her government-issued car. She watched the pair drive off before she secured the video evidence on the floor on the passenger side and started her own vehicle. Even with the quickly growing morning traffic, she easily navigated through streets as she wondered if going to Sasuke's for Christmas really was a good idea.

His mom, Mikoto, was a wonderful woman who obviously cared about the well-being of her family, and her and Naruto. She was genuinely a caring person - and she could cook better than anyone Sakura had ever met before - but her husband and Sasuke's father, Fugaku, was an entirely different story. The man was fierce and proud, and wanted his children to be the best they could be. When Itachi had been appointed chief the year before, he had been bursting with pride, but she knew it had made Sasuke feel small in return, even if he didn't showed it.

Sasuke never spoke of his childhood and what it was like growing up with his father, but Sakura got the impression that he always paled in comparison to Itachi, even if his older brother didn't intentionally mean to outshine him. If she had to guess, she would say that in their father's eyes, Sasuke was always a step behind his brother, which should not have been a big deal. Itachi was after all five years older than Sasuke.

Sakura was fairly certain that Sasuke's father would have a heart attack if he was ever to learn the full depth of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. They were partners on the street and they were roommates, but they were also lovers, a fact only Sakura knew and a secret she had been keeping ever since they had graduated from the academy. They hid it so well she probably wouldn't have known they were together at all if it hadn't been for the fact that she had walked in on them in a very compromising position. After a very, very long night of talking they told her that they had been friends in the academy, but it had grown to actual feelings after starting their rookie year. Apparently Naruto had always been bi, but it wasn't until Sasuke had met Naruto that he realized why women never did it for him.

They had kept their relationship a secret in fear of the unknown of how Sasuke's father would take the news that one of his sons was gay. Sakura was fairly certain that Mikoto would be shocked at learning the full extent of their relationship, but Sasuke was her son and she would undoubtedly love him all the same. However even Sakura was uncertain about how Fugaku would react and so they had kept silent.

It was easier for Naruto. His parents had died when he was young and he had been in and out of more foster homes than he could keep track of. It had mostly come down to him keeping his mouth shut around their coworkers, knowing that any word of their relationship could reach Itachi's ears and in turn be spread to his family. Sasuke had told them that Itachi would never tell his parents, even if he found out, but Naruto had been adamant about keeping it from him. Even after all these years, Naruto was still nervous in his presence.

Which is why Sakura didn't know if she wanted to go to Christmas dinner. Mikoto's presence would be welcome, but she would have to deal with Fugaku's intense stares, Itachi's intimidating presence, and Naruto and Sasuke doing their best to play friends all the while they threw insults back and forth like foreplay. It sounded like a disaster waiting to happen.

Sighing softly, Sakura pulled her car back into its assigned spot before she shut off the engine. She collected the evidence and grabbed her energy drinks from the cup holder before she closed and locked up the car. As she made her way towards the parking garage elevator that would take her up to the department lobby, she settled the VHS tape under her arm before she maneuvered her energy drinks between her fingers so she could hold both in one hand and she cracked one open. A sound of bliss sounded in her throat as she drank the much needed caffeine and she stepped into the elevator without pause.

Only once the can was mostly empty did Sakura lowered it. She moved the VHS tape back into her hand as she waited for the doors to open again, but a vibration from her phone had her readjusting again so she could pull out her phone. When she unlocked the screen, she saw a message from Shikamaru and her brow rose curiously when she saw he was asking where she was. He hardly ever texted her and never asked her where she was when he did.

Immediately she replied that she was almost back at the office and why. As soon as the message was sent, the elevator doors opened once more and she stepped through them as she made her way past the desk officers to reach the second set of elevators that would give her access to the rest of the building. She bumped her hip where her employee badge was stored to the badge reader on the turnstile to give herself access before she continued to the elevators.

The halls were still empty with the morning hour and it didn't take long for an elevator to open for her. She stepped inside and pressed the floor for her division with her knuckle as her phone vibrated again. Immediately she unlocked her phone once more, expecting Shikamaru's text. Her brow rose in amusement when she read the message: _Bring me coffee._

Sakura was about to type a smart reply when she stepped out of the elevator and suddenly came in contact with something very hard. Immediately her eyes flew up as her attention was redirected away from her phone and her heart jumped into her throat when she found she had run into the hard chest of Sasuke's brother or better known Chief of Police Uchiha Itachi.

A hot blush fell across her face in embarrassment and she quickly met his gaze to see he was watching her with a raised brow. With their close proximity, she found herself craning her neck sharply to peer up at him and she suddenly realized how tall he was in comparison to her. Quickly Sakura took a flash step back, her eyes still wide as she quickly looked him over to ensure she hadn't just split any of her energy drink on him. His dark grey suit was flawless and the white button-up shirt underneath looked untouched. Finding he appeared unmarred by their physical encounter, she relaxed in relief. But only very slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke," she said. Immediately she froze realizing her mistake and flushed again. "I mean Itachi. Chief! Sir…" she finished lamely. His brow arched gracefully as he watched her and she hid her dumb mouth behind the can of her energy drink, her eyes wide.

A moment of silence fell over them as Itachi watched her. His onyx eyes were dark but calm and though his expression was relaxed, it was otherwise unreadable. He had a file in his hand that was marked with his index finger and she wondered if he had been in the middle of reading a document when she had so obliviously walked straight into him.

Eventually she forced herself to take a breath. "I am so sorry. I was just talking to your brother."

Understanding crossed his face but the change in his expression was brief before he nodded. "How is Sasuke?" he asked.

His voice was smooth and polite, and automatically Sakura felt herself relaxing. He didn't seem upset with her at all for being less than attentive of her surroundings as she walked blindly down the hall. "Good," she answered as she lowered her energy drink from her face. "He and Naruto just got off. Their both headed back home now."

"That is good to hear," he replied.

Sakura watched the way his mouth moved as he talked and found herself breaking out into goosebumps by his smooth tenor. His handsome features were hard to ignore even if she had spoken with him a handful of times in the past and it didn't help that his suit was well-fitted and wrapped around his lithe, but strong form flawlessly. It hadn't been surprising that she had called him by his younger brother's name given how much they looked alike with their high cheekbones, straight nose and perfectly shaped eyes and lips. They both had beautiful, silk hair, but while Sasuke wore his short with it not even reaching the back of his neck, Itachi's was far longer, tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck to keep the collarbone-length strands from becoming an irritant.

Sakura watched the way his bangs moved at he turned his gaze to a clock on the wall nearby before turning back to her. "You will have to excuse me. There is a meeting I must get to."

Sakura mentally chastised herself for even noticing the way his hair perfectly framed his face and brought attention to his intelligent eyes. She was not normally like this and she blamed her lack of attention span and inability to talk normally without becoming an embarrassed mess on her very little sleep. Stepping out of his way, she forced herself to pull herself together and smile politely at him. "Of course, sir. Sorry for interrupting."

He nodded at her in farewell and stepped past her, allowing Sakura to continue on her way as well. However she only made it a few steps before she heard Itachi address her again: "Sergeant, I suggest you drink your other energy drink as well. Perhaps it will help your focus."

Sakura turned back to him immediately to see he was holding the elevator door open as he spoke to her. There appeared to be an amused look on his face, but when she blinked it was gone. "I'll be sure I do that," she replied lightly, still attempting to determine if she had imagined his brief expression or not.

But then Itachi turned away as he entered the elevator before the doors closed, completely blocking him from view. After a moment, Sakura glanced down at the drinks in her hand. She quickly finished the first can and threw it away before she cracked open her remaining one as she finally turned and made her way into her division's workspace. She was really going to need an energy boost to get through the rest of the day unscathed. Or at least no more scathed than she already was.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yes, I killed Karin mwahahah! I should feel bad but I don't because I never cared for her too terribly much in the manga/anime...meh.

Anyways, I will start posting a new chapter every week, hopefully. Forgive me for any spelling errors. This wasn't written on a program that had spell check. But I did read it through three times so I hope that there were very few if any! And for anyone taking the time to read the author's notes I'll give you hint and suggest you look up the Ten Codes. They are different by location though. Cough cough. Thanks for taking the time to read and I hope you all come back next Saturday (11/14)!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** It's that time again!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! Some people mentioned Within the Messages and and after rereading parts of my old story I realized something. I absolutely hate it. If it wasn't for the fact you guys like it so much it probably would have been deleted and never returned...so bad. In my defense though, I wrote it about six years ago. I think I've improved...hmm...haha

Enjoy!

 **Update (12/20):** So this chapter has been completely reedited as well and I invite you all to reread this one as well.

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Two - - -**

The sun was barely noticeable above the horizon when Itachi arrived at the station and the crisp, winter air prickled at his skin through his light winter jacket. Winters in Los Angeles were never terribly cold, but it did chill him enough that he hurried slightly to collect his work items before heading to the elevator.

It was much warmer in the lobby, but still vacant of anyone except for the graveyard officer that manned the front desk. They exchanged quiet greetings before Itachi moved to the second set of elevators and called for one. He rode the lift to the floor his office was located on silently as he skirted through the emails on his phone. A few needed his attention, but for the most part it appeared to have been a quiet night.

As he reached his office, he pocketed his phone and pulled out his keys to unlock the door. His secretary, Hyuuga Hinata, wasn't in yet, but he hadn't expected her to be either. She usually arrived a few hours later than himself, which gave him enough time to sort through his paperwork and emails before he met with her to discuss his schedule for the day.

She was an incredibly smart woman even if she was a little shy, but when her cousin, Hyuuga Neji had suggested in passing that she was an excellent assistant, Itachi had been more than willing to give her a chance. After all, Neji himself was an incredible officer. It had proved to be a smart choice with her keen eye for detail and remarkable ability to organize and plan his schedule with little to no guidance from him. She had made his job far easier and he was grateful that she had proven herself time and time again.

With Hinata's absence, his office area was silent and he moved to the small coffeemaker in the corner to pour himself a cup of the freshly brewed coffee. Mornings like these made him grateful Hinata had thought to order him one with an automated timer so that he could come to work with a fresh pot every morning. As usual, he made his coffee with creamer and far too much sugar before he turned his attention out his floor-to-ceiling window. Just as he did every morning, he took a moment for himself to look out the window at the Los Angeles skyline.

It really was a beautiful city, even if it was a busy one. The coastline and ever-present sun drew millions to the already crowded city annually. He himself had never been fond of high volumes of people so when he had originally been offered a position as Chief in a smaller city outside of Seattle he had been very tempted to take the offer. But his parents were here, as well as his younger brother and his cousin/best friend, Shisui, before he had been deployed to the war. All these factors had influenced his decision to stay, but he never regretted turning the offer down.

In his time as an officer at the LA PD, he had seen his share of crooked cops and poorly trained officers and he had always known should he be appointed Chief, there would be a list of things to change. His two years behind the desk had made an impact, but he knew there was a long road ahead and plenty of changed still needed to be made. All he needed was time.

Eventually Itachi turned away from the window and moved behind his desk. He turned on his office computer and signed in with his credentials before moving to his emails. He found a few from media sources, asking questions about police activity the previous night in different areas of the city and he easily forwarded them to the Media Relations department to be handled. There was also an email from Internal Affairs informing him that an officer that had been accused of inappropriate work conduct had been cleared of all charges and should be returned to active duty immediately. His supervisor had been forwarded the email as well so Itachi replied with a simple 'thank you for your assistance' before moving on.

The rest of his emails were normal day-to-day updates and forwarded notes. He had one from a Chief in a neighboring city that wanted to thank him and his officers for their outstanding work and professionalism and Itachi made sure to file their names away for later reference. His assistant Chief, Hoshigaki Kisame, had replied to him last night in regards to officers from another city within the state getting fired and charged for accepting bribes in return for not arresting persons with warrants for their arrest. His second-in-command informed him that he would make a memo and send it out to all supervisors to inform him if they are suspicious that any officer may be following in the same footsteps. There was also an email from the events coordinator asking him how he wanted to authorize entry for officers for the upcoming Christmas party in two weeks. He answered that their badges would be adequate before noise outside his door drew his attention.

Curiously Itachi glanced up to find Hinata had arrived a little earlier than usual this morning. She was dressed professionally in a black business dress and heels. She fished out her phone and a fairly thick folder from her purse before she set it down on her desk and made her way into his office. "Good morning, sir," she greeted him.

"Good morning," he replied. He watched her fingers slide across the screen of her phone as she held the folder under her arm. "You are earlier today."

She glanced up at him briefly. "Yes, I forgot to inform you last night before you left that you are meeting Detective Morino Ibiki with a potential candidate this morning at eight." She held out the file to him, which he took immediately and opened.

Glancing at the clock, he realized he had half an hour until then. Although if they were a smart candidate they would be here in fifteen minutes, which didn't give him long to read their background. Quickly he noted their name and age, but his attention was drawn again as Hinata spoke: "You also have a meeting with Kisame immediately after, but I'm fairly certain he just wants to get breakfast with you. And Shiranui Genma wants to speak with you when you get a moment."

Itachi flipped to the candidates work history as he glanced at her briefly. "And when will I get a moment?"

Hinata flashed him a smile. "I suggest you see him after your meeting with Kisame." She glanced at the packet in his hands and then her phone. "Anyway I will leave you to your reading. I'll be outside if you need me."

Itachi waved her out before his gaze dropped back down to the file. He scanned through the female's criminal and work history, noting both their achievements and the times when she had lacked proper judgment. On paper she looked like an average candidate, but he would hold judgment until speaking with her.

Ten minutes later, Ibiki walked into the room with Hinata's permission. Itachi stood and greeted the background detective. He was dressed casually in jeans, a dark blue shirt and a black beanie, concealing the scars Itachi knew he had received during his time working for the CIA. Currently the man worked undercover with the gang unit when he wasn't busy reviewing applicant backgrounds and with his current dress Itachi could only assume he would be working an assignment once he had finished their meeting this morning.

"Morino," Itachi greeted.

The older male nodded at him politely and shook his hand. "Good morning, sir. Sorry to have scheduled this meeting so early, but I'm needed fairly soon."

Itachi nodded in understanding as both men moved to the conference table on the far side of his office. "So how are we looking?" Itachi asked, placing the file in front of him.

Ibiki was quiet a moment. "She's obviously misstepped in the past, but nothing recent or of any significance. She's well-spoken and confident, but there can be improvement on her officer presence. I would not have brought her to you if I did not feel she didn't deserve a chance."

Itachi nodded. "Alright, send her in."

Ibiki stood and made his way back out into the hallway. A moment later, a tall, pretty woman with tan skin, red hair and bright eyes entered. Itachi stood to greet her and inwardly complimented her on her firm handshake. "Good morning. My name is Karui."

* * *

A smirk of amusement fell across Itachi's face as he watched Kisame speak furiously into his cell phone. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened within the Robbery Department, but whatever had occurred was seriously angering his second-in-command, which to be honest wasn't that surprising.

Itachi had known Kisame for nearly ten years. They had started at the department at the same time even though Kisame was ten years his senior. It had been his "second" career as most officers called it when a person realized they weren't happy with their desk job and wanted something more. The older male had grown up in Florida, but had moved to Los Angeles after applying for the department. They had been partnered on the street together for a few years and knew he could be quite intimidating even on his good days so Itachi was sure that whoever he was on the verge of yelling at was sure to be grateful they were having their discussion through the phone rather than in person.

With an annoyed sigh, Kisame finally hung up and turned back to him. He glared half-heartedly at the smirk on Itachi's face, his dark eyes looking less than pleased. "You know, we need to change how the dynamics of Robbery works," he said in irritation.

Itachi sipped his coffee from the to-go cup in front of him and cocked a brow at him. "You deal with them the most. I will leave that to your expertise."

The older male just ran an irritated hand through his short, dark hair as he snorted. "Yeah, whatever. You just don't want to deal with them."

"Perhaps you would like to handle interviewing potential candidates instead?" Itachi offered as he casually glanced around, taking note of all the officers in the room. They were in a small coffee shop across the street from the department. It was frequented by officers getting coffee and a quick bite to eat so often that he was fairly certain that the department single-handedly kept the little shop running.

Across from him, Kisame huffed in amusement. "No thanks. I think I'll actually stick to my issues with Robbery."

A smirk graced his face once more and he returned his attention to Kisame briefly before he picked up his coffee again. "Did you actually have something to discuss with me or did my assistant guess correctly in that you simply wanted to have breakfast together?"

The male cocked brow and sat back in his chair slightly as he crossed his arms. It made his broad shoulders and barrel chest stand out under his business clothes and made him look even bigger than he already was. "She said that, did she?" He was quiet for a moment before he shrugged. "Perhaps she was mostly right, but I did want to go over something with you."

Itachi watched as he casually slid a glance about the room and he knew he was checking to make sure they were not in immediate hearing distance of anyone. When he was satisfied that no one was paying close attention to them, he turned back to Itachi. "There's been rumors that the 18th Street Gang has put a bounty on police officers in Los Angeles County."

A frown crossed Itachi's face at the news. It wasn't the first time he had heard a threat like this from gang members, but it had been the first time hearing it in the time was chief. News like this always put officers on edge and he didn't want to cause a stir in the department unless necessary. "Are we certain this is true?"

The corner of Kisame's lip turned down. "We should get news soon. The Gang Unit sent Morino to do some undercover work today so hopefully we'll find out soon enough."

Itachi nodded slowly in thought. "I will draft up a memo to be sent out to every officer with the department and I will prepare an email for the Sheriff's Office as well, but I won't send it out until we are certain that there is some truth to this rumor."

Kisame nodded and opened his mouth to comment further when his cell phone rang again. "God damnit," he muttered before he answered. "What is it now?"

The smirk on Itachi's face returned and he was hardly surprised when Kisame stood after hanging up. "I need to return to the department. Robbery is having issues with one of their suspects and their lawyer."

Itachi stood with him and easily drained his coffee cup before tossing it in the garbage. The pair then made their way across the street back to the department. They headed for the elevators, but before Itachi could reach them, he heard someone call him by his title. "Chief!"

He turned expectantly as he saw one of the department's best FTO's, Yuhi Kurenai, approach him from the elevators leading to the parking garage. Knowing he was going to take a moment, Itachi glanced back at Kisame. "I will send that memo to you once I have finished it."

Kisame nodded once before he continued on his way.

Once he was gone, Itachi returned his attention to the woman. Her dark hair was tied up in a tight bun and she was dressed in her uniform, informing him that she was out in the field today rather than doing any in-service training. "Yes, Kurenai, how may I help you?"

She held out a file to him. "I wanted to request that the newer officers receive more tactical training than what it currently required by the department."

Itachi read through her proposal quickly and closed it again when he found her request to be within reason. "This appears do-able. Have you spoken to the Shift Commander about this?"

She nodded. "Yes, but Gai said that it was above his clearance and needed to be addressed by someone higher up the chain."

A frown fell across his face briefly at the news, but rather than discuss another officer's wrongdoing he simply nodded. "I will see to it that your request gets submitted."

Kurenai nodded gratefully before she turned and made her way back towards the way she came. Itachi continued to the building elevators and made his way to the Records Department. He signed the request and informed the woman at the desk to forward the document to all training and rookie officers before he returned to the elevator. He still needed to meet with Genma to see what he needed before he returned to his office and checked with Hinata to see what still required his attention for the day.

As Itachi waited for the doors, he pulled out his phone to see he had two missed phone calls. One was from his mother and another was from an unknown number, neither of which left a voice mail. As the elevator doors opened, he made a mental note to call his mom back when he took a lunch break.

"Itachi."

Curiously he glanced up at the greeting of his given name to find his brother, Sasuke, was already in the elevator, waiting to go up. There was a paper bag in his hand and he was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt that had a design and brand name he was unfamiliar with. Itachi knew he worked the grave shift and with Kurenai being out in the field today, he doubted his brother had training so he could only assume he was here on a personal visit.

"Sasuke," he greeted lightly as he stepped into the elevator. His curiosity grew when he saw that the button for the floor to Major Crimes was already lit up. They apparently had the same destination. "You are here later than usual."

His brother shifted his weight to his other foot as the doors closed again and slowly ascended them up the floors. A soft sigh escaped him as he watched the numbers over the doors climb with his matching dark eyes. "I'm just here to bring Sakura breakfast in an attempt to bribe her to have Christmas dinner with us," he answered lightly.

Itachi suddenly wondered if that was the reason for their mother's call and he frowned to himself slightly. Christmas was in two days and though he loved their mother, their father could be difficult to handle. It didn't surprise him that their mom had invited Sakura to dinner and knowing that Sasuke always had his best friends by his side, Itachi had to assume Naruto would be coming as well. "It sounds as if this is not the first time you have asked her," he said conversationally.

Sasuke snorted. "It's not. Sometimes I think she just likes saying no to me just to say no."

A vibration from his phone drew Itachi's attention momentarily. "Perhaps she wishes to spend Christmas with her own family," he replied offhandedly as he read the text from Hinata, informing him that the DEA's office wanted to set up a meeting with him and the captain in charge of homicide to discuss an upcoming murder trial. He replied quickly that he would meet her in his office within the hour to find a time.

"I doubt it," Sasuke continued in secret amusement. He didn't seem to notice that Itachi's mind was elsewhere. "Her only relative lives in New York and there's no way in hell she's going to fly out there to see her adopted mom."

Itachi glanced at Sasuke briefly at the information. He hadn't known that Sakura was adopted, but then again, he only spoke to her briefly during work and saw her even less off-duty. But his attention turned as the elevator doors opened once more and together they made their way down the hallway towards the Major Crimes division.

When they finally entered the room, Itachi stopped for a moment to watch Sasuke as he approached Sakura. She was standing next to a white board against the wall as she read a file in her hand, but her attention dropped the moment he walked up to her. Just by the look on her face, Itachi could tell she knew exactly what Sasuke was attempting to do and she crossed her arms lightly with a cocked brow.

Itachi turned his attention from them at that moment as his eyes sought out Genma's office. Through the glass walls, he could see the brown-haired male sitting behind his desk and he made his way towards his opened door, knocking lightly as he entered. Genma's brown eyes looked up upon his entry and he finished typing on his computer before turning to him. "Good morning, Itachi."

It didn't faze him that the male called him by his given name privately. They had after all been in the same graduating class all those years ago and they had been working together in all that time. "Hinata told me that you wanted a word with me," Itachi said, getting straight to business.

A look of confusion passed across his face for a moment before it cleared as he suddenly remembered what he needed. "Yes, I need you to give a press conference about our case sometime this afternoon after we speak with our victim's manager."

Itachi nodding as he made a mental note to speak with Hinata about scheduling in a time. "What's the case about?"

Genma crossed his arms lightly as he sat back in his chair. "Patrol found the body of the highest paid pornstar in Los Angeles two nights ago. We don't have many leads right now since we're waiting to speak with her manager who is out of town until tomorrow and we're still waiting to hear back from the records department about the house she was killed in since it wasn't her own, but I want to alert the public that there's a potential kidnapper and murderer on the streets."

Itachi pursed his lips together in thought. He understood why Genma wanted to release a statement, but at the same time, letting the public know that there was a threat out on the streets could look bad upon the department. However he did want to protect the citizens of Los Angeles by making them aware of the possible danger.

"Where was she taken?" he asked.

A frown crossed the older male's face. "We don't know yet. Hyuuga is still waiting for her bank statements and Haruno and Nara are attempting to track down her last known location through the evidence. We'll have a clearer picture once we interview her agent."

Itachi nodded slowly as he thought. "Alright, it might be best to release a statement rather than give a press conference at this time. Draft one up and I will review it this afternoon before sending it to Media Relations. Once we have a firmer grasp on the details of what happened, I will set up a press conference."

Genma sat up in his chair once more. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Did you need anything else from me?" Itachi asked.

When Genma shook his head, he turned and exited the room. His eyes did a quick sweep of the room and found that his brother was absent and that Sakura was now seated next to Shikamaru at a desk across the room. Her back was turned to him, but from the bent angle of her head, he could tell that both she and Shikamaru were working hard so he continued back to the elevator to return to his office.

Hinata was behind her desk when he returned and he called her into his office as he walked by. She quickly followed him in and took a seat across from his desk as he sat in his chair. Immediately the dark-haired woman began going over his schedule, informing him that he had a meeting with the Santa Monica Chief in a few hours and that the DEA wanted to see him before tomorrow afternoon if possible. She set up his schedule for him easily and sent an itinerary to his email to allow him a copy, but before he dismissed her, she spoke softly, "Ah, Chief."

His gaze didn't turn from his computer as he continued to check through his files to find the information he needed for his upcoming meeting with Santa Monica. "Yes, Hinata?"

"There's one more thing," she said gingerly. Itachi waited silently for her speak as he continued searching. "You're mother called."

Itachi's fingers stilled over his mouse as he slowly turned to her and he briefly wondered if she had called because he hadn't returned her phone call yet. "Is that so?" he asked lightly. When she nodded, he turned his gaze back to the screen. "Very well, I will call her later after my meeting."

But Hinata didn't move from her seat. "I'm sorry, sir, but she said that if you didn't call within the next hour, she was going to personally come down to the station to speak with you."

Again, he stilled as his eyes redirected back to his assistant. She was sitting calmly in her chair, but there was a tense set to her shoulders that told him she wasn't fully comfortable speaking to him about his personal matters and he sighed lightly. "Thank you, Hinata. I will call her shortly then."

The dark haired woman nodded and smiled politely at him before she exited his office, closing the door behind her. Once she was out, Itachi ever so slowly picked up his office phone and dialed his parents' home phone. He hoped that with it being mid-morning his mother would be the one to answer his phone rather than his father. It wasn't that he didn't love his father, it was just that his mother knew he had limited time and would keep her conversations short and to the point.

"Hello?" a woman's voice answered.

Itachi breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Hello, mom."

He could feel her smiling through the phone at the sound of his voice and he closed his eyes as he realized the only reason she reacted this way was because of how little he actually called her. He really should try harder to talk to her more often, but with a glance at the clock he knew he didn't have much time today.

"Itachi! I was beginning to worry you had forgotten you had a life outside of your job," she said not unkindly. "I'm glad you finally called. Now, I'm sure you know why I wanted to speak with you."

"I am assuming it has to do with Christmas dinner," he answered easily.

"Yes," she replied. Her voice was light in genuine pleasure. "Are you coming by yourself or with a plus one?"

A small huff of amusement escaped her at her question. "I am fairly certain you already know the answer," he teased lightly.

On the other end of the line, she laughed lightly. "Well I can still hope. How is it that Sasuke can manage to bring two people and you're coming alone?"

He wondered briefly if Sasuke had managed to convince Sakura to go or if his mother was just assuming she would be there. "Perhaps because Sasuke is an officer and not chief of police."

"Oh play nice, Itachi," Mikoto chided him. "But I do expect you to be on time for dinner."

A smirk grace his face at her light reprimand, but whatever response he was about to make was cut short by the door to his office suddenly opening loudly. He looked up in time to see Kisame walk in with a dark expression on his face and Itachi knew immediately something had happened. Unconsciously he straightened in his chair as his attention turned back to his mother. "I will be there. I have to go."

She seemed to understand for she said a quick farewell before she hung up. As soon as Itachi was off the phone, he turned his full attention to his second-in-command. "What happened?"

"Police-involved shooting. Officers Inuzuka and Aburame were ambushed by some gang members," Kisame replied smoothly.

Immediately Itachi felt himself tense, but he forced his voice to remain calm. "Are they alright?"

The frown on his face lifted slightly and Itachi knew that the officers were still alive even before he spoke. "They're fine as far as I've been told. They are being taken to the hospital for an exam, but the backup officers reported that neither one was seriously injured."

Itachi nodded as his shoulders slowly relaxed. "What else do we know so far?"

"Not much," he replied. "They managed to capture one suspect, but I believe the other is still at large. I'll keep you updated as we get more information."

"Alright, we are going to need to set up a press conference as soon as we get anymore detail and I will call the Sheriff's Office to help with the manhunt for the second suspect," Itachi said, his mind already going through all the necessary steps and legal proceedings.

Kisame nodded his agreement. "I'm going to contact the Shift Commander and I'll draft up a press release for you. I'll check with Media Relations as well. I'm sure they're already getting calls."

After they discussed all the immediate action that needed to take place, Kisame left, leaving Itachi to himself. This was not the first time he and his second-in-command had been in this situation so they knew how to handle these types of scenarios, but it was never emotionally or mentally easy. In fact, officer-involved shootings were the most exhausting and stressful situations Itachi had to deal with, even if the officers were physically uninjured. A shooting was life-changing and he had witnessed firsthand the changes an officer goes through after taking a life or being forced to take a life. A person was never the same.

Taking a deep breath, Itachi mentally steeled himself. He knew how to handle this. It was one of the reasons why he had been promoted so quickly. He could handle these impossible situations without his emotions and personal feelings hindering him, which is exactly what he needed to go.

Picking up the phone once more, Itachi dialed the County Sheriff's office number; it was one he had come to memorize over the years. A familiar voice answered on the third ring. "Hello, Gaara. I need to request your assistance."

* * *

Exhaustion was etched into every cell of his body. Since the shooting earlier, Itachi had been running around, dealing with the media, phone calls, the hospital updates, the officers involved and one sorry excuse for a human being: the gang member they had caught.

The press conference had been incredibly tiring as he had to explain what had happened without all of the details. The media had been adamant on knowing more, but he had been unable to give them any more information than what he already had. He had spent the rest of the afternoon on the phone with Gaara, the Sheriff at the County's Office, as they attempted to make the most of their resources to hunt down the second suspect.

Sometime in the early evening, the officers involved had been released from the hospital and had returned to the department to collect whatever personal belongings they needed before leaving on mandatory, paid-administrative leave, pending the investigation of the shooting. They had been able to sit with their city-provided attorneys and another officer to give a brief statement and the details of what had happened. Inuzuka Kiba had explained that his canine, Akamaru, had saved them. The dog had started barking, alerting Kiba and his partner, Shino, that there were people approaching the vehicle. That had given them enough time to get out of their cars and draw their weapons before they could be fired upon. They had managed to capture one suspect immediately after Kiba released his canine. The police dog had grabbed onto one of the gang members and refused to let go until he gave the order. Unfortunately the second suspect had managed to get away before the pair could arrest him.

After gathering as much information as he could, Itachi had then called Gaara back to inform him of the update. Itachi had decided early he wanted an external department to handle the case so there could be no concerns that there had been any fabrication or tampering of evidence. It was well known that the LA PD had their grievances with gang members. The last thing he needed was an internal affairs investigation on top of everything.

Kisame had followed up with the media after they had spoken with Shino and Kiba and Itachi had forwarded all emails from media outlets to him so he could keep up-to-date with the Shift Commander on how the manhunt was proceeding. They didn't have much to work with, but detectives and officers from multiple units in the department were voluntarily putting in extra hours to find any evidence that would lead them to their suspect.

The help from his Assistant Chief and the Sheriff's Office had taken a huge load off his shoulders and though it had been a stressful day, it wasn't the worst Itachi had ever had. His mind and body was tired but he wasn't nearly exhausted as he expected he would be. It was late, nearly eight at night and he was ready to go home, but there was still one last thing that required his attention for the night.

Before the shooting, Genma had told him he would want a press release to be sent to the media about their case so the public could become aware of the possible danger. However, Itachi hadn't heard anything further about it and he knew Genma's email hadn't gotten lost in the fray of the busy day; Itachi had specifically looked for it. So hopefully Genma would still be in his office to update him on the situation. If not, he would speak with him tomorrow.

For the second time that day, Itachi made his way to the Major Crimes division. Surprisingly both Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura were seated at a large table with a file and a number of documents around them. He could tell Sakura was still there from earlier that morning for she was still dressed in her black slacks and deep red blouse. Her heels were kicked off as she worked though, her green eyes focused on the papers before her and her pink hair piled into a messy bun on top of her head. It briefly crossed his mind that Genma had been right to request her for a promotion. She was a hard worker.

His mind quickly returned to the present when Neji suddenly took notice of him. "Chief," he greeted.

Sakura only then looked up and followed his gaze. "Evening, sir," she said politely.

He nodded at both of them. "Is Shiranui still in his office?"

Sakura turned her chair slightly to face him. "No, he went home a few hours ago. Is there something we can do for you?"

Itachi frowned for a moment as he debated whether to speak with Genma himself again tomorrow or to ask the pair directly if they had any understanding on how their supervisor wanted to proceed with their case. He decided the latter when he realized he may still be caught up in the legal mess of the shooting in the coming day. "Genma informed me earlier he wanted a press release about your case after he had spoken to your victim's agent," Itachi explained. "I never received word on if he wanted to continue with this action."

Sakura glanced at Neji as he spoke: "Her agent is out of the country until tomorrow. I am sure the Deputy Chief still wants one after he questions him."

Itachi nodded. "Very well, I will speak to ShiranuiShiranui tomorrow."

Tiredly he turned to head home for the night but stopped when Sakura spoke again: "Um….Chief."

The tone in her voice made him turn to face the pair once more. Both she and Neji had tense expressions as if there was something bothering them so he waited patiently for Sakura to say whatever was on her mind. It didn't take long. "How are Kiba and Shino? And Akamaru?"

His brow rose curiously and he saw Sakura chew on her lower lip nervously. They both looked more concerned than one would for their fellow officer, even given the situation.

"They were in our graduating class," Neji explained before he could inquire about her need to know.

Understanding flooded him and he gave the pair a small smile; it was barely noticeable but still there. They had probably been too busy working on their case to hear what had happened. The department had sent off an email informing everyone of what had occurred but it gave no status on the officers' conditions other than they had been taken to the hospital for treatment. "They are fine. Neither were injured beyond a few bruises and are currently on administrative leave until the investigation concludes with the Sheriff's office."

His words provided the desired effect as both of them seemed to relaxed back into their chairs. The sudden change almost made him smile again for he had been in the same situation before with Genma when he had first started on the force. But then he schooled his expression and gave them each a level look. "Is there anything else?"

When they both shook their heads, he nodded his farewell before he finally headed home for the night.

Easily Itachi reached the elevator and pressed the call button. The hall around him was silent with the lateness of the hour so when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, it drew his attention immediately. He fished the device out and frowned at the screen when he saw it was an unknown number, but as he looked at it a moment longer, he realized it was the same number that had called him earlier that morning and hadn't left a voice mail.

Against his judgment, Itachi chose to answer as the elevator doors opened. "Chief Uchiha."

"About God damn time you answered your phone," came the sharp reply.

Itachi cocked a brow and paused as he attempted to place the voice. It didn't take him very long. "Shisui?"

Through the line, he could practically feel his cousin's grin. "Did ya miss me, Ita?"

* * *

"I can hear you sighing," Sasuke said through the headphones connected to Sakura's phone.

She parked her personal car in the garage attached to the police department before she got out to collect her backpack. "I'm not sighing, Sasuke. I'm yawning."

"Well stop," he said through the phone. "You're only just starting your day."

"Well some of us don't work ten hour shifts every day," she countered. "I worked nearly sixteen yesterday and because you kept trying to call me in the middle of the night, I only slept for six hours."

She could very nearly feel Sasuke rolling his eyes through the phone. "Well maybe you should have just answered."

"I will hang up on you," she said flatly.

"Alright, alright," he muttered. "I just want to remind you that you're coming to dinner tomorrow night."

"Okay, seriously?" Sakura asked as she locked her car. "That's why you called three times last night?" A long sigh escaped her. "I should say no just for that."

On the other end of the phone, their police radio went off and it was a moment before Sasuke answered so she could hear him. "Well I already brought you breakfast so you better not ditch out. If my mom finds out that I let you stay home alone on Christmas _again_ she'll kick my ass."

"Not my problem."

"I'll make it your problem, Sakura. And I'll give her your address so she can hunt you down," he said haughtily through the line.

Sakura frowned lightly, knowing that his mom was the type of woman that would do just that too. "Fine, yes, I'll be there. What time is dinner?"

"My mom said to be there at four," he replied. "And don't worry. I already talked to her about not asking why we're not dating."

On the other end of the line, Sakura heard Naruto's muffled voice before Sasuke snorted. "No, Naruto, we're not going to tell my mom that we're together. My father would kick my ass and yours." Naruto's muttering sounded again, but Sakura couldn't quite make it out.

She vaguely listened to them argue back and forth as she took to scrolling through her email. She knew that once the pair got into it, the only thing that would shut them up was a heated make out session or someone interrupting them and since they were still getting off work, she knew she was going to have to be the one to intervene.

As Sakura reached the elevator, she cleared her throat lightly, reminding Sasuke she was still on the line. She knew that she would lose her connection if she went into the lift so she leaned against the wall next to the buttons to wait. On the other end, Sasuke sighed. "So I'll tell my mom you'll be there?"

"Yes," she said answered, her voice rich with amusement. "You and Naruto make it home safe?"

"Not yet," he replied. "We're just dropping off the patrol car now. Still have to change then we'll be home."

She realized they must have gotten stuck on a call to just be driving their car back now, but it wasn't too much later than their scheduled shift. It still saddened her slightly that they worked opposite schedules for the most part. While Naruto and Sasuke had chosen to stay on grave shift, she worked long hours during the day. It made her lonely sometimes that she didn't get to see them very often and when she did, it was usually in passing. But she loved what her job and she knew they loved theirs too so they tried to make it work. At least she could see them for Christmas since it fell on their normal days off and the department didn't like paying any special units overtime for working holidays unless strictly necessary so she had that to look forward to tomorrow night. Maybe she shouldn't have given Sasuke such a hard time; but it was her own small form of entertainment.

With a smile, Sakura finally pressed the call button for the elevator. "Okay, well go get some sleep," she said.

"Stay safe," he returned before they both hung up.

It didn't take long for the elevator to come and she stepped into it when it finally opened for her before she pressed the button for the department lobby. As she rode it up, she pulled her headphones out and pocketed them before she searched for her picture badge that would give her access to the turnstiles. She found it just as the doors opened once more and stepped out into the large lobby. As soon as she looked up, she froze as an unexpected but entirely welcome face caught her attention in the crowd.

Uchiha Shisui.

Through the throng of bodies, she could see he was dressed in his marine uniform and had a military backpack over his shoulders. He was standing tall near the reception desk, looking down at his phone, and though his hair was shaved to his head, she could see his dark eyes and handsome face hadn't changed once since the last time she had been him two years ago before he had been deployed overseas.

Even through the thick material, she could see he had filled out physically over the years. His uniform wrapped around his muscular arms and his chest was bigger and full of muscle. Even his shoulders had lost their usual slouch as he stood up straight with practiced ease. Sakura couldn't deny that he looked good, really good. And he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Well, if it isn't the military brat himself," she said as she walked up to him. "I didn't know you were home."

He looked up abruptly and large grin spread out over his face the moment he spotted her. "Why you miss me or something?"

Now that she was closer, she could see that his eyes were sharper and more focused, but there was still that light of playfulness in the dark depths and his smile was still as infectious as ever as her own smile stretched widely across her face. "Or something," she said offhandedly before Shisui closed the gap between them and enveloped her in a large hug.

He even went as far as to pick her up and spin her around once. His strength surprised her and she let out a laugh of delight as her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders before he set her back down. Even with his short hair he looked good and _uninjured_ which was the most important thing to her. He had after all been sent to a war zone.

"It's nice to see you, Officer Haruno," he teased.

She just gave him a sly look. "It's Sergeant now."

The playful look on his face vanished to be replaced by something akin to surprise. He glanced over her shoulder briefly before his mischievous smile returned. "They promoted you? They're just giving them away now."

Sakura crossed her arms and opened her mouth to retort when another voice suddenly spoke for her: "Sergeant Haruno earned her promotion."

Curiously she turned to find none other than Itachi standing behind her. Immediately she noted that he looked far more relaxed than he had the night before; the stress lines under his eyes seemed less predominant and the shadows had faded to be replaced by the calm expression he usually wore. There was an elegance about the way he walked as he moved towards them as if his mind was at ease and wasn't preoccupied by anything else at the moment and she consciously realized she couldn't recall him ever looking so graceful before.

"Is that so?" Shisui asked, casting a glance at her.

Sakura pulled her eyes away from the chief to shrug and smile at him. "What can I say? I'm good at what I do," she bragged.

He chuckled at her and moved to ruffle her hair like he used to, but she ducked under his hand and poked his side with a grin. She could feel Itachi's gaze watching their interaction. "I was unaware you were acquainted with my cousin."

"Yeah," she said, turning to him. "I met Shisui when I first started at the academy-."

"More like I saved your life," he interrupted.

Sakura glared at him and shoved him playfully as a look of confusion fell across Itachi's face. "What he means is he helped me practice on the mat when Sasuke and Naruto were too busy," she explained.

Shisui threw an arm over her shoulder and tried to nuzzle her cheek with his own. "I always beat her though."

Sakura pushed him away with a palm to his face as she tried to glare through her smile. "You wanna go, Marine? I'll kick your ass."

He opened his mouth to retort, but Itachi interrupted before he could speak. "Perhaps some other time. You might want to get upstairs, Haruno." Sakura looked at him curiously as Shisui finally stopped struggling to get close to her again. Itachi didn't even seem fazed by their childish antics and continued without pause: "I believe Shiranui finally got ahold of Karin's agent. They should have him here for interviewing shortly."

Excitement built in her stomach and she nodded. "Oh good! I'll head up then. Thank you for informing me, Chief." She then turned to Shisui and gave him a bright smile. "Coffee soon, yes?"

"Definitely," he grinned. "But I'll need your number again. New phone and all."

He held out his phone, which she took from him immediately before she punched in her number and saved it under 'Your favorite detective ever'. Then she returned it to him before she excused herself. Quickly she moved to the elevator, excited to hear about any new information with her case, but as she waited, she couldn't but chance a look back.

Shisui and Itachi were still standing in the same spot as before. They both stood out among the crowd with Shisui's crisp military outfit and Itachi's sharp business suit, but it was more than their appearances that drew attention; it was their presence. Itachi's easy confidence had always stolen stares of respect and admiration, but with Shisui next to him to cool the intimidating air around the Chief, the pair seemed approachable and almost friendly.

No wonder they were best friends, Sakura mused. They complimented one another well. She could only wonder the impact Shisui's absence had made on Itachi's life in his time abroad. It suddenly dawned on her how hard it must have been for his best friend to leave so suddenly with nearly no contact - Sakura herself had only heard from Shisui twice in the time he had been gone; the last of which had been nearly a year ago - and a sudden sadness fell over her as she wondered if he had dealt with it on his own. She had always had Sasuke and Naruto around; she couldn't imagine being completely without either one for very long they had become such a big part of her life.

The sound of the elevator opening drew Sakura's mind to the present and she turned her gaze away from the pair to step inside. She pressed the button for her floor and waited patiently as the lift stopped a handful of times for other employees to enter and exit. As soon as it reached her floor, she excused herself as she pushed through the small group of officers in the small space with her and quickly made her way to her division.

Shikamaru and Neji were there, both collecting paperwork hurriedly, but Anko and Genma were absent. She made her way over to her desk to set down her backpack when Genma exited his office and looked at them Neji expectantly. "Anko just called. Karin's manager is here and ready in an interview room. Hyuuga, do you have that paperwork I asked for?"

"Yes," he replied as he turned to Shikamaru. He handed Neji a few documents to add to his file before they both moved to follow Genma down the hall towards the interview rooms.

Following their lead, Sakura eagerly went after them, excited to watch the interview to hear what her agent had to say, but before they could get very far, Genma turned back to her. "Haruno, I just remembered that the record's department just sent over the information on the owner of that house and I want you to go through the file. I want to know everything about them by the time I'm out of my interview," Genma ordered.

She opened her mouth, desperately wanting to argue, but she respected his authority and she nodded even as her shoulders slouched slightly. "Yes, sir."

He nodded his thanks at her before he continued down the hall, leaving Sakura to herself. A little dejectedly, she returned to her desk and powered it on before she logged onto her unit's shared email. Sure enough, she found an unopened attachment from the record's department, providing the title and name of the owner of their crime scene house. It belonged to a man named Yakushi Kabuto. He had inherited the small home from his grandmother when she passed five years ago and having no other family to give it to, it had gone to him.

As per usual, Sakura entered his name into the department's database and frowned when she saw he had a fairly long criminal history, dating back as far as ten years ago when he was still a teenager. Most of his crimes were for fraud and identity theft, but he had done three years in prison for assault and had been released just over a year ago. Since then he had mostly been off the grid, keeping himself out of trouble.

Which for someone who had such a long record was a little suspicious to her.

Knowing the easiest way to track someone's movements, Sakura immediately put in a call to Mitokado Homura, a judge that commonly writes warrants and subpoenas for their unit. After explaining the situation, he readily agreed to write a document for a release of Yakushi's bank statements and phone records for the last two years as well as a detailed background report and an hour later, she found herself reading through page after page of records, starting with his bank statements and the most recent charges to his credit card.

A sigh escaped her as she realized he had never reported the murder in his home because he had been out of the country for the last two weeks. She doubted that he was even aware a major crime had occurred on his property. She assumed he didn't have a vehicle by the lack of car and insurance payments and after reviewing his phone records, he saw there were no emails, phone calls, or texts sent between the victim and himself. With her brief overview, it seemed to her like it was just a deadend.

With a soft yawn, Sakura stretched her arms over her head as she gave her eyes a short break from all the numbers and personal information. She looked over as the sound of voices reached her ears and saw Neji, Anko and Genma reenter the room. Shikamaru was absent, but she didn't give him any thought as Genma immediately walked up to her.

"Any information on our house?" he asked.

Sakura pointed to the large stacks on papers on her desk. "Oh yes," she emphasized. "It's owned by a man named Yakushi Kabuto. He has quite the impressive resume with the LA PD: fraud, identity theft, assault. He was in prison for a couple of years, but appears to have kept off our radar in the past year. His bank statements show he's been out of the country for the past two weeks though. There's a phone number connected with his name, but I have yet to try it. Honestly, I doubt he knows that anything has even happened in his house yet."

Genma frowned slightly at the information. "Alright. Good work. Karin's agent said she had a photoshoot scheduled a few hours before her time of death. She was supposedly at Icha Icha Studios at 1600 hours, being photographed by a named Jiraiya. I want you and Anko to go speak with him. Hyuuga can work on contacting Yakushi."

Sakura felt her heart sink as her boss spoke. She had been hoping beyond hope that Karin hadn't been working with Jiraiya and hearing his name made the worry she had been keeping at bay since they had discovered the identity of their victim come to the forefront of her mind. Hearing Jiraiya was now most likely the last person to see her alive, made her palms sweat and her heart race.

"Uh, Deputy Chief," Sakura said quietly before Genma could walk away from her. "I can't go on the interview."

Genma raised a brow at her. She had never disobeyed an order from him before. "Why not?" he asked calmly.

She swallowed in an attempt to wet her suddenly dry mouth and throat. "Because I know Jiraiya. Personally."

A mix of amazement and confusion flashed across his face, but before he could respond, Anko laughed. "So you recognized our pornstar first and know some pervy porn filmmaker too? Tell me, Haruno, were you in the porn industry before?"

Immediately Sakura whipped her head in the older woman's direction and fixed her with a deadly glare. She hadn't been aware she had been eavesdropping and it felt like a violation of privacy that she had been so blatantly listening in on her conversation with her supervisor. But before Sakura could retort, Genma glanced at the dark-haired woman: "Anko, go find Nara and take him with you to Icha Icha studios." Then he glanced back at her. "Haruno, I want to speak with you in my office."

He took off towards his door and Sakura soon followed after flashing a nasty look towards Anko. The older woman just smirked, obviously still entertained, but neither said a word to the other as Sakura made her way into Genma's office and closed the door behind her. She stood before his desk as he sat in his chair. "Care to explain?"

Automatically she became defensive. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I've never been in the porn industry."

An expression of amusement passed over his face. "I know that, Sakura. You wouldn't have been hired if you had. I'm just asking how you know Jiraiya."

Sighing, Sakura crossed her arms in an unconsciously protective manner as she redirected her gaze. "He's a family friend," she said quickly only to frown when she realized that may not entirely be accurate. "Well actually he's kinda my adopted father. But not legally."

Genma just cocked a brow at her poor explanation and she sighed again. "I was adopted in Florida by a woman when I was three years old. When I turned five, she began dating Jiraiya and he lived with us for some years. But after I turned fifteen, they broke up for reasons I'm still not aware of and we moved away. I knew he was working in Hollywood when I moved out here, but I've spoken to him maybe three times since then and I didn't know until now that Karin was one of his clients."

For a long moment, Genma was silent as he watched her with a calculating gaze, but eventually he sighed, "Alright, so besides your adopted mom dating him, you have no relation to him at all?"

Sakura shook her head. "No."

"And in recent years, you haven't spoken to him?" he asked.

Again, she shook her head, wondering where his line was questioning was going. "No."

He ran a ragged hand through his hair as he sat back in his chair, his brow furrowed in thought. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she waited anxiously, but eventually he sat up straight again with a hard look on his face. "Alright, for right now Jiraiya is not a suspect, only a person of interest." She felt relief sweep through her, but it was short lived as Genma gave her a stern look. "But the moment that changes, you're off the case, no questions asked. Understand?"

Sakura nodded quickly as she released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Thank you, sir."

"And you are not to tell your mom about this until the investigation is concluded. The last thing I need is some woman freaking out because her ex from a decade ago is a possible murder suspect," he added with a hint of irritation.

She briefly wondered if he had endured a similar situation before, but she merely nodded instead. "Of course, sir. Understood."

Genma just gestured towards the door. "Okay then, leave me alone and get back to work."

* * *

 **A/N:** So I didn't even realize this chapter matched up in time for Veteran's Day so thank you to everyone who served and is/has sarcaficed for this country! This chapter is dedicated to you!

I know...I shaved Shisui's head ahahah

I'm honestly not a huge fan of this chapter, but I needed these scenes to move the story forward. So I hope you're all excited for next week! (Also Friday is my birthday so the third chapter is like an ItaSaku present to me - because there's ItaSaku notes FINALLY in it)

Thanks for reading and I love all my lovely reviewers/readers! You're awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Updated 01/04/2016. Enjoy!

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Three - - -**

A frown briefly crossed Itachi's face as he realized he was a little behind schedule. He had meant to arrive at his parents' house nearly a half an hour ago, but with the Christmas traffic and his own inability to get out of the office on time, he found himself running late. He glanced at the digital clock on his dashboard, but his gaze was drawn back to the road as the light before him flashed green to give him the right of way.

Easily he maneuvered his car down the city road, noting the white lights that adorned the palm trees along the sideways and he briefly wondered if his mother had decorated the house this year. She was always a festive person and especially loved the Christmas season. Itachi himself was fairly fond of this time of year, but not so much because of the festivities and decorations and _cheer_. It was because he liked the weather.

Shisui had told him in the past that it was ironic he had chosen to live in one of the sunniest cities in the country considering how much he loved the rain and cooler temperatures and he would probably be far happier in Seattle. However with his family here, Itachi was content to stay. It just meant that he learned to enjoy the cooler nights, which was why even on Christmas he chose to drive with his window down. The swift air blew his bangs away from his face and chilled his hands as he steered towards his family home, but he didn't mind. The heat was on to keep him from completely freezing and he had worn his light but comfortable winter jacket.

It had been nearly a year ago since the last time he had driven home, but he had grown up in the large mansion and was able to navigate through the city streets from memory. It was all the holiday traffic that slowed his progression and when he finally turned onto his parents' ridiculously long driveway, he was nearly an hour late. A frown fell across his face but it faded in relief when he saw Sakura step out of a red Camry, obviously having just arrived as well. At least he would not be the only one.

With practiced ease, he parked his sleek car next to his brother's white BMW before he climbed out. He watched Sakura pull a gift bag out of her car before she turned to him and smiled politely. "Hello," she greeted as she locked her doors.

"Merry Christmas," Itachi replied lightly. He closed his own door and moved to the back of his car to pull his overnight bag out from his trunk before he locked his vehicle.

When he turned back to Sakura, he realized she had politely waited for him and he pocketed his keys as he fell into step beside her. They made their way up the small pathway and front steps to the door in silence for some moments before Sakura finally glanced at him. "How are you doing, Chief?"

"I'm fine, thank you," he said easily.

However there was something in the back of his mind that bothered him about the way she was currently addressing him. He knew that if she continued to call him Chief all night it would not only bother his mother, but it would distract him from allowing himself to take his small break from work. He didn't blame her for her formality though. He knew she only meant the title respectfully, but he needed to correct her so she would be aware he was comfortable with her addressing him by his given name if only for the night.

"However," he began, stopping her with a brief hand on her arm before they entered the house, "perhaps just for tonight you can refer to me as Itachi, seeing as we are not at work."

Sakura curious gaze widened slightly and Itachi knew it was because she had never addressed him as anything other than his title or surname in the past. Her emerald eyes were bright with the reflection of the porch light as she watched him, but then a soft smile graced her face and she nodded. "Alright. But that means you can't call me Sergeant or Haruno either."

A small smirk cross his face at the way she freely spoke to him and he immediately felt himself relax. Perhaps dinner would not be as awkward as he had first thought it would be. "Very well, Sakura," he said smoothly before he finally gestured for them to continue toward the house.

He opened the door once they reached it and held it open for her to enter first before he followed after her. Once they were inside, he slipped off his jacket and offered to take hers before he hung both of them up in the hall closet. He dropped his overnight bag inside as well to keep it out of the way before he turned back to her. Now that her jacket was absent, he could clearly make out her slim figure through her outfit.

She was dressed simply but elegantly in a dark red, long sleeve sweater that clung to her modest bust and trim stomach flawlessly. The material of her jeans hugged her round, feminine hips and toned thighs, making her appear small but fit and when she bent to take her boots off, her loosely curled, light pink hair slipped off her back and cascaded towards the floor in a waterfall of bright color. The unusual tones reflected the light from the overhead chandelier, brightening the coral strands and they seemed to change color right before his eyes when she straightened once more. However his eyes were drawn down as her sweater twisted slightly at her hip and Itachi realized with satisfaction that she was still armed.

 _Good_ he thought. His officers were trained well.

Itachi turned away from her as she readjusted her sweater to remove his own shoes, but they were left alone only for a minute more before Uzumaki Naruto hurried into the entry room and embraced her in a large hug that lifted her off the ground. A quick laugh escaped her before she chided him half-heartedly. "Careful, Naruto. I have glass in my bag."

The blond just grinned unapologetically as he set her back on her feet. "I haven't see you in a few days. I'm allowed one annoying bear hug."

"Fair enough," she smiled back before Naruto then turned to him.

"Hey, Chief," he said respectfully.

Sakura elbowed her friend lightly. "It's just first names tonight, Naruto. But if you call him by his given name any time after tomorrow, I'm fairly certain he won't hesitate to discipline you."

Itachi gave Sakura a level look, neither confirming nor denying what she said was true and Naruto glanced back at her as she smiled playfully at her best friend. Naruto looked at him again and nodded, obviously not comfortable enough to use his name to his face before turning back to Sakura quickly. Itachi hid his small smirk of amusement at the blond's reaction, noting that even after all these years of being best friends with his younger brother, Naruto was still visibly uncomfortable around him. It was interesting that Sakura seemed at ease in his presence, but he knew she had a level-head and he wondered if perhaps she was just better at hiding her emotions.

Still somewhat amused, Itachi followed Naruto and Sakura further into the house as she hook her arm through her best friend's. "Is Sasuke here? I saw his car out front," she asked.

Naruto snorted. "You think I'd come here alone?"

Even though he had lowered his voice, Itachi had heard him clearly. The blond glanced at him briefly, but Itachi pretended not to hear as he muted his phone for the night. He could understand Naruto's hesitation at coming. As much as Itachi hated to admit it, he himself had been a little reluctant to show as well. He loved his mother dearly, but his father could be overwhelming and the last thing he wanted to deal with tonight was his father asking question upon question about his job while he obviously paid little attention to Sasuke. He only wanted one night to relax.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, his mother immediately stopped her cooking and turned to embrace Sakura warmly. She took the bag she offered her and smiled as she pulled out the two bottles of wine Sakura had brought. "That was sweet of you. Thank you, dear." Then her eyes landed on him and her brilliant, dark eyes lit up. "Itachi," she greeted with a smile. It seemed to brighten the room itself. "I'm so glad you made it."

He accepted her hug without complaint and guilt settled in his chest momentarily when she completely ignored the fact that he was nearly an hour late. He briefly wondered if she had expected it as he looked around and realized that dinner was only now nearly finished. The table had yet to be set, his father was still absent, and Sasuke was casually lounging in one of the bar stools at the island counter as he alternated between playing on his phone and watching everyone in the room.

After their mother turned back to cooking, Itachi moved to the bar stool on Sasuke's left. Amusement briefly hit him as he realized they were sitting in the exact stools they always occupied when growing up. It had become a habit for them to sit there and do their homework as their mother used to cook, and it seemed that habit had yet to be broken.

"I heard Shisui is back in the States," Sasuke said with a side glance at him.

"Yes. He made it home safely," Itachi replied.

Their mother paused her stirring of a pot for a moment to stare at them in surprise. "Shisui is home? Why did you not invite him for dinner, Itachi?"

"I did," he answered. "He is having dinner with his own parents this evening."

"Oh, good," Mikoto smiled as she returned to her cooking.

Part of him had wished Shisui would have come over so they could catch up, but he understood his cousin's desire to be home for the holidays for the first time in two years so he turned to Sasuke to change the subject. "How is work going?"

Sasuke raised a brow and smirked slightly over his water glass. "Fine. I'm not getting into any shootings, if that's what you mean."

"Sasuke!" Sakura suddenly said sharply, making Itachi glance at her. She was glaring disapprovingly. "That's not funny to joke about. Kiba and Shino were lucky."

Itachi saw Sasuke just roll his eyes briefly before he drank his water. Naruto threw his arm over Sakura's shoulder and grinned at her. "Come on, Sakura. Teme didn't mean it like that."

"Language," Mikoto said lightly but her voice was full of authority as she continued making her way around the kitchen.

Naruto ducked his head slightly in embarrassment and threw Sasuke a glance that made his younger brother smirk before Sakura's phone suddenly went off. Naruto released his grip on her as she pulled the device out of her back pocket and Itachi watched a frown fall across her face. Quickly she excused herself from the room, but she was still close enough to the door when she picked up for Itachi to hear: "Sergeant Haruno." It was a work call.

He watched her move down the hall until she was out of sight, but his attention returned to his mother as she smiled at them. "Perhaps while Sakura is finishing up her phone call, you three can set the table."

Itachi and Sasuke had both grown up with that tone and they knew it wasn't a request. Together, they slid off the counter stools and made their way over to the cupboards to pull glasses and plates out. Sasuke handed an arm full of plates to Naruto before he made his way to the silverware drawer to retrieve the utensils.

Itachi set the glasses easily and mostly watched in entertainment as Naruto and Sasuke bickered about which order the knives and forks were supposed to be in. They were still arguing when Mikoto began dishing up the food into bowls and plates to be set and so Itachi set the rest of the table on his own. When he finished, Mikoto glanced around as she pulled her apron off. "Will someone go find Sakura and tell her dinner is almost ready?"

Itachi glanced over to his brother and Naruto to see the two were bickering and hadn't heard his mother's request so he looked back to her. "I will inform her."

She smiled gratefully at him before he headed out of the kitchen and dining area and into the next room where he had last seen Sakura. Only she wasn't in the living room or the entertainment room. Itachi checked a few other rooms until he came to the sitting room and found her standing in front of the window looking out into the dark backyard.

"My mother says dinner will be ready soon."

He had said the words lightly, but his sudden appearance obviously startled her for she jumped slightly before she turned to look at him. A brief smile crossed her face, but it was gone as quickly as it appeared and she nodded at him. "Okay. Thank you."

Itachi knew a dismissal when he heard one, but his keen eyes picked up the way her arms were crossed in front of her chest defensively and how her fingers were gripping her phone so tightly her knuckles were white. Something was obviously very wrong and even though she was attempting to hide her distress, he was reluctant to leave. If it had to do with her case, he wanted to know. "What happened?" He knew in this situation he was supposed to ask if she was alright, but it was clear that she wasn't so he wouldn't waste either of their time with such a superfluous question.

However instead of answering him, Sakura turned back to the window and used the reflection to busy herself with fixing her already perfectly arranged hair. "Nothing."

"You are obviously distraught," he said, not unkindly. "Would you like me to retrieve Naruto and Sasuke?"

He assumed she would be more comfortable speaking to her best friends than himself on whatever was upsetting her, but she surprised him when she turned on her heels and gave him a hard look. "No," she said fiercely, surprising him further. "I don't want them to know."

They lapsed into a moment of silence as Sakura half turned back to the window and took to chewing her bottom lip. Silently he moved to step out of the room to give her time to collect herself when she suddenly spoke: "Genma called."

Itachi stopped his retreat immediately and turned back to her. She was still staring vacantly out the window with her arms crossed and a troubled furrow to her brow. It made him wonder what could have shaken her and he waited patiently for her to continue. It didn't take long.

"The victim of my case, Karin, had a photo shoot the day of her murder at Icha Icha Studios. She was being photographed by a man named Jiraiya," she explained. "And as far as we know, he was the last person to see her alive. Earlier today, Neji went back through our crime scene photos again and saw that there was a photo of a green car out front. They ran the plate and it came back to being registered in Jiraiya's name, making him our primary suspect."

Itachi listened silently, taking in her information. It sounded as if they had found a major lead in the case and should be able to close it fairly soon. He didn't understand why this information would upset her; it should be having the opposite effect.

A long sigh escaped her and she gave him an ironic smile. "Jiraiya is my adopted father, in a sense."

Itachi's brow rose at the information, but it was the only outward sign he gave of his surprise and he suddenly understood the reason behind her distress. He couldn't begin to fathom what it felt like to have a family member to be accused of a serious crime such as murder and he suddenly realized how much strength she held for her to be handling herself so well. Her voice hadn't even shook as she spoke.

His mind suddenly changed direction as he thought over how the dynamics of the case had changed for her unit and he realized that if her father was being accused of murder, there could be serious legal complications with her involvement on the case. There was only one course of action that could be taken given department procedure. "Genma has taken you off the case," Itachi said in a gentle tone. It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," Sakura said softly. Her voice was flat in the quiet room.

A soft sigh escaped him as he watched her gaze out the window once more. He wasn't entirely sure why she felt more comfortable talking to him than her best friends, but he didn't ask. Everyone knew him to be a distant person, but that didn't mean he was uncaring. He wanted to help comfort Sakura, but he obviously didn't know her as well as Sasuke and Shisui did and so he found himself stuck. He briefly cast a glance down the hall in the direction of the kitchen before he turned back to her. "Would you like to go home? I can tell my mother you are not feeling well."

Surprisingly Sakura shook her head. "No, I won't do that to Naruto and Sasuke. I just need a minute to breathe."

Itachi watched as she faced the window again and ran a hand through her hair before she turned back to him, looking perfectly fine once more. All the earlier distress on her face had vanished and her emerald eyes were back to their normal brightness as she smiled at him easily. "Let's go."

For a long moment, Itachi just watched her as she walked away from the window and pocketed her phone casually. He was amazed by her sudden show of strength and a new respect for her came over him, but he kept his expression carefully blank as he gestured for her to lead the way back to the kitchen.

When they entered, they found everyone, including his father seated at the table, obviously waiting for them. But instead of just quietly keeping her head down and taking her seat, Sakura smiled as she sat next to Naruto. "Sorry for making you wait. Work never seems to end."

* * *

It wasn't the first time Sakura had had to suck up her emotions and put on a brave face. She had done so plenty of times before with her adopted mother, another time with Naruto and Sasuke, and even once for Shisui - though she doubted the three men had realized she'd done it at the time. She had been far more subtle in the past than she was an hour ago in front of Itachi and she almost regretted telling him anything as she felt his eyes fall on her every few minutes throughout dinner. It made her nervous that she had been so exposed in front of him and she only hoped that he didn't look down on her for it. She had always portrayed herself as a confident woman; she didn't want that image to waver.

So instead of meeting his gaze, she chose to distract herself with the conversation and the wine. Lots of it. The conversation over dinner flowed easily as Mikoto talked about everything under the sun, but with two officers, one detective, the Chief of Police and one retired Captain under the roof, it wasn't that surprising when the topic of work started.

"I heard there was an officer-involved shooting a few days ago," Mikoto said with a casual glance at Itachi.

Sakura chanced a quick look at him as he nodded. "Yes. There was a rumor that a gang had put a bounty on the heads of the LAPD, but one of our undercover detectives determined that this was false. The gang members involved in the shooting had a grudge against the department and the officers were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Itachi replied easily. "Fortunately they were both uninjured in the incident."

The information about the bounty made Sakura's brow arch and she glanced at Sasuke but he only shook his head, silently informing her that this was the first he had heard of any of this. It briefly made her wonder why Itachi had chosen to keep the information from the department, but as she chewed her dinner thoughtfully she realized if he had released word that a gang was paying members to kill law enforcement officials there would be serious concern within the patrol units; it may make officers trigger happy out of nervousness. She wasn't sure who the undercover officer was that ruled it was merely a rumor, but she was thankful he had. She would have been worried about Naruto and Sasuke nightly.

"And what about you, Sakura, dear?" she heard Mikoto ask. "Major Crimes working on a new case?"

Sakura forced herself to swallow slowly before she turned to the older woman. She could feel Itachi's eyes on her, but she chose to ignore the goosebumps that broke out across her skin from the weight of his gaze. "Yes, we are. Some celebrity figure was murdered quite gruesomely and unfortunately it's not very good table conversation," she said lightly with a smile.

Mikoto nodded in understanding and Sakura met Itachi's gaze unwaveringly before they both turned as Fugaku began speaking: "The officer-involved shooting had two gang members involved, didn't it?"

"It did," Itachi replied smoothly.

Sakura saw Itachi and Sasuke's father purse his lips together in thought. "And you haven't caught the second suspect yet?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Itachi give his father a level stare. "We are working with the Sheriff's Office to find the other person involved," he said. His voice was so cool she felt her skin break out into goosebumps.

Fugaku didn't seemed to notice Itachi's sudden change in tone for he simply huffed. "I would have thought by now you would have caught the son of a bitch." His words were slightly slurred from the amount of wine he'd had to drink, but there was no denying the undertone of criticism in his voice.

Choosing not to involve herself, she sat back in her chair and took a long drink from her wine glass as she watched Naruto divert his eyes and Sasuke roll his. This was not the first time she had witnessed the head of the Uchiha household get buzzed and blatantly point out a fault, but it was the first time she had ever seen him directly call Itachi out on an ongoing issue at the department and she felt the air suddenly thicken with tension.

She glanced at Itachi as he sat silently and gave his father a cold stare. Across the table, Naruto and Sasuke were exchanging looks while the corners of Mikoto's mouth turned down in a barely noticeable frown. With a quiet sigh and roll of her eyes, she realized this was one of the reasons she had been reluctant to come to dinner. There was so much less drama alone in her apartment with her dumb medical shows. She had already hit her rough point in the evening and she did not feel like sitting through this situation.

"So Shisui's back in town," she said blatantly changing the conversation as she refilled her wine glass far fuller than necessary.

Every eye turned to her and she had to hide her smile of private amusement behind her glass as she took a very, very long sip. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw relief pass across Mikoto's face, but it was gone as quickly as it came as the older woman smiled and fixed her attention on Itachi. "Yes, how is he doing? Is he uninjured?"

Sakura could feel Itachi's gaze briefly land on her, but she completely ignored it as she glanced at Sasuke. He gave her a barely noticeable smirk as Naruto lightly pinched her leg under the table. She knew he was silently laughing with them as her bold display, but she turned her attention back to Itachi as he answered his mother: "Yes, he returned home in one piece fortunately."

* * *

As dinner began to wind down, the effect of the alcohol began to settle her and she found it easier to genuinely smile as she join the conversation. Itachi had informed them all that Shisui had already submitted his application to the department as a lateral officer and should hopefully be starting the hiring process soon. He and Mikoto broke off into their own conversation after that while Sakura turned her attention to her best friends.

It never mattered her mood; Naruto always had a way of lifting her spirit without even trying and she found herself smiling brightly as he recounted a case he and Sasuke had been on earlier than week: "So Sasuke and I finally get the the guy to pull over after having followed him for like three blocks and we're in the middle of talking to him and suddenly we hear this weird sound from the trunk," Naruto said animatedly. She glanced at Sasuke to see him roll his eyes at Naruto, but there was a small curve in the corner of his mouth that told her he was still amused by what had happened that day on their shift. "Sasuke gets the guy out of the car and is watching him as I pop the trunk and as soon as I open it these three foxes jump out and two of them run down th streets of L.A."

"Two of them?" Mikoto asked in amusement. They all turned to her to see that she and Itachi had ceased their conversation to listen to the story. "What happened to the third?"

"He jumped into our patrol car," Sasuke supplied.

"What?" Sakura laughed in disbelief. She couldn't believe some of the stories her best friends had.

Naruto was still grinned. "Yeah, the third one jumped into our patrol car and was sitting in the passenger seat like he was ready to go. So we asked the guy where he got them from and he said he just stumbled across them."

Sakura snorted. They always said that.

"Yeah, that's what I did too," Naruto told her. "Anyway, so we get the guy's information, get him arrested on animal cruelty charges and a whole bunch of other stuff, and get him in the backseat."

"What about the fox?" Mikoto asked, obviously entertained.

Sasuke put his wine glass down. "We had to wait three hours for animal control to come get it."

"Three hours?" his mom asked incredulously.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed in agreement. "I told Sasuke we should just keep the thing in our apartment. No one would ever know! It would be awesome!"

Sasuke cocked a brow. "Except it's illegal to keep as a pet, Naruto."

The blond scoffed. "Oh you're such a buzz kill. Who cares?"

Sasuke cocked a brow at him as Mikoto and Fugaku stood from the table and began clearing dishes to make room for dessert. Her attention briefly turned away from the bickering pair as she watched their father help with the clean up. She was a bit surprised he had done so, but she assumed with the current tension between him and Itachi, he had grown bored with the conversation and the act of cleaning up the dinner dishes gave him something to do for the time being.

"Sasuke is correct," Itachi suddenly said, drawing her attention back to the conversation. "It is illegal. And I am still the Chief so I would not have condoned such actions."

"I see where Sasuke learned his sense of adventure from," Naruto muttered to Sakura loud enough for everyone to hear. She laughed louder than she meant to and quickly hid behind her glass of wine as her blond friend looked at Itachi with a slightly intoxicated frown. "Besides, I thought you weren't playing Chief tonight."

"I am not," he agreed. "But do not be surprised if there is a search warrant with your name on it in the morning."

Both Naruto and Sakura froze at his words, but then the corner of Itachi's mouth turned up and she realized he was joking. She wasn't sure she had ever heard Itachi tease someone before, especially Naruto and she couldn't help the small smile that fell on her lips. It took him a moment longer to catch on and a look of surprise flashed crossed his face. "Oh shit, you actually made a joke."

"I have been known to do so every now and then," Itachi said, a more noticeable smirk warming his unusually relaxed expression.

Naruto just gave him a scrutinizing look that made Sakura grin. It seemed the wine was affecting him quite a bit. "Since when?"

"That will just have to remain a mystery to you, Officer Uzumaki." Itachi said the blond's name like a parent would tease their child and she glanced at Sasuke to see he was smirking at his boyfriend in amusement.

Naruto was still watching Itachi as if he couldn't believe he had any other personality than the professional one he displayed at work and the almost childish look of suspicion on his face made her giggle lightly. Her gaze shifted to Itachi to see he was watching his brother in amusement as he offhandedly insulted Naruto and she smiled when she saw how relaxed he was. The tense set to his shoulders when speaking to his father was gone and the hard look in his eyes had softened, making his already handsome face appear younger. She sometimes forgot that he was only five years her senior. He seemed like such an old soul at times that she made him to be older than what he truly was.

A smile settled itself comfortably on Sakura's lips as she listened to the conversation around her. She gave her input when the conversation called for it, but otherwise she was content just listening to her best friends badger one another playfully. To an outsider, it sounded as if the two were both sarcastic assholes that loved to get a rise out of the other, but she had come to know them far better than anyone else over the years and she knew they were both purposely getting the other one hot and bothered.

She glanced at Itachi, wondering what he was thinking of their antics, but his attention had drawn away from the pair as he slid his finger casually across the screen of his phone. Turning back to the pair, she was about to hush their bickering when her phone suddenly went off again. Curiously she pulled the device out of her pocket, but she froze when she saw the name across the screen: Tsunade.

For a moment, her heart leapt into her throat as she wondered if it was possible she could have learned about Jiraiya's arrest in her murder case, but after taking a calming breath, she dismissed that idea. Genma had specifically told her not to tell Tsunade and she doubted Jiraiya would call her. They had broken up over ten years ago.

Still, her fingers hesitated to answer. She wasn't sure how this conversation would go and that made her nervous. Half of the time, their phone calls turned into arguments and at the moment, she had no desire to get into it with her adopted mother.

"Answer it," Naruto said, suddenly breaking into her thoughts. She glanced at him and realized he was looking at her expectantly. "Just say Merry Christmas and get off the phone."

For a long moment she pursed her lips as the temptation to say no and reject the call came over her, but she knew she would have to talk to her mother again eventually. With a sigh, Sakura stood and gave the blond a look as she swiped the whole bottle of wine from the table before she made her way out of the room as she finally hit the button to answer. "Merry Christmas, Tsunade."

"Oh, good. I managed to catch you," came the familiar voice. Her adopted mother was never one for greetings and usually just jumped into the conversation right away without the normal formalities.

"Catch me?" Sakura asked lightly as she made her way back into the room she had been in before during Genma's call. "I'm three hours ahead of you, remember?"

"Oh yeah," came the voice over the line. "I sometimes lose track of time being in here. I didn't realize it was still so early for you."

"In here?" Sakura repeated, more to herself than her adopted mother. She sat on the small couch in the room as she tried to understand what Tsunade was talking about. Then it hit her. "Are you in the middle of surgery?"

In the background, Sakura vaguely heard the woman she had used to call 'mom' ask for another tool. "Yeah, I am. Sorry," she said absently. "I'm going to be in here awhile and I wanted to say Merry Christmas before you went to bed."

"I could have waited," Sakura said. She wasn't sure how she felt about the fact that Tsunade was calling her while she had someone open on the table in front of her. She should be focused on her patient. "Anyway, who the hell scheduled themselves a surgery on Christmas?"

Tsunade snorted. "I don't think this person scheduled themselves to be in a four-car accident." Sakura vaguely heard a few people laugh in the background - other ER members she assumed - before Tsunade continued, "Enough about this guy. How's Naruto and Sasuke? Is work going alright? I haven't spoken to you in awhile."

At her question about work, Sakura cringed and she felt the easy mood she had slipped into vanish. She hated lying to her adopted mother even if they still had a somewhat tense relationship after Sakura quit medical school her third year. She did feel bad about it, but it had been over six years ago and the fact that they were still uneasy around each other showed her that they still weren't really past it yet. It still saddened her. She used to be comfortable telling the smart, blonde woman everything, but now it seemed as if just talking about her every day life was difficult. It was a good thing Genma had ordered her against telling Tsunade of what was going on because she really couldn't find it within herself to tell Tsunade anyway.

"Work is good," she finally said. "Sasuke and Naruto are good. Everything is fine over here."

She cringed again at her pathetic lie, but Tsunade didn't seem to notice as alarms suddenly began going off in the background. "His blood pressure is dropping," someone said.

"He's coding. Get me the paddles," Tsunade ordered. Her voice was confident but pitched a little higher with adrenaline. "Tell Sasuke and Naruto Merry Christmas and I'll talk to you again soon."

Then the line went dead and Sakura was left sitting in the room with her phone to her face and no one on the other end. Tsunade's abrupt departure struck a nerve within her and slowly Sakura lowered her phone from her ear, not even bothering to say a sarcastic good-bye into the dead line. She raised the bottle of wine to her lips and took a long drink as her eyes gazed unfocused ahead of her.

Most of their conversations ended in the same way, but usually there was a lot more yelling and cursing at each other before the call ended. Sakura knew she should feel grateful that they hadn't hung up on bad terms, but the reminder of the loss of the relationship they had once had always left a sour taste in her mouth. Growing up, Tsunade had always been there for her, providing for her and guiding her in every way possible, but ever since their falling out, her adopted mother could barely speak to her without losing her temper.

With a soft sigh, Sakura realized it was probably better this way. Their short conversation left little time to argue and they were able to get through the small talk so it would be unnecessary for them to speak again until Sakura's birthday in a few months. She drank from the wine bottle and sighed as she lowered it again when she realized that even though they hadn't argued, their lack of connection still left her feeling just as hollow and empty as if they had. How had her night ended like this?

Sakura took another swig from the wine bottle and frowned when she found it was nearly empty. It hadn't even been half-full when she had grabbed it from the table but she hated to think that she had chosen alcohol to handle her stressful night. She had every right to worry about her mother and her murder case, but it wasn't the time to do so. She could do that tomorrow when she was alone in her apartment and free to show her emotions to the empty rooms. For now, she was with her best friend and his family and she had to suck it up for the time being.

* * *

Itachi should have known that when he decided to go through 'a few' work emails that he would get distracted and continue to answer until well into the night. It happened nearly every time he decided to check on a few things and tonight was no exception.

When he had first logged in, he saw that Kisame had sent him an email not too long ago and so he had immediately replied before moving onto other messages that required his attention. Surprisingly his second-in-command had still been on and while Itachi worked, he traded emails with him, their conversation starting out professional before turning to less important and borderline pointless small talk. Shisui would always be Itachi's best friend, but in his absence Kisame had become a source of entertainment that made their long days and stressful situations bearable.

By three in the morning, Itachi had finally decided he had answered enough emails and he closed his computer, ready for bed. He ran a tired hand down his face and stood as he stifled a yawn before he made his way into the joined bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he had finished, he grabbed his water glass from the nightstand to refill and quietly made his way further into the house. Even in the darkness, he could still remember the path to the kitchen from the many times he had made the trip during his childhood, but as he entered the downstairs hallway and turned towards his his destined room he noticed a light from the kitchen was cutting a sharp line in the carpet.

Curiously Itachi stepped into the room to find Sakura was sitting on one of the bar stools with her chin in her palm. She was dressed in a hoodie that looked like something that may have once belonged to Naruto and a pair of dark sweatpants. There was a glass of water next to her, but her gaze was focused on her phone as she dragged her finger lazily across the screen, obviously just playing on the device to pass the time.

"You are up early," Itachi said softly so as not to startle her again.

She looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled a bit smartly at him. "I never went to bed," she said before she drank from her glass.

"Trouble sleeping?" he asked as he filled his own glass up.

Sakura pursed her lips together momentarily before she gave him a small, ironic smile. "Yeah, you could say that." Her eyes drifted back to her phone. "You can't sleep either?"

Itachi recognized her diversion immediately, but he didn't want to press her if she didn't want to discuss it so he merely sipped from her glass before answering. "I have been getting caught up on emails."

"Working on Christmas?" she asked with a brief glance in his direction.

"I waited until after midnight," he countered lightly.

She raised a brow at him clearing not catching his teasing undertone before her gaze returned to her screen. Itachi smirked slightly to himself, realizing just how unfamiliar they were with one another. He knew Shisui would have laughed at his answer, but it was obvious Sakura didn't recognize his humor and he let it pass without comment.

Itachi knew it would be appropriate for him to excuse himself, but as he silently watched her, he realized her strangely relaxed features reminded him of a few days ago when he had found her speaking with Shisui and playfully bantering with him. He hadn't been aware that they knew one another well; never mind well enough to tease each other. If she was involved with Shisui then he was happy for his cousin, but it bothered him slightly that he hadn't known beforehand. They were best friends and Itachi had been under the impression he knew everything about his cousin.

However it was entirely possible Sakura wasn't seeing Shisui since she had chosen to spend Christmas with her best friends rather than him. It just struck him as odd that he hadn't known in the past that they were as well acquainted as they were.

"May I ask you something?" Itachi suddenly inquired, making her glance at him.

With a look of curiosity, Sakura nodded slightly, giving her consent for him to continue.

He turned to her fully then and rested his hands on the counter that separated them. "Are you in a relationship with Shisui?"

She snorted before she immediately slapped an embarrassed hand over her mouth as she flushed. Itachi stared at her somewhat bewildered by her response, seeing as he had meant it as a serious question. He didn't think that she would have thought he asked as a joke.

However before he could continue, she held up a hand, a smile still on her face. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh." He watched as the blush on her cheeks slowly faded. "No, Shisui and I are good friends, but we're not romantically involved in any way."

For some reason, Itachi felt himself become surprised at her answer, but before he could question her further she looked at him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

He was quiet for a long moment. They had just seemed so familiar with each other upon Shisui's return and the sight of her hugging him had been a bit of a surprise to him, but he didn't want to come off as to her. "He seems very fond of you. I want him to be happy now that he has returned home."

"Because he's your best friend?" Sakura asked. There was a small but pretty smile on her face.

At her question, Itachi looked at her openly, allowing her to see the honesty behind his answer. "Yes."

His response made her smile widen and she finally stood from her seat at the island counter before looking at him again. "You don't have to worry, Itachi," she said, calling him by his given name for the first time tonight. The use of it surprised him and it slightly intrigued him that it came out smoother than all the times she called him "Chief" and "Sir". "We've never dated and I very seriously doubt we ever will."

She looked like she was ready to head upstairs to go to bed, but he spoke again before she could leave. "May I ask how you know one another? I remember you said you had met him while in the academy."

Sakura nodded as a reminiscent smile formed on her face. He assumed she was thinking back to all those years ago, before Shisui had left on his deployment. "I met Sasuke and Naruto my first day at the academy. We became friends instantly, but they were always competing against each other," she said with a small smirk.

Itachi felt his own cross his face as he realized even now that though they were partners, they were still competing during in-service training days. Even on their days off, Itachi had witnessed them challenge each other in workouts and even ridiculous things like who had the nicest car and who was the most popular among their friends. They may have been in their mid-twenties, but in Itachi's eyes, they were children. Although it was a relief that when things got serious on-duty, they could still be reliable as well.

"One day I was hanging out with Sasuke when I met Shisui," she continued. "I jokingly told him Sasuke and Naruto were better ground fighters because they were always wrestling with each other and he told me he was a trainer at the department and offered to help me whenever I wanted. I, of course, accepted and learned how to ground fight from him."

Itachi nodded thoughtfully. It sounded exactly like something Shisui would do.

"Shisui's a really, really good guy," Sakura said honestly. "I think he's an incredible friend, but that's all we'll ever be. Whoever grabs his attention will be lucky to have it."

Itachi met her gaze and realized she really meant what she said. He smiled lightly and nodded his agreement before Sakura murmured a good night and left the kitchen. For a long moment, Itachi continued to stand with his hands on the counter as he thought over what she had said. He agreed with her that Shisui would make an excellent partner to anyone - he was after all the most selfless person Itachi had ever met, even if he loved to tease everyone - and it warmed him slightly that he wasn't the only one who had well wishes for Shisui. The man earned it after all he had given.

With a small smile on his face, Itachi turned off the kitchen lights and made his way back to his room.

* * *

 **A/N:** I give you...an ItaSaku moment! I mean, not much, but if you squint it's there.

Anyway, reviews are loved. And yesterday was my birthday so it would be an awesome birthday present :D Until next week!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter Four already? I feel like these uploads are going so fast!

I didn't have time to run this through a program with spell check so please forgive any errors. I'll get it into one tomorrow so there may be some edits tomorrow morning/afternoon.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Four - - -**

For two days straight Sakura sat on her couch and watched crappy medical dramas as she waited for her phone to ring to hear any news at all. She had called Shikamaru yesterday, the day after Christmas, to demand that he call her if any big news comes of the case and though he had agreed, she had yet to hear from him, which meant two things. One: that he had lied and had deliberately decided not to call her even though there had been advancements on the case, or two: that her division was still investigating the murder and they hadn't uncovered any new leads that would either condemn Jiraiya as guilty or prove his innocence.

And the sitting around and waiting was killing her. She would feel so much better if she could be at the department, secretly following the case, but she also knew that if she was caught she would be severely disciplined. It would already be hard for her tomorrow since she had mandatory in-service training. It would take all of her restraint to go to training and leave immediately after without checking in, but she knew she had to stay strong. She would rather be stressed out at home, burning up the vacation time she never used as she waited for Shikamaru to violate policy and call her than to get a mark on her very clean record.

But as the sun set and the evening grew later, Sakura felt her frustration hit an all-time high as her phone once again sat quietly on the couch next to her. She tried to focus on the crazy medical drama going on in front of her, but she was hardly following the storyline and was about to start channel surfing when the doorbell to her apartment rang.

She tossed the remote back down onto the cushions next to her before she stood and made the short distance to the front door. She wasn't exactly sure who she had been expecting to be there, but she felt herself stare openly in confusion when she found herself face-to-face with Shisui. "Uhh….hey," she said lamely.

He just grinned at her. "Aw, it's so sweet of you to get all dressed up for me."

Confused, Sakura looked down at herself to find she was wearing a pair of black yoga pants, a pink sports bra and a white sweatshirt she had never zipped up. She looked anything but presentable right now. "Huh?"

His grin only grew. "I was being sarcastic. Not that you look bad. I don't think you could look bad even if you tried. But anyway, you going to let me in or am I going to have to stand here all night?"

Sakura cocked a brow at him, but she moved slightly to give him enough room to come inside the small space. Once she closed the door, she zipped up her sweatshirt most of the way before she turned to look at him. "What are you doing here?"

Shisui was casually looking around her apartment and she suddenly remembered that it was the first time he had ever been there. She had only gotten the place about a year ago. But he looked strangely comfortable and at ease, his posture more relaxed now that he was out of his military uniform and dressed in a simple zip up and jeans. But Sakura didn't get to feel self-conscious for too long for Shisui turned back to her. "I was at the department earlier and I overheard someone say that you had been removed from your murder investigation for personal reasons. I wanted to see if you were alright."

His question made her shoulders slump slightly. She had half been hoping that he could give her something to distract her from everything that had been bothering her lately, but it seemed like he wanted to know what was wrong. Which she felt bad that Shisui knew because now that meant she would have talked about it with _both_ Itachi and Shisui without ever having said a word to Naruto and Sasuke. And Tsunade. Although, it's not like she could actually anything to her adopted mother yet. Not until Genma gave her the green light.

"I'm fine," she lied easily. But the way his big, dark eyes were watching her made her sigh and suddenly she was telling him everything before she could stop herself.

When she finished Shisui just stared at her, his expression openly showing his surprise before slowly becoming concerned. "Is there anyway he could have commited this crime?"

Sakura just stared at him wide eyed. "No! Of course not. He would never hurt anyone!"

Shisui didn't look convinced and she sighed. "Okay, he's in the porn industry. I know some people probably think that those who do porn, whether they're they ones taking part or doing the behind the scenes stuff, are weird or creepy, but it's not true." She felt herself flush as Shisui continued to stare at her. His unwavering gaze was making her feel self-conscious, especially because she wasn't used to talking openly about sex with anyone but Naruto and Sasuke. "I mean Jiraiya is a bit of a perv, don't get me wrong, but there is absolutely no way he murdered that girl. He just wouldn't."

Finally Shisui looked away to stare at the TV show that was still playing in the background before his gaze returned to her. "Okay, I believe you. I don't know this Jiraiya guy, but if you believe he's innocent then do something about it."

"I can't. I was removed from the case."

He shrugged lightly. "Do you trust your team to find the evidence to prove him guilty or do you think they're trying to find more to use against him?"

His question made Sakura pause because honestly she didn't know. She knew Shikamaru was a more neutral party, but as far as the rest of her team went, when they found a lead they liked to dig and dig until they found something. She knew they weren't intentionally trying to find specific evidence to convict a suspect, but rather they tried to learn everything about that person's life to either prove or disprove a crime. It was their job after all to find the truth, but Sakura knew their prime suspects statistically turned out to be the killer in the end. The thought made her uneasy.

"So what am I supposed to do? Sneak in at midnight and go over the evidence?" she asked sarcastically.

Shisui just gave her a look.

And she realized that was exactly what he was implying. "Oh, you can't be serious?"

A brilliant grin crossed his face and Sakura almost didn't want to hear what he had to say. "Come on. It's late and only a few days after Christmas. Most of the department will be empty and no one will even know we're there."

"What if someone sees us?" she asked nervously. She had never disobeyed an order.

But he looked calm as he shrugged nonchalantly. "Tell them you left something at your desk and you came to get it."

"And if we find some actual, viable evidence?"

"Then I'll bring it to their attention," Shisui supplied easily. "I'll tell them that I was restless and I overheard that this case was personal to you so I took a look and I found the evidence myself."

"That's illegal, Shisui," she said with a cocked brow.

He merely shrugged. "What are they going to do? Arrest me? My cousin is the Chief of Police. I'm sure he could pull some strings."

She gave him an exasperated look, but as he watched her with a light of excitement in his eyes, she found herself seriously considering his plan. If they got caught, she would be in serious trouble, especially because she was giving department access to Shisui - someone who was not even employed by the department - but if she could do something that would help prove Jiraiya's innocence, she knew she had to try.

And that was how an hour later, Sakura found herself at the department. She parked her car in the garage and locked it after she and Shisui had collected their things. Before leaving, she had changed into a pair of jeans and packed an extra set of workout clothes for her required in-service training in the morning. Casually she slung her bag over her shoulder before she followed Shisui to the elevator. They entered the department lobby to find that it was mostly empty, say for the few on-duty officers that were going in and out as they worked the grave shift.

But no one stopped them as they made their way to the Major Crimes division and the pair immediately set to work. Sakura dropped her bag next to her desk and logged into her computer easily before she moved aside and grabbed the desk chair from the next desk over so Shisui could get his first look at all the evidence. She trusted him and listened to his opinions carefully as he spoke out loud. She knew he had been a detective for the Gang Unit for a couple of years before becoming a Field Training officer before he had been deployed to the war.

They worked through the evening and it felt like the night seemed to wear on for Sakura. As the clock ticked past midnight, she felt exhaustion beginning to set in and mentally she scolded herself for not taking that nap earlier when she had been waiting for Shikamaru to call. Stiffling a yawn, she turned to Shisui as he continued to search through her computer. "I'm going to get some coffee really quick. You want one?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks," he smiled at her before returning his attention to the screen.

She returned the chair she had been using to the desk next to her own before she made her way to the breakroom. It wasn't surprising that the coffee machine was empty, but this had happened to her enough times while working in the division that she easily brewed a pot and made them each a cup with plenty of creamer in hers and not much of anything in Shisui's - it had been a long time since she'd had coffee with him, but she thought she remembered that he liked it strong - before she made her way back towards the workspace.

Sakura was just about to round the corner when voices reached her ears. She stopped abruptly and pressed herself against the wall that seperated them as she forced herself to focus on who Shisui was talking to.

"-looking up something I had overheard earlier," Shisui said casually.

"And what would that be?" That voice was definitely masculine and surprisingly familiar, but Sakura couldn't quite figure out who it belonged to.

"Just this case on the dead pornstar. I heard she had been murdered pretty brutally."

"You always were interested by all the gore," the unfamiliar voice spoke again.

Shisui chuckled lightly. "Yeah. Well also having all this down time since returning home has made me a little restless, you know, baby cousin. Guess I just wanted something to distract myself until I could get put back into the lateral academy."

 _Baby cousin?_ Sakura thought. She knew it wasn't Sasuke so that left only one other person: _Itachi_.

She felt her heart jump into her chest. If the Chief of Police found out she was directly disobeying orders, not only would she get disciplined, she would most likely get demoted too. The thought crossed her mind of retreating back into the breakroom until she was sure he was gone, but she was so nervous that she was afriad if she moved, she would give away the fact that she was hiding around the corner. So instead, she chose to just stay as still as possible and hope that Itachi had no reason to walk in her direction.

"Well I hope you do not plan on staying too late," Itachi said.

"Nah," Shisui returned. "I only wanted to read the basics. I'll probably be out of here soon."

"Then why did you bring a bag?"

Sakura felt her heart drop into her stomach at his question. She couldn't believe she had been so careless as to leave her bag on the floor next to her desk where anyone who walked in could see it. It was just a plain backpack so it could pass as Shisui's, but she shouldn't have taken the risk of leaving it out. She was seriously being sloppy at the moment.

"Oh, that's from earlier," Shisui lied smoothly. "I had some military stuff to do and didn't feel like going home afterwards so I brought a bag with me. I'm really not going to be here much longer."

"Ah," he acknowledged. "Well do not get too wrapped up the case. It sounds as if it will be solved soon."

Shisui made a noise of agreement before footsteps slowly faded out. Sakura knew Itachi was gone, but her heart was beating so hard that she waited a minute before she finally stepped around the corner and returned to Shisui. He glanced at her upon her arrival and she gave him a look. "Why was the Chief here?"

He took the coffee that she offered him before he shrugged. "I think he was looking for Shiranui, but don't worry; he doesn't suspect anything."

Sakura didn't look convinced as she grabbed the chair from the next desk over she had fortunately returned before grabbing coffee. She sat next to Shisui again and watched him as he looked through some files. "How can you be sure?"

He glanced at her briefly with a smirk. "I've known Itachi since I was four; since the day he was born. If he knew something, I would be able to tell."

For a long moment, she stared at Shisui scrutinizingly as she tried to determine if he was messing with her, but he seemed honest and so she finally relaxed back into her chair. A few minutes passed in silence as Shisui worked and Sakura's mind couldn't help but wander back to Christmas night.

For years, Sakura had known Itachi through Sasuke and her job, but Christmas had been the first real time she had ever spoken to him personally. Their previous conversations had been respectful and usually work-related. Itachi just portrayed professionalism and she had always viewed him as being distant and work-driven, making her accustom to thinking of him as her Chief rather than her best friend's brother. Talking to him on Christmas night had shifted her image of him slightly and it had somewhat shocked her when she learned how much he cared for Shisui.

Of course, she knew he had, sense they were best friends and family, but seeing them interact - even as briefly as they had when Shisui had returned home - still didn't show her how deeply Itachi cared for him as the way he had spoken about him on Chirstmas. It made her wonder if he was being protective of his cousin when he had asked her about her relationship with Shisui. She couldn't recall a time when he so openly revealed his emotions in front of her before and it made her take a second look. What else was Uchiha Itachi hiding?

Pursing her lips together, Sakura turned back to Shisui. "Why is your cousin always so closed off?"

With an amused snort, Shisui threw her a glance. "Itachi is not closed off."

Sakura cocked a brow at him, making Shisui roll his eyes and sigh. He stopped reading through the files on the screen to look at her. "Itachi is a little distant with people he doesn't know very well. But once you get to know him, he's actually incredibly kind and loyal." His expression changed minutely. "And he loves to tease. Bastard," he mumbled, shaking his head.

A smile crossed Sakura's face as she listened to Shisui talk about his cousin and it warmed her to hear Shisui loved his cousin as much as he did. They must have been quite close growing up and she was happy for them that they had remained that way into adulthood. It made her miss her friend, Ino, as she realized they had a similar relationship before Sakura had moved out of New York.

Shisui sighed suddenly, drawing her attention again. "I won't get into the details of it, but Fugaku has always been the way he is and it was hard on both Itachi and Sasuke growing up, not that either of them will admit to it. Itachi just learned it was easier to keep his personal feelings to himself." His eyes were distant as he spoke, but after a short pause, he blinked and looked at her curiously. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura just shrugged lightly. "I had Christmas dinner with Sasuke's family and just watching their interactions made me curious."

He watched her for a moment before he turned his attention back to the computer. Her mind wandered again for a little while but eventually she forced herself to refocus. There was an important case that needed her attention.

They worked for hours. Shisui reviewed everyone's notes and got caught up on everything that had happened so far as Sakura reevaluated the witness' interviews and rewatched the video of their interview with the victim's agent. She watched the tape of the department's conversation with Jiraiya after he had been brought in for questioning and though she watched it three times, it didn't give her any information that would help their case. The only real information she got out of it was that he claimed she had borrowed his car. But there was no way for him to prove that. So instead, she followed Shisui's lead and started over, reviewing the intial police reports, the 911 call and photographs from the crime scene.

It was nearly four in the morning when Sakura finally noticed something that caught her eye. It was of a picture she had taken with Shikamaru. He was holding up Karin's purse and was slowly taking out each item one by one. "Hey, Shisui," she said, drawing his tired gaze. "When you rent a RedBox, how often do you usually keep it for?"

He shrugged slightly. "I don't know. We didn't exactly have RedBox in the war."

Sakura threw him a look.

A tired sigh escaped his mouth. "Usually just the one day. Their prices add up after awhile. Why?"

"Look at this," she said, pointing to the photo. "Karin had a RedBox in her purse. They always send an email when you check out a movie. I bet we can get a timestamp and a location on where she got it. Maybe we'll get lucky and she got it after her photoshoot with Jiraiya."

Shisui shrugged tiredly. "That's some place to start, I guess." He turned back to her computer and began looking through the files. "Did anyone go into her email?"

"I don't know," she said, leaning closer to watch him. "If anyone did, it would have been Neji. Check under Hyuuga's files."

Shisui did as she directed and opened his documents to see that there was an email address and password he had been able to gain access to. Shisui then went to the webpage and typed in the information, granting them access to Karin's email. There were plenty that were unopened, sent after her death, but Shisui scrolled down to the twenty-first, the day of her murder, and began reading the subjects.

"I don't see anything," he said.

Sakura frowned. "Try her trash. Most people delete those emails pretty quickly."

Shisui did as she suggested and to both of their relief, they found one email from RedBox sent the day of her murder. Much to her displeasure, hope began to flood Sakura's chest and she pushed it down, knowing that getting one's hopes up was one of the worst things to do in this situation.

But Shisui didn't seem to notice as he opened the email. "It says she rented a movie at 9:13pm at the Safeway on Mercer street."

"9:13," Sakura thought out loud. "Her photoshoot with Jiraiya was at four. We should call the store and see if they have any video."

Shisui nodded. "It's just after five now. I think Safeway usually opens at five, don't they?"

Sakura shrugged. "Some do. Maybe we'll get lucky and this one will." She was already typing in the number to the store.

As soon as she was patched through to someone in charge, she identified herself as a police officer and began asking about their video surveillance. Again, hope began to burn in her chest when they confirmed that they did have footage and could send the media file to them by email. Once they got all the logistics figured out, Sakura thanked the man profusely before hanging up.

A few minutes later, she received a new email on her phone. Taking a deep breath, she logged into her email on the computer and opened the link. They had to fast forward through the entire day, but as soon as the video clocked it as 9:10, Shisui slowed the video to play at regular time and they both watched in silence until Karin came into screen. "That's her," Sakura said.

The video showed Karin in the same shorts she had been wearing when she had been found dead and she was wearing a flashy tanktop with that familiar purse on her arm. For a few minutes, she searched through the movies on the screen before she swiped her card and retrieved her movie. She then returned to her car and drove off alone.

"Rewind that," Sakura told Shisui.

He glanced at her before he rewound the video by a minute. Once again, it showed Karin get into a car and begin to drive away. "Stop it right there," Sakura ordered.

Shisui did as she requested as they both stared at the screen. "Isn't that Jiraiya's car?"

"One way to find out," Shisui said. He adjusted the video to display on one side of the screen before he pulled up the crime scene pictures. Silently he searched through them until he found the one of the shell casings on the ground with the green car and pulled it up to compare them side-by-side. "California plate 918-PNR. It's a match."

A bright grin broke out across Sakura's face. "We did it. We proved that Jiraiya did loan his car out to Karin. He's cleared as the primary suspect."

"Well, we didn't prove that he didn't do it, but we definitely cleared him of driving her home," he said, but there was a bright grin spread across his face. "But innocent until proven guilty, right?"

* * *

When Itachi finally made his way into work the next morning, it was barely eight, which was still early by most standards, but was a bit later than he intended to arrive. Fortunately for him, he was Chief which granted him certain perks, such as a reserved space near the elevators so finding parking was never an issue. Easily, he slid his car into its spot before he got out and grabbed his work bag from the back seat. He locked the doors with the remote in his hand and was about to pocket his keys when something caught his eye.

A few spaces down from his car was a red camry. It was very similar to Sakura's and exactly the same one he had seen last night when he had finally gone home. It didn't look like it had moved all night as it was lightly frosted over from the cold the night before, but that was all the attention Itachi was able to give it before his head turned at the call of his name.

Across the way, Kisame was just getting out of his own vehicle and was looking at him expectantly as he waited for Itachi to join him. Itachi greeted him and gave the car one last glance before he fell into step next to his Assistant Chief as they made their way towards the elevators. "Commander Hatake called me last night to inform me that patrol arrested the second gang member that amubushed Aburame and Inuzaku last night."

Itachi glanced at him as they stepped into the elevator. "Good. I have been receiving emails from a few media sources that wanted to know if there was any update."

"As far as I know, he was booked, but I don't think the County's Office has spoken to him yet," Kisame said as the elevator arrived at the department lobby. "I'm not entirely sure if they have been notified of his arrest yet."

The pair stepped off and easily crossed the large area to head towards the second elevator behind reception that would give them access to the rest of the building. They both nodded greetings to a few officers that wished them a good morning, but they didn't stay to talk as they waited for the next elevator to give them access to their offices. "Let's call over there this morning and confirm that they are aware of the situation," Itachi said as he watched the numbers above the doors count down. "We should also ensure that the suspect is in the county jail and not the city."

Kisame nodded his agreement. "I'll call Hatake when I get to my office and get the details."

When the elevator doors opened, they stepped inside and pressed the button for the top floor. Itachi hid a small yawn that threatened to escape him as he glanced at his watch. It was a half past eight. Hinata should be in by now, he realized, and he hoped that she could supply him with an easy schedule for the day.

"We should probably submit a press release to inform the city that the suspect is off the street," Kisame added.

Itachi nodded. "Call down to Public Relations and tell them to draft one up. I will review it before it is sent out."

The older man made a noise of agreement as they rode the elevator up in silence for a moment. "I believe Aburame and Inuzaku return to work today." Itachi glanced at him in surprise before he continued. "They still need to continue their counselling, but I believe they are meeting with some of the invesitgators and their lawyers to give their offical statements."

"Are you aware of what time?" he asked. Itachi preferred to personally meet with his officers after they're involved in a shooting to check on them. He was certain both Kiba and Shino were fine, but it would put him at ease to see it for himself and he also knew from a leadership standpoint that they would be more willing to come to him for anything should be upsetting them.

"Not sure yet. But I can inform you once it's set," Kisame offered as the elevator finally reached their floor.

"Yes, I want to-."

Whatever Itachi was about to say was cut off abruptly as a loud voice filled the air. "Oh, good you're here! I need to talk to you, Itachi."

The pair turned sharply as none other than Shisui bounded up to him with a mix of excitement and seriousness on his face, an expression Itachi was not familiar with in regards to his cousin. "Shisui," Itachi said lightly.

He glanced at Kisame, but the man was looking at Shisui in amusement before he returned his gaze to him. "I'll call you once I know more about the situation."

Itachi nodded before he turned his attention back to his cousin. "I thought you said you were not staying the night," he said lightly as he made his way towards his office. Hinata was at her desk in front of his door and she threw him an apologetic look that told him she had probably been trying to get rid of his cousin for a while. He just nodded at her in understanding before he unlocked his door and walked in, leaving it open for Shisui.

His cousin immediately followed him as Itachi set his bag down before making his way towards his coffee machine. "I wasn't planning on staying the night until I found something in the pornstar case," Shisui said once the door was closed behind him.

His answer only made Itachi that much more suspicious that Shisui wasn't acting alone. In fact, learning that Shisui had stayed the night at the department to work on the Major Crime's case only added evidence to his theory. "Found something?" Itachi asked lightly as he made his coffee.

"Yes. I found evidence that can rule out Jiraiya as a primary suspect," he continued.

Itachi turned sharply at the news and stared at his cousin, realizing for the first time that he had a folder in his hands. "Evidence?" Shisui nodded as Itachi took a long drink from his mug. "Did you bring this up to Shiranui? He is in charge of the case."

His cousin's excited expression fell. "Well no. I'm not exactly employed with the department anymore and I figured I should bring it up to you so that way you can tell him."

Itachi cocked a brow. "Using me, are you?"

"Ah…" Shisui looked a bit nervous for a moment, but then it vanished as he realized Itachi was teasing. He always loved messing with his cousin's head; it was always a good source of entertainment. "Can I show you?"

Itachi gestured for him to continue and immediately Shisui made his way over to Itachi's desk to lay out the file. Both of them stood over the table as Shisui described how Jiraiya had become a suspect because his car had been outside the house when the body was found and though he claimed he had let her borrow it, there had been no way for them to prove it. Until now.

Shisui pulled out a few photos that displayed the DVD in the victim's purse and described how he had gotten into her email to see where she had rented the movie from. Shisui then jumped onto Itachi's computer and brought up the video that the grocery store had supplied, showing her renting the movie before she climbed into the exact car Jiraiya owned _alone_. The man had been honest when he told the police she had borrowed the vehicle.

"So?" Shisui said after he had gone over the evdience.

Itachi didn't need to glance at it twice to agree. "I believe you have just cleared a man of possible homicide," Itachi concurred as he finally sat behind his desk. He drank from his coffee slowly as he watched Shisui grin at him. "How does Haruno Sakura feel about this new evidence?"

The smile on Shisui's face fell slightly, but his look of confusion was almost believable. "Sakura? What do you mean?"

Itachi just gave his cousin an expectant look. "I am aware that she helped you find this evidence."

"What?" he said incredulously. "No, she didn't. I…uh…" He trailed off as he realized he had been made. "Shit. She's is going to kill me. How did you know?"

Itachi just smirked victoriously as he waved his cousin off. "I figured it out last night."

He always loved the way Shisui would stare at him in disbelief when he caught him in a lie. "How?"

Silently, he set down his now-empty coffee mug before he smirked at his cousin. "My first suspicion was when I saw the backpack on the floor next to the desk. You said you had been busy with the military earlier that day, but if that had been true, you would have had your military bag with you."

He saw Shisui cringe slightly but then he crossed his arms. "You figured it out just from that?"

"No," Itachi said, his knowing smirk still in place. "When I was leaving last night, I noticed a Camry in the parking lot that looked incredibly similar to Sakura's. It was then that I realized you were seated behind her desk and was working on an office computer - a computer that requires an employee login to use. And you were researching the very case she had been removed from. It was also curious to me that you had stayed overnight, just as the same Camry did."

Shisui just shrugged. "Sounds like coincidence to me."

"That many in the same night is unlikely," Itachi said slyly. "But asking you about Haruno just confirmed what I already knew. You were always a bad liar to me, Shisui."

The older male sighed slightly and crossed his arms. "No, I'm not."

Itachi just fixed his cousin with a level stare. "Where is she now?"

* * *

In-service training days. Itachi could remember back when he had them with Kakashi and Genma, and remembered how much he hated them. Most of it was review - a requirement the department enforced so it could get a bigger budget from the city - and it always felt like a waste of time, like he could be out on the street arresting criminals rather than wrestling around or shooting targets. But he had always been good at what he did and he easily passed each test the first time, no matter the training.

The training room hadn't changed much since Itachi had last been required to use it, he realized as he stepped into the basement of the department. There were over a dozen officers, most of them standing in pairs as they watched the two officers in the center of the mat practice their ground fighting. Their instructor, Yuhi Kurenai, was standing before them as the pair on the mat rolled and twisted and spun in an attempt to pin the other.

Itachi glanced around at the officers watching the sparring match and frowned slightly when he couldn't find Sakura. It was then that his attention turned to the mat and realized that she was one of the ones currently wrestling on the ground. He didn't recognize the other female, but even from his lack of a clear view, he could see the brunette was tiring and that Sakura was slowly overpowering her. Sakura had a determined look on her face and every time the other woman attempted to pin her, she managed to twist her arm or hit a pressure point that would make the other officer lose her grip.

A few minutes later and Sakura twisted, using her legs to give her leverage, a move Itachi had witnessed and been on the receiving end by Shisui, as she trapped the other officer's arm and pulled it towards her body in an awkward angle that quickly had the brunette tapping out. And Itachi didn't blame her. When he used to spar with Shisui, he would tap out on the same move. If enough pressure was applied, it could break one's elbow.

"You taught her your move, I see," Itachi said to Shisui, who was standing a pace behind him.

"It's a good move," Shisui said easily, but he could hear the smugness in his cousin's voice.

Slowly the pair stood, both panting and pushing their mussed hair out of their faces before they both grasped the other's hand good-naturedly. "You were always good at that move," the bunette said.

Sakura just smiled. "You almost had me a couple of times, Tenten."

The pair nodded at one another and turned to retrieve their water bottles as Itachi finally stepped up to Kurenai. The middle-aged woman turned at his approached and greeted him respectfully. "Good morning, Chief."

"Good morning," he returned. "I apologize for interrupting, but may I take Sergeant Haruno?"

The dark-haired woman smiled. "Of course." Then her gaze sought out the younger woman. "Haruno, the Chief needs you!"

From across the room, Itachi watched her look up and over at him. A smile settled across her face and she walked around the mat to approach him, her water bottle still in hand. There was a smile on her face as she neared him, but it fell slightly when she realized Shisui was standing a pace behind him. "Morning, Chief. Something I can help you with?"

"It seems that some new evidence has been brought to light, clearing Jiraiya as Major Crime's primary suspect," Itachi said smoothly.

"Really?" Sakura said, feigning surprise. "What evidence would that-?"

"He knows, Sakura," Shisui suddenly said, cutting her off.

All previous surprise and faked excitement fell from her face before she looked at Shisui in disbelief. "You told him?"

"No, I figured it out myself," Itachi interrupted before his cousin could be verbally bashed.

Her brilliant emerald eyes turned to him before narrowing at Shisui. "I thought you said he didn't suspect anything?"

Shisui grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Sometimes I'm wrong."

Sakura sighed loudly and rubbed her forehead. "I swear to God, Shisui, I'm never taking your word on anything again."

"Hey…" he whined.

Itachi clearned his throat lightly, drawing both of their attention again. He would have been highly entertained by their bickering, but he had his own work to return to. "Back to the matter at hand," he said, turning to look at Sakura. "The fact is that you still found evidence to prove Jiraiya was telling the truth. I am aware that you are very competant at your job, Haruno, but you were removed from this case-."

"Hold on," Sakura said, cutting him off. Her interruption surprised him, but he was far too entertained by the look of annoyance on her face to feel disrespected, especially since she was still giving Shisui a dark glare. "I'm being disciplined for proving a man's innocence? How is that even fair? I thought part of my job was to-."

"I never said you were being disciplined, Sergeant," Itachi interrupted. Her wide-eyes, parted-mouth look of disbelief made him smile lightly in amusement. He had never seen her look so surprised before and liked the way she seemed unable to find her words, for once. "You and Shisui did excellent work. I'm here to tell you to go inform Genma of your findings."

He held out the file Shisui had brought to him this morning and watched as Sakura slowly took it from his grasp. She still seemed confused on how she was to proceed, as if she was still processing the fact that she wasn't in trouble for violating her superior's orders. "I'm not being disciplined?" she asked slowly.

"No," Itachi answered.

She still had a look of confusion on her face. "Why?"

A smirk crossed his face. He suddenly understood that she had been very aware of the possible consequences of her actions and had been expecting to be punished if caught. She must care for Jiraiya to risk such a thing. And honestly, he should have given her a warning or something, but she had done excellent work and he couldn't find it within himself to take disiplinary action for that.

"Do you wish to be?" he asked smoothly.

Quickly Sakura shook her head and smiled at him. "No, sir. Thank you!"

Immediately she took off towards the elevator to return to work, but before she got too far, Itachi called her. "Oh and Sergeant." She turned back to him expectantly as Shisui glanced at him curiously. "The next time you are removed from a case and continue to work on it, please do so with someone who is still currently employed with the department."

Sakura's emerald eyes flickered to Shisui briefly before she nodded as she attempted to fight the smile on her face. "Of course, sir."

Then she turned and disappeared around the corner. Itachi watched her go for a moment before he felt Shisui's gaze settle on him. His cousin was watching him curiously, making Itachi cock a brow at him. "You didn't write her up," Shisui said lightly.

Itachi shrugged slightly. "She is good at what she does. And I couldn't punish her for doing her job."

A sly grin crossed Shisui's face. "You like her."

Sighing, Itachi slowly began to make his way in the direction Sakura had disappeared. "She is an excellent detective."

Shisui's eye lit up and he bounded to Itachi's side immediately. "You didn't deny it."

He only rolled his eyes, but he couldn't ignore the small bit of disappointment that filled him when he saw Sakura had already caught the elevator and was gone. He wouldn't have minded sharing a lift with her, but with Shisui's playful gaze perhaps it was best this way. His cousin could embarrass someone like no one else. It was a "gift" of his, as he so called it.

Sakura was definitely beautiful, he wouldn't deny that, but he barely knew her. She was his brother's friend. As a detective, he knew she was intelligent and through her promotion, he was aware she was motivated and excellent at her job, but what defined her as 'Haruno Sakura' was unknown to Itachi. Shisui seemed to know her better than him even with his long deployement.

With a small frown, Itachi stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. When the doors opened again, he gestured for Shisui to exit and he watched in amusement as his cousin stepped out before turning to look at him in confusion when he didn't follow. "Go home, Shisui. Some of us have to work," Itachi said calmly, but there was a smirk playing on his features.

Then the doors slid closed again, leaving Itachi to push one pink-haired detective to the back of his mind. He had work to do.

* * *

 **A/N:** IMPORTANT: There will _NOT_ be an update next Saturday. I will be out of the country for a few days and I just won't have the time to edit the next chapter so please forgive me but there won't be anything from me for two weeks, possibly. It is possible I may update on next Monday instead, but as of right now, I'm aiming for two weeks from today. I want to be sure my chapters are as good as I can get them before posting for you guys.

Thanks for understanding. And thank you for taking the time to read [and review].


	5. Chapter 5

**\- - - Chapter Five - - -**

The cool air assaulted Itachi's face as he stepped out of his personal vehicle, causing him to zip up his jacket a little higher. He easily locked his car and secured his keys in the front pocket of his jeans before he took off into the small shopping plaza. Not being incredibly familiar with the area, it took him a couple of minutes of walking before he found the coffee shop he was looking for and when he stepped inside the warm air and smell of coffee beans greeted him.

Immediately Itachi's dark eyes sought out the person he was meeting. It didn't take him long to spot Shisui standing off to the side talking to a couple of females, obviously flirting. He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a grey jacket, but his hair was still growing so it wasn't hard to tell he was military. Whatever they were discussing was apparently amusing for one of the girls rested her perfectly manicured hand on Shisui's arm and laughed at something he had said. Itachi rolled his eyes slightly at the display. His cousin was always the flirt.

Sighing softly, he approached his older relative and gave him a flat look. "Shisui," he said lightly.

Immediately Shisui looked over and grinned as the two women turned at his approach. Both of them looked to be about Sasuke's age and were wearing shirts that were showing a fair amount of cleavage even for the chill in the air. They had been smiling and laughing at whatever Shisui had been saying before his interruption, but when their eyes landed on him, they suddenly seemed to light up.

"Good morning," Itachi said to them lightly. He then turned his gaze to his cousin and fixed him with a blank look, silently telling him he had better say his goodbyes quickly before the women tried to drag him into a conversation.

Fortunately Shisui turned back to the women and smiled at them dismissively. "Sorry ladies. I have a date with my baby cousin I can't miss, but it was nice meeting you."

They looked like they wanted to argue but Shisui just gave them a friendly smile before he threw an arm over Itachi's shoulder and led him over to the counter to order. Itachi side glanced at him, but Shisui was already turning his attention to the woman waiting behind the register. He took his arm back as they reached her and he ordered a cup of coffee with minimal creamer and sugar before he looked at Itachi expectantly. Taking his silent cue, Itachi ordered his own drink with a bit of flavoring and a lot more sweetener.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" the woman asked kindly after writing down their drinks.

Shisui held out a twenty dollar bill to her and gave her a bright smile. "Yes. If a pretty woman comes in and orders a mocha with extra whipped cream and chocolate, can you please pay for it with this as well?"

The woman's look of confusion matched Itachi's own, but she merely nodded. "Of course."

"Thank you," Shisui grinned before he walked over to the pick up counter.

Itachi gave his cousin a look. "Are we expecting company?"

"Expecting? No," he said vaguely. "Hoping? Possibly."

Rather than question him further, Itachi sighed and left it at that. He wasn't sure who Shisui was expecting to show up, but he was certain he would find out soon enough and he wanted at least some time to get caught up with his cousin before he lost him to another girl. They collected their drinks with a thank you before they found an open table next to the window with two armchairs.

Once they were seated, Itachi finally turned to his cousin. "I see you have been busy since your return."

Shisui just grinned cheekily at him. "Not really. Been apartment searching mostly."

"Apartment searching?" Itachi echoed. He hadn't been aware his cousin didn't have a place of his own.

"Where did you think I was staying? My old place?" he teased.

With his three-year absence, Itachi knew he wouldn't have kept paying the lease for his old apartment, but he had been so caught up in his job lately that he honestly hadn't considered where Shisui was staying. If he had known, he would have offered his cousin his spare bedroom to stay in. It had been awhile since Itachi had shared a living space with his cousin, but he was hardly ever home so it wouldn't have bothered him. He could only assume Shisui was staying with his parents for the time being.

"Are you still applying with the department?" Itachi asked casually.

Shisui drank from his coffee mug before nodding. "Yeah, I already met with my background detective and hopefully I'll be hearing from him within the next week or so."

"Who is your detective?" Itachi asked before he drank from his own cup.

"Morino Ibiki," Shisui sighed. "Where did you find him? Talking to that guy is like being interrogated by the CIA."

Itachi snorted lightly. It wasn't this first time he had heard a similar remark, but he knew Ibiki was one of their best background detectives. He was able to tell if applicants were lying or hiding information about their past without a polygraph test and though he emotionally drained most of their possible hires, he also had hired some of their best officers. Itachi was incredibly satisfied with the man's work, although it wasn't surprising considering his resume.

"Perhaps that is because Detective Morino was trained by the CIA," Itachi commented lightly.

Shisui cocked a brow. "Seriously?"

He just smirked in reply, making his cousin sit back in his chair and take a long drink. Itachi shot him a look. "Did the military make you lose your backbone?"

From across the table, Shisui narrowed his eyes playfully. "You wish, Ita-Chan. You just think because you're up the chain and I'm at the bottom that you're better."

"Not up the chain," he said. Shisui threw him a confused look so he clarified: "I am at the top."

His cousin sighed loudly and pointedly looked away as he raised his cup to his lips. A smirk formed on Itachi's face at his childish behavior and he couldn't help but snort slightly. They sat quietly for a minute as they each drank from their mugs. The silence wasn't uncomfortable and Itachi realized as he watched his cousin that he had missed his company in his time away. He hadn't noticed it too often over the years except for in his quiet time when he was alone and missing his cousin's quick wit, but now that Shisui was home, he could recognize that the longing that had ached in his chest was no longer there.

"How was your time over there?" Itachi asked softly.

Shisui returned his attention back to him and cocked a bow. "You wanna talk about that? You never even told me about your time undercover with the department."

A barely noticeable frown fell across Itachi's face. He didn't like discussing his time in his early days with the department. The things he had done had been illegal and unethical, even if the department had allowed him to use whatever means necessary to an extent to protect himself and his cover. That had been nearly ten years ago and he still did not like to speak of it. He had come to terms with the things he had seen and been forced to do, but he still didn't trust if those around him would. Shisui was his family and best friend, and though he would probably understand better than anyone what he had been through, he had long ago put his past to rest and that is where he liked to keep it.

Itachi knew it upset Shisui that he still hadn't told him of his assignment, even if he played it off. The fact that he was bring it up again proved that point. It made him wonder what Shisui had endured in his deployment. His cousin was incredibly open, especially with him, and the fact that he was so casually deflecting his question didn't go unnoticed. He must have seen and done things to survive he wasn't proud of either. Itachi could understand that and even if it did disappoint him, but he wouldn't press him for details. He would wait until Shisui was ready; if he ever was ready.

With a raised brow, Itachi pulled himself out of his musings to fix his best friend with an amused smirk. "Are you being spiteful?"

"Do you really think I'm that petty?"

Shisui crossed his arms lightly as he sat back in his chair, but Itachi just gave him a look as he raised his coffee mug to his lips. "Yes."

For a long moment, his cousin gave him a long look before he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Okay, well maybe I am, but not about this. It was just tense over there and I'm ready to be home. And focus on being home."

Shisui's serious response sobered him slightly and Itachi met his gaze and nodded. "Okay."

Silence fell between them again as they each drank from their mugs and just enjoyed the company of the other. Eventually Itachi raised his gaze back to Shisui's. "I am assuming you have heard about the department's Christmas party tomorrow night."

His cousin nodded lightly as he set his cup down. "Yeah, heard it's pretty big this year."

Itachi nodded in response. He had lost track of the number of emails he had exchanged with the different personnel organizing the event as he approved the arrangements being made to make the holiday party occur. It was to be large and grand in the ballroom of one of Laos Angeles' nicest hotels. They were excepting a few hundred officers to be present and it took a lot of organizing and a lot of planning. Fortunately Itachi had employees who were hired and capable of making it happen. All they needed from him was his approval before they could set a plan into action, which he had granted months ago.

"Will you be attending?" Itachi asked.

Shisui cocked a brow. "I don't know. Will I be? I am no longer a member of the LAPD."

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Fine, you may come as my plus one."

"Your plus one?" he asked blankly. "Like your date?"

The term made Itachi snort and he cocked an amused brow at his cousin. "If that is what you wish."

Shisui laughed in response before his gaze fell behind Itachi. "Or perhaps I'll go as someone else's date."

Confused Itachi followed his gaze and stared in surprise as none other than Sakura stood at the register to order. She had on a pair of athletic shoes and was dressed in a pair of grey, form-fitting sweats and a loose white zip-up sweatshirt over a red tank top. Her long, pale pink hair was pulled up in a ponytail that still fell past her shoulder, but he could see her ear buds were draped casually around her neck. The end was still connected to the phone in her hand as she text ed and ordered, but her fingers stopped abruptly as she looked up at the barista in very obvious confusion.

The woman behind the bar explained something to her before she walked over to the coffee machine to make her drink. Slowly Sakura turned her gaze away from the worker and glanced around until her gaze locked on Shisui. Itachi redirected his gaze back to his cousin as he grinned widely at Sakura.

As to how Shisui knew she would be at this exact coffee shop at this time, Itachi didn't know, but he suddenly understood why his cousin had chosen to come to this specific coffee shop and he frowned inwardly. He wasn't too put off by Shisui having an ulterior motive, but it did irk him somewhat that he had put some of his day aside to meet with Shisui only for him to chat up every woman under the sun. But this was his cousin and though he may have left for the war for a few years, he was still the same person and Itachi knew he really shouldn't have expected anything less from him.

Sighing inwardly, Itachi turned his attention back to Sakura as the barista handed her a drink. He knew undoubtedly it was a mocha with extra whipped cream and extra chocolate and she sipped it casually as she made her way over to them. As she approached, he could suddenly make out the flush in her cheeks and the sweat on her neck and chest, confirming what he had suspected. She had just finished a run.

"Good morning, sir," Sakura said politely at him. Itachi returned her greeting before she turned her emerald gaze on Shisui and cocked a brow at him. "Shisui, I thought I told you before your deployment to stop stalking me when you wanted something."

His cousin just smirked at her. "What makes you think I want something?"

"Because you're stalking me again." She took another drink from her cup as she glanced at the watch on her wrist. "So what do you want?"

Surprisingly Shisui dropped the smirk and smiled at her sweetly. "I was wondering if you were going to the department Christmas Party tomorrow night."

She dropped her gaze from her watch to stare at him in suspiciously. "Why?"

Itachi watched his cousin grinned. "Because I want to ask you to go as my date."

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked dryly.

Itachi glanced at her to see she was staring at Shisui with an expectant look, but his cousin only rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, Sakura. I don't mean as a 'date' date. I mean between friends so we could actually see each other for a minute."

"We have seen each other," she retorted in confusion.

Shisui gave her a flat look. "Yeah, at the department. While breaking the law."

"Oh yeah." Itachi watched her cringe and flash him a quick, apologetic look before she turned back to the older male. "Well considering that I'm employed by the department and you're not, that would make you my date. And I already have two idiots to look after."

Itachi knew she meant his brother and Naruto, but he also realized that it meant she had already planned on going to the party. He looked at Shisui to gauge his reaction and saw his cousin grin cheekily. "You could look after one more idiot, right?"

The blank look on Sakura's face made Itachi snort lightly and he shook his head. "You can come with me, Shisui. I am sure Haruno will have her hands full."

Shisui sighed in resignation but consented as Sakura smiled in amusement. "I'm sure your cousin isn't that boring, Shisui. You'll still have fun."

But his cousin shook his head. "Itachi isn't as attractive as you though," he complained half-heartedly.

"I wouldn't say that," Sakura said lightly.

Itachi turned to her abruptly. In all the time he had ever known her, he had never once heard her speak on his appearance and he surprisingly found like he liked her openness and the ease in which she gave her compliment. But as he watched her, he suddenly realized she hadn't processed what she had said as she gazed at her watch again distractedly, a sudden frown on her face.

"Anyways, I have to get going," she said, turning her attention back to the pair. "I am already a little behind schedule and I need to get to work. I'll see you tomorrow at the party, Shisui. That's if the Chief still wants you to go with him," she said smartly, a smirk on her face.

Itachi watched her as she spoke, noting the way she unconsciously swept away the stray hair out of her face as she smiled at Shisui as she tried to stifle a laugh. She didn't notice his gaze, but her remark had drawn his curiosity and suddenly he found himself amused by her interaction with his cousin. She was able to tease him so easily as if they hadn't just spent the last three years apart and it entertained him how she was able to do it so flawlessly.

"You got mean in my absence," Shisui whined at her.

"Maybe you just got soft, Shisui," Sakura retorted with a grin on her face.

A pout adorned his face. "Why are both of you saying that? And whose side are you on anyway?"

Itachi watched as a brilliant grin crossed her face again before she turned to him and nodded politely. "It was nice seeing you, sir." Then she glanced at Shisui and smirked mischievously. "And if I had to chose sides, Shisui, it would be Itachi's. Thanks for the coffee!"

And before he could reply, she turned and walked out of the coffeehouse with a wave as Shisui stared at her retreating form with a half-serious frown. Once she was out the door, he turned back to Itachi. "You know, she hardly even knew who you were before I left. What did you do to get on such good terms with her?"

Itachi smirked as he picked up his mug to drain it. He hadn't missed her use of his name and surprisingly found that it didn't bother him as it would have before. "I did not stalk her if that is what you are asking."

* * *

Sakura glanced at herself through the mirror, double-checking that her make-up was perfect, her hair was curled nicely and that her outfit fit her form nicely. The party was semi-formal so she had stuck with a pair of black leggings and a beautiful, but simple grey sweater that fell down to her thighs. She had already chosen a pair of grey boots to match, but she had yet to put them on, knowing that it might still be a few minutes before Naruto and Sasuke were ready to go.

Once she was satisfied with her look, she stepped out of her best friends' bathroom and headed into their bedroom to find Sasuke was finishing buttoning his white shirt while Naruto laid back on the bed and played on his phone, shirtless. She sighed at him. "Naruto, the party started ten minutes ago. Why aren't you ready?"

"Because my shield just went down and I want to attack to get some loot real quick," he said casually, making her sigh again.

"How old are you again?" she murmured rhetorically with a glance at Sasuke.

He just shook his head before making his way into the closet. He returned a moment later with a dark blue shirt in his hand and tossed it at Naruto, hitting him flawlessly across his face. The blond sat up abruptly and shot his boyfriend a dark glare. "Teme, I was almost done, damnit!"

Sasuke just smirked and shrugged. "Oops," he said lightly, not at all apologetic as he picked up his shoes to put them on.

Sakura grinned at their antics before she made her way to the front door to retrieve her boots. Easily she zipped them up and stood just as Naruto and Sasuke walked out of their room, still arguing "you messed up my attack" and "well you should have been ready to go already". She sighed softly at their bickering, but smiled in relief when she realized they were finally ready to go. Turning away from the pair, she grabbed her jacket from the hook next to the door before she walked out of their apartment, both of them in tow.

They found the grand hotel easily, but parking was a little more difficult with the mass amounts of officers that had arrived and so by the time they finally entered the massive ballroom, the party was in full swing with at least a hundred officers and their significant others with them. Sakura recognized a quite a handful of them, but there were still plenty she had never met before. She spotted a few members of her team in the crowd: Genma, Neji and Shikamaru who was being pestered by a blonde female Sakura recognized from the Sheriff's Office. She was fairly certain it was Temari, an officer Sakura had worked a handful of times in the past during joined investigations, but before Sakura could approach them, Naruto grabbed her by the arm and dragged her in the direction of the bar.

"Three shots of fireball please!" Naruto shouted to the bartender. His voice carried over the loud conversations in the room and the male nodded before filling three glasses with amber liquid. Immediately Naruto passed one to Sasuke before handing one to her.

She took the glass but shot her blond friend a look. "I'll have one shot, but that's it."

Naruto tossed his drink back with a scrunched face before he pouted at her. "Aw, Sakura! That's no fun!"

Her expression didn't change. "Well someone has to drive you two home after you get trashed."

He just waved her off as he called the bartender for another. With a roll of her eyes, she turned to Sasuke to see he was smirking at her but she merely clinked her glass against his before they both threw their shots back. The cinnamon liquid burned her nose and throat, but she had been drinking the whiskey since med school so she barely flinched at the strong taste.

As soon as she set the glass back down on the bar, her gaze wandered the room. She spotted more familiar faces and plenty unrecognizable ones, but what did surprise her was Genma, who she had seen earlier, but now he was being accompanied by none other than Shizune. Sakura's brow arched in surprise and as she continued to watch them, she found herself becoming amused as Genma attempted to speak with the pretty woman but kept getting interrupted by officers that wanted to say hello to both him and Shizune.

Eventually her attention turned and continued about the room. She soon spotted Neji speaking with his cousin, Hinata. They both appeared relaxed but as soon as Tenten walked up to their table, Sakura couldn't help but notice that her coworker seemed to sit up straighter and more attentively. She opened her mouth and turned to ask Naruto and Sasuke about Tenten who happened to be on their squad, but when she glanced over she found both her best friends were surprisingly absent.

"Uzumaki and Uchiha disappear on you?" a voice asked on her other side.

Curiously Sakura redirected her attention and smiled as Kakashi pulled up a bar stool next to her. "I'm somewhat scared to believe that they challenged someone to a drinking game," she answered.

Next to her, Kakashi chuckled and she grinned at him before scanning the crowd once more. When she couldn't find either of her friends, she gave up her search and turned to her old FT. "Anyway, how have you been?"

The older male shrugged lightly before he drank from a glass filled with a dark liquid. "Same old. Just working, hoping one day to retire with a beautiful lady."

His gaze wandered as he spoke and she curiously followed it to find - surprisingly - Anko standing not far from couple of Homicide Detectives. She turned back to Kakashi with a raised brow. "Anyone in particular?" There was a hint of amusement in her voice.

Kakashi met her gaze lazily and shrugged as he gave her a secret smile and she wondered if there really was someone. For all the years she had known him, he had always been somewhat of a loner and though he dated off and on, she had never once heard him mention being in a serious relationship. Though she supposed it wasn't that surprising. As friendly as her ex-trainer was, he was an incredibly private person and if he did have someone to go home to, she very seriously doubted anyone he worked with knew about it.

"Anyway, we got a match to the blood from the window to your crime scene," Kakashi suddenly said, changing the subject.

Sakura's brow arched in surprise and she turned on her stool to face him more fully. "How did you get the DNA test back so fast?"

"Took a mouth swab off a suspect to compare. Faster results that way," he said easily.

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at the commander in anticipation, even if she didn't fully understand why Kakashi said it so casually. He knew who got into the house; he had identified the possible murderer. Why was here to be nonchalant about? "Who did it come back to?" she asked eagerly.

Kakashi glanced at her at the sound of her voice. It was slightly higher pitched in excitement and he gave her an apologetic look. "Some gangbanger. He confessed to being around when the shooting happened and supposedly broke into the house to hide. When he saw the body, he freaked and ran out the front door. Gang Unit confirmed his story already."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "And he didn't think to report it?"

The male just shrugged. "He was just involved in a gang-related shooting. He's not going to call 9-1-1 and potentially get himself in trouble."

Her excitement rapidly faded at the information and she relaxed again, almost bored as she rested an elbow on the bar. "Did you inform Genma?"

"Gang Unit just got the results back an hour ago," he explained casually. "I'm sure he's received an email on it by now."

"Damnit," Sakura muttered.

Kakashi glanced at her and smirked slightly at her language, understanding her somber mood. "Don't be too upset," he said lightly. "There's more to life than catching your next killer. You'll learn that someday."

She cocked her brow and stuck her tongue out at him. "Like when I'm you're age?" He gave her a flat look that made her laugh before her gaze turned back to the many faces in the crowd. She knew not to take cases personally, but this one had hit very close to home and it was hard not to. "If we don't catch this killer, who's the say he won't kill again?' she suddenly asked quietly, catching his attention again. "Perhaps there isn't more to life when I could be saving someone else's?"

Kakashi gave her a level stare for a long, silent moment, understanding passing between them, but then the corner of his mouth turned up and his mismatched eyes crinkled in a smile. "You sound as if you are my age already."

Sakura smiled in reply before a comfortable silence fell between them as they watched their coworkers intermingle and socialize. It wasn't long before Morino Ibiki approached Kakashi and began a conversation Sakura knew she wasn't apart of. Rather than sit at the bar, she decided to indulge in the large table of food so she excused herself politely from the two men before making her way across the room. Unsurprisingly she was stopped by a few people, including Kiba, Shino, and Choji. They were all officers she had graduated from the academy with but hadn't spoken to in a long while.

Sakura chatted with them for a short while before finally excusing herself and making her way to the food table. She easily maneuvered around the mass amounts of people as she collected herself a plate but it wasn't long before she heard her name being called again. "Detective Haruno."

She turned expectantly and smiled when she found Temari standing behind her with her own plate of food in hand. Now that Sakura was standing before her, she could see she was dressed elegantly in a simple black dress that effortlessly graced her athletic body and made her look like the no nonsense woman she was. Sakura had always admired the way the blonde woman seemed to effortlessly carry herself and how her brilliant green eyes sparkled with confidence. Though Sakura was very comfortable with herself, she had always felt she paled a little standing next to the smart woman.

"Temari," Sakura greeted with a smile. "I didn't know the Sheriff's Office was invited. You crashing our party?" she teased.

The taller woman grinned in reply and briefly looked towards one of the tables that were scattered around the room. "I'm here by invite. Your coworker, Shikamaru, called and asked me to come."

Sakura's expression turned confused. "Shikamaru called you?"

Temari snorted lightly as she turned her attention back to Sakura. "Well, perhaps I called him."

"Ah, that sounds more accurate," Sakura laughed as she returned to casually scanning the table for any other food that might draw her attention. She picked up a few bite-sized sandwiches and some other snack foods before turning back to the woman. "So how is it over all the Sheriff's Office?"

She shrugged slightly. "Same old. We were given a homicide case by Long Beach Police a few days ago that we're trying to wrap up and Carson PD is still waiting to hear back from the M.E.'s office on one of our joined cases. It's been busy. A lot of murders lately and with the holidays it's getting backed up at the morgue as they try to determine if they're murders or suicides."

Sakura nodded understandingly as she chewed. She could only imagine all the work the Sheriff's Office did. Whenever she spoke with Temari it sounded as if the woman was working five cases at once if not more. Sakura could only imagine what that felt like. It was one of the reasons she never put in to work homicide. In Major Crimes, they usually worked one case unless another one of great significance arose.

"I know the feeling," Sakura replied after she swallowed. "We're still waiting on the M.E. to get our autopsy and DNA results back from our murder."

"Oh yeah, the dead porn star," she said. "Shika said that your team is working a fairly personal case for you."

At her words, Sakura froze mid-bite as she watched the woman closely. But rather than finding curiosity in her gaze, she saw worry. It seemed like she was more interested in her well-being than the actual facts of the case and though it was a nice gesture for her to show her compassion rather than attempt to push for the details, but she couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. She really hoped Shikamaru hadn't been too specific. She would have to strangle him tomorrow.

"The case is fine," Sakura said after finally swallowing. "I just know someone connected to the victim in a roundabout way. Nothing too serious."

The blonde's concern cleared immediately and Sakura reconsidered her earlier thoughts. Perhaps she didn't know the entire details surrounding the case, in which case she wouldn't have to beat Shikamaru. At least not until he was senseless anyway.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it's going well," the blonde said. "It was nice to see you, Sakura. If you'll excuse me, I should really get back to Shikamaru before he tries to slip away."

Sakura nodded with an amused smirk before she turned her attention to finding an available table. She easily spotted one on the edge of the ballroom and took a seat before she pulled out her phone. She saw she had a text from Ino, her best friend in med school, wishing her a late Merry Christmas. A smile lit up her face at seeing the message and she responded immediately.

No matter what her mood, it always brightened Sakura's day when she received a text from her close friend in New York. They had met in pre-med and had become friends instantly, even though they loved to argue and push each other. Ino had been the one to always force Sakura to do better in school either by teasing or threatening her, but her strategy had worked sense Sakura had past with flying colors. She knew Ino would have done better too had she not been so boy-crazy and always reading up on the latest fashions, distracting her from getting her studying done at times. Sakura would be lying if she said she had never wanted to strangle her friend before, but she had always been there for her no matter which guy had broken her heart or if she needed to cram for a test.

Ino had been the first person Sakura had confided in that she was quitting med school and though she hadn't believed her at first, she had supported her and let her crash on her couch when Tsunade had nearly disowned her. She had also helped Sakura pack in the little spare time that she had as Sakura prepared to move to Laos Angeles. When she had been about to board her one-way flight, Ino had actually cried and watching her strong best friend be reduced to tears because of something she had done had felt like a punch in the gut.

Of course they had promised to keep in touch, but as Ino's career began to set in motion and Sakura got her promotion, they began talking less and less. It was upsetting, but she knew that's how life was and she tried not to focus on the slowly growing distance between them. So whenever Ino text ed her, she made sure to answer as soon as possible, knowing that her bold, blonde friend was either between shifts or between surgeries.

For a while, Sakura sat at the table by herself, texting freely with her old friend. She knew it was anti-social of her to be on her phone at a large party, but she hadn't heard from Ino in a over two weeks and she realized how much she missed the blonde as she continued to chat back and forth with her.

Apparently, Ino was now following under Tsunade's guidance of becoming a trauma surgeon, something Sakura was on the fence about. Her adopted mother was an amazing doctor and an amazing teacher and she knew Ino would learn a lot from her, but she wasn't a fan that her best friend was learning from the very same woman who had made her life so miserable after med school, she felt her only choice was to move three thousand miles across the country to get away from her. But Sakura didn't mention any of this as they spoke. She had no right to influence Ino's career, even if it left a sour taste in her mouth.

However Sakura wasn't given much time to sulk for the room suddenly fell quiet, drawing her attention away from her phone. Slowly she looked up and followed everyone's gaze to the stage to see Itachi was waiting for attention. His dark eyes moved slowly over the crowd, quietly observing as he stood patiently. He was dressed smartly in a black suit and deep red shirt that fitted him well. His silky, onyx hair gifted to all those descended from the Uchiha family was smooth and tied in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck and his expression was calm as he watched the crowd. Everything about him screamed elegance and around her, Sakura could feel the officers in the room stand and sit up a little straighter. It couldn't be helped. His presence demanded attention and she set her phone aside obediently to hear what he had to say.

"Good evening," he said calmly. "I am pleased so many of you decided to come tonight. I understand that many of you have been under a great deal of stress with the recent shooting and I would like to take a moment to thank all of those involved, both those who have been assisting the County's Office with the investigation and the officers who helped with the arrest of the suspect. Our officers can feel better with those gang members off the streets."

A quiet murmur swept through the crowd and a quite a few people raised their glasses in a cheer. Automatically Sakura's eyes sought out Shino and Kiba, who she knew was present, but in her sitting position she couldn't see past many of the standing bodies and her attention returned to the stage as Itachi continued speaking.

"That being said, there are still others out there who wish to eliminate any and all officers and I remind you all to stay vigilant and watch your six." Though his expression didn't change, his voice held a note of authority that made it clear he meant what he said. Sakura could only hope Naruto and Sasuke were sober enough still to process Itachi's speech. She still had nights when she worried if they made it home safe.

"Tonight, however, I invite you all to enjoy yourselves and take a moment to relax," he continued, his tenor back to being smooth and casual. "This is a celebration and a time to socialize with our coworkers and loved ones. I sincerely wish for you to enjoy the rest of your holidays and your evening. Thank you."

A round of applause and some loud cheering, mostly from the buzzed or worse off officers, met the end of his speech as he made his way off stage and immediately the conversation around the room resumed. Knowing she had spent enough time being anti-social, Sakura finally stood and pocketed her phone before she made her way around the room, casually scanning the crowd.

She found Genma and Shizune seated at a table nearby and said a friendly hello. She was about to keep moving knowing Genma was dying to get a moment alone with her, when she suddenly called out to her. "Sergeant Haruno!" Shizune called. Her voice had a slur to it that Sakura noticed immediately.

"Please it's Sakura," she said as she stopped next to the dark-haired woman. Sakura cast a glance at her superior, conveying her apology for interrupting before she returned her attention to the pretty doctor.

"Sakura, come sit with us for a moment," she said, pulling out a chair. Again, she flashed Genma a look before she slowly lowered herself into it, knowing that refusing would most likely just lead to buzzed pouting. "How is work going?"

"Good, good," Sakura replied conversationally. "And yourself?"

"Same old," she waved off. "I actually wanted to talk to you tonight because I just realized that I went to medical school with your mother, Tsunade."

Her words immediately made Sakura's heart jump and her light mood slowly began to vanish. "Really?" she asked. She made sure to keep her voice easy so it wouldn't show how much she did not want to have this conversation.

"Yes, at John Hopkins," she continued with a bright smile. "Your mom is quite the impressive doctor."

Sakura nodded politely. "Yes, she is."

Shizune didn't seem to notice her lack of enthusiasm and Sakura made a point to avoid Genma's gaze as the medical examiner continued, "You know, I wasn't even aware you were her daughter until a few days ago when I spoke with her. I call her from time-to-time to talk about wound patterns from different weapons and I wanted to discuss your current case with her. She had never seen anything like it either, but that's not the point," Shizune said.

Sakura felt her heart drop again and her skin began to prickle uncomfortably. Guilt chewed at her stomach at hearing Tsunade had reviewed the deadly wound of a murder victim for a case Jiraiya had been the primary suspect for. If her adopted mother ever found out that Sakura had kept that information from her, she knew there would be hell to pay and it would make their strained relationship even more tense than it already was.

Honestly Sakura wanted to tell her. Tsunade had a right to know and it would be best if she heard it straight from Sakura, but she couldn't say a word about the case. It was highly sensationalized and if she told Tsunade any details that hadn't already been released to the public, Sakura could get the LAPD in serious trouble. It was not something she was willing to risk, even if keeping it from her made an uncomfortable knot twist in her stomach.

But she forced her expression to remain casual as Shizune spoke. "Tsunade told me I worked in the same county as her daughter and when she gave me your name, I couldn't believe it."

The forced smile on Sakura's face wavered slightly. "Small world," she murmured as she suddenly caught sight of Naruto and Sasuke at a table across the room. Slowly she rose to her feet and gave the pair a parting smile. "It was nice speaking with you, Shizune, but if you'll excuse me I just saw some people I need to go see."

The dark-haired woman nodded in understanding and Sakura threw Genma one last apologetic smile for taking up his time before she quickly weaved her way around the crowd until she reached the table her best friends were at. They were sitting across from Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, the two officers that usually manned the front desk at the station and handled transferring anonymous tips when they came in. Both were notorious partiers and as soon as Sakura saw the shots lined up on the table she sighed.

Sasuke noticed her immediately. "Sakura, come have a drink."

"Sakura!" Naruto called at hearing his boyfriend's greeting.

Both were obviously already intoxicated and she knew that they were most likely going to be passed out drunk in her car later that night. Not that she could really complain. She couldn't count the number of times they had picked her drunk ass up from the bar after going out with her team after the success of a hard case.

"Just one shot!" Naruto whined as he picked up a glass.

Sakura cocked a brow. "Maybe next time, Naruto."

He pouted but it only lasted a moment before he tossed back the shot in his hand. Sasuke grabbed another glass from the table and held it towards her. "You always say that, Sakura. Just one drink."

"I already had one drink," she reminded him.

He frowned in thought. "I don't remember. I think you're just saying that."

From across the table, Izumo and Kotetsu began to grow impatient. Izumo knocked his fist on the table lightly drawing both boys attention. "Hey, you guys going to flirt all night or are you going to let us kick your asses?"

Naruto immediately reacted. "Hey, don't get all butt hurt because our best friend is way out of your league!"

Sakura rolled her eyes but her attention turned back to Sasuke as he forced the shot into her hand. He then turned back to the table, once more oblivious to anything but the other officers as they smack talked one another before starting whatever ridiculous drinking game they were starting. They were already drawing the attention of other officers and a small group of people were being to circle the table to watch the show.

As soon as they downed the first two shots, Sakura sighed and turned away from the table. She had seen her best friends get drunk so many times that she knew exactly how vulgar they could get and she did not want to hear that with so many of their coworkers around. Carefully she slipped through the crowd until she reached the bar. She spotted Anko nearby and dropped her shot off in front of her before asking the bartender for a glass of water. As he was retrieving one for her, she pulled up a stool and leaned her back against the bar as she continued to watch her best friends bicker with Izumo and Kotetsu across the room. A soft smile graced her lips as she watched them and she thanked the bartender as he set a glass on the bar next to her.

"Good evening, Sergeant."

Slowly Sakura slid her gaze to the person next to her and she straightened slightly as she watched Itachi pull up the stool next to her. There were plenty of other seats available at the bar so she was somewhat surprised he had chosen to join her. Nonetheless, she smiled in greeting. "Hi, Chief. How are you doing?"

Sakura cast a glance back at Naruto and Sasuke just as the blond downed two shots back-to-back. Her shoulders slouched slightly in resignation as she realized Naruto was either going to pass out before the night was over or he was going to be so blacked out he wouldn't remember anything that had happened. She just hoped he wouldn't get sick. She would be quite upset at him if he ruined her car.

"You seem somewhat distracted, Haruno," Itachi suddenly said, pulling her attention.

She returned her gaze to him and realized he had most likely been talking to her in her distracted state. Mentally she chastised herself and turned in her stool slightly so her direct line of sight wouldn't be focused on her best friends. "Sorry," she said sheepishly. She gestured in the direction of Naruto and Sasuke as she sighed. "I was watching Naruto and your brother make idiots out of themselves."

A look of amusement fell across Itachi's face and she found that she liked the way the expression seemed to brighten his dark eyes. But then his gaze turned as the bartender set a glass of wine down in front of him and he drank from it slowly.

"You don't seem surprised," she said lightly before she drank from her water glass.

Itachi glanced at her with an arched brow. "Of my brother embarrassing himself? I think you forget I grew up with him."

A laugh escaped her and she smiled widely at the implication of his words. "Good point. I'm sure you have plenty of horror stories about Sasuke."

"More than you would believe."

For a moment, a small, genuine smile crossed Itachi's face and she suspected that he was remembering something specific from his childhood. The soft curve of his mouth made him suddenly look younger as the stress lines on his face faded for a moment. He looked so at ease sitting at the bar in his suit and tie that Sakura felt her heart beat just a little faster against her ribcage as it suddenly hit her hard just how damn attractive he was. It wasn't just his face that drew her in, but also the easy confidence and the way he held himself. He was incredibly caring too, not just with Sasuke and Shisui, but he had been so towards herself as well.

Christmas night he could have walked away. He could have said nothing, but instead he had listened to her when she had needed to tell someone - anyone - about what was going on and he had listened. He had even went as far as to offer her an excuse so she could take some time for herself if she had wished to. Sakura wanted to thank him for his kindness, but she felt the words get stuck in her throat as she remembered how exposed she had felt that night; how vulnerable. She wasn't sure she could say it without stumbling over her words so she hesitated. And not for the first time.

But Itachi's smile was fleeting and gone by the time she blinked. Casually he drank from his glass again and Sakura glanced around, her desire to thank him trampled by her nerves. "Where's your other half?" she ask casually.

Itachi's gaze slowly examined the crowd before he shrugged lightly. "I am not sure."

Sakura smiled at his response, realizing she had been ditched by her friends earlier, but before she could speak, his phone suddenly rang and she saw his brow furrow slightly before he answered. "Kisame?"

Sakura recognized the given name of the department's assistant chief and casually she turned back around in her chair to give him a bit of privacy. An amused smile crossed her face as she watched Naruto start an arm wrestle with Izumo. Kotetsu was chanting for his partner to keep going, but Sasuke was silent as Naruto tried to gain the upper hand. There was an obvious smirk on his face though and they both knew that with Naruto's determination it was unlikely he would lose.

As soon as that thought crossed her mind, she watched her blond friend slam Izumo's hand onto the table before he threw his arms up in victory. She smiled at his antics, but her attention turned as she saw Itachi stand out of the corner of his eyes. His wine glass was still half-full but he left it as he straightened his suit jacket slightly.

"It was nice speaking with you, Sergeant, but I have to excuse myself. A matter arose at the department that I must see to," he explained.

She smiled at him in return. "Of course, I understand."

She watched his dark gaze turn to the large crowd as officers and their spouses moved and mingled. His eyes held a focused light to them as he observed the mass amounts of bodies and a frown crossed his face after a minute of searching. "I need to inform Shisui so he can find a ride."

Understanding flooded through her and she turned on her stool slightly to face him. "I'll make sure Shisui gets home safely."

Itachi stopped his search at her offer and turned to watch her a moment. Then his shoulders relaxed slightly in relief before the barest hint of a smile crossed his face as he held her gaze. "Thank you, Sakura."

Her eyes widened slightly at the use of her name, but then her face softened into a smile and she nodded, hoping that the sudden heat in her cheeks wasn't visible. He gave her one last, parting farewell before he turned and strode out of the large room, her eyes following his retreating form until he disappeared from sight.

* * *

At a half past two in the morning, Sakura found herself sighing tiredly as she loaded the three drunks that were Naruto, Sasuke and Shisui into her car. Her best friends were arguing loudly about something so incredibly insignificant she couldn't even remember what it was as Shisui waved and shouted to a handful of females across the parking lot. Sakura gave him a flat look but he didn't notice in his drunken state before he climbed into the passenger seat. She then turned her attention to Naruto and Sasuke who were still arguing over the roof of her car as they each stood on either side of the back doors.

"In," she ordered.

Neither one looked at her as they both finally opened their doors and finally climbed inside, never once pausing their argument. She rolled her eyes but couldn't fight her smile at their drunken speech as they threw insults back and forth. To an outsider, it would sound as if the pair could barely tolerate one another but she had witness their mannerisms long enough to know they just enjoyed getting a rise out of the other.

Easily Sakura slid into the driver's seat and started the ignition before she checked that each one of them had put their seat belts on. Once she was satisfied, she pulled out onto the main road and headed towards Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. The interior of her car as they drove was filled with her best friends' arguing and Shisui drunkenly telling her how he had drinks with the most amazing woman ever.

He sighed happily at the memory. "She was beautiful and smart and funny, Sakura. You would have loved her."

Sakura laughed lightly as she drove through a green light. "Yeah, did you get her number?"

"No," he sighed heavily.

She threw him a glance before returning her gaze to the road. "Why not?"

"She was married," he said. His voice was full of exaggerated sadness as he crossed his arms and sunk down in his seat, a deep frown on his face.

She tried not to laugh at him, but she couldn't stop the snort that escaped her and she covered her mouth as Shisui pouted at her. "Sakura," he sang her name with a whine. "She was amazing. I love her. I want to have her."

Sakura flipped her turn signal on and cleared the intersection before making her right turn and glancing at him. "Yeah, what was her name?"

A small frown crossed his face and he opened his mouth once before closing it again, an amusing look of deep thought on his face. The expression made her laugh again and she grinned at him. "You don't know, do you?"

He shrugged slightly. "I may have been a little distracted."

"Distracted by what?" she asked. For him supposedly falling head over heels for this woman, she found it surprisingly that anything would have drawn his attention from the mystery woman. Unless his attention wasn't focused away from her; rather just her face. Sudden understanding hit her and she glared at the male next to her. "Shisui!" she chastised.

He flashed her his drunken grin and she rolled her eyes. Boys would be boys, she thought.

At that exact moment, Sakura suddenly realized that Naruto and Sasuke's arguing had subsided and they had gone silent. Curious as to if they had fallen asleep, she glanced in her rear view mirror to see Naruto had unbuckled his seat belt and was currently straddling his boyfriend, their mouths locked together in an intense kiss. Her eyes widened and she slid her gaze over to Shisui to see if he had noticed, but he had turned his attention out the window, some advertisement briefly drawing his attention.

For their relationship being as secretive as if was, they currently weren't doing a very good job of hiding it and as soon as they reached a red light, Sakura reached into the backseat, grabbed the blond by the belt of his pants and yanked him off Sasuke and back into his own side. He opened his mouth to argue, but she pointed at Shisui and he immediately closed his mouth again. Sasuke casually wiped his mouth and flashed Naruto an amused look as Sakura turned her attention back to the road just as the light turned green again. Fortunately Shisui still seemed oblivious to everything that had just happened.

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura pulled into Naruto and Sasuke's apartment complex and was about to tell the pair to have a good night when they jumped out of her car. She watched Naruto chase after Sasuke as he quickly led the way back to their apartment and sighed at their antics as they disappeared around the corner, no doubt about what they were going to do before going to bed.

As soon as they were out of sight, she turned to Shisui. "Alright, where am I taking you, Shisui?" she asked.

He rested his head in the palm of his hand as he thought for a very, very long moment, a low hum sounding in his throat. "Let's go to your place," he said decidedly.

Sakura raised a brow. "My place?"

His charming grin returned and he nodded. "Yep. My place is boring. And you're so much more entertaining."

She smiled in a coaxing manner. "That's sweet of you, Shisui, but it's pretty late. Aren't you tired?"

He hummed again as if in thought and shook his head. "Nope!"

A disconcerted look crossed her face as exhaustion from the evening began to creep up on her and she gave him a false smile. "I can take you to your cousin's if you want."

Hope began to bloom in her chest as he considered her offer, but then he shook his head and smiled at her. "Nah, he's probably not even there. We can just go to your apartment."

"Are you sure you don't just want to go home?" Sakura asked with emphasis in a last attempt, but he just shook his head and her shoulders slumped in defeat as she let out a sigh, knowing that no matter how many times she asked Shisui where he lived, he wasn't going to tell her.

He was always so stubborn and though she used to admire his determination, right now she wanted nothing more than to drop him off at home and pass out in bed for a few hour before she had to work in the morning. But he was drunk and she knew there was nothing she could do so she pulled her car back out onto the main road and took the familiar streets back to her apartment.

Easily she pulled into her assigned parking space and watched as Shisui excitedly climbed out and bounded up the stairs to her door. She cocked a brow at his childish excitement and glanced at her phone to see that it was already past three in the morning. She was fairly certain she wasn't going to get Shisui to bed anytime soon with his sudden energy spike which, meaning she wasn't going to get to bed soon. And she had to be to work at nine.

A soft sigh escaped her and she tried not to let her obvious exhaustion show on her face as she followed Shisui to her door and unlocked it before walking in and switching on the lights. She closed the door behind him and pulled her boots off before making her way into the kitchen to drop her keys on the table. Now that she was home, she realized how tired she actually was and she rubbed her eyes in an attempt to curb her weariness, but the sound of a door being opened made her turn towards Shisui with a raised brow. He was raiding her pantry.

Sakura shook her head at him, but there was a smile on her face and she turned away from him to head down the hall to her bedroom. Quickly she changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and pulled her long hair into a high ponytail before she went into her hall closet to find a pillow and some blankets for Shisui. She was fairly certain he would crash soon after eating and it was best that he did it on the couch rather than her bed since she doubted she would be able to wake him up after he passed out.

Once she found what she was looking for, she made her way back into the main living area. Shisui was sitting on the couch with the remote in one hand and a box of Captain Crunch in the other. He looked up at her arrival and grinned at her when she gave him a flat look. "Cereal?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You have nothing else to eat."

She rolled her eyes at him in amusement before she set the pillow and blanket down. "Alright, well I'm going to go to bed. You know where everything is so I'll see you in the morning."

But before she could leave, Shisui abruptly leaned over, wrapped his fingers around her wrist and pulled her onto the couch next to him. She fell into the seat awkwardly as she tripped and knocked into Shisui's side hard, but his muscular body hardly moved from her impact and she glared at him after she had settled. "Shisui," she said in light warning.

He merely grinned at her. "You have to at least watch one episode of Cops with me!"

With a playful shove away from him, she frowned. "Some of us have to work in the morning."

"Just one episode?" he pouted. He gave her his best sad, puppy dog eyes and she felt her resolve begin to crumble, but she didn't give in as she gave him a stern look. "Please, Sakura?" he whined. His dark eyes were wide and shining in hope and he gave her his biggest smile, melting her determination.

Finally she sighed. "Alright. One episode. And then you have to go to bed."

He grinned in victory and she shoved him away with a smile as he tried to hook an arm around her shoulders before she turned her attention to the television. For the first ten minutes, they watched the officers tackled, chased and tased suspects as they commented on what they would or wouldn't have done differently. Though with Shisui's drunken state, he kept yelling at the screen for the officers to get him and Sakura laughed as she wondered herself if they were going to get the police called on them for a noise complaint.

When the first commercial break came on Shisui wandered off to the bathroom and she turned her attention to her phone as the meaningless ads withdrew her attention. A sudden vibrating made her look up from her phone and she glanced around in confusion until her gaze landed on the table next to the couch. Shisui's phone was ringing.

Curiously she picked it up, wondering who was calling so late - or early. Her brow rose when she saw Itachi's name on the display screen and she looked towards the hall to see if Shisui had reappeared yet. She chewed her lip undecidedly when she found he was still absent and with a little bit of a nervous flutter, she chose to answer: "Hey, this is Sakura."

The other end was quiet for a moment. "Sakura," Itachi repeated.

His voice was a little rough and - not that she would ever admit it - sounded sexy through the line. But she could hear the question in his tone, so she replied quickly, "Yeah, sorry. Shisui couldn't answer at the moment."

"Ah," he replied. "I was calling to make sure he got home safely."

Sakura frowned slightly and she turned her head as she heard the bathroom door open from down the hall. "Well he's safe but he didn't quite make it home," she answered as she watched him stumble slightly. Apparently it was difficult for him to undo his tie while walking and she briefly turned her eyes back to the TV as the show resumed.

"He's not home?" Itachi repeated again as Sakura reached for the remote to mute the volume. There was a pause on the other end of the line as he put the pieces together. "He is at your place."

"Yeah, he wouldn't give me his address so I..." she trailed off as she turned her attention back to the older of the cousins and found him rummaging through her alcohol. "Shisui, stay out of my liquor cabinet!" she called.

He jumped at her sudden order and turned to pout at her. "But Sakura…"

"No," she commanded like she would a dog.

She waited until Shisui closed the cabinet once more before she turned her attention back to Itachi as he sighed. "Alright. Send me your address and I will come get him. I will be there in about an hour."

"Okay, thank you," she said with a hint of humor in her voice. She hung up with him and went through Shisui's phone until she found his messaging and sent her address to Itachi.

Once Shisui sat down on the couch again, she passed him his phone and told him her conversation with his cousin. He whined slightly but she only shoved him playfully before she unmuted the volume as their show resumed. They continued their commentary as the show went on, but after a while Sakura began to realize that Shisui had suddenly gone quiet and she glanced over to see he had reclined back and had passed out.

A light snort escaped her and she stood to pick up the blanket she had brought into the room to cover him. His phone was back on the table where she had found it and a frown fell across her face as she remembered that Itachi was most likely on his way by now. It didn't bother her if Shisui stayed the night and it made no sense for Itachi to go out of his way to come get him, but when she picked up his phone, she found herself locked out. She had no idea what Itachi's number was and there was no way Sasuke would answer his phone at this hour. As much as she hated it, she knew there was no way for her to contact Itachi to tell him he didn't have to come.

With a sigh of defeat, Sakura returned Shisui's phone to the table and sat back on the couch. She shut off the television and turned her attention to playing a mindless game on her phone until Itachi arrived, but as the night wore on, her eyes grew heavy and the next thing she knew an audible knock at her door was waking her.

Quickly Sakura sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes only to curse lightly as she recalled she hadn't taken her makeup off and had undoubtedly just smeared it across her face. Furiously she wiped under her eyes and retied her ponytail as she moved to answer the door. As expected Itachi was waiting on the other side and she took an unconscious step back as she realized how tall and fitted her seemed in her doorway, but she shook herself mentally, blaming her exhaustion on her observation and she stepped aside as she gestured for him to come inside. "Hey, come in."

He murmured a tired thank you and accepted her invitation by walking through the doorway.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said as she shut the door. "Shisui fell asleep about half an hour ago. I was going to call you but I was locked out of his phone."

Itachi gave her a half smile in understanding. "That is quite alright."

His tone was light, but she could hear the roughness of exhaustion in his voice and as he stepped further into her apartment and into the more lighted area, she realized just how weary he looked. The set of his shoulders were slouched and his tie from the suit he had been wearing at the party was now loosened, but it was his eyes that made her frown the most. The normally bright, sharp clarity of his gaze was now dull and his irises looked more grey now than the darkest shade of onyx she had become accustom to in the past week. He must have been beyond exhausted.

Rather than say anything, she turned and made her way further into her apartment, not wanting to keep him any longer than necessary. "He's in here."

Soundlessly Itachi followed her and she stopped in front of her couch when she found Shisui had moved since she had gotten up and was now completely sprawled across the couch. She couldn't help the snort of amusement that escaped her before she moved to wake him. "Shisui."

He didn't even stir.

With a raised brow, she tried again louder, but he still slept soundlessly, completely dead to the world. She glanced at Itachi in time to see a small frown flit across his face and she stepped aside as Itachi attempted to shake his cousin back to consciousness. After a moment of failing as well, Itachi stepped back with an audible sigh as Sakura frowned.

She crossed her arms in slight annoyance, but it began to fade as a sudden idea crossed her mind. "Get up, Marine!" she barked, her voice full of authority.

Just as she hoped, Shisui bolted upright and scrambled to his feet. "Yes, ma'am!" he responded automatically. He stood tall at attention, but then he blinked hard as he adjusted to the lighting in the room and glared sleepily at Sakura, still mostly drunk. "What was that for?" he muttered as she laughed lightly.

Sakura gestured to Itachi, a large and very obvious grin of amusement on her face. "Your cousin is here to take you home."

He frowned slightly. "Why?"

"Because you need somewhere to sleep off the alcohol you drank and this is not it," Itachi replied easily.

His answer only made Shisui's frown deepen. "You're such a party-pooper, 'Tachi," he complained drowsily.

Sakura glanced at Itachi to see him roll his eyes slightly. He was obviously done with this conversation and ready to be on his way so Sakura slipped her arm through Shisui's and began leading him towards the door. "The party ended hours ago, Shisui," she said lightly as they walked. She stopped when they reached the entryway and turned to look at him with an easy smile. "But I promise next time you can sleep here the entire night."

"Really?" he asked.

When she nodded, he smiled before he pulled her into a sudden and tight hug. A quiet yelp of surprise escaped her at his abrupt gesture, but she easily patted his back as she did her best to subtly pull away from him. He wasn't letting go yet though. "You're really awesome," he slurred tiredly. "I love you, you know that? Like really. You're like the best friend anyone could have."

"That's very sweet of you," she placated. Over his shoulder, she threw a look at Itachi, but his eyes were bright in amusement and she knew he was going to be no help. Turning back to Shisui, she pushed him away slightly. "I think Itachi is a good best friend too."

Something seemed to click in his drunken state and he pulled back to look at his cousin. "He is!"

He moved to hug Itachi, but he held his hand out and pointed towards the door. "Shisui, go get in the car."

A pout crossed his face and he grumbled a response before he slipped his shoes on. Trying not to smile, Sakura opened the door for him and watching as he stepped outside. She grinned as he stumbled unevenly down the hallway and towards the parking lot before she turned back to Itachi. He sighed again and stepped out after his cousin, but he stopped and turned to her after he passed through the doorway. A grateful expression crossed his face. "Thank you, Sakura. I appreciate your help this evening."

She smiled lightly at his sincere thanks. "Technically it's the morning," she said. "But you're welcome."

The corner of his mouth turned up in amusement and he arched his brow. "Well, good morning then."

"Good morning," she replied before he turned and followed his cousin down the hall.

She waited until he was out of sight before she closed the door. Once she slid the deadbolt into place, she leaned against the door and sighed as she glanced across the room to the clock. A groan of exasperation escaped her when she realized she had to be up in two hours to get to work on time and she ran a tired hand through her hair. Inwardly groaning at the lack of time she had to sleep, she pushed herself off the door and made her way back to bed, ensuring that her alarm was set before she collapsed bonelessly into bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Holy long chapter. No wonder it took me so long to write. But I hope you all liked it. I did hahah. Bunch of drunks...lol

Important Note: I really, really hope you all don't get mad at me but it _might_ be two weeks again until the next update. I'm doing massive readiting of this story and chapter one is barely even similar to the current chapter. I was rereading and I was so completely unsatisfied with how I started this story that I wanted to do a rewrite of it. But the next chapter is mostly done so I might be able to get the rewritten chapters and new chapter uploaded next Saturday. I'll let you know then!

Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Important Note: If you have not gone back and reread Chapter One, _you will not understand parts of this chapter!_ At this point in time, only chapter one and two have been rewritten, but I am in the process of rewritting chapter three and will inform you guys either before or when I post chapter seven. (I know, I'm so confusing!)

Thank you so much for waiting patiently. With the holidays, it took me longer to write this chapter than anticipated, but enjoy!

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Six - - -**

A large yawn escaped Sakura as she checked her appearance in the mirror attached to the sun visor. Next to her, Anko drove them to the location of one of Karin's former boyfriend's apartment, but as they ventured down the Los Angeles roads, the older woman kept throwing her looks of amusement, knowing that they had both attended the holiday party the night before. Sakura chose to ignore her as she attempted to finger brush her hair and wipe away the remnants of her makeup from the previous night, refusing to even attempt to explain why she looked less than he usual professional self.

In total, she had gotten maybe three hours of sleep. She was exhausted, but she didn't regret going to the party last night. It had been fun, even if she had spent most of the night watching Naruto and Sasuke slowly getting more and more drunk as the hours passed. She'd had plenty of practice so she knew how to handle her best friends when drunk, but Shisui had been a different story. Fortunately he had been mostly easy to handle, but she wasn't sure if that was a normal occurrence for him. She did feel bad about Itachi coming so late to grab him and she hoped that the chief had slept in a little before going to work today. He had looked so exhausted that she would really feel guilty if he'd had a meeting first thing in the morning.

With a twist of her wrist, Sakura piled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. She looked presentable enough not to embarrass herself so she flipped the sun visor back up and pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes to keep her from squinting against the winter sun as she returned her gaze back out the window. They were in a decent part of Los Angeles, but when she checked the address, she frowned as she realized they were headed back into East L.A. It was a decent distance from where Karin's body had been found, but the background check on her ex-boyfriend said he did have a car registered in his name.

"How do we know this guy is Karin's ex-boyfriend?" Sakura asked as she flipped through the man's file.

Anko slid a glance at her. "Nara went through Karin's Face book. She had multiple posts from a year ago showing this guy, something Suigetsu-."

"Hozuki," Sakura provided.

"Whatever," she dismissed. "Showing that he dated Karin for a quite a few months."

Sakura flipped the page and her eyes widened when she saw his arrest record. "This background says that he's been arrested sixteen times in the past year."

"Sounds like a real keeper," Anko murmured sarcastically.

Sakura continued reading, "Theft, robbery, assault. How is this guy even still on the streets?"

"Welcome to L.A. County," she replied flatly as they pulled up to the curb in front of a very small house.

Anko shut off the engine as Sakura removed her sunglasses and for a long moment, both women just watched the house. Sakura quickly examined the layout, consciously noting that there were only two steps leading to the front door, wide windows on either side - which was perfect for anyone to see them coming and quite a disadvantage for them - and an open walkway that lead around to the back of the house. There weren't any windows along the way that she could see, but she knew there would be some type of back door and more windows in the back of the house.

With a nod at Anko, both women stepped out of the vehicle and made their way to the front door. Each had a hand on their sidearm as they pressed themselves against the side of the house with Anko closest to the door and Sakura just behind her. Once the older woman was sure they were both ready, she knocked on the door hard. "Suigetsu, we need to talk to you. Open up!"

A few moments of silence greeted them before they heard the familiar sounds of footsteps on the other side of the door. A lock slid out of place before the door was finally opened and they were greeted by a tall but thin man with pale skin and blond hair so light it looked white in the winter sun. He had two small star tattoos under his left eye and a piercing hooked through his bottom lip and he was watching them with cold blue eyes. His gaze swept over Anko and then Sakura.

Anko stood down slightly to keep herself from looking suspicious, but with her body blocking full sight of Sakura, she kept her hand on her sidearm just in case. He couldn't see that she could have her gun trained on him in less than a second with her position.

Anko smiled at him politely. "Hello, I'm Lieutenant Mitarashi Anko and this is Sergeant Haruno Sakura of the Major Crimes division of the LAPD. We have a couple of questions to ask-."

Before she could finish, Suigetsu back pedaled and attempted to slam the door. Anko quickly braced her forearm against the door to keep it from closing completely and forced it open as she drew her sidearm. "Runner!" she yelled.

Sakura already had her own gun out and was moving down the stairs. "I'll cover the back!" she yelled before she took off down the small walkway she had seen in the car earlier. Even in heels, she easily made her way over the uneven cement and out into the grassy backyard. She slid slightly on the damp grass, but her attention refocused as Suigetsu suddenly burst out of the back door.

"Police! Stop!" she yelled.

Unsurprisingly he kept running and she holstered her gun again when she saw his hands were empty and he was unarmed. Unless, of course, he was hiding a gun in the pockets of his sweatpants. Immediately Sakura took off after him, noting that he was heading for the corner of the yard where the wooden fence surrounding the property was lowest. There was a dirt garden below it with a sprinkler nearby wetting the ground and the exact fence Suigetsu was running for.

"Don't make me tackle you!" Sakura shouted as she chased after the male. She yelled to intimidate the man into stopping, but also to alert Anko to her location.

With an annoyed growl in her throat, Sakura jumped over the sprinkler system, the water soaking her clothes immediately as she followed on the suspects heels. He jumped and easily raised himself up to the fence's level, but she had already reached him and she grabbed him by the back of his shirt and forcefully yanked him down. As he fell, he flung out his hands, his arm catching hers and she stumbled into the dirt with him before she shoved him onto his stomach and forced his arms behind his back.

Just as it had been drilled into her head over and over again, she pulled her handcuffs from a holster next to her gun and easily pinned his wrists in place. Under her, Suigetsu was wheezing painfully, but she dug her knee into the center of his back to keep him in place as a precautionary measure.

Now that he was under control, Sakura looked up as the water suddenly stopped pouring on her and she found Anko was casually moving it away so she could approach without getting drenched. She glared at the older woman and as her adrenaline cooled, she realized her bangs were plastered to her face and her work clothes were completely ruined with the water and mud.

"Where the hell were you?" she snapped.

Anko carefully walked up as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and held it to her ear, taking care not to step into any puddles. "I knew you could handle it," she smiled smartly. Sakura's glare didn't fade and she kept her knee pressed into the center of Suigetsu's back as he began to struggle weakly below her. "Yes, this is Lieutenant Mitarashi of Major Crimes. Can you send a black and white out to 871 Meridian Avenue north for transport of a suspect? Thank you."

As she hung up, Suigetsu began to struggle again. "I didn't do anything!" he panted painfully. At that moment, Sakura realized he must have knocked the wind out of himself when he had fallen hence his breathless words, but she didn't move to get off him. Not until they had back up. "Why are you guys harassing me? I was just-," he continued.

"I have to encourage you not to speak," Sakura said, slightly increasing the pressure on his back. "You haven't yet been read your rights."

Unfortunately for both of them he continued to shout and cry that he was innocent until two uniformed officers arrived. Sakura immediately recognized Lee and Tenten as they approached and slowly she stood to her feet before helping Suigetsu onto his. Tenten just looked her up once before laughing. "Wow, Haruno, remind you of being on patrol?" she snorted.

She gave the woman a flat look as Lee's eyes widened. "Are you alright, Sergeant Haruno?"

Sakura handed the cuffed suspect to Lee before she finally took her first look at herself. Her slacks were covered in dirt and the long sleeved light blue shirt she was wearing would have been see-through if not for the fact mud had splattered in exactly the right places. Uselessly she attempted to wipe some of it away. "Yes, I'm fine, Lee. Thanks for asking."

The dorky, dark-haired male was still staring at her with wide, worried eyes, but she chose to ignore it as she watched Tenten turn to their suspect and give him a once over. He was even more disgusting than Sakura was with dark sweats matted with water and his white shirt now permanently stained with dirt. Sakura just hoped he hadn't cracked a rib in his fall; that was a whole pile of paperwork that she did not want to fill out today.

Wiping her muddy hands off on her already ruined shirt, Sakura turned back to Anko. "Are we ready to go or do we have a warrant to search the house?"

Anko was still smirking in amusement. "No, we need to bring him back to the Deputy Chief for questioning," she said before she finally turned away from her and led the way back out to the front of the property.

They found the squad car parked in the driveway and off the street unlike Anko and Sakura's government issued car. Sakura followed Lee to it where he rested Suigetsu face down on the hood before he replaced the handcuffs with his own and she took them from the male officer with a quiet thanks before she turned to Tenten as she pulled a towel out of the trunk and tossed it in her direction. As Lee settled the suspect in the backseat of their car and began the routine questions of asking him if he needed medical attention, Sakura wiped her face and hands clean before she pulled the tie out of her hair. The pale, pink strands were marred with dark brown and she frowned as she realized she was definitely going to have to shower to get the junk out.

The sound of the door closing had Sakura turning back to Lee. "He doesn't want medical attention."

A grateful sigh escaped Sakura, but she turned to Anko as the older woman snickered. "Perhaps you should ride in the back with Suigetsu to the department."

Sakura gave her a look. "Funny."

"I wasn't joking," Anko countered.

Her expression made Sakura seriously want to fling some of the mud at the older woman, but she was ranked above her so she refrained. Instead Sakura continued to clean her hair as best as she could while also trying to squeeze the water out. "Fortunately the seats are plastic and the department pays to clean them so I don't have to ride in the squad car," she said lightly.

Anko just frowned slightly before she turned to get into their undercover car, muttering something along the lines of "pity". Sakura just rolled her eyes before turning back to the pair of officers. "You'll follow us back to the department?"

Tenten nodded before she moved to get into the driver's seat. Lee's eyes were still full of worry so Sakura flashed him a quick smile before she turned and climbed into the car with Anko. The plumb-haired woman gave her a look. "You better stay over there and not get any on me."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and clicked her seat belt into place before she returned her attention back to the sun visor as they pulled back onto the road.

By the time they had arrived, Sakura had barely managed to clean any more mud off than when she had climbed into the car and she frowned at herself before she pushed the visor back into place, giving up. Her long hair was still soaked as well as her shirt and pants, and she decided that as soon as she talked to Genma, she was going to see if she could go home and shower. Normally she would have done so at the department, but she didn't have a change of clothes and there was no way she was going to put this outfit back on.

Fortunately with them having a suspect, they were able to park in the back of the building and take the elevator up so anyone from the general public wouldn't see her in such a state. That being said, with it still being mid-morning, there were plenty of officers there with their own arrested suspects and so many sent her amused looks and teasing jabs that her embarrassment soon faded to be replaced with impatience. She really wanted a shower.

When the elevator finally reached their floor, they stepped off with Lee firmly leading Suigetsu along. Anko turned to the uniformed officers and pointed down the hall. "Take him to an interview room and watch him. Deputy Chief Shiranui will be there shortly to question him."

Sakura hardly heard Tenten's acknowledgment as she had already turned the opposite direction and made her way towards her division, her mind set on speaking to Genma so she could get out of there. She found him standing with Shikamaru near his office, but as soon as she entered with Anko behind her, his attention turned and he stopped mid-sentence.

She cocked a brow as she stopped in front of her superior. Both he and Shikamaru were staring at her in surprise. Eventually Genma managed to find his voice: "Haruno, you're soaking wet."

A smart smile crossed her face. "Yes, I am aware."

He completely missed her sarcasm as he attempted to comprehend what could have happened for her to end in such a state and Shikamaru continued in his place, "I believe a better question is why?"

Anko stopped next to her, but stood a few steps away as she looked at Genma. "Our suspect ran."

Genma glanced at her briefly before looking at Sakura again. "I hope you caught him."

"Oh yes," Sakura said before Anko could speak. " _I_ did. He's waiting in an interview room right now."

Her superior nodded slowly. "Good. I'll have Hyuuga interview him," he said slowly. "In the meantime, Mitarashi go write the report of the incident. I want to read it within the next hour to determine if we need to submit a use of force report."

Next to Sakura, Anko looked at him in surprise. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Genma confirmed a bit impatiently. "Haruno needs to get cleaned up. She can't work like this."

A smug look crossed Sakura's face as she looked at Anko and the older woman glared slightly. "Fine," she said tightly before she turned and stalked off to her desk.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her back before she turned back to see Genma was watching her with a raised brow. She smiled sheepishly before he turned back to Shikamaru. "Go get these documents filed and I'll review them after Hyuuga does his interview with our suspect."

He nodded in acknowledgment before he too returned to his desk, giving Sakura another long once over on his way. Once he left, Sakura turned back to Genma as he read from another file. "Uh, Deputy Chief," she began slowly.

Her voice drew his attention and he looked at her expectantly. "Yes?"

"I need to go home to shower. I don't have any spare clothes here," she explained.

Genma turned his attention back to his file and waved her off. "Yeah, that's fine. Just be back in an hour or so," he said nonchalantly before he turned and made his way into his office.

Sakura smiled at his antics before she returned to her desk so she could grab her car keys. However when she approached, her brow furrowed in confusion when she found an energy drink sitting unopened next to her computer. Curiously, she picked it up and smiled when she found it was her favorite peach flavor, but her eyes were drawn to the small note taped to the side of it and she pulled it off before opening it.

 _Thank you for your help last night._

She wouldn't have recognized the elegant hand writing if it hadn't been signed and her eyes shot wide at reading Itachi's name at the bottom. Butterflies made her skin break out into goosebumps and she couldn't fight the smile that tugged on the corners of her lips at his thoughtful gesture. She had no idea how he knew her favorite flavor, but the notion that he had wanted to thank her when he had no need to made her feel a bit giddy.

Mentally shaking herself, Sakura forced herself to stop rereading the note and grab her keys from her desk drawer. She made her way to the elevator with her energy drink in hand and cracked the can open as she waited for the doors to open for her. A soft hum of appreciation escaped her as she drank it slowly, enjoying the bubbles and flavor more than usual. It was good enough for her to even easily ignore the confused and amused looks she was being given and she reached her car without incident. Popping her trunk, Sakura pulled out the spare towels she kept just in case before she laid them out over her seat. Once she was sure she wouldn't stain the interior of her car, she climbed in carefully and set her energy drink in the cup holder before taping Itachi's note to her dashboard to ensure it wouldn't get wrinkled. Only after she was sure it was stay in place did she start her engine and make her way out of the parking garage.

The drive home was easy and she smoothly pulled into her assigned parking space in her apartment complex before she climbed out and walked the short distance to her apartment. As soon as the front door was closed behind her, she set her keys and drink on the counter before she unbuttoned her shirt and threw it into the garbage. She pulled her gun and handcuffs from her waistband and set them on her dresser in her bedroom before she yanked her pants off. She threw the ruined material into the trash in the corner of the room before she walked into the attached bathroom and flipped on the light.

An annoyed frown settled on her lips when she looked in the mirror and realized her bra had been completely ruined as well. Her underwear didn't look too bad so she tossed it in the sink to soak in water before she dropped her bra in the garbage and turned on the water. As she waited for the water to warm, she pulled a towel out from under the sink and brushed out her mess of hair. It took a couple of minutes to rake out the tangles, but eventually she was able to run her brush through without it catching and she set her brush back on her counter before finally stepping into the hot spray.

The warmth felt good against her somewhat chilled skin and immediately she got to work on scrubbing the mud from her hair before she turned her attention to the dirt marring her pale skin. It washed off easily under the warm water, but she took her time in cleaning herself to ensure that she didn't miss a spot. Once she was satisfied it was all gone, she poured conditioner into her hair and took a moment to just let the warmth seep into her skin.

"Sakura!" a loud voice suddenly called.

She jumped in slight surprise and opened her eyes to look out around her shower curtain as she heard footsteps near her bedroom. She knew that voice. "Naruto?" she called.

A moment later, the bright blond poked his head into the bathroom. He was dressed casually, obviously not having to be to work until the following day, but she had no idea why he would be at her apartment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, taking care to make sure she wasn't exposed to him. She loved her best friend and he had seen her in her underwear a handful of times, but he and Sasuke had yet to see her completely naked and she would like to keep it that way.

A sheepish smile crossed Naruto's face as he leaned against the door frame. "I forgot I have court today and I left my nice jumpsuit here."

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "You did? When?"

"After the last time I had court. Remember, you said you would get it dry cleaned for me," he reminded her. Her heart dropped slightly and she gave him a bright, apologetic smile; he knew what that meant. "You didn't get it cleaned, did you?"

She shook her head, her smile still in place. "I may have forgotten."

Naruto just waved her off. "Well, it should be fine. I don't think it's too dirty. I can probably wear it without it being too big of a deal," he said as he disappeared back into her bedroom. "Are you almost done in there? I need to shower."

She smiled and rolled her eyes even though she knew there was no way he could see before she returned back to her shower. "Yeah, I just need to finish rinsing out my hair," she called back as she quickly washed the rest of the suds out of her long locks.

She could hear Naruto going through her closet in the next room as she shut off the water and she poked her head out again to be sure he couldn't see her before she pulled back the curtain and grabbed her towel. She secured it around her middle before she hand-squeezed the water out of her hair and made her way to the sink. Quickly she snatched her underwear up and drained the water before making her way back into her room.

Naruto was just laying his uniform out on the bed and she easily dumped her underwear into the dirty clothes before she made her way to her dresser. She pulled out a clean pair of panties and frowned when she saw all of her skin-colored bras were dirty. All she had was a lacy black one that would definitely show through most of her work shirts, but she had no other choice so she grabbed it before she turned back to her blond friend. He had a backpack on the bed and he was pulling his normal duty gear out of it to lay next to his uniform. Once it was empty, he set his holstered gun on the bed and yanked his shirt off, tossing it into her laundry basket as if he lived there.

Sakura didn't bother saying anything about it because she knew he would grin brightly at her and say a few kind words about how she's 'the best friend ever and how her detergent smells better than his' and she would give in with a sigh anyway. So instead she set her undergarments on the other side of the bed from his uniform and moved into her closet to pull out a gray suit with a black button up shirt. She was not going to deal with trying to hide her boldly colored bra under a white blouse.

With a glance towards the bathroom, she realized there was no way Naruto could see her so Sakura finally pulled her towel off to dry herself. She quickly pulled her panties and bra on as the water started in the other room before she twisted her hair up into her towel. Hurriedly she dressed and realized Naruto must have been in a hurry for the water shut off again just as she finished buttoning up her blouse. He was very obviously naked under his towel and in a rush so she moved back into the bathroom to give him some privacy and to avoid seeing something she may not have wanted to see.

Sakura took her time brushing out her hair and touching up her makeup before she went back into her room to be sure she didn't walk in on Naruto naked and a small breath of relief escaped her when she found him just pulling on his duty belt. Her brow arched in amusement at his hurried pace but she turned away from him without a word as she fiercely rubbed the towel through her hair to catch any excessive water. After Sakura dumped the towel in her basket, she moved to her mirror to quickly sweep her hair up into a messy bun and when she turned back around, Naruto was just finishing lacing up his boots. She cocked a brow at him, having never seen the blond move so fast in his life. He must have really been behind schedule.

"Hey, I've got to go," he said, looking at her with a smile.

She nodded, noting his backpack and towel was still draped over her bed and his dirty underwear and jeans were still in the bathroom. It normally would have annoyed her, but he seemed like he really needed to get out the door so she accepted his friendly kiss to her forehead without complaint. "Okay, be safe. Have fun."

Naruto just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to court, not doing a manhunt," he retorted.

His sarcasm earned him a grin before he quickly left the room. The sound of the front door closing confirmed his departure and Sakura sighed in mock annoyance as she turned to begin picking up after him. She grabbed his dirty clothes from the bathroom and the towel before dropping them into her basket. His now-empty, off-duty gun holster was on the bed as well so she picked it up and dropped it into his backpack before she grabbed his bag. As she moved to set it on the floor against the wall, something caught her attention and she turned back to see Naruto had forgotten his phone in his haste to get on the road. A frown settled on her face as she realized he was most likely already out of the parking lot and there was likely no chance of catching him at this point so she settled for pocketing it before she sent Sasuke a text on her own phone informing him she had it. Knowing her blond friend as well as she did, she was fairly certain it was only number Naruto had memorized.

As soon as Sakura was sure she had everything, she returned to her entryway and grabbed her keys and energy drink before she made her way back out to her car. She threw the towels back into her trunk before she climbed into the driver's seat and an unconscious smile graced her lips when she caught sight of Itachi's note still taped to her dashboard, but she forced her attention back to the road as she shifted her car into reverse and headed back to the department.

The building was far busier than when she had left it and it took her driving down a few levels in the parking garage to find an available slip. A glance at her phone told her she had only been gone for a little under an hour, which was good because it was taking forever for the garage elevator to open for her. However when they finally did, she froze for a split second in surprise before a genuine smile crossed her face. "Shisui," she greeted.

She slipped in next to him, careful to avoid bumping into the other occupants, as he smiled lightly at her. "Hey, Sakura."

Her brow raised at the softness of his voice and she gave him a quick once over. He was dressed highly professionally in a well-fitted black suit and his slowly growing hair was neat and well-managed. It looked like he had just shaven that morning, but there was a bit of darkness under his eyes and his normally bright smile and gaze seemed to lack their usual luster. It didn't take long for her to figure it out. "Are you hungover?" she teased.

He gave her a somewhat pained look. "What do you think?"

The grin on her face widened slightly and she offered him her energy drink. He took it without a word and gulped down a large swig before returning it to her with a murmur of thanks. She just cocked a brow at him. "You here to see your cousin?" she asked. For some reason, she didn't know if the conversation called for the use of his name or his title.

Surprisingly Shisui shook his head. "No, Morino wanted to do my polygraph today."

She cringed in sympathy and gave him an apologetic look, both of them knowing polygraphs for applicants were grueling and have been known to take up to five hours depending on the person's background. "The day after the Christmas party?" she asked. "That's brutal."

Shisui hummed slightly, telling her without words that he was very much aware of how much the rest of his day was going to suck. She half considered giving him the rest of her energy drink, but quickly dismissed the idea, knowing that he had fully created the problem for himself. And besides her drink had been given as a gift. She wasn't going to just give it away.

When the elevator opened again, they stepped out into the lobby and said a quick good-bye when Shisui spotted his background detective. A smirk crossed her face as she watched Shisui physically suck it up before he greeted the stoic detective with a polite smile, but she turned away quickly knowing that she needed to return to work.

The wait for the elevators going up to the different divisions and units was just as long of a wait as the parking garage and she pursed her lips somewhat impatiently as she stood among a handful of other officers and department employees. As she stood waiting, her phone buzzed in her pocket, drawing her attention away from her boredom and she smiled at the text she found waiting for her: _Of course the dobe forgot it. I'll text you when I have time to come get it._

She answered Sasuke with an acknowledgment as the elevator doors opened and she stepped in as she stifled a yawn. Replacing her phone back in her pocket, she quickly finished off the rest of her energy drink and threw the can away in the garbage next to the elevator after reaching her floor.

Shikamaru was the only one in the room when she entered, but as she moved to her desk and took a seat, Genma and Neji walked into the room. Both of them spotted her before sharing a silent look and she cocked a brow at them. "What?"

Genma held up his hands, silently saying he was not going to take part in whatever needed to be said and walked into his office as Neji gave her a somewhat sympathetic look on his usually calm face. "We're not one hundred percent certain, but after interviewing the suspect it sounds as if he may not be our murderer."

Her shoulders visibly slouched as she gave him an annoyed look. She seriously just ruined an entire outfit to catch a guy that wasn't even involved. "If he's not our suspect than why the hell did he run?"

Neji frowned. "He skipped his court hearing two days ago. Probably thought he was being arrested for that."

Sakura rolled her eyes and silently wished that she had just let the guy get away. It would have saved her a lot of grief. "God damnit."

* * *

Itachi sat back in his chair and ran a hand down his face as a yawn forced itself out of his mouth. He frowned at the slight bit of stubble that scratched at his fingers and he recalled he hadn't had time to shave that morning before he had been needed at the department for a meeting. His day had been somewhat busy as he jumped from meeting to meeting to discuss a myriad of issues with a half a dozen different divisions, which had left his already tired mind a bit weary from both overuse and exhaustion.

After he had left Sakura's apartment the night before, he had driven Shisui to his house, knowing that his cousin would not make it into his temporary room at his parent's without waking them both up. Normally he found Shisui highly amusing when drunk, but he had been so exhausted after helping Kisame out with a massive case mix up at the department that he had wanted nothing more than to crawl straight into bed. He knew Sakura probably wouldn't have minded if his cousin had slept at her apartment, but Itachi felt somewhat guilty for dumping Shisui on her and he didn't want to inconvenience her more than he already had. He knew her team usually had early mornings and he suspected that would be the case that morning as well so after his first meeting, he had dropped by the store to grab breakfast for himself and an energy drink for her. He was certain she was just as drained as himself today and he wanted her to at least know he appreciated her patience last night.

At the moment, it was still somewhat early into the evening and as Itachi looked out his floor-to-ceiling window, he saw that there was about an hour or two until sunset. The sun was dropping below the horizon on the opposite side of the building, but the fiery rays cut through the air between the buildings and made the streets and sidewalks below glow with brilliant red and gold colors. It almost seemed as if the busy roads below were on fire and the strange illusion drew Itachi's attention as he gave his mind a moment's rest.

However he was quickly returned to the present when his phone suddenly rang out in his quiet office. Taking a deep breath, Itachi sat forward to pick up his office phone before he rested back against his chair. "Chief Uchiha Itachi."

"Hello, Chief, this is Mabui from the Media Relations department. Sorry to bother you so late," a female voice said.

Itachi recognized her name through the various emails they had exchanged in the past, but he couldn't remember ever directly meeting her. "It is no problem," he replied as smoothly as possible. He refused to let his exhaustion show in his voice. "What can I help you with this evening?"

"I have Channel Five on the other line. They wanted to get a statement from you on the situation that's happening downtown," she answered.

A frown fell across Itachi's face and he sat up in his chair as his brows pulled together. Quickly he pulled up his email and scanned through it, his frown deepening as he found nothing about what she may have been talking about. "What situation are you referring to?" he asked.

Mabui hummed through the phone. "They didn't give any specifics, but I can ask them if you would like me to."

"Yes, please do that," Itachi confirmed. "And email me with their answer and contact information."

"Yes, sir," she said calmly before she hung up.

As soon as she was off the phone, Itachi pulled up the Shift Commander's number and dialed, using his office phone. The line connected after the third ring. "Commander Hatake."

"Commander, this is Chief Uchiha."

A pause met his words. "Chief? What can I do for you, sir?" Kakashi asked.

Itachi's confusion only grew at the calm and unconcerned tone of the Commander. Every officer was trained to stay calm even in serious and dangerous situations, but even adrenaline would affect one's tone of voice. However Kakashi's tone held no undertone of strain or tension. It made him wonder what the media was referring to. "I was hoping you could tell me," Itachi answered. "Why is the media contacting me about a situation downtown?"

Again, silence met his words for a long moment. "I'm not sure," he answered honestly. "I've been out on the streets since the start of my shift. Been a few incidences but nothing news worthy."

As he spoke, a new email arrived in his inbox and he immediately clicked it and read through the information. "Apparently it's on Sixth and Broadway."

"I'm on Sixth and Broadway," Kakashi countered, his voice slightly confused. "There was a car chase involving a stolen car and six patrol cars that ended with the driver crashing into a barrier, but no one was injured." There were a few shouts on the other end of the line, but Kakashi continued speaking unconcerned. "Is that what you're referring to, sir?"

Itachi pursed his lips as he realized it was most likely the media overreacting again. "I believe it is," he murmured lightly. "Alright, thank you, Commander," he said, a bit of his exhaustion unintentionally showing in his voice.

"Sorry, sir. Have a good night," Kakashi said sympathetically.

After Itachi hung up with him, he turned to the email Mabui had sent him. Opening a new draft, he typed in the reporter's email address provided and began to type in a quick memo informing them of the limited detail Kakashi had given him. A knocked sounded on his door as he worked and he flashed a glance in its direction as he continued typing. "Hinata," he greeted.

"Sir," she smiled politely. Taking his greeting as permission to enter, she walked into the room and stopped in front of his desk. She patiently waited for him to finish his train of thought and he turned to her after he completed his sentence. "I was wondering if you would mind if I headed home early today?" she asked.

"Do I have anything else scheduled for the day?" he inquired.

Hinata opened her phone and checked his schedule silently for a moment. "No, but there are some documents in your email that need to be reviewed, printed and signed before the end of the business day," she told him. "Assistant Chief Hoshigaki wants to meet with you and the head of Robbery at eight tomorrow morning so I rescheduled your meeting with the Mayor for the afternoon tomorrow."

Itachi glanced over his half-written email mindlessly as he filed the information away. He was sure Kisame wanted to meet over whatever seemed to be the reoccurring problem in Robbery as of lately and he sighed softly to himself. Sometimes it felt like it was a never ending job. He was only one person for second largest city in the country. Perhaps he should speak to the Mayor about the possibilities of hiring another Assistant Chief to help with some of the load.

Turning his attention back to Hinata, he nodded. "Yes, you may leave, but can you please print those documents out before leave?"

A sudden, soft smile fitted her face and she nodded gratefully. "Yes, sir."

Then she excused herself, closing the door behind her. Itachi watched her go for a moment before he returned his attention to the email. As soon as he finished, he sent it off as another yawn escaped him and he stood with a long stretch before he grabbed his suit jacket and made his way to the door. Hinata was gone but her computer was still active, leading him to believe she had left momentarily to get the requested documents for him. He turned away from her desk as he made his way towards the elevator, intend on getting a small snack and perhaps a coffee from the little shop across the street to wake himself up.

He didn't mind that Hinata had requested to go home early and was actually a little surprised that she had. He couldn't recall the last time she had asked permission to leave early, but she was a hard worker and was a constant help during his busy days so he was more than happy to let her head home an hour or two early, especially when it sounded as if they would be quite busy the following day.

Just the thought of having to arrive early tomorrow morning to meet with Kisame and Asuma, the division head of Robbery, made him want to groan aloud, but he refrained. He would just have to finish the documents as quickly but thoroughly as he could before heading home and he knew he could do it as long as he got a small boost of energy; just something to make up for his short night the night before.

As Itachi made his way out of the department, he nodded and politely greeted the officers that wished him a pleasant night. He didn't have the energy to correct them that he would be returning so he simply thanked them courteously as he continued out the front doors. The cool, winter evening air hit him abruptly as he stepped outside and though he didn't shiver, he unconsciously tucked his arms closer to his sides to preserve his body warmth.

Familiar with the area, he easily walked across the large parking lot in front of the station to the crosswalk that would take him to the opposite side of the street where the small coffee shop was. As he waited for the light to give him the right of way, he pulled out his phone and checked his messages. An unconscious smile crossed his face when he saw he had received a text from Shisui, but it quickly turned to a smirk when he opened it to find it was a long complaint about how hungover his cousin still was, even well into the evening. Itachi quickly replied that perhaps he would learn not to mindlessly consume shot after shot next time and he sent the message just as the crosswalk gave him the light to go.

After double-checking the intersection, Itachi walked to the other side and took his time walking to the shop, knowing that the faster he grabbed his snack, the sooner he would be back in his office, reading through an unknown amount of legal documents. It was not something he was particularly excited to return to.

The warm smell of coffee greeted him as he finally pushed open the door to the coffee shop. His tired eyes immediately took in his surroundings, noting the two officers in uniform in line and a handful of civilians scattered around the seating area. The officers greeted him, but politely gave him space to relax briefly. He waited patiently until the barista greeted him by name. "Itachi," the pretty brunette smiled. "The usual?"

He nodded. "Yes and add a spinach wrap as well, please."

The young woman glanced back at him with a smile to show she had heard as she continued to brew his usual americano with flavoring and too much sugar. When she finished, she handed it to him before she moved to make his wrap. As he waited, Itachi pulled out his phone to see Shisui had replied, calling him an uncaring bastard and he snorted softly to himself as he realized his cousin must have been fairly miserable if he was resorting to name calling. Taking slight pity on him, Itachi told him to go eat some yogurt to restore the bacteria in his stomach the alcohol would have killed off and take some painkillers. He closed his phone as the barista brought him his wrap and he handed her a twenty in exchange, telling her to keep the change.

As Itachi turned to leave, he paused as he suddenly caught sight of Sakura sitting at a table by the window. It was behind a small wall, hiding her from sight of the front door and without conscious thought, his direction changed and he approached her. "Hello, Sergeant," he greeted.

His voice was soft, but it still cut through the quiet chatter in the room and she looked up from her phone before a smile spread across her face. "Good evening, Chief," she said. Her smile suddenly seemed to brighten her features.

"You're here rather late," he commented lightly before he sipped his coffee.

She frowned slightly. "Yeah, I normally wouldn't be but I have a few reports still left to fill out and I decided to take a break while I waited for Naruto to come get his phone from me."

He cocked a brow at her. "You have Uzumaki's phone?"

"Yeah, the idiot forgot he had court today and accidentally left it at my house in his rush to leave," she said offhandedly. He noted that her use of "idiot" sounded more like a fond nickname than an insult, but before he could consider her choice of words, she raised her own brow at him. "Are you working late?"

A soft sigh escaped him at her question but he gave her a somewhat amused look. "I seem to find myself working late more often than not."

She must have caught the teasing undertone in his voice for she smirked slightly. "Well you look more tired than usual anyway. Have a late night or something?" she asked.

Her voice was smooth, but Itachi could see the way she was biting her lip as she fought the smile on her face. She appeared to be highly amused with herself. "Later than yourself," he countered.

This time she did smile. "How is Shisui doing? I saw him this morning; he looked terrible."

"I believe he regrets drinking as much as he did last night," Itachi said with a smirk.

She seemed to understand that what he said was a massive understatement for her grin widened before she took a sip of her coffee. However she quickly swallowed again as she pointed a finger at him, a thought suddenly crossing her mind. "Speaking of last night, thank you so much for that energy drink. I really needed it today."

Her sincere thanks made the corners of his lips twist into a small, genuine smile. "You are welcome."

"You really didn't have to get it," she said not unkindly, "but I really appreciated it. I am curious though," she added.

He cocked a brow silently telling her to continue.

"How did you know that was my favorite flavor?" Sakura asked. Her emerald eyes were wide in curiosity.

Her question made him smirk and he didn't bother to hide it as he gave her a look of amusement. "If you recall, you nearly spilled it on one of my nicest suits."

For a long moment, her brow furrowed in confusion as she thought, but then it cleared and she stared at him with an open look of surprise on her face. "That was nearly two weeks ago!"

He merely shrugged. "It was my favorite suit."

Sakura gave him a half-serious cringe. "Well I'm glad I didn't ruin it for you then."

She grinned at him again before she raised her cup to her lips again and his attention shifted down to her hand when he noticed there were some slightly pink, straight cuts along the back side of it. "What happened to your hand?" he asked, his eyes narrowing at the injury.

A confused expression crossed her face and she set her coffee down to gaze at the back of her hand. Interestingly she frowned in confusion before her expression cleared. "Oh, I must have cut myself when apprehending a suspect earlier. I didn't even notice." She flashed him a playful, but dismissive smile. "Hence why I have paperwork to do tonight."

Itachi frowned slightly at the lack of detail she provided, but didn't press. He had witnessed her before hide her problems behind a smile, but he didn't get the feeling that she was doing it again. Sakura appeared otherwise uninjured and seemed nonchalant about the incident more because it wasn't a big deal rather than because she was trying to emotionally protect herself so he let it go without complaint.

With a glance at his phone, Itachi realized he needed to head back to his office so he could get home at a decent hour. He turned back to her with a small smile. "It was nice seeing you, Sergeant, but I am afraid I have some documents to see to before I head home."

Immediately Sakura smiled, her eyes shining with the rays of the setting sun. "Yes, of course. Don't let me hold you up. Have a good night, Chief," she said sincerely.

Itachi nodded at her and said a quite farewell before he made his way towards the doors. A small, unconscious smile graced his lips at her kind words and it crossed his mind how genuinely caring she was to wish him a good night as sincerely as she had. However it wasn't just her words that made him think that. She had also told him that his thanks for looking after Shisui the previous night had been unnecessary although welcomed. She seemed not to have minded taking care of his drunken cousin even though she already had her best friends to look after and he felt something unfamiliar stir in his chest that she was so willing to help his cousin even when it was inconvenient to her.

Even now, Sakura was putting off her paperwork and staying later to wait for Naruto so he could come get his phone from her when he had been the one to leave it behind. Her kindness reminded him a little of his mother in that she always put others before herself and would never say no to someone who needed help. It was nearly a fault of his mothers and he only hoped that Sakura wouldn't let anyone take advantage of her generosity.

Stepping outside, Itachi suddenly found himself having more energy than when he had arrived and he knew that he wouldn't have any difficulties getting through his paperwork. As he reached the sidewalk at the edge of the parking lot, he raised his coffee cup to his lips only to stop abruptly when he realized he hadn't had any more than two sips out of it. Immediately he knew it wasn't the caffeine that had woken him up. It seemed just Sakura's playful banter and easy presence had taken the edge off his exhaustion and that fact was startling enough that he hesitated on the curb.

However before Itachi could read into it too deeply, his gaze was drawn across the parking lot as he watched his brother and his partner, Naruto, climb out of a dark orange jeep. He didn't recognize the vehicle, but he assumed it belonged to the loud blond judging by the color and the fact he had been in the driver's seat. Even from across the parking lot, he could hear their bickering, but there was a bright grin on Naruto's face and Itachi watched with narrow eyes as the blond forced Sasuke to face him before he zipped up his dark jacket for him. Sasuke just brushed Naruto away with a faint smirk before they continued towards the door, their argument still filling the air. Neither had seen him.

Once they stepped inside the coffee shop, Itachi slowly turned away and made his way back to the department, his mind reeling with heavy thoughts. From a distance that gesture had appeared more affectionate than platonic and the full weight of what that meant left a heavy pressure on his chest. He wasn't sure exactly what he saw and he didn't want to jump to conclusions, but if he had seen what he thought he had, his brother had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **A/N:** Admittedly, I'm not a huge fan of this chapter. I got the concepts out that I wanted but the execution seems a little forced. As with every chapter, I will come back and rewrite/re-edit this.

Thank you everyone who has been following this story and I hope you enjoyed. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next Saturday!


	7. Chapter 7

**\- - - Chapter Seven - - -**

A well aimed counter twisted Sakura in the air and made her back hit the mat with enough force to knock the breathe from her lungs. The sudden, practiced choke hold around her neck allowed her to keep breathing without difficulty but the circulation to her brain was slowly begin dwindle and with the strain on her lungs, she was reluctantly forced to tap out on Shisui's leg. He released her immediately and she rolled onto her hands and knees as she coughed and tried to refill her exhausted lungs.

"You alright?" Shisui asked next to her.

She was unable to speak yet, but she nodded as she slowly sat back and laced her fingers together on top of her head. Next to her, Shisui frowned slightly but he didn't say anything as he stood to grab a towel and water bottle. He returned to her a moment later and offered her both, but she only took the small hand cloth to wipe the sweat off her face. Shisui sat unceremoniously on the mat next to her and took a long drink of water before he looked at her. "You know, you need to practice fighting through that."

Sakura glared at him half-heartedly as she threw her sweaty towel at him. "I'd like to see you try," she panted between breaths.

He grinned at her cheekily and took another drink before he passed it off to her. She accepted it this time and took small sips to avoid choking as her breathing slowly began to normalize. As she drank, she studied Shisui and felt some sense of relief that at least he looked as tired and sweaty as she felt, and she knew that though he had won, she had at least held her own against him. It wasn't something easily done and so she took pride at making him work for it.

After resting for a minute more, Shisui stood before he held his hand out to her. Sakura accepted it with a tired smile and they walked off the mat as another pair of officers stepped on. With an exhausted huff, she sat down hard on one of the many benches surrounding the room as Shisui took a seat more easily and for a moment they just watched silently as the new officers began their own match.

They were in the training room in the basement of the LAPD. The walls were cement, but there was padding around the room so they could lean back somewhat comfortably on the metal benches. A large mat took up the majority of the floor and was split into four separate sections so multiple officers could use them at the same time or a large class could train on their own. Off to the far side, there were a handful of treadmills, a row of weights on the wall next to them, and a punching bag chained to the ceiling in another corner. Otherwise, the room was fairly empty with only a handful of officers using the space as the sound of grunts, cries and general noise of people working out echoed slightly.

"I didn't hear from you after your polygraph. How did that go?" Sakura suddenly asked, flashing a glance in Shisui's direction.

He exhaled through his nose slightly as he ran the towel across the back of his neck. "Morino said I passed and that after they get a hold of my superior from the marines they'll most likely give me a conditional offer."

The news made Sakura smile. "That's good! They're getting you though the process a lot faster than I expected."

Shisui gave her a quick grin. "Well I think it helps that I worked here for six years before going off to the military."

"And that your younger cousin is the Chief," she added playfully.

He winked at her, but they both redirected their gazes to the mat briefly as a sudden, loud grunt from the officers ground fighting drew their attention. Sakura watched silently interested as the dark haired male was able to twist his partner's hand into releasing his grip on his collar before he adjusted his knee and flipped him onto his back in one fluid motion. Both of their muscles bulged with strength as they each fought for control and their breath ran ragged.

For a long moment, they were content to sit and watch, but eventually Shisui glanced at her. "So you going to tell me why you asked me to join you?"

At his question, Sakura pursed her lips but eventually she sighed. "I think I'm stuck."

"Stuck how?" he asked.

Sitting back, Sakura propped her leg up on the bench and rested her forearm on her knee. "On my case," she explained. "We have all this information about our victim, but none of it seems to really be leading us anywhere. We know who owns the house she was killed in, who was the last person to see her alive, and that she drove to the location where her body was found, but we already proceed Jiraiya's innocence and there's no connection to her and the owner of the house. Every person who knew Karin says they have no idea who Yakushi Kabuto is."

She glanced at Shisui to see him frowning in thought. "What about financial and phone records?"

"There's nothing unusual in her bank statements," she provided, "and the only phone calls she's received recently have been from her friends."

"What did her autopsy say?" he asked.

Sakura sighed in annoyance. "We haven't gotten it yet."

Predictably, Shisui's eyes widened and he stared at her in unmasked shock. "What? It's been two weeks!"

"Yeah, I know," she countered easily as she reached down to pick the water bottle up. She unscrewed the lid and took a drink before she glanced at him. "Apparently there have been a lot of bodies with the holiday season and it's taking the Medical Examiner longer than usual to get through them."

He just shook his head in confusion. "Yeah, but most of those are suicides."

"The problem is it's hard to differentiate which are suicides and which are homicides without doing an autopsy for the majority of them," Sakura explained, unable to keep the slight frustration out of her voice.

With a roll of his eyes, Shisui sat back again and crossed his arms as he thought. "So you said she was found in a house belonging to a man that had no connection to her?"

She nodded.

"How did she get to the house?" he asked.

It was her turn to frown, but it wasn't in thought. "The car Jiraiya loaned Karin was parked out front. We're fairly certain that's how she ended up there."

"Any evidence in the car?" he asked.

"No," Sakura said, shaking her head as she remembered the report the Scientific Investigation Division had given them. They had found no signs of a struggle or anything else unusual. Anko had checked all Red Light Enforcement tickets issued during the time Karin could have possibly been driving to East L.A., but there hadn't been any for Jiraiya's vehicle. It appeared as if she had driven to Kabuto's house willingly and if she had, why would she go to the house of a man she didn't know?

Next to her, Shisui hummed thoughtfully. "Well I guess your next step would be to figure out why your victim drove to that house. Did she get a note telling her to go there or was she forced?"

It briefly played out in Sakura's mind what it would be like to have someone climb into her car, point a gun at her head and tell her to drive, but it didn't seem right. There was such little evidence showing Karin was in distress both at her house and in Jiraiya's car that it made her wonder if perhaps she knew her killer. It was entirely possible that she had driven there willingly, trusting the person who had killed her so mercilessly.

"Shisui," she suddenly said thoughtfully, "if I showed up at your house tonight and asked you to drive me into East L.A., would you do it?"

He raised a brow curiously but nodded. "Yeah, why? What are we looking for?"

An ironic smile crossed her face and she shook her head. "Nothing. I was just curious if you would blindly drive yourself to your own murder scene."

Understanding crossed his face and he gave her a look. "So who of Karin's friends knew Kabuto would be out of the country?"

Sakura just shook her head. "That I don't know. But I believe I just figured out how to move forward with this case."

* * *

It was late into the evening and though Sakura was mentally exhausted, she continued to work, knowing she wouldn't sleep. Her coworkers had long since left for home with the pending holiday the following day, which allowed her to work in concentrated quiet. Well, almost. Outside she could hear the explosions of fireworks of people who were already anticipating the midnight hour as brilliant colors flashed against the wall, but rather than enjoy their awe-inspiring display, she sat behind her computer with a deep frown.

After her conversation with Shisui, Sakura had returned to her squad room and told Genma her theory. He had been quite intrigued, but not entirely convinced so Sakura had spent the rest of the day out in the field, contacting all of Karin's closest friends. Unfortunately none of them had even heard of a man named Kabuto and she had returned to the department empty-handed and slightly frustrated. For the rest of the afternoon, Sakura spent her time reviewing the information they had on Kabuto to find any connection between him and their victim.

She was currently reviewing both Karin and Kabuto's bank statements from the beginning of the case almost two weeks ago. She hadn't bothered to get an updated statement from Kabuto, not rally interested in any of his recent purchases he may have made during his trip. She was far more interested in finding a parallel between them; perhaps they ate at the same restaurant or saw a movie at a similar time or, God forbid, acted in porn together.

A sudden frown crossed Sakura's face as it abruptly occurred to her that of all the people she had spoken to, Jiraiya hadn't been one. Since she and Shisui had cleared his name, she hadn't once even considered speaking to him further about the case and she inwardly cursed herself for not thinking of contacting him. Of course, he would know Karin well; she had been working with him for years. Perhaps he would have some information on Kabuto as well.

Grabbing her desk phone, Sakura began to dial Jiraiya's cell phone, but her fingers froze as she heard a door close. Curiously she followed the sound to see Genma had just walked out of his office and was sorting through a stack of documents in his hands. He stopped abruptly when he saw her. "Haruno, what are you still doing here?"

Slowly she set down her work phone as she turned back to him. "I was just going through Karin and Kabuto's financial records."

Genma cocked a brow. "Why?"

Looking down at the documents, she frowned knowing that there was definitely a connection between the two; she just hadn't found it yet. "Just a theory," she said lightly.

Her boss frowned at her slightly but a sudden loud firework outside drew their attention briefly. A bright red lit up the window before it faded to silver and disappeared completely. "You should head home," Genma said, making her face him once more. "It's New Years Eve. Go spend some time with your family."

Immediately she wondered what Sasuke and Naruto were doing since the holiday fell on their normal day off. A ghost of a smile crossed her face as she realized they were probably doing exactly what they had been doing a few nights ago and were raiding their liquor cabinet. It sounded like such a good idea right now.

"Listen," Genma continued, "Yakushi's flight home returns tomorrow afternoon. You, Hyuuga and Mitarashi can pick him up at the airport with a couple of uniformed officers and I'll let you interview him."

Her brow rose and excitement flooded her body, giving her a sudden energy boost. "Really?"

An uncommon smile crossed his face. "Really. Now go home," he ordered half-heartedly before he continued shuffling through his papers as he made his way towards the door.

Sakura smiled at his retreating back before she shut down her computer and put away her documents. After she had secured everything, she grabbed her car keys from the drawer and followed after her superior to the elevator. He was already gone when she arrived so she pressed the call button and waited patiently for the doors to open. She checked her phone to see it was barely eight, which gave her plenty of time to get through downtown before midnight struck.

With far more energy than she had a few minutes ago, she rode the elevators down to her car and drove to an apartment she had come to know as well as her own. She found a parking space easily in the complex and parked before she entered the apartment building and took the stairs to Naruto and Sasuke's floor. She knocked on the door loudly when she reached it and waited patiently. It took a few moments, but eventually it opened and Sasuke looked at her with a cocked brow, obviously not expecting her unannounced, but not unwelcome visit.

She smiled at him. "Still have that tequila?"

He replied with a smirk and opened the door wider for her to allow her room to enter.

* * *

It wasn't quite midnight yet as Itachi navigated his car through the downtown L.A. streets. With the high-rise buildings on either side of him, he couldn't see the display of fireworks being set off in celebration of the coming New Year, but he could feel the resounding explosions as he drove towards his intended location, his eyes focused on the traffic around him rather than the artificially lit sky.

He had never been one for taking part in any of the New Year's Eve festivities, but he enjoyed watching the fireworks and admiring the colors they displayed against the dark backdrop of the night sky. Normally Itachi spent New Year's Eve in his office getting caught up on paperwork before the midnight showing - his office was at the top of a tall building, allowing for a front row view - but tonight he had been forced to change his plans.

About an hour ago, his mother had called him - a tipsy he could tell, but still mostly sober - to complain that she didn't have any family photos of the four of them together and that she couldn't show her friends "her amazing boys" because all the photos she had of him and Sasuke together were from before Sasuke had joined the police force. Which was how Itachi had somehow gotten manipulated by his own mother to leave work and venture out into the city traffic to find her some family photos.

Fortunately he knew where to look. Itachi could distinctly remember uploading an entire memory stick of family photos onto his computer after his father's sixtieth birthday last year and put them all in a file. The unfortunate part was he had given his old computer to Sasuke a few months ago and hadn't transfered the photos to his new computer, which is why an hour and a half before midnight he was attempting to navigate through Los Angeles traffic to get to his brother's apartment so his mother could show him and Sasuke off to whoever she was hosting for the evening. Itachi didn't even know if Sasuke was home or not since his little brother had yet to answer any of his phone calls, but it was the only option he had given the current situation.

With some frustration and a lot of dodging and weaving, Itachi eventually made it to Sasuke's apartment complex and parked in one of the guest spaces before he entered the building and took the elevator to the third floor. It had been a little while since the last time he had been there, but he could still remember which apartment his brother lived in and he knocked when he reached the door.

For a few moments he heard nothing, but then the dead bolt slid out of place and he sighed in relief when Sasuke answered the door. He was dressed in a pair of black sweats, a white t-shirt and a look of confusion at finding his brother on the doorstep. "Itachi? What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if you still had my old computer I gave to you a few months ago?" Itachi asked. He felt no need to apologize for coming so late. It was obvious his brother hadn't been asleep; not that he expected him to since he worked graveyard.

Sasuke confusion only grew on his face. "Yeah, why?"

"I need to find a few files for mom," Itachi said with an unconscious sigh. "She is being nostalgic tonight."

Understanding crossed Sasuke's face as well as a smirk as he opened the door a little further. "Yeah, I have it in the-."

The sound of loud music suddenly filling the apartment interrupted him and drew Itachi's gaze further into the room. From his vantage point in the doorway, he couldn't see who started the song, but he could tell the loud, heavy beats were coming from the living room and curiously he turned his eyes back to his younger brother as he sighed. Sasuke opened the door wider, silently inviting Itachi inside as he headed back into his apartment towards where the sound had come from. "Hey, can you two turn it down for just a minute?" he called.

Voices reached Itachi's ears, but with the music playing over their words he couldn't make out the response and he easily slipped off his shoes before he followed Sasuke into the apartment and towards where the music was originating from. The sight that meant him made him stop at the entrance to the room next to Sasuke and watch with an amused expression.

Naruto and Sakura were the only ones in the room, but both were obviously somewhat intoxicated as they danced around the room. Sakura had a full shot of tequila in her hand, judging by the bottle on the table and she tossed it back just before Naruto grabbed her hand and spun her around. A bright laugh escaped her as she let him lead her. They moved fairly gracefully to the music, spinning and twisting and singing with the song, neither noticing their presence. Sakura laughed again as she stumbled slightly but Naruto caught her easily as he helped her move with the rhythm.

To an outsider their dance would seem almost too familiar, but Itachi already had his suspicions about Naruto's sexuality and he could see that though they moved well together, if not a bit drunkenly, their bodies never made intimate contact with the other. It was simply a fun, easy dance between friends; even if Naruto was obviously doing all the work, directing and catching Sakura as she tripped every so often.

Her resounding laughter made a small, unconscious smile grace Itachi's face, but a moment later both he and Sasuke snorted at the same time as Naruto twirled Sakura when she wasn't expecting and tripped into him, causing them both to topple to the ground in a pile. Sakura landed on top of the blond with a loud burst of laughter and rolled off him to lay on the floor next to him.

"I forgot how horrible of a dancer you are," Naruto said over the music.

Sasuke walked to the table and picked up the remote to turn to volume down as Sakura grinned at him. "And yet you always make me dance with you."

Naruto matched her smile with one of his own. "Well someone has to with me!"

She laughed again before she pushed herself into a sitting position and her eyes landed on him. Her brow rose in surprise but she smiled at him anyway. "Hey, Itachi. Er, Chief," she said. Her face took on an adorable look of drunken confusion, obviously unsure of what to refer to him as at the moment.

However before he could correct her, Naruto cocked a brow at him. "Oi, what are you doing here?"

Sakura shoved the blond lightly. "Naruto! Don't be so rude!"

He clapped a hand over his ear closest to her as he picked up the bottle of tequila to pour himself another shot. "Not in my ear, Sakura!" he grumbled. He slowly lowered his hand as he shot her a look. "And besides I'm allowed to ask my boss what he's doing in my apartment."

"He's not just your boss," Sakura retorted. "He's also Sasuke's brother so he has every right to be here."

Itachi smirked in amusement as they continued to argue as if he wasn't even present. He turned to Sasuke to see his brother was watching them with a look that gave him the impression this was a common occurrence, but there was a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Sakura burst out into sudden giggles as Naruto threw a shot back with a very obvious grimace on his face and Itachi chuckled under his breath at the sound. Sasuke just shook his head before he gave them both a look. "You two better not get trashed. I'm not holding anyone's hand if you get sick."

Naruto threw him a look. "You wouldn't hold anyone's hand if we were on our deathbed, teme."

"True," he agreed before he finally turned back to him with an amused look on his face. "Your computer is in the bedroom. I'll show you."

It didn't escape Itachi's attention that he didn't refer to it as "his" bedroom as they turned and left the room, but he didn't comment as he followed Sasuke down the small hallway that led to one of the two rooms in the apartment. Sasuke found his computer easily and set it up for him at the desk so he could have some quiet away from Sakura and Naruto's loud laughter. Once he was settled, Sasuke mentioned something about ordering pizza soon before he left Itachi to his own devices.

For quite some time, Itachi sorted through the computer's files, searching for the pictures he absolutely knew were there but for some reason continued to evade him. Frustration was beginning to set it, but he had never been one to give up easily and so he continued to search through every file and every program within the hard drive. He ran an annoyed hand through his hair, brushing his bangs away from his face and sat back in the chair as he tried to remember back to all those months ago when he had first uploaded the pictures.

It was all a blur from time and he crossed his arms with a frown as he attempted to recall where he had put the memory card after uploading the photos. He could remember setting it down in his house somewhere but the specifics of what room evaded him. However before he could push his memory any further, the door suddenly burst open and Sakura stumbled in looking a bit inebriated. A quiet curse escaped her before she looked up and her eyes widened in embarrassment as she met his gaze. "Sorry, I tripped on…something," she said lamely before flushing.

Amusement replaced his growing frustration and he turned in his chair to watched her as she ventured further into the room. "Just came to grab a charger," she said offhandedly as she made her way towards the opposite side of the room to pull a phone charger from the plug in the wall.

"I see," he murmured lightly as he watched her. She appeared a little under the influence but not nearly as intoxicated as he would have expected this close to midnight.

She fumbled with the cord for a minute before her gaze turned back to him, her embarrassment gone and her gaze curious. "Do you ever stop working?"

Itachi's smirk widened, enjoying the openness she was displaying with her liquid courage. "I am not working."

She paused for a moment, processing the information. "Oh." Again she paused. "Then what are you doing?"

He turned back to his old laptop and frowned at the screen. "I am attempting to find some files, but they appear to be missing."

"Oh, did you try restoring your computer to an earlier date?" she asked.

Surprised he turned back to her. She must have sensed his confusion for she approached him and without asking, turned the computer towards her and pressed a few keys before the entire computer restarted. He watched her work for a long minute, his eyes noting the way her brow furrowed slightly in concentration and her lips pursed together. Her emerald eyes reflected the glow of the screen, making them shine in the low lighting of the room and her bangs escaped her messy bun, framing her round face. She really was beautiful and the very same pressure in his chest from a few days ago suddenly made its presence known again.

However his attention was redirected back to his computer as Sakura suddenly turned it to face him again as she smiled triumphantly. "Try it now."

Curiously Itachi pulled up his files and stared in surprise when the photos immediately popped up. He returned his gaze back to Sakura to see her smiling. "How did you know that?"

Sakura straightened once more and swept her hair away from her face in an unconsciously feminine gesture. "Neji showed me a few weeks ago. I couldn't find some files either and he showed me."

Itachi watched the way her hair fell back into place to frame her eyes, but before he could comment, Sasuke suddenly shouted from the other room: "Sakura! Hurry up!"

They both glanced towards the door. "I'm coming!" Sakura yelled back.

"You're going to miss it!"

She glanced at her phone and snorted softly. "It isn't even midnight yet," she muttered to herself before turning towards the door again. "Be there in a minute!"

"Come on!"

She rolled her eyes in amusement before she turned back to him. "I don't know how you grew up with him."

Itachi chuckled lightly. "I have a fair amount of patience."

She seemed to study him for a moment before speaking again, "I suppose that's how you handle your job so flawlessly."

Her compliment warmed him and he realized that he very much liked the way she was currently looking at him so openly and casually as if she was comfortable in his presence. In the time she had been friends with his brother, he had never really gotten to know her, but the few things he had learned recently had piqued his interest and he found himself watching her closer than he cared to admit. He wondered why he had never taken a closer look at her before.

"May I ask you something?" Itachi said suddenly.

An amused grin settled on her face. "This sounds strangely familiar," she said in a teasing tone. "What would you like to know?"

Before Itachi could word his question, her phone suddenly went off and she looked at it curiously. A mix of confusion and surprise crossed her face and she answered it with an apologetic smile at him. "Hey Shisui, what's up?"

Her eyes narrowed slightly and the sudden change to her expression roused his curiosity. She covered her opposite ear as if she couldn't quite hear his cousin on the other end and turned the volume on her phone up. "Hold on, slow down. I can't hear you, Shisui." His heart began to accelerate as a look of deep concern crossed her face. "Calm down. What happened? What's wrong?"

His heart nearly dropped and he rose to his feet as Sakura's expression worsened. "Hey, breathe, Shisui. Talk to me. Where are you?" She paused as she tried to make out what his cousin said on the other end of the line. "You're at my apartment? Right now?" Sakura was suddenly hurrying out of the room and Itachi didn't waste any time following her as he tried to catch her one-sided conversation to determine what exactly was happening. "Okay, okay. Listen," she said as she hurried to the front door and yanked on her shoes. "I am on my way there right now. Don't move, I'll be right there. My phone is dying, but I will call you right back. Make sure you-."

She cut off abruptly and looked at her phone. A sharp curse escaped her and she snatched her keys from her jacket hanging on a hook from the next door. Itachi pulled on his shoes intent on getting the details of what Shisui had just told her when Naruto and Sasuke suddenly appeared around the corner, their expressions curious. Before they could ask what was wrong, she turned on them. "Give me your phone," she barked to no one in particular.

Itachi immediately pulled his out of his pocket and his brow rose when he saw he had two missed calls from his cousin, but Naruto was already handing her his mobile and she was out the door before he could so much as utter a word. Itachi knew exactly what she was planning and he chased after her not bothering to grab his jacket.

He caught Sakura in the elevator bay and he slipped his fingers around her wrist to pull her to a dead stop before she could press the call button. She spun to face him, Naruto's phone pressed to her ear and she stared at him incredulously as he gave her a stern look. "You are not sober enough to drive. We will take my car," he said as she opened her mouth.

Sakura inhaled sharply but whatever retort she had planned never came as she breathed out shakily. "Fine," she agreed sharply as she lowered the phone from her ear, her expression still hard with concern.

His grasp on her dropped immediately and he pressed the button for the elevator as they waited in tense silence as Sakura tried dialing Shisui's number. They were silent as they rode down to the ground floor and as soon as the doors opened, he lead the way to his car with a brisk pace. With practiced ease, Itachi unlocked his doors and climbed in before he revved the engine to life. As soon as Sakura closed the passenger door, he reversed out of the parking spot and took off out onto the street. Next to him, Sakura punched in Shisui's number again and waited impatiently. After a moment, she cursed lightly. "I've called three times now. He's not answering," she said as she dialed again.

"Just keep trying," he replied tightly.

The drive was mostly silent as Sakura continued to try Shisui's phone and Itachi weaved in an out of traffic. He found it strangely fortunately that he had been forced to go to Sakura's apartment only a few days ago and so he knew the way without having to ask her for directions as she attempted to get a hold of his suddenly silent cousin.

After a few more calls, she made a noise of frustration before she dropped Naruto's phone into her lap and ran an irritated hand through her hair. He flashed a quick glance at her. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "I could barely understand him. It sounded like he was having a panic attack or something."

He frowned and his grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly as they rolled to a stop at a red light. His eyes trained on the light, willing it to change as drivers around him went about their business. The flash of fireworks lit up the sky but his eyes were fixed on the light and the moment it changed to green, his foot left the brake and nearly floored the gas.

The interior of the car was silent and so when Sakura suddenly spoke, his eyes briefly glanced at her: "Fireworks."

His forehead scrunched in confusion and he sent her a confused look, but she was still staring at the night sky. A bright red flare suddenly illuminated the dark night and after it had faded and disappeared, she continued, "They sound a little like gunfire, don't they?" She turned her head to look at him, her face strangely unreadable. "Is it possible Shisui has PTSD?"

A sudden heavy weight settled on Itachi's chest at her question and it took him a very long moment to answer. "I do not know."

The words came out hollow and he had to force himself to remember to breathe. He had always had a very close relationship with his cousin and had known everything going on with him before he had left for the war. Shisui had been there for him when he needed him most and the fact that he wasn't there for his cousin when he needed him made a sliver of guilt bury deep into his chest. Unconsciously his hands tightened on the steering wheel and he pressed on the gas a little harder.

It felt like the time was ticking away as they drove, but eventually Sakura's apartment complex came into view and Itachi jumped out of his car as soon as he pulled to a quick but complete stop. He sprinted across the lot until he reached the stairs that would take him to the next floor and took them two at a time, not knowing if Sakura was behind him or not.

He saw Shisui as soon as he reached the next level and raced over to where he was huddled on the floor next to her door before he dropped to his knees in front of him. His chest tightened again at the sight of him practically wound up into a ball with his eyes pinched shut and his palms pressed to his ears. Each resounding boom made him flinch and curl into himself a little tighter.

It took a great amount of strength, but Itachi didn't touch his cousin, afraid that the gesture would make him feel trapped and only exacerbate the situation. Instead he dug his fingers into the material of his suit pants and took a deep breath to calm himself and ensure his voice came out evenly. "Shisui, it's me; it's Itachi," he said as calmly as he could. "You are safe. You're home."

There was a small break in the fireworks and he watched as Shisui stopped shaking but he didn't relax his tightly wound muscles. He tried again. "Shisui, you're having a panic attack, but you are safe. You are at Sakura's apartment."

Again, Shisui didn't respond, but his breathing slowed slightly and Itachi took it as a silent cue that he was beginning to calm down, if only a little. "Can I touch you?" he asked softly.

It was barely noticeable, but Shisui gave a small jerk of his head and finally Itachi ever so carefully rested his hand on Shisui's where it was still being held to his ear. The soft contact made him jump slightly, but Itachi didn't pull away or press closer; he only held his hand there until he began to relax. It took a very, very long moment, but eventually Shisui opened his eyes and released his death grip around his head. His pupils were blown wide and his normally clear, black eyes were unfocused but slowly adjusting. "Itachi," he murmured lightly.

His voice reminded him of a scared child's and Itachi felt his chest seize again, but he didn't allow its effect on him show on his face. Soft footsteps next to him drew his attention and he glanced up briefly to see Sakura had her lips pursed and though her eyes were narrowed with worry, she was trying very hard to keep her emotions from showing on her face. "We should take him inside where it's quieter."

Itachi nodded and slowly helped Shisui stand while she picked Shisui's phone off the floor where it lay forgotten before she unlocked her door. Once he had his cousin on his feet, he walked him into Sakura's apartment, but before the door could close, a sudden round of fireworks went off, announcing that the clock had finally struck midnight. Immediately Shisui began to hyperventilate and Itachi had to hold him up to keep him from collapsing to the ground.

"Bedroom. Now," Sakura said as she quickly shut the door.

Itachi glanced at her, not sure where it was, but she was already walking past him and moving down the hall off to the left, flipping on lights as she went. She moved faster than him without the weight of Shisui to slow her down and by the time they reached her room, she had already kicked everything off the bed and was in the process of drawing the curtains. Itachi helped Shisui down onto the bed, but his hands were wrapped in his shirt and he was refusing to let go so Itachi moved to sit next to him as he gently coached him to breathe.

For a very long time, Itachi just sat with Shisui as he talked with him, retelling old stories from when they were younger. He used it to distract him from the sounds outside and reminded him to breathe deeply and slowly when a firework nearby drew his attention again. He could feel Sakura's gaze on them from her place at the foot of the bed, but she stayed silent as Itachi distracted his cousin with ridiculous stories of the things Shisui had made him do over the years.

It seemed to work for Shisui began to reply to him if only minimally and after a few hours of talking quietly, he finally laid back against the bed, his eyes seeking Sakura. She moved closer at his request and gently ran her fingers through his short, dark hair. Itachi didn't lay with his cousin, but he continued to sit next to him, speaking with gentle tones until the fireworks began to die down and the night resumed its silence with the exception of an occasional, distant boom.

Within the next hour, Shisui finally fell asleep. As soon as his breathing slowed and evened out, Sakura removed her hand and quietly climbed off her bed, careful not to disturb him. Itachi continued to watch his cousin for a moment more, a deep frown settled on his face. In his sleep, Shisui looked at peace, but Itachi wondered how many nights he stayed up, unable to sleep as panic threatened to overwhelm him. He himself had faced the demons of post-traumatic stress syndrome long ago, but he had leaned on Shisui for help, even if his cousin hadn't realized it at the time and after some very long months, he finally came to term with what had happened and he fortunately was able to move past it.

However Itachi couldn't stop the guilt that tightened his chest and made it difficult to breath that he hadn't been there for Shisui right when he needed him. His cousin had tried to reach out for him, but he hadn't answered his phone and Shisui had resorted to calling Sakura in a last attempt. That didn't sit well with him.

With a heavy sigh, Itachi ran a tired hand down his face. He glanced around the room slowly, noting that Sakura was no longer present. The lamp next to the bed was on as well as the overhead light, throwing the room into bright detail. He noticed there was a closet slightly ajar along the wall next to the bed and a connected bathroom on the opposite side of the room from the bed, but the door was open and the light was off so he knew Sakura wasn't inside. There were a dresser next to the bathroom, but the top was vacant of any personal belongings other than a few pictures wedged into the mirror attached to it. He couldn't make them out from his distance, but his curiosity was drawn and he slowly stood from the bed, careful not to stir Shisui.

Once he was certain his cousin was still asleep to the world, he walked closer, his tired mind curious and looking for anything to distract him from the events that had just taken place. He stopped in front of the mirror and examined the photos, taking notice of the first one. It was of Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto; all three of them had obviously just graduated from the academy and were dressed smartly in their crisp uniforms as they smiled brightly - at least Naruto and Sakura were while Sasuke's smile was much less noticeable.

Below it was another one of Sasuke at some birthday party - presumably his own - with a deep frown of annoyance on his face as both Naruto and Sakura laughed at the party hat they had somehow gotten on his head. The image made a weak smile appear on Itachi's face before his eyes dropped down to the last picture. It was with Sakura and a pretty, blonde woman he didn't recognize. Sakura looked much younger in the photo back from before he had met her. She was on the mystery woman's back with her arms around her shoulders and they were smiling brightly. Both were wearing surgical scrubs and stethoscopes that made Itachi arch his brow in surprise. He was unaware that Sakura had ever been to medical school or received any training of the kind and he felt his curiosity stir; if only slightly in his exhausted state.

Eventually Itachi turned away, feeling a bit like he was invading her privacy. He glanced back at Shisui to ensure he was still asleep before he flipped off the overhead light and made his way back towards the main living area. He found Sakura sitting on the counter in her kitchen with her head leaning against one of her cabinets. The display screen of Naruto's phone was lit up, but her gaze was distant and unfocused, and there was a small furrow in her brow.

She was silent for a long moment after he had stepped into the room, but eventually she spoke, her voice quiet and her gaze full of unmasked confusion. "I don't understand. I just saw Shisui this morning. He was fine."

Her voice was so small and lost that it made him realize how much it affected her to see Shisui, who was so strong and so easy-going, go through such a hard time. He longed to reach out to her, but he wasn't sure he could hide his own emotion so he leaned back against the counter opposite to her and rested his hands on the cool surface. "PTSD is a very complicated syndrome. A person can be fine one moment and then have a full-blown panic attack the next. Even small things can set a person off and it can take a lot of effort to bring them back down," Itachi said slowly, his voice soft but informative.

Sakura picked her head up from the cabinet to look at him more directly. "You've dealt with this before?"

A sudden burst of remembered panic and unexplainable fear flashed across Itachi's memory. He could recall how on edge he felt after his time undercover and how long it had taken him to sleep without a nightmare waking him in terror. Insomnia had plagued his nights and the trauma from what he had experienced had controlled his life for months following the closing of his case. Shisui had been his only pillar of strength, even if his cousin didn't understand what was happening at the time. Itachi had become so practiced at guarding his emotions that he hadn't been able to explain it to Shisui at the time and even now, ten years later, it was difficult to allow others to see his vulnerabilities.

It unnerved him how much Sakura had witnessed tonight, but she seemed more concerned about Shisui's wellbeing than what had caused his panic attack and that made it easier for him to find the words to explain. "It is different from person to person, but yes. I have dealt with PTSD before." He purposely left his answer vague.

His answer seemed to satisfy her, but there was still deep concern in her eyes that was making him feel slightly guilty at consciously manipulating his words. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked softly.

Itachi paused in thoughtful silence. "I do not know," he finally answered. "There are a few things he can do to overcome whatever happened to him, but it is his decision whether he chooses to do the therapy or not."

For a quiet moment, Sakura said nothing. Her eyes were unfocused again in thought and she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she considered his words. Itachi watched her for a long time and he felt his attraction towards her suddenly flare at the concern she was openly expressing. He studied the way her emerald eyes were dark in both exhaustion and thoughtful apprehension and his gaze felt to her lips as her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip before her teeth went to work on turning it a bright pink. A sudden urge to move closer to her hit him, but before he could decide to act on it or not, she blinked herself out of her thoughts and glanced at the clock. He followed her gaze and surprise hit him when he saw it was already past three in the morning.

"It's pretty late," Sakura finally said. She slid off the counter with a small yawn and stretched slightly before she casually swiped Naruto's phone from the counter. "I'm going to crash on the couch so you can be there for Shisui in case he wakes up again."

Surprise made his brows raise and he felt his heart begin to beat a bit faster at the thought of sleeping in her bed, but gratitude also swept through him and a noticeable smile crossed his face that Sakura would have seen if she hadn't been typing in a text into Naruto's phone. "Thank you, Sakura," he murmured, his voice light in appreciation.

She looked up and sent him a tired but teasing smile. "You don't have to thank me every time I help out your cousin, Itachi," she laughed quietly in amusement as she moved to walk out of the small kitchen.

However before she could move past him, Itachi pushed off the counter and reached out his hand to grasp her wrist to stop her. Sakura turned to face him immediately, her expression openly surprised and he realized it was the first time they had ever had purposeful physical contact. Her skin was warm and soft in his grasp and he felt the sudden spike of her heartbeat against his fingers.

"Perhaps I want to thank you every time," he murmured as he met her gaze. He had every intention of making his attraction towards her finally known.

He didn't loosen his grasp on her wrist as he stepped closer to her, his eyes studying her face for her reaction. When she gave no indication she wanted to move away, his other hand slid across her cheek to cup her jaw and he titled her face up as he lowered his head, stopping just before his lips met hers. He hesitated only a moment as her eyes fluttered closed before he kissed her; lightly at first, but when she responded to him, he released his grip on her wrist to thread his fingers into her hair.

A breathless sigh escaped her, but Itachi quickly swallowed it as he moved his mouth with hers. Her lips were so sweet and so soft that he quickly lost himself in the feel of her. He felt her hesitantly rest her hands on his hips just above his pant line, causing him to tighten his fingers in her hair. The warmth from her body seeped through his clothes and with a hand on her hip, he pulled her lithe form closer, taking pleasure in her feminine curves.

Their lips connected again and again as they each discovered the other slowly. His fingers mused her silky hair as he tilted her head slightly to gain better access, their mouths breaking apart for a moment only to meet again experimentally but passionately. Sakura made a soft mewling sound in the back of her throat, making his desire for her flare with a warmth in his lower abdomen. Her hands felt small but powerful on his hips and he couldn't help but groan low in his throat when she unconsciously tugged him closer.

The stress from the night seemed to dissipate out of his system at her touch and he could feel his body begin to react to her. He wanted nothing more than to keep her perfectly molded against his frame, but it was late and he knew she had to be tired so he reluctantly pulled back after one last lingering kiss.

Their soft pants filled the space between them as he watched Sakura visibly come to terms with what had just happened. Her cheeks were flushed with exertion, but they slowly darkened with embarrassment as her eyes widened. Her hand suddenly lost its grip on his waist as she seemed to suddenly realize how intimately she was touching him and her hands quickly snapped up to her mouth.

"Uhm…" she said a bit unsure.

Itachi smiled softly at her nervousness and he brushed a strand of hair away from her face, making her redden further if possible. "We have had a long night and should rest," he said, saving her from attempting to find something to say.

She nodded a bit shyly, but she lowered her hands from her face to give him a soft, if not slightly confused smile. "Yeah. Uhm, have a good night. Itachi." She added his name a bit hesitantly and gave him one last smile before she left the kitchen and headed in the direction of the living room.

For a long moment, Itachi simply watched her go. He could still feel her body heat from where she had just been pressed so intimately against him and he smiled to himself at the fact that she had so willingly kissed him back. However, he had no idea the depths of her feelings towards him and he knew that he wanted to find out very soon before he allowed himself to invest in her completely.

Haruno Sakura was an incredibly beautiful woman both inside and out, but she was also his younger brother's best friend and a good friend to his cousin, and he did not want to risk her relationship with either of them if she felt like she was in a position to choose between them. He wanted to speak with her soon, but right now was not the time. Right now he wanted nothing more than to check on Shisui and go to bed himself. The events of that evening had exhausted him and now that he was without Sakura's warm personality, he could feel his exhaustion setting in again.

With a quiet yawn, Itachi switched the lights for the kitchen off and followed the hall back towards Sakura's bedroom. The light next to the bed was still on, allowing him to see that Shisui hadn't moved an inch in the time he had been absent from the room and he felt some relief sweep through him. Quietly he walked around the bed to where he had been before while calming Shisui down and he hesitated only a moment before finally laying down on the bed, exhaustion persuading him to close his eyes. The pillow smelled like Sakura and he felt himself relax into the soft blankets as his tired mind quickly forced his body into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** The scene with Naruto and Sakura dancing I imagined them dancing to Weekend by Priory. I kind of see it as similar to how Harry and Hermione dance in the Deathly Hollows where it's awkward and ridiculous but fun.

Writing Shisui's PTSD scene was strangely emotional for me. I found it actually hard to write because of the emotion Itachi must have been feeling to see his best friend go through something so frightening. I do feel the ending was a little rushed, but I'm kinda awkward with writing romance...but I tried! Haha

Next update is in TWO weeks! I promise Chapter Eight will be out Saturday or Sunday (Jan 16 or Jan 17). Hope you all enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** After two very long weeks, it is finally here! Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was very hard for me to write. I don't know why, it was just a pain in the ass...but I hope you enjoy, dear readers!

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Eight - - -**

The soft rustling of clothing followed by a quiet mutter woke Itachi long before he was ready. For a dazed moment, his groggy mind filled with confusion as the stirring of a body next to him registered through his tired haze. Harsh light blinded him as he opened his eyes and he blinked hard against the brightness filtering into the room until he could look around properly. The first conscious thought that passed across his exhausted mind was he did not remember where he was. The blankets over him were unfamiliar and the ceiling was not any he recognized, but through cracked eyes, he recognized Shisui's form as he began to wake.

At the sight of his cousin, the events from the previous night flooded his memory. He could clearly remember the panic etched into Shisui's face and Itachi suddenly found himself wide awake as anticipation crawled into his chest. A firm frown presented upon his lips, but before he could evaluate Shisui's mental state, a soft curse reached his ears. His eyes automatically sought the source and it suddenly occurred to him what had created the shuffling noises that had drawn him from his sleep.

Sakura was perched at the foot of the bed and bent at the waist as she presumably fumbled with her footwear. Her familiar pale pink hair cascaded down to the floor as she worked, but there wasn't much more detail Itachi could define in his reclined position. Tiredly he forced himself to sit up even as his still-waking muscles stretched in protest. He ran a heavy hand through his mused hair before tying his dark locks back into place as he glanced about curiously.

A steamy, feminine fragrance was wafting out of the bathroom and he curiously glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand next to Shisui's side of the bed to see it was still very early morning. His cousin was in the process of sleepily pushing himself up onto his elbow, but Itachi's gaze resumed its watchful gaze of Sakura as she quickly rose from the bed to grab a jacket laying across her dresser. It surprised him that she was already up and having showered. However, it amazed him further than he hadn't woke with the commotion; he was normally a detrimentally light sleeper. She hadn't noticed yet both he and Shisui were awake, but neither said a word as she dressed herself and his interest rapidly increased as he eyed her jeans, black boots and gray, zip-up sweatshirt. She was obviously on her way out the door.

With her current outfit, she looked so young she could almost pass for a teenager and he found he couldn't pull his gaze away from her as she yanked on her white, winter coat. As soon as her arms were through the sleeves, she quickly snatched her holstered gun from where it had been hiding under her jacket and attached it to the waistband of her pants with a practiced ease only gained through experience. When it was settled comfortably on her hip, her nimble hands easily zipped her coat closed - the very same hands that had rested so comfortably on his hips the night before. The memory of their kiss suddenly warmed him and he felt a soft smile grace his features as he leaned back against the headboard.

Unfortunately the movement caught her attention and she glanced at him only to freeze when she found both him and Shisui watching her. Her eyes widened guiltily. "Oh no. I woke you, didn't I?"

Next to him, Shisui finally sat up fully as he rubbed his eyes. "Where are you going so early?"

Sakura finished adjusting her jacket before she pulled her hair out from the collar and let the slightly curled strands fall over her shoulder. "Airport. I have a person of interest to pick up," she replied quickly. She turned her attention back to her dressed as she shoved her wallet into her coat and her phone into the back pocket of her jeans before she grabbed her keys. "There's coffee made in the kitchen and I may or may not have food but you're welcome to that. Here are my keys. Make sure you lock up when you leave."

She crossed the room to offer a set of keys to Shisui, which he accepted as his other hand grasped her wrist lightly to stop her before she could turn away. An expression Itachi was unfamiliar with crossed his face at that moment; it was one he could only describe as painful regret. "Wait," he began. "About last night, I'm-."

"Don't you dare apologize," Sakura interrupted sharply. There was a soft expression on her face, but a hard look in her eyes that left no room for argument and Itachi watched as a silent spectator as she sat on the edge of her bed to cradle Shisui's head to her shoulder. His cousin couldn't see her expression, but Itachi could clearly make out the firm line of her mouth as she pursed her lips and the slight furrow to her brow. "You call me any and every time you need. You are always welcome here."

They sat silently for a long moment as Sakura comforted him. Her eyes briefly met Itachi's, but her expression was strangely unreadable and she turned away to study the clock before he could interpret her gaze. She tightened her grasp on Shisui once before she finally released him and stood. "Right now though, I have to get going. Neji will leave me if I'm not outside when he pulls up."

She gave Shisui another smile and said a quick farewell before she was out the door, her pink hair fluttering behind her.

The room fell silent in the wake of Sakura's departure. Itachi's gaze flickered to the male next to him, but Shisui had laid back against the mattress with his forearm thrown over his eyes, obscuring his expression. Eventually though his chest visibly rose as he took a deep breath. "I know you want to ask, but I really don't want to talk about it."

Itachi frowned. He knew Shisui was embarrassed and possibly ashamed of what had happened the previous night, but Itachi was deeply concerned about his cousin's wellbeing. He couldn't ever remember a time being more worried than he was now, but he understood the mental battle Shisui was currently fighting and so he wouldn't press. He could relate to the desire to pretend it never happened; to feign everything was alright.

"Do you want to get coffee?" Itachi asked lightly.

A long moment passed before Shisui nodded. He removed his arm from his face, but he wouldn't meet Itachi's gaze as he swung his legs over the bed to stand. Itachi watched his cousin move with an uncommonly protective eye before he stood and collected his own keys and wallet from where he had left them on the nightstand. As soon as he pocketed them, he followed Shisui out into the hall and towards the kitchen.

The smell of coffee welcomed them as they entered Sakura's small dining area and he watched Shisui silently search through the cupboards until he found two mugs. He poured coffee for the both of them before he passed one to Itachi and he resigned himself to drinking it black, unwilling to look through Sakura's personal belongings without her present. Even though she had given them permission to do so, he would feel invasive searching through her home. He had already intruded upon her enough in the past few hours.

The silence between them stretched as they each drank. They occupied opposite sides of the kitchen, leaning against the counter as Shisui uncomfortably avoided his gaze. Itachi wanted him to filter his thoughts and emotions in his own time, but there was an issue that he needed to speak with Shisui about and after seeing the events from the previous night, it could not wait. "There is one matter we should discuss," he said calmly. He set his mug on the counter before fixing his gaze on his cousin.

Shisui lowered his mug from his mouth and gave him a stern look that clearly stated he did not want to talk about anything in regards to what he had witnessed last night. As his cousin, Itachi did not want to press him; as the Chief of Police, it was a subject he could not ignore.

"I think it would be best to postpone your application until everything settles," he began gently.

Shisui looked away from him as his lips pursed together and his brow furrowed. The grip he held on his mug tightened and he crossed his arms in an unconsciously defense move. Itachi recognized it and mentally prepared himself for Shisui's resistance. "That is none of your concern." His voice was strangely cool.

"Unfortunately, it is," he replied just as calmly as before.

There was sympathy and regret underlying his words, but Shisui either dismissed it or was unable to recognize it in his current emotional state. "No, it's really not," he retorted. His eyes were as hard and dark as volcanic glass. "I am almost through the door. Postponing it will only raise questions and besides that is none of the department's business."

He could pick out the suppressed anger on Shisui's face, but Itachi forced himself to remain unbiased. As the Chief he had dealt with dozens of angry officers, reporters and civilians. However, this was his best friend. And it had never been so hard before. Picking up his mug, he took a measured sip to give himself time to steady his voice. "Shisui, what do you think will happen when you go in for your psychological evaluation? They will find out and you will be rejected."

His words were honest but they seemed to only anger Shisui further. "How exactly would they find out? Are you going to tell them?"

A shock of hurt momentarily held Itachi in place as disbelief briefly shredded his normally collected exterior. His eyes widen and his mouth parted slight as the implication hit him full force. It took him a full minute to find his words, but when he spoke his voice was soft and nearly wavering, "I would never tell anyone, Shisui."

"Then mind your own damn business," he snapped.

Itachi could only watch in stunned silence as he pushed himself off the counter and threw Sakura's keys down on the counter before he stormed out, slamming the front door behind him. The finality of it resounded in his ears long after Shisui left.

Their parting left an ache in his chest and it only worsened as the minutes slowly ticked by. His guilt nearly overrode his concern and he massaged his temples briefly to help subdue the soft throbbing. As Itachi lowered his hand again, his eyes wondered the kitchen in need of any distraction as the silence began to wear heavily on his mind. He consciously noted how the white, tiled walls and dark counter tops complimented the cherry wood of the cabinets nicely. The floor tiles were a rich colored wood and were slightly scuffed, but they were mostly clean as was the rest of the kitchen. He didn't particularly care much about interior modeling but the details were a welcome distraction and kept him from vividly replaying Shisui's parting words.

A sudden vibrating cut through the quiet room and drew him from his silent musing. He fished his phone out of his pocket from where he had slept on it and frowned slightly when he found a text from his mother. She wanted to know about the photos she had requested last night. A heavy sigh fled his lungs before he sent a short reply that he would do so soon before he silenced his phone completely and pocketed it again.

Itachi stood for a moment more to collect himself before he gathered his and Shisui's mugs. He washed and dried them quickly before he returned them to the cabinet Shisui had retrieved them out of. His eyes made a quick sweep of the room to ensure it was just as they had left it before he retrieved Sakura's keys from where Shisui had carelessly tossed them on the counter before he silently stooped to the front door.

After his third attempt, Itachi was able to find the correct key to lock the door. The morning air seeped into his work shirt and he frowned slightly when he remembered he had left his jacket at Sasuke's apartment. He needed to retrieve it and he knew that Sakura's keys would be best kept with her friends so after he climbed into his car where he had left it parked a little haphazardly, he turned out onto the road towards his brother's home.

Without the impending stress on his mind, the drive seemed quite a bit shorter and he arrived in the familiar parking lot just as the sun breached the horizon. He parked in a stall near the front of the building, but hesitated to get out. Frowning slightly, Itachi pulled the sun visor down peered into his reflection. A slight frown graced his lips as he noted that his clothes were wrinkled and there were visible circles under his eyes. It was obvious he'd had a rough night.

It was not very often that he went out in public appearing less than presentable, but there was little he could do at the given moment. With a quick straightening of his shirt, he readjusted his sleeves to straighten them out before he flipped the visor back into place and stepped out of his vehicle. Itachi retraced his steps from the night before and knocked loudly on Sasuke's door when he reached it, well aware that he had most likely only just retired an hour or two ago. He hated to wake his brother so early when he worked an opposite schedule, but he wouldn't be a hindrance for very long.

After a second round of knocking, the door finally opened to reveal a sleep-disheveled Sasuke. He was donning nothing but a pair of black sweatpants and a yawn forced itself out of his mouth as he greeted Itachi in confusion. However it wasn't his obviously exhausted state that gave Itachi pause.

There were finger-like bruises on his bicep that would not have been suspicious given his line of work if they weren't accompanied by a very obvious hickey on his collarbone. His sharp eyes noted the teeth-like marks along the side of his neck and if he had to guess, Itachi would say his hair was mused from more than just sleep. Everything he had been suspicious of before suddenly seemed very clear and after a long stretch of silence, Itachi finally met Sasuke's gaze. "When were you going to tell me you are in a relationship with Naruto?"

* * *

A quiet curse escaped Sakura as she stood by the baggage claim attempting to look like an impatient traveler. Around her, conversation and the mechanical scraping on the belt filled the atmosphere as morning passengers moved about. Her emerald eyes scanned the faces in the crowd, but none matched the DMV photo they had printed off this morning and handed to the uniformed officers lying in wait outside.

Their person of interest's flight had landed nearly an hour ago and after having radio silence from everyone on his detail, she was beginning to think that Yakushi Kabuto had never boarded the plane in Israel. Her feigned impatience was quickly evolving into actual irritation and with another glance at the clock on the wall, she sighed heavily in defeat.

With a sweeping glance at the signs around the large room, she spotted the directions for security and hurriedly made her way to the room. The door was locked so she knocked on it loudly and tapped her foot until someone inside finally pulled the door open. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Sakura flashed her badge. "LAPD. I need to take a look at your tapes."

The male in the doorway looked like he was barely above the legal age and by the way his eyes widened at the sight of the metal in her hands, she had to assume he hadn't worked there for very long. With stuttering consent, he held the door open for her and allowed her access. Inside was another male dressed similarly in a plain navy blue uniform with a private security patch on the shoulder. He was older and stared at her incredulously as she stepped inside the room. "Ma'am, you can't be in here."

"I'm a detective with the LAPD," she said casually as she followed the younger male to a desk with multiple monitors on the screen.

The older male straightened in his chair and fixed her with an indignant stare. "We need permission from your Chief to allow you back here."

Sakura shot the man a look. She wondered what he would say if he knew that her Chief had slept in her bed last night and kissed her in her kitchen, but she strictly kept that information to herself. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to find out about that and have it circulate back to Naruto and Sasuke. She'd only had a little bit of time to analyze what had happened, but she had come to one conclusion and that was she needed to keep it from her best friends until she had the opportunity to figure out what the hell that kiss meant.

"So call him," Sakura smiled politely. "Until then, I'm going to search your videos until I find who I'm looking for."

His face turned a deep red, but he didn't press her any further and she returned her attention to the younger male as he began pulling up recordings from around the airport. "What are we looking for?"

"Can you bring up the video of gate S4? A flight from Israel should have arrived there at about two hours ago at eight this morning," she supplied.

He nodded a bit enthusiastically. Sakura vaguely wondered if this was the most excitement he had witnessed during his job so far, but she didn't ask as her eyes flickered to the cameras as he pulled up a video feed. Her eyes scanned the screen carefully and she noted Neji in the far corner as he came into view. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and had headphones over his ears, but she knew he would have connected them to his phone so he could take phone calls discretely while keeping his hands free in case an issue arose in apprehending Kabuto. She knew there was no way Neji would have missed him disembarking the plane, but she hadn't been at the gate herself and wanted to see the passengers exit for herself.

However as the security officer replayed the tape, her frown deepened as traveler after traveler exited, none of them matching the description of Kabuto. She forced an irritated sigh from her lungs when the airport employees began to accept passengers for the next flight out. "Do you have access to the flight manifest?" she asked.

The teenager opened his mouth, but the older male answered first, "Do not give her that information. She needs a warrant."

Sakura rounded on him. "Sir, am I interfering with you completing your job?"

He huffed slightly and muttered out an angry reply under his breath, but she could hear the denial in his tone.

"Then please allow me to complete mine," she smiled sweetly. She then turned back to the teen. "Do you have access to the manifest?"

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I'm going to need a copy of everyone on board that flight please," she requested.

The male nodded eagerly and pulled up some files on his computer before the printed on the desk adjacent to his activated. He retrieved the names for her and smiled boyishly as he offered them the pages to her. She thanked him with her brightest smile before she excused herself from the room, nodding politely - if not a bit sarcastically - at the older guard on her way.

As soon as the door closed behind her, she began flipping through the pages. A deep frown crossed her face as she read name after unfamiliar name until she reached the bottom. Annoyed she read through the list again until she was convinced Kabuto's name wasn't present and cursed impatiently as she pulled out her cell phone to dial Neji's number.

"Hyuuga," he answered.

"Neji, he's not here," Sakura informed him. "Can you meet me outside in the terminal?"

He murmured an agreement before they hung up. Sakura pocketed her cell phone and glared at the manifest before she made her way to their rendezvous point. Neji arrived a couple of minutes after her and she gestured for him to walk with her outside so she could dismiss the black-and-whites that were surveilling for them.

As soon as the uniformed officers were thanked and released, they took meeting in their department-issued vehicle. Neji automatically found himself in the driver's seat and he sent an expectant look her way as soon as their conversation was secured behind closed doors. "You going to tell me what's going on?" he asked.

Sakura shared the document in her hand. "Yakushi never boarded the plane."

Neji briefly cocked a brow at her before he continued going through the list of names. "Are we sure?"

"Not one hundred percent, but when we get back to the department, I'll call the Israeli airport and ask if he changed his flight or just didn't show."

Neji handed her the list back and started the engine as he again raised his brow. "Really, you speak Hebrew or Arabic?"

A frown settled on her face and her shoulders visibly deflated as she realized she hadn't thought of the language barrier. It was unlikely they would get a translator at the department with it being the holiday and a deep sigh pressed out of her mouth. "Shit."

Her eyes focused out the window as Neji merged them into exiting traffic and followed the road to the highway towards the department. "Well it's a good thing I speak Hebrew, isn't it?"

This time Sakura's brows arched in surprise as her eyes fell on her coworker. "You speak another language?"

"Two actually," he supplied. "But for this instance, Hebrew is the important one."

"That's great!" she smiled, her earlier defeat erased. "You can call them when we get back."

Neji cleared his blind spot before he changed lanes in an attempt to pass a slower driver. "And what about the Deputy Chief? We should call him."

Sakura's pursed her lips and rubbed the weariness from her tired eyes. "No. It's a holiday and we haven't learned anything yet. If something comes up, we'll inform him, but until then let him enjoy his day off."

He nodded in agreement and they lapsed into silence. After her lack of sleep, minimal coffee and extended time standing and scanning the crowd, she was suddenly feeling exhausted as the rolling of rubber over concrete began to lull her to sleep. She blinked hard to fight off her exhaustion and sat up further in her seat. She forcefully refocused her attention on the list in her hands, but she had read it so many times already that the names didn't register as she scanned through them again. Even the repetition of it was beginning to makes her weary again.

"Long night?" Neji asked.

She spared him a surprised glance - he wasn't normally one to ask personal questions - but she knew she would never speak of the events that had taken place in the confines of her apartment. "Yeah," she replied simply but honestly. She leaned her head back against the headrest and was thankful she was in the car with Neji who knew not to press too much.

He made a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat before his attention returned to fighting the downtown traffic. It gave Sakura the opportunity to mull through her heavy thoughts for the first time that day.

Last night had been a first for her. She had worried about Naruto and Sasuke in the past when they got into altercations at work, but it paled in comparison to what she had witnessed Shisui go through. She had been fairly buzzed when she had received his phone call, but even through her haze, she had known something was seriously wrong just by the sound of his voice. Over the phone he had held so much terror, so much fear that her only instinct had been to go. It hadn't even crossed her mind that she was far too inebriated to drive until Itachi had caught up with her. At first she had been irritated with him for delaying her, but his strength and calm voice had broken through her tunnel vision and she was thankful he had been there to take charge.

The sight of Shisui curled up on her doorstep practically sobbing had nearly shattered her soul. The wrenched breaths that escaped him as he listened to Itachi coach him to breathe were still branded bright in her memory and her concern for him hadn't faded with the rise of the sun. Her night had thankfully been dreamless, but the sight of him curled up in her bed that morning with his hands gripping her sheets tightly had given her pause. It had taken her a few minutes to forcefully turn away to shower and dress for the day.

While Sakura moved silently about her room, she had physically kept her gaze from Itachi, knowing that just the sight of him would stir up the vivid memory of him kissing her in her kitchen. His hands had been gentle on her and his mouth thorough, if not a little possessive. It had flared heat in her core and even the morning after she was craving more; it was a desire she did not want to acknowledge. She didn't know what had sparked his need to touch her intimately, but she chalked it up to the emotional exhaustion they had been forced through with Shisui's panic attack.

She cared for Shisui and Sasuke deeply and she was finding that there was a soft spot forming for Itachi as well, but it concerned her that a relationship with him might damage her standing with his family. If he even wanted one, that was. She wasn't well acquainted with dating and relationships, never having been in a serious one herself. Her lack of experience only made Itachi's actions more confusing and she did not want to assume he wanted her if it had only been a spur of the moment created by a forced emotional release.

As much as she hated to admit it, eventually she was going to have to speak with him to clear the very muddled tension between them. As her boss, Sakura respected Itachi considerably and as someone she was becoming to recognize as her friend, she valued his opinion and view of her. She did not want his image of her to waver and she knew she needed to speak with him soon to prevent that from occurring.

A soft, troubled sigh deflated her shoulders slightly as her worries pressed down on her. She briefly wondered how Shisui was coping, but as she reached to text him, Neji pulled the car into the department garage and she was forced to accept that she would have to wait until later to message him.

With the holiday, the department was minimally staffed with only the regular patrol officers and detectives working on time-sensitive cases leaving the parking garage unusually empty. After Neji parked in a stall nearby the elevator, they stepped out of the car and waited in short silence for the doors to open. As they road up, Neji glanced at her. "What happens if this Yakushi guy never checked in on his flight?"

Sakura forcefully switched her thoughts away from her personal matters to her case as the elevator doors opened once more. "I have a working theory that I think will hold true if Kabuto didn't showed," she answered vaguely.

Neji gave her a look, but didn't press for details. She knew he was curious but he was also patient and could wait until after they spoke with the foreign country to determine if her theory was credible.

Sakura was fairly certain that if the Israeli airport had no record of Kabuto ever contacting them to reschedule his flight, he had most likely followed the pattern of his criminal history and found himself a new identity. If such was the case, she knew there would be no hope of tracking him internationally and their chance at interview him would vanish. However it would also convince her that he was well aware that a murder had taken place on his property even if he hadn't been directly involved with it, disproving her original theory that he had no knowledge. It would also strengthen her current one that there was someone connected to both Kabuto and Karin. Sakura was fairly certain that if they found who that person was, they would find their killer.

As soon as they reached their division's office space, Neji looked up the number for the Israeli airport. She waited patiently - at least outwardly; internally, her mind was pacing restlessly - as Neji spoke in a dialect she was unable to follow or comprehend. She had taken to counting the cracked tiles in the ceiling by the time she finally heard his desk phone connect with its holder.

"So they have no record of a Yakushi Kabuto ever checking in for his flight," Neji provided.

Sakura felt her heart begin to race in a little excitement as she picked up her head to look at her coworker. She logged into her computer as a small, victorious smile unconsciously graced her features at finally having some direction again.

Neji turned in his chair to look at her. "You going to tell me this theory now?"

"Yes," she said as she pulled up Kabuto's file. "I'm going to make a list of all of Kabuto's known friends, associates, old prison cell mates, coworkers and neighbors. Can you call Jiraiya and ask for a list of every employee he's had working for him in the past year? I want to cross check them and see if any name winds up on both lists."

He raised his brow thoughtfully but eventually nodded in agreement before he picked up his phone once more and dialed.

Sakura didn't hear his conversation as she focused on compiling an email to the Records department to request the names of everyone owning a house within the same neighborhood as Kabuto. Once she sent it off, she turned her attention to pulling up a background check and finding his previous employers. She found that since he had been out of jail, he had been working at a diner on the east side of the city. She wrote down the address quickly before she grabbed the car keys from Neji and made her way back down to the department vehicle.

She _was_ going to find whoever killed Karin.

* * *

Itachi stood impatiently in Sasuke's kitchen as he waited for his younger brother to fetch a shirt and close the bedroom door to avoid waking Naruto. His eyes tiredly drifted around the small room, noting how _lived in_ the place felt. There were used cups next to the sink and bills hap hazardously collected on one of the counters. He recognized Sasuke's favorite jacket draped over the back of a chair at the small kitchen table that looked more like a desk than a place to enjoy a meal. Another hung on the chair across from it, which Itachi assumed belonged to Naruto, but he turned away from it as quiet footsteps gradually grew louder from the direction of the hallway.

Sasuke entered the kitchen looking more awake than before and fully dressed in a black t-shirt. His face was purposefully blank but it didn't escape Itachi's attention how he carefully avoided his gaze. Without a word, he dropped himself into the chair that was supporting his jacket and he drummed his fingers on the paper-ladened tabletop for a moment before he stopped abruptly and raised his gaze to Itachi's for the first time. "How did you know?"

Itachi supported a blank look. "Besides the blatant hickey on your neck?" he said with a hint of sarcasm. Sasuke's lips turned down fractionally and Itachi decided after a brief pause that he would give Sasuke an inch and not waste his time. "You referred to your bedroom as 'the' bedroom last night."

His brother arched a brow at him. "You inferred our relationship from those two details?"

"No, I saw you and Uzumaki at the coffee shop across from the department a few days ago," Itachi added.

The mild look of confusion on Sasuke's face compelled him to believe he had no recollection of what he was referring to.

"He zipped up your jacket," he supplied.

Understanding hit him before anxiety ripped his expression apart. "Did anyone else see?"

Itachi hesitated with the underlying urgency in his brother's voice. It dawned on him why he had never overheard anyone discuss his relationship in the past and eventually he gave Sasuke a hard look. "No. However if you wish to keep your relationship quiet, I suggest not showing public affection in the parking lot of an establishment populated nearly entirely of department personnel."

There was an undertone of steel in his normally calm voice but Sasuke seemed unaffected by it. He sat back against his chair as his shoulders slumped in relief. "Good," was his quiet reply.

Itachi crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter at his hips as he eyed his younger brother. He seemed unapologetic at keeping his relationship a secret, something that made Itachi's normally non-existent temper flare. "How long?" he asked. His voice was low with suppressed emotion.

Sasuke only seemed confused by his question. "How long what?"

"How long have you two been together?"

The corner of Sasuke's mouth turned up as if he was fighting off a smile. "Nearly five years."

His answer successfully silenced whatever retort Itachi was preparing to make. He had always been able to read his brother so easily; the fact that he had kept such an important detail of his life hidden from him for so long left Itachi feeling…bitter. He understood that they had grown apart since he had graduated high school, but the thought hadn't occurred to him that they were so distance now that Sasuke was not even comfortable speaking to him about personal matters. It was not even a passing concern in his mind that he was gay, but hurt did lodge beneath his sternum that Sasuke felt it unimportant to inform him that he was in a relationship with the very man Itachi had come to know as his little brother's closest friend.

Admittedly, Itachi was surprised Naruto had been capable of hiding such an important detail for so long. The blond had the biggest mouth of anyone he had ever met and his ability to keep his and Sasuke's relationship a secret for so long said something about him that made Itachi view him in a new light. Perhaps there was more to him than his shining, ridiculous personality.

"Itachi, I wanted to tell you. I really did," Sasuke suddenly said, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

He gave his brother a passive stare, unwilling to display the depths of his offense. "Then why did you not?"

Sasuke expressed a look that wordlessly conveyed that the answer was obvious. However Itachi waited patiently for him to explain, refusing to make assumptions within the boundaries of their current conversation. Eventually Sasuke rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. "Because we both know how dad would handle it."

The shock at hearing the length of time Itachi had been kept in the dark about Sasuke's relationship paled in comparison to his current answer. A hard look of resentment openly filled his expression. "I am not our father," he replied coolly, his voice full of unwavering resolve.

Sasuke rolled his eyes with an annoyed sigh. "I know that, Itachi. I didn't mean it like that."

He was unconvinced. "Then what did you mean?"

"It's just the less people who know, the better," he explained quietly. His words held an exasperated sigh towards the end that Itachi recognized as him reaching his frustration point. It was subtle, but Itachi still knew his brother to a certain extent and he heard it clearly.

A heavy sigh pressed out of lungs and he raised a hand to rub his temples. Exhaustion was wearing on him and he knew he was being harsher on Sasuke than he normally would be, even given the circumstances. He was just mentally overwhelmed from learning of Shisui's struggle over two weeks after his return and he was just hearing of Sasuke's secret love life. The lack of honesty from his closest family members upset him more than he was willing to admit, but he made an effort to keep it from showing on his face. As painful as it was to admit, it was their decision not to disclose it with him and he should respect that. His own feelings shouldn't hold an opinion over their actions.

Besides if Itachi was being completely honest with himself, he knew he wasn't being open with his brother either. He had after all kissed his best friend the previous night and he held no inclination to inform Sasuke of that fact. He was fairly certain he knew how Sasuke would reaction, but he was in no hurry to prove nor disprove his theory. There were no grounds to justify his resentment towards his brother and he was too mentally worn to make an effort to keep a grasp on his irritation.

A few minutes ticked by in silence with one watching the other, calculating and observing, but eventually Itachi pushed off the counter to quietly take a seat across from Sasuke. His brother never said a word or gave any indication of what was passing through his mind. He was obviously waiting for Itachi to speak first.

"Does Sakura know?" he asked quietly.

Sasuke nodded slightly. "Yes," he replied just as softly.

Surprisingly Itachi felt relief rather than jealousy sweep through him upon his answer. Relationships were not always the easiest and though he hadn't been able to be there for Sasuke, it satisfied him that Sakura had been available in his place. Without Sasuke clarifying, Itachi wasn't sure if she had knowledge from the beginning or not, but nonetheless he respected her for honoring their desire to remain silent.

"Are you happy?" he murmured.

"Yes," was his simple answer.

However there was more emotion in that single syllable than Itachi had heard from his brother in a long time and he knew he would not resent Sasuke over keeping his relationship quiet. He was an adult who could make his own decisions and Itachi would just have to accept that fact. "Well then," Itachi said smoothly as he stood from the chair, "now that I am aware you two are in a relationship, I have to separate you two as partners per department policy."

Sasuke's eyes grew large in disbelief before he stood from his seat abruptly. "What?" he snapped.

Itachi couldn't fight the smirk on his face. "Well…" he said teasingly, "perhaps I won't so long as you keep it a secret." He almost chuckled as Sasuke's shoulders visibly slouched in relief. It had been a long time since he had teased his brother and it amused him that he could ruffled Sasuke so easily even after all these years. He didn't know why he ever stopped. "However, if anyone asks, I had no knowledge of the fact."

A knowing smirk crossed Sasuke's face as he ran a tired hand through his hair.

Itachi was aware that it was the middle of the night for his brother and knew it was time he excused himself. Besides he could feel his own exhaustion setting in from his long night and was eager to return home to fall into his own bed. Pulling Sakura's keys from his pocket, Itachi set them on the table between them. "Sakura was called into work early. Will you ensure her keys are returned to her?"

Sasuke's brow pulled together in confusion, but he was obviously too tired to ask so he merely nodded. As soon as he received his assurance, Itachi said a quick farewell to him before he collected his jacket from what he now understood was the spare bedroom before he left, his mind too tired to focus on anything but the thought of his comfortable bed.

* * *

Sakura knew she should head home for the night. Neji had left a few hours ago leaving her to her own devices but she had been determined to prove her theory that by the time, she finally took a break and glanced at the clock, she realized it was well into the evening. She was quite aware that Genma would chastise her if he knew she had worked so late on a holiday but her mind was active and she had continued to work until she found herself yawning far too often to stay focused.

For the most part, she had completed what she had set out to do for the day. She had found the names of Kabuto's previous coworkers and those he had called on his personal cell phone over the last year. Unfortunately with the holiday, she was still waiting to hear back from the Records Department about Kabuto's neighbors and though Neji had spoken to Jiraiya on the phone, he had yet to email the names of his current and previous employees so they would have a list to compare to.

Sakura let out a long yawn as she sat back in her chair. She rubbed the stiffness in her neck away before she leaned her head on the back of the chair and briefly closed her eyes with her fingers interlaced on the crown of her head. There was a wariness settled deep into her mind, but she wasn't nearly as exhausted as she thought she would be and for the umpteenth time that day, her mind wandered back to Shisui.

She hadn't heard from him since leaving her apartment that morning but she wasn't entirely sure if that was a good thing or not. His lack of contact worried her, but she knew he had Itachi for support, even if she privately wanted to stay informed on his progress. It irritated her that her job had gotten in the way when she had been helping Shisui through something so personal, but at least her early morning had given the men the opportunity to speak uninterrupted without an outsider to spectate. She just hoped Shisui was doing better than he was last night.

"Excuse me, Sergeant."

Curiously Sakura opened her eyes and picked her head up to find the desk officer, Kotetsu, was standing near the entryway to her division's office space. Her brow arched further when she saw he was not alone and she sat up completely when she recognized his all-too-familiar escort.

The vague wariness behind her eyes vanished as she stood. "Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" she asked not unkindly.

The man she had grown up with nodded at Kotetsu politely before the officer excused himself. He then stepped further into the room and even in the low lighting, Sakura recognized that time had been fairly kind to him. She knew Jiraiya would be in his fifties by now, but he looked so young he could nearly pass for early forties, possibly late thirties. His hair was fashionably white, reaching his waist, but it was tied back neatly and he was dressed richly in a fine silk shirt and black suit pants that successfully hide the slight stomach she remembered he had while she was growing up.

His smile was kind, if not a bit reminiscent that reminded her of Sunday afternoons playing with him as a child and doing homework during her early teenage years. The sudden memories tunneled her world until it was just the two of them, standing alone in a room. The corners of her mouth twitched in the start of a smile, but it vanished before it had fully formed as guilt settled in the bottom of her stomach. She had considered this man her family for nearly a decade and in the seven years she had been living in the same city as him, she had spoken to him less times than the number of fingers she had - on one hand. Shame was the only definitive emotion she could name and it only worsened with the affectionate smile on his face.

"You're so grown up," Jiraiya murmured quietly.

If possible, his words only sharpened the guilt twisting her stomach. She attempted a smile but it came out weak and feeble, and her eyes unintentionally diverted.

Silence stretched between them and he must have sensed her discomfort for he cleared his throat lightly before continuing, "Anyway, I just came by to drop this off. Some Detective Hyuuga or something said that you guys needed it."

Sakura looked up to find he held a small stack of papers in his hand that she hadn't noticed before. Without a doubt, she knew it was a list of his employees and her eyes lit up in excitement as a real smile spread over her face. "Yes, thank you. It should hopefully help conclude our investigation," she said as she quickly approached him.

She accepted it from him eagerly and began to flip through the pages as her eyes scanned the many names, looking for anyone who might jump out at her immediately. Next to her, Jiraiya just watched her. "Your investigation into Karin's death?"

"Murder," Sakura correctly automatically.

With her attention focused on the names, it took her a moment to realize a sudden heaviness had settled between them. Slowly her attention turned from the names to glance at the man she once considered a father figure to see there was a deep frown on his face. She grimaced as she realized she could have shown more empathy. "I'm sorry, Jiraiya. I'm sure this whole situation has been…upsetting," she finished lamely.

She wasn't entirely sure how to talk to him about this. Not only had he originally been a suspect in their case a week ago, but she wasn't entirely sure of their relationship either. Were they friends or just porn star and director? She didn't know and she didn't want to know so she didn't ask. Fortunately Jiraiya just nodded and made a soft noncommittal hum.

"But thanks for this," she continued softly. "This list will help us a lot in finding out whoever did this to her."

Instead of agreeing, Jiraiya frowned slightly. "How so? I thought you guys had already talked to everyone at the office?"

Sakura chewed on the inside of her cheek. It was true her team had interviewed everyone currently employed at his studios the days following Christmas when Sakura had been removed from the case, but the list he had just supplied extended past current employees and she knew that anyone they could have already interviewed may have been lying. Comparing this list to the one she was compiling on Kabuto was their best bet. However she couldn't inform Jiraiya of any of this and she pursed her lips tightly as her heart sank.

"Uhm, well," she started lamely.

Jiraiya just smiled at her sadly. "You can't discuss the details of the case," he guessed.

Powerful relief swept through her at his understanding gaze and her shoulders slouched as the tension eased from them. "Yeah. Legal ramifications and such."

He nodded knowingly as he gave her an amused smile. "I think you can believe I know a thing or two about that sort of thing."

She laughed lightly and nodded, realizing there were probably more logistics surrounding the production of pornography than arresting someone for murder. If she had to guess, she would say he most likely had a better understanding of the law than the average civilian.

"So how is Tsunade doing?" he asked conversationally.

The light mood that had settled the unease between them vanished just as quickly as it had come and sudden tension encompassed her like a physical weight. She pretended to adjust her grip on the papers in her hand as she cleared her throat lightly. "I wouldn't know," Sakura replied lightly.

She could feel Jiraiya's gaze rest heavily on her. "You two still aren't talk then?" he asked.

Her eyes shot to his in surprise and confusion colored her expression. "How did you…?"

"Believe it or not, your mother and I still talk occasionally," he told her. Her eyes widened in surprise. "It's been awhile now since the last time we spoke; maybe six months or so, but she called me after you left New York all those years ago. She was angry then, but I think she misses you now."

Sakura could feel him studying her, but she purposely kept her expression unreadable. There were many things her mother felt towards her, but _longing_ was not one of them; that she knew for fact. She did miss her mom at times, but there was no way that feeling would ever be reciprocated and she refused to hold onto the hope that they could one day mend their tedious relationship. She had abandoned that idea after living in Los Angeles for four years.

"Tsunade doesn't miss me," she finally said coolly.

Jiraiya's brow arched slightly as hearing her call Tsunade by her given name. Growing up, Sakura had always referred to her as 'mom' and by the growing frown on his face, she knew he wasn't pleased at the change in title. "Perhaps she is waiting for you to call her."

"I no longer have anything to discuss with her," she answered smoothly. She was growing wary of this conversation and she made a show of looking at the clock. "Well, I need to get home. I'm not supposed to be working overtime with the holiday and I'm already far past that point."

He stared at her for a long moment, recognizing her obvious dismissal, but he merely nodded. "It was nice to see you again, Sakura," he said gently. "Will you at least do me the favor of calling me when you find out who killed Karin?"

The corner of her mouth twisted into a half smile and she nodded. "I will."

With a small nod of thanks and a final farewell, Jiraiya turned and walked out of the room, leaving Sakura to her churning thoughts.

He had sounded so sad it made her wonder if he and Karin had been closer than just coworkers. Perhaps they had been friends. If such was the case, her death must have been quite upsetting, especially considering he had given her her start as an actress nearly four years ago. Sakura could only imagine what it must have felt like to be accused of murdering the poor woman.

* * *

 **A/N:** Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. I personally have mixed feelings (mostly about the opening scene) and I want to hear your opinion.

I'm going to really try to get the next chapter out next Saturday, however I will be out of the/my country and I know updating might be difficult. But I'm really going to try! Next chapter is going to be a really good one so look forward to that!

Reviews fuel my writing process so drop one if you can.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in 3 weeks...shame on me! I went out of the country for two weeks and thought 'hey, I'll write on the plane!' *slowly shakes head* I did not write on the plane...

For those curious about updates, originally I planned to update every Saturday. When I first posted this story, I had the entire story written except for the last two chapters. And then I changed the plot almost entirely. Chapter 4 and 5 didn't exist until a week before each were posted, Chapter 7 wasn't at all even remotely similar after the ItaSaku moment in Sasuke's 'spare' bedroom which means that most of Chapter 8 wasn't written until recently either. So it's been a lot of mashing out for me.

I had a lot of questions last chapter that I wanted to answer so here goes:

LightFiction: You want to know more Sakura and Tsunade's falling out. This will be answered in coming chapters.

Guest: The reason behind Shisui's panic attack. The reason was touched upon in Chapter 7 (he just came back from a war zone and was in a city full of fireworks - it's reminiscent of being under attack) but this will be discussed futher as well later on.

SomebodyLost: You're wary of Kabuto/Orochimaru being the villians. Well I guess you'll just have to make your own conclusions with this chapter (and spoiler, the next)

SomebodyLost: Why LAPD and not Japanese? Mostly because I've done that already and I have a much firmer understanding on American laws. (Pretty much every law and policy written in here is true to real-world policing - the perks of being very, very close with a police officer. Even if said police officer works in Washington State.) That being said, please don't do anything stupid and tell the police "well Sariasprincy said..." Just don't. Please.

Guest: You're confused on why the story sometimes says 'ankh' and 'biko'. It's because I have a stupid spell checker so when I hit the 'ignore all' button, it thinks I mean 'change all'. Since receiving this review, I have since gone back and changed these mistakes. Please tell me if there's more! Thank you!

* * *

Now that I have answered questions, I want to get into the juice of this story.

 **WARNING:** This chapter contains graphic content (it's not smut) that may upset some readers so please, please if discussions of rape (non-graphic) upsets anyone, do not continue! This story is Rated M for a reason and I don't want any complaints that people weren't expecting to read what this chapter contains. So continue only if 18+ (which I know 17 and under will ignore so please only read if you are mentally mature enough to continue).

Thank you!

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Nine - - -**

Music pulsed in rhythm to Sakura's footfalls. Her breath pressed out of her mouth in ragged gasps and her calves burned for relief, but she still had another two blocks to go before she would be satisfied with her morning run. The air was fairly cool with the sun still so low on the horizon, but it was slowly rising and she knew that her dark morning would soon be bright and the streets would once again fill with the bustling bodies and sounds of Los Angeles.

With her personal finish line in sight, she quickened her pace into a full sprint until she reached the little plaza a block away from her apartment. Her breath came to her sharply and a bit painfully as she plucked her ear buds out to drape them across her shoulders. Without the fast-paced music dulling her senses, the sounds of the quiet morning sounded almost eerie with its stillness; the calm before the busy city awoke.

Unhurriedly Sakura ventured further into the shopping plaza until she found her favorite coffee stand - the very once she had ran into Itachi and Shisui nearly a week ago. Coffee beans and comforting warmth met her as she passed through the entry doors and her eyes automatically did a sweep of the room, half out of habit of her police training; the other half was hoping to see the familiar face of Shisui. An unhappy frown settled on her features when she found only an elderly couple seated by the warm fire and a young woman, possibly a college student, with her head phones in and her computer screen brightening her pretty face. Knowing what she knew now, she wished she hadn't joked about telling Shisui to stop following her. She would have liked to see him this morning.

Honestly Sakura had slept horribly last night. Her day had been so long yesterday that she had already forgotten the Uchiha cousins had used her bed, so when she finally collapsed into her sheets, they smelled far too masculine to ignore. Normally it would not have bothered her, but when she slept where Itachi had been, she could only think of his lips on hers and how his hands had felt so warm, so _comfortable_ in her hair; however, when she slept on Shisui's side, memories of him curled in fear had plagued her and left her restless.

She wondered how he was doing. She hadn't the chance to send him a text the previous day and she had refrained from sending him one last night, worried that his phone might wake him had he fallen asleep on his own. In the past, she had never been in a situation where PTSD was something she needed to concern herself with and she had been uncomfortably ignorant in what it entailed, and so she had chosen to rectify that by researching the condition. Extensively. It had been easily past three in the morning by the time, Sakura had shut off her computer, but rather than feeling more confident in her expanded knowledge, she felt uneasy. Shisui had to be struggling emotionally and mentally more than he lead on. It made her feel like a horrible friend for not being there for him when he needed support so badly.

However this wasn't about her so Sakura ordered her coffee with a carefully-placed smile to the woman behind the counter before she pulled out her phone and sent the text she had been intending to send since yesterday afternoon. She pocketed the device again, not expecting a reply and waited patiently until the woman had made her mocha for her.

Once she had it in hand, she exited the small shop and slowly continued towards her apartment. The sweat on her skin was beginning to dry, but the cool morning still left a chill on her skin and she pulled her light sweatshirt tighter around herself before she searched for her house keys. She was grateful to whichever Uchiha it was that left them at her best friends' apartment. It had been easy to borrow her unit's vehicle to pick them up, although she hadn't stayed very long. Naruto had been at Sasuke's throat when she arrived and she had picked up immediately that it hadn't been one of their normal, unimportant arguments either. It had been a very real and very angry fight that had Sakura walking out the door almost as soon as she had arrived, not wanting to be in the middle of whatever had angered Naruto so badly.

A soft sigh escaped her as she realized she would probably get a call sometime today from one of her friends, telling her the details of why one annoyed the other so much. It wasn't something she particularly cared to listen to today, but she knew she would allow them to rant anyway.

As soon as her front door was closed behind her, Sakura began pulling her workout clothes off. She alternated her coffee between her hands as she tugged her arms out of the sleeves of her sweatshirt before she dragged her tank top over her head. After dropping them both off in her laundry basket in her room, she entered her bathroom and warmed the water before she finished her coffee and striped the rest of her clothes off. She took her time showering, ensuring that she washed her hair well and scrubbed the sweat from her skin with her body wash.

Only once she could no longer justify standing under the warm stream she shut off the flow of water and reached for her towel. She dried her face and body with a quick wipe before she wrapped the cloth around her middle as she stepped out of the tub. The display of her phone informed her she wasn't expected at the department for another two hours, giving her plenty of time to apply her subtle makeup and properly dry and style her hair. She left the long, pink strands in a simple, but secure braid and dressed herself in a black suit and white dress shirt. Normally she wouldn't dress so sharply just to work in the office but with her busy week, she had been unable to wash her regular work suits and her court clothes were the only ones left hanging in her closet.

With a last glance in the mirror, Sakura returned to her bedroom to retrieve her badge and gun. She strapped it to the side of her pants, the familiar weight settling comfortably against her hip before she collected her wallet, phone and keys. With her division's work vehicle still in her possession, she knew she needed to return to the department a bit earlier than usual in case any of her coworkers needed it. Once she had secured all her effects, she left her apartment, locking the door in her wake. The undercover car was parked in her stall, her personal vehicle still sitting in the lot at Naruto and Sasuke's complex. At some point, she would need to meet up with one of them to collect it, but for now, she was unconcerned with its absence.

The drive to the department took even less time than normal with the earliness of morning. The highways were fairly open, a rare occurrence in Los Angeles, and most lights held green for her to pass through without difficulty. When she pulled into the department's parking garage, she found it was half-full with the personal vehicles of officers on-duty, but it wasn't nearly as jam-packed as the mid-morning hours. As soon as she parked and locked the car behind her, she turned towards the elevator and pulled out her phone, interested to see if either Shisui had texted her back or if Records had responded to her email yet.

A frown fell across her features at finding silence from Shisui, but there was an email from a department employee informing her that she would look into the documents for the houses surrounding their crime scene and would get back to her later today. Sakura wished she had collected the information already, but she supposed she should be grateful she had received a reply so quickly. It was uncommon for them.

Humming in slight disappointment, Sakura dropped her attention from her phone as the elevator doors slid open and she paused as she found it was already being occupied by another. Emerald eyes clashed with deep onyx and her heart skipped a beat before it began to pound hard enough in her chest the vibrations reverberated through the rest of her body.

A heavy pause filled the air before Sakura forced herself to breathe and enter the elevator before the doors closed on her face. "Good morning, Chief," she greeted softly.

"Good morning," he replied.

His voice was unreadable and she found she couldn't make herself meet his gaze as memories of his hands in her hair and his lips against hers heated her face. She chewed her lower lip nervously and purposefully directed her gaze to her phone as an excuse to distract herself from acknowledging the awkward tension thickening the air. With his powerful presence, she felt overwhelmed in the small space.

She could feel his gaze on her, but she choose to respectfully avoid it. At least that was her original plan until she realized he was blatantly watching her and eventually she dropped all pretenses of pretending to be preoccupied with her phone to meet his magnetic gaze. "You're staring at me," she stated directly.

Itachi's expression didn't change. However, now that she was giving him her full attention, she realized he didn't appear as collected as he normally displayed himself. There was a small furrow between his brow and his eyes were studying her with an air of curiosity. "How long have you known?"

Sakura's expression shifted to one of confusion. "Known what?"

"About Naruto and Sasuke."

A jolt of surprise froze her in place as her eyes went wide. For a moment she stood silently as she searched her mind for how Itachi could have possibly known that his brother and her best friend were romantically involved and how he became aware of the fact that she knew. Frantically she filtered through her memory for a time when she may have accidentally revealed to him any insight that they were together, but she kept drawing a blank and her nerves began to stir as she wondered how the hell she was going to tell Sasuke that his brother knew of their secret.

Although before she could delve too deeply into her self-inflicted dismay, Itachi continued, "I spoke with Sasuke yesterday morning. He told me everything."

She cocked a brow, not entirely believing the idea that Sasuke had finally opened up to his brother after guarding his secret for so long. "He did?" she asked a bit warily.

"Yes," he confirmed. His expression gained an air of amusement. "And I am aware that you had knowledge of it. I am simply curious how long ago Sasuke informed you of it."

Her hesitancy lasted a minute more as she studied him. She would have expected him to be irritated, if not angry, that she was informed of Sasuke's relationship status while he was kept in the dark, but he appeared to be quite accepting of the situation and honest in his questioning. Eventually she relaxed and an amused expression crossed her face. "Informed?" she repeated. "No, I was never informed. I put it together myself when I walked in on your brother straddling Naruto in a pretty intense make-out session. They couldn't really claim being 'just friends' after that."

Itachi's brow arched at her choice of words and she suddenly cringed inwardly as she wondered if perhaps she may have been a bit too descriptive. Sasuke was his younger brother after all. He didn't necessarily want to hear about who Sasuke was involved with in as many words as she had supplied and she quickly redirected: "I hope you understand Sasuke's decision to keep his relationship a secret was not a reflection on you. I know you're aware that Law Enforcement is a male-dominated institution with conservative ideals, no matter how liberal the city. If the department learned that the Chief's brother is in a gay relationship with his partner, it would create horrible speculations about not only them, but yourself as well."

The elevator doors finally opened to the lobby, drawing Itachi's gaze away from her and leaving her feeling like a physical weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She hadn't realized until his attention withdrew from her how self-conscious she felt under his unwavering stare and she briefly wondered how he could make a person feel the need to explain themselves with merely a level stare and a cocked brow.

After rolling her eyes at her rambling, Sakura followed him across the lobby and past the employee turnstiles to the building elevators. Once out of ear range of the desk officers, Itachi glanced at her as they waited. "Are you telling me my brother did not inform me for political reasons?"

She chewed the inside of her cheek. Perhaps Sasuke had never said those words directly, but there was some truth to what she had told Itachi. Sasuke's relationship with his partner in the blue blood world would cause some unwanted attention for all involved including her, Itachi and possibly even Shisui, but admittedly she didn't know the entire reason behind Sasuke's desire to remain silent. She could only speculate.

Eventually she shrugged with a useless sigh. "Honestly I don't know everything that goes through Sasuke's mind. You'll have to get the specifics from him."

Rather than reply, Itachi gave her an unreadable look that made her wish she had never engaged in this conversation with Itachi. Had that look meant she had overstepped? She may have kissed Itachi a few nights ago, but he was still the Chief of Police and she knew that only a few weeks ago she would never have had this conversation with him, even away from department property. Their relationship was still undefined and she knew at this point, it was probably best she just kept her mouth shut before she embarrassed herself further.

With a muted sigh, Sakura stepped into the lift after Itachi and pressed the button for her floor before she stood off to one side, silently wishing that the uncomfortable silence would disperse. However, as soon as the doors closed, a low chuckle drew her attention back to Itachi. Her brow arched at the look of amusement gracing his relaxed features, but rather than become at ease herself, she become defensive. "I was merely teasing you, Sakura," he said smoothly, his voice light.

A frown crossed her face. "Why did you feel the need to do that?" Her tone was a little sharper than she intended, but it didn't faze him.

"Perhaps because I want to," he replied as he stepped towards her.

Her body tensed at his soft-spoken words and the need to take a step back overwhelmed her as he approached her much like a lion stalking its prey, but she steeled her nerves even as his taller form forced her to tilt her head back to look up at him. "I'm beginning to sense a pattern with you," she retorted.

He chuckled deeply in his chest again. The sound made an unexpected shiver of pleasure to race up her spine.

Sakura swallowed thickly as he stepped closer to completely invade her personal space and her muscles tensed as his hand reaching towards her until it softly smoothed over her side to her lower back. The contact made her inhale sharply and her skin broke out into pleasant goosebumps from the soft warmth of his palm. She opened her mouth to give her sarcastic reply but the words died on her lips at the intensity behind his gaze. It reminded her of when he had kissed her before and a small voice in the back of her head was suddenly hoping that that look meant he was going to do it again.

And he did.

Sakura closed her eyes the moment Itachi's mouth descended upon hers. His kiss was not nearly as gentle as before as he moved his hands up to her hair to tilt her head back with strong fingers. His body pressed into hers hard enough that she was forced back until her spine paralleled the wall and her hands came to rest upon his hips, her left hand ghosting over his gun on his right side until she found the firm muscles of his side just above the weapon. His intoxicating, masculine scent bathed her senses and made her head spin, but she pressed back against him, wanting to feel the strength beneath his firm muscles. His utter dominance sent heat curling into her core and her hands pulled at the clothing of his suit in an unconscious desire to remove them. As her mouth moved fervently against his, she twisted her fingers into the fabric of his silk tie and gave it a sharp tug in an effort to bring him closer.

Under her palm, she felt the muscles of his stomach tightened in response to her bold move and he pressed further into her, forcing a low groan to sound in her throat. His fingers tightened in her hair at the muffled noise and he forcefully tilted her head to gain better access to her mouth. Sakura could sense his barely suppressed desire raging just under the surface and the ability to create a reaction from such a calm but powerful man made another wave of heat flood her senses.

Her knees nearly gave out when his tongue swept across her lower lip and she quickly granted him access as her own appendage came out to meet his in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Heat pulsed between her legs as his teeth and tongue played and teased with her to the point that she could think of nothing else but what it would feel like to touch the smooth muscles under his well-fitted suit. The need was nearly overwhelming and her desire to feel his bare skin against hers suddenly overpowered all her rational thought. She yanked sharply on his tie again, telling him without words exactly what she wanted.

Suddenly Itachi tensed and jerked back before quickly stepping away from her as the soft ding of the elevator alerted them that the lift had reached another floor and the doors were opening. With his hands now absent, Sakura could feel her braid was a complete mess and a jolt of panic passed through her as she realized how obviously disheveled she was. Quickly tugging the tie out of her hair, she worked on pulling the braid apart just as the doors opened to reveal two patrol officers. Their conversation died suddenly and they entered the elevator with a quiet greeting to Itachi, their gazes thankfully downcast.

Sakura momentarily closed her eyes in silent relief that it had been two rookies to interrupt them. The last thing she needed was for an experienced officer - possibly one she knew - to see them both looking less than presentable.

At least she assumed Itachi was less than agreeable as he usually was. She couldn't yet bring herself to glance in his direction, certain that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop the hot blush from warming her cheeks. She was already fighting to keep a straight face as the realization that she had just made out with Uchiha Itachi in a department elevator hit her sharp in the face.

The elevator ride lasted for another few silent, awkward minutes until the doors opened again and the two rookies stepped out with a stiff farewell to Itachi. As soon as the doors closed again, Sakura turned her attention to the numbers above the door as she finished untangling her hair, counting down the floors until the lift would grant her access to her work space. She could feel Itachi's gaze on her, but she refused to meet his dark eyes this time. His onyx orbs would undoubtedly reignite the fire that was slowly dwindling between her legs and she did not want to invent any fantasies between them before she had to face her coworkers.

The moment the doors opened to her floor, Sakura pushed off the wall and made to exit the small space. She hadn't even stepped over the threshold of the elevator before he called her: "Sergeant." She stopped abruptly at her title and slowly turned to face him as she attempted to make her expression as unreadable as possible. Itachi was standing straight, his Chief persona back in place, but his eyes were focused entirely upon her. He looked her up once - slowly - before meeting her gaze. "Have a nice day."

She paused at the subtle amusement coloring his tone before she in turn did a sweeping look of his form. He had managed to straighten his suit, but his tie was still loose around his neck from where she had so mercilessly handled it. A self-satisfied smirk slowly crept across her face. "Your tie is crooked, Chief," she said smartly before she casually turned away and stepped off the elevator.

She could feel Itachi's gaze following her until the doors closed again.

* * *

Sakura was still smirking when she entered her division's workspace. The room was quiet with the exception of the soft clicking of the keyboard from Neji's desk as he worked. He glanced up just as she schooled her expression and greeted her mutedly before he continued with his work.

Casually she raked a hand through her hair once more both to ensure she was presentable enough after Itachi's rough treatment but also to mentally compose herself before she had to focus on her case. The last thing she wanted was for Neji to eye her as if he knew something had happened, even if he didn't know the specifics. His inquisitive expression would only resurface the memory of Itachi's body pressed so intimately against her and she would undoubtedly turn red. For a brief moment, she wondered what he would think if he knew she had just made out with the Chief of Police in the elevator, but she quickly shook that scenario away.

The idea of anyone knowing made her cringe.

Not because she was embarrassed by her uncharacteristic lack of control shown towards Itachi; but because she didn't want anyone to look or think of her differently. Itachi was highly regarded throughout the ranks of the department and Sakura herself held a respected reputation, but she had no intention of tarnishing it by having her coworkers discover her stolen moments with the head of the department and allowing gossip to spread through the station like a disease. For now, she was determined to keep her attraction towards the Chief a secret.

Inwardly shaking herself, Sakura approached Neji's desk and sat somewhat heavily in the chair next to his. "Did you have the chance to compare the names from our lists?" she asked.

He didn't look up from the email he was typing, but she knew he had heard her. Patiently Sakura waited for him to finish and it wasn't long before he inclined his head towards her. "No. I just got in a few minutes ago. I was going to look into it after I finished this," he answered before he once again continued typing.

Sakura chewed on the inside of her cheek, her mind already calculating how long it would take for her to process the names even with Neji's help, but before she could move to her desk to retrieve the paper copies, her gaze was drawn to the entrance to their workspace as heavy, meaningful footsteps echoed through the air. Curiously she watched as Genma entered with a deep seated grimace on his face - a sure sign that something was greatly troubling him. He paused as his gaze swept through the room, stopping when he found his target: her.

"Haruno, my office now," he ordered, his voice cool and far from comforting.

"Yes, sir," she acknowledged. Her light mood dispersed under his stern tone as she mentally scrambled to understand what she could have possibly done to put him off so early in the morning.

However Sakura wasn't given the chance to comprehend what she could have possibly done as he continued towards his office without a backwards glance. She shot Neji a puzzled look as she rose from the chair she was occupying, but he only shook his head, silently conveying his own confusion.

Hiding her frown, Sakura quickly followed after her superior and shut his door in her wake at his request. He stood behind his desk and watched her expectantly as she moved to stand attentively before him. His frown was still firmly in place and she felt her skin begin to heat in discomfort as she anxiously waited for him to speak. She fought the urge to wipe her suddenly sweaty hands on her pants as he held out a file she hadn't realized he had been grasping.

She accepted it with a shake of her head, not fully understanding what he was handing her. Genma's expression remained cool. "Our victim's autopsy report," he answered smoothly.

The excitement Sakura normally felt at receiving more information that may help close their case was nonexistent under Genma's obviously displeased mood. Instead she silently opened the file, memorizing the information within as she attempted to find whatever it contained that had given her superior a less than pleasant morning.

She read Shizune's notes quickly, noting that the deep bruises to Karin's wrists and ankles had been caused by her restraints but none were broken. However she did have two fractured ribs, suggesting that her killer was perhaps on top of her when he murdered her and though Shizune had confirmed that she died from exsanguination, what caused the wound still remained unknown. The information made Sakura purse her lips, but as she continued reading, her expression and her impending anxiety worsened until she read an entry that made her blood turn to ice: Shizune had found small to medium tearing in Karin's vaginal wall, suggesting she may have been sexually assaulted only a few hours before her murder. And DNA test results confirm it was Jirayia.

Sakura slowly expelled the air in her lungs but found herself unable to draw another breath as she attempted to grasp the meaning of what she had just read. Her world tunneled to that single sentence and she reread it over and over again until she could no longer see it but the words continued to burn brightly in her mind's eye. She knew she hadn't misread, but she shook her head slowly unable to come to terms with the document. "This is not possible."

"I personally asked Shizune if she was certain," Genma informed her. His voice was softer than before, but Sakura didn't take notice.

Quietly she closed the file and she met his gaze as she swallowed the bile that attempted to rise in her throat. "I know Jiraiya," she told him with a low voice. "There is absolutely no way he did this. I don't believe it."

His expression was still as unwavering as before but there was a look of pity in his eyes that made her want to turn away from him. "We have physical evidence, Sakura."

A scene of Jiraiya over Karin, holding her down, doing what was done to her flashed across Sakura's mind before retreating just as quickly as it came, but the image was there and her stomach churned so sharply she thought for a split moment she was going to be sick. How could the man she had once considered a father rape and murder a young woman? She didn't think he was capable. What happened to the kind man she had once known? Had the years that past with their distance really been so unkind to him? What had happened?

Inwardly gathering herself, Sakura met Genma's gaze again. "He didn't do this," she told him. Her voice was steady and firm as she dropped the file dismissively down on his desk.

He frowned briefly. "Sakura, we have to take him into custody."

She breathed heavily out her nose and bit her tongue to keep herself from saying what was on her mind. She had to remind herself this wasn't Genma's fault. He was merely the barer of bad news.

After a long silence, her boss sighed. "Now, I know we already discussed what would happen should Jiraiya get involved with the case again," he said calmly. His voice lost much of its hardness, but Sakura clenched her teeth and steeled herself, already anticipating his next words.

"You're off the case."

Even with the churning of multiple emotions rolling through her, Sakura kept her expression neutral. She had been expecting his order, but the words still stung and left a hole in her chest. There was nothing more she could or wanted to say. His order had been clear and even with her anger and confusion twisting inside her, she respected her superior enough to acknowledge his rank.

With a stiff nod towards Genma, she excused herself before she stalked out of his office, his gaze burning a hole into her back the entire way. Neji looked up upon her return, but she didn't favor him with an explanation. His expression turned worried but the churning of her stomach had worsened and all she wanted was to get out of the suddenly small room. She quickly escaped the office before he could voice his question and she brushed past Anko on her path towards the elevators. The older woman made some offhanded remark, but Sakura ignored her as well as she hurriedly made her exit.

Silently she rode the elevator down, her mind heavy with the memory of Shizune's notes. She couldn't grasp the concept of Jiraiya raping that poor woman and speculating on it further made bile rise in the back of her throat. The air in the lift was beginning to feel a little too thick and she forced herself to take slow, even breathes to calm her nerves.

The elevator opened a few floor down to service a handful of officers and she moved aside to allow them their personal space, but as they continued their conversation she realized that the churning of her stomach hadn't stopped and the suddenly stiff air was making her head swim. She was going to be sick.

Without an apology, Sakura pushed past the officers, ignoring their calls of indignation, and all but ran out of the elevator in search of the restroom. Fortunately she found one nearby and bolted through the door before she hurried into the first stall just as the limited contents of her breakfast found renewed freedom. For a few minutes, she heaved mercilessly, her mind not giving her body any relief, until eventually her breaths slowed and she was able to collect herself slowly.

She wiped her mouth as she carefully lowered herself to the floor and leaned her head back against the wall. The sting of tears burned her eyes, but she blinked them away hard, unwilling to let herself break in the woman's restroom. She had endured tough situations before and persevered. She would do it again.

However, her mind was still replaying the slide show of Shizune's notes. She couldn't accept that Jiraiya was a murderer; was a _rapist_. They had just spoken last night. He had seemed just the same as he had been all those years ago; just as kind, just as caring. Had she chosen to blind herself to the reality out of loyalty to their past history?

There were many blanks to fill in, but with Genma's stern order, she knew she simply had to wait. There was nothing more she could do.

However, she knew she couldn't return to her apartment. It was too quiet. It left her too much time to her thoughts and she really just wanted someone to lean on at the moment where it was okay for her to not be alright. There were only two people in the world that she trusted over everyone else: Naruto and Sasuke. She knew she should have told them weeks ago about what had happened and she hadn't, and now she needed them more than she ever had before. She could only hope that they wouldn't be upset with her for keeping them in the dark for so long but she had no doubts. If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that her best friends would forgive her, no matter how much she really didn't deserve it.

* * *

With a deep frown, Sakura turned and paced across the entire length of the kitchen again. She lost track how many times she had lapped the small room as she worried her lip between her teeth, but the movement helped her troubled conscience, if only minutely. Her mind was heavy with scrambled thoughts and though her best friends had helped ease the burden of her guilt by forgiving her, she still found herself unable to let it go completely. She didn't know what she did in her current or past life to deserve Naruto and Sasuke, but she was grateful to have the pair on her side.

Across the apartment, she could hear Naruto and Sasuke getting ready for work in their bedroom. The shower ran long enough for her to complete another dozen laps around their island counter as the events from that morning repeated unforgivingly in her head. Her best friends had both done their best to convince her her team would solve the case and get the evidence sorted out, but she knew first hand how strong DNA evidence was in a jury trial.

For the umpteenth time she raked a hand through her hair as she recalled her conversation with Jirayia the previous night. She filed through her memory, searching for any hint, any clue that would indicate why he would kill Karin, but like every other time, she came up blank. The order for her removal from the case only exacerbated the wear on her nerves. She was so in the dark and the lack of knowing what actions her team were taking next made her want to pull out her hair.

"Stop stressing."

Sakura stopped her pacing to face Sasuke. He was fully dressed in his uniform and was watching her with a calm expression from the entrance of the small kitchen. The tense set of her shoulders released in his presence and she shook her head slowly as she pursed her lips. "I can't stop thinking about it."

"I'm not going to tell you everything is going to turn out okay, but you have to trust your team to close the case," he told her quietly.

A troubled frown crossed her face. "I'm not entirely sure I want them to this time," she murmured.

Sasuke studied her silently before he moved further into the kitchen to stand in front of her. "Even if your father is a murderer?" His tone wasn't accusatory; merely curious.

Sakura diverted her gaze as she allowed herself for the first time to consider the notion that Jiraiya was the one to kill Karin. The idea made her stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot and she chewed the swollen flesh of her lower lip again. The reality that he could do something so vicious to another person made her chest tighten uncomfortably and she had to take a deep breath before she could answer Sasuke. "I don't know," she admitted. She met his dark gaze slowly. "Does that make me a horrible human being?"

Sasuke huffed slightly as he placed a comforting hand on her cheek to look at her directly in the eye. "No. It makes you just a human being."

His sincere answer forced a half-hearted smile onto her face, but his contact was gone as quickly as it had come as Naruto called his name from across the apartment. Sasuke was not normally an emotional or openly supportive person and so his words comforted her some, even though his expression had turned cool once more.

He glanced at his watch with a small frown. "Naruto and I have to get to work," he informed her. "Stay here if you want. I think you still have clothes in the spare bedroom. We'll be back in the morning."

With a nod of thanks and another small smile from her, Sasuke left the kitchen. She heard Naruto call a farewell from across the apartment before the front door closed with a soft click, announcing their departure. The immediate silence pressed down on her like a physical weight and for a moment, she continued to stand in the kitchen, unsure what to do with herself. For the most part, she usually slept when home alone in her friends' apartment, but with her rampant thoughts she knew sleep was a ways off and she didn't want to lay in bed only to toss and turn well into the night.

Eventually Sakura forced herself to leave the room before she started pacing again and wondered into the living room where she dropped herself onto the couch. She found the remote and surfed through channels until she found some mindless show that mostly distracted her mind. For hours, she watched intently for no other reason that to prevent her brain from wondering back to the day's events. She was actually starting to get interested in whatever cooking competition she was watching when a sharp knock at the door drew her attention away from the screen and from who was getting cut from the show. Confused Sakura pushed herself from the couch and padded to the front door to open it curiously.

Dark hair and even darker eyes greeted her and for a moment, her heart jumped into her throat until she realized it was a different member of the Uchiha family standing before her. Her brow arched in surprise. "Shisui?"

He gave her a small, boyish smile. "Hey, Sakura."

A moment of silence passed between them as she waited for him to continue, but when he just watched her expectantly, her brow furrowed in confusion. "Naruto and Sasuke aren't here. They already left for work."

"I know. I'm not here to see them," Shisui informed her.

Her confusion only grew as she wondered how he knew she was there and why he came to see her. It briefly crossed her mind if he wanted to discuss what had conspired on New Year's Eve and she cringed inwardly as she realized that she wanted to be there for him - just not right now. Not when she was suffering through her own problems, even if they were less pressing than Shisui's.

"Oh," she murmured lamely. "Then what are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked, gesturing towards the inside of the apartment.

Immediately Sakura stepped aside, feeling rude for not having invited him in first and led the way back into the living room to mute the sound coming from the television. Once quiet, she turned back to the male. He was gazing around the room curiously, not having been inside the small apartment since before his deployment, but eventually his eyes wondered back to her. "I heard what happened today. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Her brow shot up in surprise before a frown settled on her features as she recalled having a similar conversation with him when Jiraiya had originally been a suspect and she had been removed from the case. However Shisui wasn't even a member of the department again yet and if he knew, she wondered just how many rumors were circulating through the department already. "How did you find out?" she asked stiffly.

He shrugged in feigned nonchalance. "Itachi left me a voice mail. He asked if I had heard from you at all since you shut your phone off."

An unfamiliar feeling made Sakura's chest tighten and she forced herself to breath. She allowed herself a moment to wonder if Genma had reported the incident to him or if he had been keeping tabs on her, but she quickly pushed that thought aside. She could not mentally handle the implications of what the latter meant at the moment and so she refocused her attention on Shisui. "So you decided to come as his messenger boy?" Sakura asked a little sharper than she intended.

Surprisingly Shisui just threw her a look before he sat heavily on the couch. The expression on his face drew her curiosity and she found herself sitting next to him as he snorted slightly. "Hardly. I came here of my own accord. I'm not entirely sure what happened to remove you from the case, but I can guess it has to do with Jiraiya again and I wanted to know if you were okay."

She sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her mistreated hair. "There was evidence that the victim of my case was sexually assault before her murder," she explained with a neutral tone. "The DNA says it was Jiraiya."

Silence met her words, but she found herself unable to meet Shisui's gaze as he burned a hole into the side of her head. After a very tense moment, he inhaled deeply. "Wow. I was not expecting that. Are you alright?"

She glanced at him sharply. "Do you expect me to be alright?"

Shisui gave her a long look as if he was trying to find some answer on her face before he frowned lightly. "No, I don't."

"Then you have your answer," she replied softly.

Silence passed between them as they sat on the couch while Shisui watched her and she stared at the now dark television screen. Sakura knew he was waiting for her to find her voice, but she had so many tangled emotions running rampant in her mind that she was unsure of what to say. Relaying her feelings to others had always been a little difficult for her and with such a pressing matter weighing on her, she felt even more hesitant than usual to discuss the thoughts crossing her mind.

Even discussing the case with her best friends, she had given them more fact than personal opinions. However her motives had been different between her conversation with them and her current discussion with Shisui. She had wanted Naruto and Sasuke to understand her case and her reasoning behind keeping them in the dark; Shisui, on the other hand, was already aware of what she was dealing with and how it was affecting her personally. She hated to confide in Shisui rather than Naruto and Sasuke, but a small voice in her head told her that Shisui had reached out to her when he was at his lowest point. Perhaps it was only fair that she return the favor.

"I'm frustrated," Sakura finally admitted quietly. "Jiraiya was my father. I don't understand what could have made him do this. We cleared his name," she said, looking over at Shisui. "You helped me clear his name the first time. Were we really so wrong?"

He shook his head slowly. "I don't know, but there's no clearing his name this time, Sakura. Not if there's DNA evidence."

With a troubled sigh, Sakura rested her head back against the couch to stare at the ceiling. "I know..." she murmured. "I just find it hard to believe that he would do anything like this. I can't wrap my head around it."

Silence lapsed again as each fell into their own thoughts. Shisui's quiet presence comforted her but unanswered questions kept plaguing her mind and she felt herself start to become restless. Fortunately Shisui broke the stillness of the air. "What does your mom think of all of this?"

Sakura frowned to herself. "She doesn't know."

She knew it wasn't her fault that Tsunade hadn't been notified - Genma had ordered her silence - but she couldn't stop the guilt from gnawing at her as the voice in the back of her mind reminded her that Tsunade was just another person she was keeping in the dark.

"What do you think would happen if she did?" he asked hypothetically.

The image of her mother screaming at Jiraiya until she was red in the face flashed across her mind. The thought was amusing enough that she snorted lightly and threw Shisui a small, entertained smile. "Probably fly out here and kick his ass until she got some honest answers out of him."

Shisui cocked a curious brow at her, but she let their conversation end there as she entertained a scenario where she called Tsunade to inform her that Jiraiya was a prime suspect in a rape and murder case. The loud blonde would undoubtedly fly out from New York to have a discussion with her ex and Sakura knew Jiraiya would explain everything to her, especially with Tsunade shouting at him.

Or someone like Tsunade shouting at him, Sakura suddenly thought.

Slowly Sakura picked her head up again as a plan suddenly began to form in her mind. She chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully as she calculated just how long it would take her to get to the city jail and what she would need to do to speak with Jiraiya. As a family member and without a lawyer present, anything he said to her could not be used in a court of law.

"What are you thinking?" Shisui suddenly asked.

She hummed lightly in thought. "What if I was the one to kick some answers out of him?" she murmured.

Shisui's expression immediately turned disapproving. "Sakura, don't."

"It's a good idea," she argued.

"No, it's not."

"I can go to the city jail and talk to him. He'll be more willing to tell me everything since I'm family and anything he says can't be held against him because I'm no longer on the case and he wouldn't have his attorney present," she continued, ignoring his discouraging look. "If he did kill this woman, I'd rather hear it from his own mouth than Genma's."

Shisui crossed his arms loosely. "You'd be going against your superior's orders. Again."

She just threw him a look. "You didn't care much about that before."

"Before, there was only circumstantial evidence against Jiraiya," he reasoned. "Sakura, they have DNA proving that Karin was sexually assaulted before she was murdered."

Sakura didn't seem to hear him as she rose from the couch and moved into the kitchen to collect her things, Shisui close on her heels. She pulled her coat from the back of the kitchen chair and yanked it on before she began checking that her wallet and car keys were inside the pockets. "Yes, but why would he rape her and wait to kill her a few hours later?"

Shisui pursed his lips, unable to provide a plausible answer, but he continued to watch her disapprovingly. "I still don't think its a good idea."

He tailed her to the front door and waited with crossed arms as she pulled on her shoes. "Then don't come, Shisui," she replied before she stood once more and stepped outside. She locked the door behind him before she made her way to the elevator and out of the building with Shisui on her heels, his expression still as disapproving as before.

With the remote, she unlocked her car and opened the driver's door before she turned back to Shisui. "Look, if anyone asks you just say you came here but I was already gone. Then you can have plausible deniability."

There was still a deep frown on his face, but eventually he sighed. "Fine. But I'm only doing this for you just this once, alright?"

A bright smile crossed her face and she flashed him a grateful look before she climbed into her car. "Thanks, Shisui."

* * *

It took Sakura nearly half an hour to get to the city jail from Naruto and Sasuke's apartment. With a flash of her badge to the gate guard, she easily gained access into the parking garage and the building. The guards at the front desk requested her ID and reason behind her visit, which she left vague by informing them she was a detective for the Major Crimes division and needed to briefly get a statement from her suspect.

After verifying her identity and employment, they granted her access through the first gate. The next desk she reached asked for her sidearm and all other objects that may be used as a weapon. After setting all of her belongings into the basket they provided, including her phone, wallet and car keys, she followed an officer past another gate and into a room with one table and two chairs on either side. He ordered her to wait until another guard brought her suspect to the room.

As soon as he left, Sakura scanned the room silently. She noted the one-way mirror on the wall behind the chair provided for her use, but otherwise the room was plain and uninteresting with white, tiled walls and floors. Restlessly she paced before the table. She knew she should wait patiently in her chair, but her nerves were making adrenaline pulse quietly through her veins, leaving her unable to sit still. She was apprehensive about her pending conversation with Jiraiya and she knew that if Genma ever learned of her visit, she would find herself in very serious trouble. However, she absolutely needed to speak to Jiraiya if she was ever to come to terms with this case.

Sakura found herself leaning against the mirror when the door opened again and two officers walked in with Jiraiya between them. It had only been two nights since she had seen the older male, but she froze as her heart attempted to rip out of her chest at the sight of him. He was donning a prisoner's jumpsuit with his hands cuffed to a circle of chains around his middle as he shuffled silently into the room. His hair was mused, and there was a haggard look to his face and a wariness around his eyes that made him look like the nearly sixty year old man that he was. The past few hours had not been kind to him.

Carefully schooling her expression, Sakura watched as the officers sat him down in the chair facing the one-way mirror before they began handcuffing his intricate bindings to the table. She held up a hand to stop them. "That's unnecessary."

Immediately the officers stopped and studied her for a moment before they let go of their grasp on Jiraiya. "Push the button by the door when you're done," one of the men said before they walked out of the room and closed the door. It shut loudly behind them, reminding Sakura how very isolated a jail is from the rest of the outside world.

After their exit, Sakura turned her attention back to the male in front of her as a heavily silence encompassed the room. Jiraiya watched her with a wary but otherwise blank expression; however, there was a scared look in his eyes that made it difficult to draw air into her lungs. From a detective's standpoint, it was a good sign that he wasn't unaffected by being in here, but from a daughter's point of view, it made her heart break.

"Sakura," he finally said, "I didn't think the next time I saw you would be under these circumstances."

She could sense his undertone of sarcasm - a defensive tactic - but she held her tongue. Silently she pushed off the mirror and approached the table before she slowly sank down in the chair across from him. He watched her move without a word as he waited for her reply, but it was a moment before she found her voice. "This is the second time you've been arrested for Karin's murder," she said slowly. "I've been fighting very hard for your freedom, but you're making things very difficult for me. I need you to tell me the truth. About everything. Anything you say right now cannot be held against you. Do you understand?"

Jiraiya pursed his lips as his eyes searched her face, clearly looking for any deception from her but eventually his shoulders lost their tension as his expression turned grave. "What do you need to know?"

"I need you to tell me about the day Karin was killed. What were you doing?" she asked.

He sat back in his chair, the chains on his wrists clanging with the movement as he looked up in thought. "I had worked a late night the night before so I slept in until noon. When I got up I went out for breakfast - and don't ask me where because I don't remember," he said, looking at her with a cocked brow. "I may act young, but even I can't pretend I'm not growing old mentally." Sakura merely waited for him to continue silently. "I had a shoot with Karin at four that evening so I went to the studio around two to edit some footage of another client I had taken the day before and to prepare for her shoot," he explained.

Sakura watched him closely as he replied and she felt some relief flood through her when she realized he was expressing the correct unconscious body language of a person who was telling the truth. He may be an old pervert, but at least he was an honest one.

"She arrived about a quarter before her scheduled shoot and we began pretty soon after that. We finished just before six-thirty or so and she asked if she could borrow my spare car since hers was in the shop. So I gave her the keys and she left. And that was the last time I saw her. I was in my studio for the rest of the night editing."

If it wasn't for the fact that Sakura had been trained to look for lies, she would have believed him. However, there was something off about his story. She didn't believe he just gave out his car to every person he worked with and even if he was telling the truth about that, Sakura very seriously doubted that it took Karin over two hours to drive to a Red box ten miles away. And it wouldn't make sense for her to go home first just to go out and grab a movie either. Jiraiya's deception made her temper begin to simmer, but she held in her anger. She wanted to give him another chance to explain on his own.

"How many clients do you film and photograph?" she asked, biting back her rising temper.

Jiraiya pursed his lips as he thought. "About a dozen or so."

"Do you always loan your car out to one of your clients when they just ask for it?" she inquired.

"Karin is different," he answered. He suddenly sat back with a sad expression. "Was different," he amended quietly. He fell silent a moment, but then he shook himself and looked back at her. "I worked with Karin for a number of years. I knew her well."

Sakura could feel her agitation growing and she breathed heavily out of her nose as her annoyance flared again. Apparently she was going to have to drag every piece of information out of him. "And you guys were what? Friends?" Her tone was more clipped this time.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes. She had some trouble in the past and I helped her out of it. I was a sort of mentor to her. If she needed anything she came to me."

Suddenly jealousy sparked unexpectedly in her chest. She could remember a time when Jiraiya had been her go-to person when she was in trouble and hearing him speak of someone who had possibly taken her place made her uncomfortable. This whole state of affairs was irritating her and she took her time to find her voice again, not wanting to immediately snap at him.

Sakura hated that she had to learn more about Jiraiya's unique job, and she hated that she was forced into a situation where she had to question his morals, but above else she despised the fact that he had landed himself in this circumstance where she had to put her own ethics into question. Perhaps he hadn't forced her to go to him tonight and risk discipline by speaking to him, but she knew she only trusted herself to receive the whole and complete truth from him. If he was fighting her this hard, she knew it would be much more difficult for Genma or one of the other detectives to acquire the information in an interview.

"She came to you for anything. And you asked for what in return? Porn?" Sakura nearly snapped.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as sudden understanding dawned on him. "What? No. God no, Sakura. She needed the money when we first met so she did a movie and I paid her. After that, she liked doing it. Don't ask me why. I think she liked feeling important and wanted, but I didn't force her to stay. She liked being filmed."

"And so what?" she continued harshly. "The night of her murder you snapped? You forced her into having sex with you?"

If possible his eyes grew larger and his mouth dropped open. "What? No! I would never-. We never-."

"God damnit, Jiraiya, stop lying!" Sakura shouted as she stood up from her chair so fast she tipped it backwards. "We have DNA evidence. We know you raped Karin so stop lying to me and tell me what the hell happened!"

The room suddenly fell in heavy silence in the wake of her shouting. Her chest heaved with the effort, but her eyes continued to stare Jiraiya down as he gazed back at her utterly speechless. His wide black eyes met her hard emerald orbs and when he finally spoke, his voice came out quiet and small, "Raped?" His tone was so uncharacteristic of him that fleeting guilt passed through her, if only briefly. "I didn't rape her."

"Her autopsy says otherwise," she said harshly. "And DNA proves it was you."

He shook his head as he leaned towards her, his hands held out with his palms up in a gesture of innocence. "I didn't rape her."

"Then tell me what happened," Sakura snapped.

Jiraiya held up his heads in defeat as he hung his head. "I slept with her, alright. I admit it."

The weight of his admission hung heavily in the air between them. During her years as an officer of the law, Sakura had heard and seen a number of disturbing things, but nothing could prepare her for hearing her father admit that he had been sleeping with a woman nearly a third his age. It made her stomach churn and the urge to vomit nearly overwhelmed her, but she forced herself to take a deep, cleansing breath before she picked her chair up again and slowly lowered herself back down onto it. She cleared her throat softly before continuing, aware of how uncomfortable this conversation had turned. "The autopsy revealed that there was tearing."

The look on his face made her believe that he didn't want to have this conversation with her anymore than she wanted to with him, but right now, Sakura was certain she was the only one who firmly believed Jiraiya was still innocent and she knew that she would listen to everything he said, even if the information made her physically ill.

"Karin was always a little different," Jiraiya continued quietly. "She liked it rough. Really rough." He looked at her like this line of questioning was physically paining him. "And with sex like that can come…tearing."

Sakura dragged her hands down her face as she did her best to swallow the bile rising in her throat. She really hated the image he had put in her head and she wanted nothing more than to erase every moment of this conversation, but there was one good thing to come out of what he was telling her: he hadn't raped Karin, even if the autopsy revealed that there had been tearing around her vaginal walls. However, it was all hearsay at the moment.

After taking a few calming breaths, Sakura finally lowered her hands. "Do you have any proof?"

Jiraiya nodded slowly. "Karin always got off on being filmed. I recorded it."

She briefly closed her eyes at the information before she eventually met his gaze evenly. "Where can I find the video?"

* * *

 **A/N:** And there it is! Next chapter will be out next Saturday (or Sunday, but I promise it'll be one of the two!) Hope you enjoyed.

Also, I think I may have created a new ship. Is Jiraiya x Karin a thing yet? Cause it is now! Jirkar? KarJin? I don't know...haha

You may think Sakura was overreacting but I dare you to talk to your dad about his sex life. I wouldn't want to know! Gross...

Reviews fuel my writing process so drop one if ya can! (And please tell me if you find writing errors. I like to get them fixed!)


	10. Chapter 10

**\- - - Chapter Ten - - -**

It was past midnight when Sakura finally finished her conversation with Jiraiya. He had told her where she could find the video of his and Karin's adulterated relationship and though the idea of going to his studio was one of the last things in the world she ever wanted to do, she knew that if this would help clear his name, she would suffer the mental and emotional scarring it would undoubtedly leave.

With a quiet sigh to herself, Sakura collected her belongings from the guard behind the desk at the security checkpoint. She re-holstered her gun and pocketed her wallet and phone before she grabbed her car keys from the bin absentmindedly, her mind already mapping the route to the studio from the jail. At this time of night, the streets should be clear, but the journey would still take her at least half an hour, given that there was no construction or unplanned accidents. Then she would have to download the video to a flash drive and deliver it to the department or email it to someone in her unit and hope that they saw it first thing in the morning. Either way, Sakura knew that even if she did find this film, she would be awake all night, worrying if it would be enough evidence to once again clear Jiraiya's name.

She had her doubts given the autopsy report, but she would try and she suppressed another sigh as she prepared to exit. It was going to be a very long night.

With a small smile to the guard, Sakura handed her ID to the officer manning the gate and waited patiently as he ran it through the system. However, before he could finish, someone spoke over her shoulder: "You are not supposed to be here."

She froze as cold dread crept through her chest. Ever so slowly she turned around to face one of the last people she wanted to cross paths with given her current location. "Oh no," she muttered under her breath as she took in his stern expression. "Neji, what are you doing here?"

The older male's expression was cool and his body language was relax, betraying none of his thoughts. With a quick glance, she realized he was dressed in the same suit as earlier that morning and her eyes drew to the official file in his hand. It was obvious he was there for the case. "There were a couple of documents I needed our suspect to fill out," he answered coolly. "However, when I arrived, to my great surprise, he was already occupied with another visitor."

Sakura chewed her lower lip as she heard the undertone of disapproval in his voice. It fleetingly crossed her mind that perhaps Shisui had been right and she should have complied with Genma's orders, but she quickly dismissed the idea as Neji continued to pin her in place with his gaze, obviously waiting for an explanation. She hesitated though, unsure of how to proceed. She had the utmost respect for Neji, but he was one to carefully follow department policies and procedures, and she knew without a doubt that this encounter would be brought to Genma's attention. "I know this looks bad," she started.

"This is bad, Sakura," he interrupted. "Not only did you disobey the Deputy Chief's orders, but you spoke to our primary suspect without his lawyer present. Everything he told you is inadmissible in court and-."

"Did you consider perhaps that's why I spoke to him without his lawyer?" she countered sharply. Her words came out harsher than she intended and she diverted her gaze briefly to collect herself before she glanced back at him.

Neji crossed his arms as a heavy sigh escaped through his nose. He studied her face with a hard look and Sakura swallowed thickly as she waited for him to find his words. A deep frown had settled on his features and his eyes were unwavering as he scrutinized her, causing her heart to pound just a little harder against her ribcage. Eventually he took a deep breath as his gaze turned hesitantly curious. "Do you really believe there is a video?"

Her brow shot up in surprise. She hadn't realized he had watched her interview, but she forced herself to nod as dangerous hope began to bloom in her chest. "Yes."

Another moment of silence passed between them as Neji thought, but eventually he uncrossed his arms. "Alright, we will go together to retrieve this video," he told her. However before she could relax completely, he gave her a stern look. "Then you are going to come back with me to the department and you're going to call Genma."

Her mouth tightened into a firm line, but she nodded wordlessly. As unappealing as the idea of informing Genma she had directly disobeyed his orders was, she also felt a sense of relief that she wouldn't have to go to Icha Icha Studios alone. She opened her mouth to thank Neji, but he had already turned away from her and she closed it once more before she turned to the guard to collect her ID. He eyed them suspiciously but didn't comment on their conversation as he checked Neji out. As soon as they were both cleared, Sakura followed him out into the parking garage. He led her to their division's car and without a word, Sakura climbed into the passenger seat as he took the wheel.

The ride to the studio was silent with the exception of her periodic, soft-spoken directions. Every so often, Sakura would sneak glances at Neji out of the corner of her eyes, but he was focused entirely on the road and his expression was otherwise unreadable, making her wonder what thoughts were passing through his mind. She didn't know if he was upset with her for disobeying orders or if he had only agreed to go with her without immediately informing the Deputy Chief because he believed he couldn't stop her. Either way she was grateful to him that he had agreed to come along.

During her limited years working with him, she had built a great amount of respect for the man and if he had ordered her to return to the department to speak with Genma, she would have undoubtedly obeyed him, even though they were on par in ranking. She knew Neji never did anything without reason and though she didn't entirely understand what had influenced his decision to accompany her, she decided not to question it and just silently thank him instead.

With the lack of traffic, they arrived at Jiraiya's studio just over thirty minutes later. The parking lot was fenced in along the backside where it shared a small alley with the neighboring building, but the rest was wide open, allowing easy access for anyone to enter. There were a handful of cars scattered around the lot that she assumed belonged to Jiraiya for both personal use and 'production' purposes, but she didn't give them much attention as they were all unoccupied and entertaining the thought of how they may be used in a place like this made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

Neji parked in one of the first stalls they came across and climbed out without a word to her. She followed his lead but paused curiously as he dug through the trunk of the car. Understanding dawned on her when he located two flashlights and silently she accepted one from him with a nod before she shadowed his footsteps as he took the lead to the building.

From the outside, it looked like an ordinary warehouse with the high walls and absent windows. The front door was nondescript, only displaying 'Icha Icha Productions' and the hours of operations on the glass. Instead of a keyhole, the door held a number pad with the display glowing a bright red, indicating the device was locked. Neji glanced at her expectantly and she easily punched in the code Jiraiya had provided her. She waited until the numbers switched green before she pushed the door open an entered the office space. The room was unsurprisingly dark and Sakura switched on her flashlight to establish her surroundings. Neji quickly did the same and for a moment they simply looked around as they each absorbed the room.

A quick glance informed her that they had entered into the reception area. There were desks lining the far wall next to a wide hallway that led further into the building. Even with her limited sight, Sakura's brow arched in surprise at the rich furnishings and classy entryway.

There were expensive red couches in the waiting area with a table off to the side that held complimentary water and coffee - both of which were currently empty with the closed hour. The walls were painted an off-white, but the building itself was old and there were pipes zigzagging along the walls and ceiling, giving the room a rustic feel. As much as she hated Jiraiya's occupation, she couldn't lie that the man had built himself a successful business.

"Where is the video?" Neji asked, his eyes slowly taking in the room as his flashlight followed a path of pipes up to the ceiling.

"Jiraiya said it's on his office computer," she explained. He must have stepped out before she completed her interview. "I assuming his office is further into the building though."

She could feel Neji's frown, but avoided glancing in his direction as she quietly continued past the reception desk and down the hallway. Framed pictures decorated the walls and curiously Sakura traveled her light across them only to grimace when she realized they were awards and achievements Jiraiya had won at the AVN awards show. The titles of 'Best Director' and 'Best Film' branded into her mind's eye and she forced herself not to outwardly blanch as she quickly diverted her gaze.

A sigh of relief pressed out of her mouth when her flashlight picked up on a set of closed doors up ahead and unintentionally she quickened her pace. Unsure of which direction to go, Sakura opened the first door and flipped the light switch only to stand rooted to the floor when she found herself in what appeared to be a small gym. There were a few weights scattered about the room, but she quickly realized those were only props as her gaze landed on the numerous unopened sex toys lining the only workout bench in the room.

"Oh…my god," Sakura murmured to herself.

She felt Neji stop next to her, but it was a moment before he spoke: "Shall we move along?"

"Please."

Spinning on her heels, Sakura led the way out of the room as she attempted to pretend she hadn't just walked onto an adult set. Neji closed the door behind them before he cocked a brow at her. She could see the concern on his face even in the lighting given off by their flashlights, but she merely waved at him to take the lead, not wanting to stumble onto a stage with more obscene props.

Now that she was here, Sakura was seriously beginning to believe that coming herself had been a bad idea. The entire building was making her skin crawl - less of the fact that it was a porn studio and more because it was a porn studio owned by someone she had once considered her father. The thought of what she might find hadn't really crossed her mind until now, but after seeing that room, she was beginning to feel nauseous. And that had only been the first door. She just really hoped Jiraiya's office wasn't sitting in the middle of a porn set.

For the next few doors, Sakura patiently waited out of view as Neji quickly opened and checked the rooms. For a brief moment, she wondered if Neji thought any less of her for knowing someone who associated in this type of business, but she refrained from asking. She didn't want to distract him from their current objective and honestly she really didn't want to discuss it yet, if at all.

Eventually Neji opened a door further down the hall and paused. His light flickered around a moment before he poked his head out of the room and looked at her. "I believe I may have found it," he told her.

Mentally steeling herself for what she may or may not see, Sakura entered behind him and blinked harshly when he found the light switch. The room was fairly large and messy with a computer atop a desk to one side and a bed off to another. She sighed in quiet relief at finding it appeared to be a normal room with a normal bed that was actually used for sleeping, but there were multiple posters with half-decent woman decorating the walls that Sakura did her best to ignore.

Instead she focused on Neji as he approached the computer and powered it on. They waited in silence as the start up process went through its routine until they found themselves on the home page. She was slightly surprised that there wasn't a login screen, but her attention turned as Neji brought up the video files. A soft hum came from him and she side glanced at him, wondering what the problem was.

"These videos are all titled. I'm going to have to search by the date," he explained.

"Karin was murdered on the twenty-first," she provided. She knew Neji most likely remembered the start date of their case, but she figured the less videos they were forced to view, the better.

Sakura was quiet as Neji sent the computer through a search and they waited patiently until two files appears, both with ridiculous names only a porno would have. Without hesitating, Neji opened the first file and they both watched with blank expressions as a busty blonde appeared on the screen wearing minimal clothing. She did a slow spin for the camera before she began to strip in a slow, teasing dance. Sakura forced herself not to gag at the display.

"Can we fast-forward this please?" she asked a little sharper than she intended.

Neji didn't reply but he hit the button to move the movie along faster. After they were sure Karin wasn't joining in later, he closed out and started the next video. Immediately it began to play and Sakura sighed in slight relief as an image of Karin sitting on a large bed in a large room filled the computer screen. She was smiling as she lifted a hand to gesture with a finger to someone off-screen to come closer. Sakura only caught a glimpse of Jiraiya's very unique hair before she quickly diverted her gaze. "That's the one," she said.

Fortunately Neji stopped the clip and closed out before he pulled out a USB and plugged it into the computer. The room was silent as he worked on setting up a transfer and Sakura took to gazing about the room to distract herself from analyzing what she had just seen. Her eyes landed on Jiraiya's bed across the room. The blankets were in disarray, telling her he either slept there often or never got around to straightening the sheets; she figured it was a bit of both. In the corner of the room at the foot of the bed was a small counter that held a pile of documents and a coffeemaker. His closet was next to it, left half-opened and just as messy as the rest of his room. Sakura wondered to herself how he found anything in this place, but she supposed most of his time was spent behind his computer.

A muffled thump from elsewhere suddenly made Sakura snap her attention towards the door. Her eyes narrowed in confusion at the quiet disturbance and she felt her hand automatically draw to her weapon. The noise had sounded like a door closing, but with the lateness of the hour and the building closed she had assumed the warehouse to be empty. The possibility that they were not alone made her heart begin to race and she spared a glance at Neji to see his sharp eyes were also focused on the door they had entered through. He had heard it too.

Neji spared her a glance, his expression hard with the possibility of a threat. Quickly but silently he finished transferring the file and ejected the USB before he pocketed it. He rose from the chair soundlessly and they both drew their sidearm as they moved back towards the door. Neji took the lead, killing the overhead light in the room and waiting a minute for their eyes to adjust before he dared flicker his flashlight across the hallway.

As soon as he deemed it clear, he silently gestured to her and together they made their way further into the building, searching rooms and clearing dark corners like shadowy assassins. All of Sakura's training kicked in and though her adrenaline was making the blood pulse in her ears and forcing her breath to come out faster, she remained calm, following Neji's orders and covering him as they moved room to room.

They were nearing the back of the warehouse when Neji opened another door and both officers were immediately blinded by harsh light. Sakura blinked hard until her eyes adjusted, but with Neji's larger form blocking the doorway, she couldn't make out the contents of the room.

"What the hell?" she heard him mutter more to himself than her. Very rarely did Sakura ever hear the older male curse and his tense murmur only made her adrenaline spike.

He cleared the wall just inside the door before he stepped further into the room, allowing Sakura to finally see what had colored the tone in his voice. The door had revealed a large room, much larger than any of the other ones they had searched. The walls were plain and white, similar to the entryway, but there were rose petals decorating the floor, giving a romantic vibe to the room.

If not for one very wrong fact.

In the center of the room, on a large bed was a woman with auburn-colored hair. She was laying on the sheets with her wrists and ankles bound in a very familiar manner and there was a cloth gag in her mouth. Her bra and shorts were keeping her decent, but she was struggling hard against her bonds in a desperate attention to break free. Without a doubt, Sakura knew this was not a set-up for a bondage scene.

Upon spotting them, the young woman's struggles increased and she made muffled noises in the back of her throat in an attempt to speak through her gag. Neji ventured further into the room, his gun out and his eyes focused as he finished clearing the room to ensure they were truly alone as Sakura quickly holstered her gun and hurriedly made her way to the woman's side. She froze when she got her first real look at the girl.

Her body was lithe and toned with what would have been flawless skin if not for the multiple bloody marks covering her body. A few on her shoulders and one on her neck were bleeding steadily and staining the white sheets below her, but it was the pattern of the markings that made Sakura's eyes widen in horror. The were bite marks. She swallowed thickly as they eerily reminded her of Karin's wound, but she inwardly shook herself as she drew in a calming breath and returned her gaze back to the woman's face. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm a Detective Sergeant with the LAPD," she informed her.

Her brown eyes were glistening with unshed tears of pain and fear, and Sakura had barely managed to remove her gag before she started speaking: "You have to get me out of here! He'll be back any minute."

Sakura's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who? Who is coming back?" she asked as she attempted to free her from her restraints. A frown of annoyance crossed her face as she found the knots were tied professionally and were harder to remove than she had wanted. Biting the inside of her cheek in frustration, she began looking around for anything she could use to cut the bindings.

"Well, I must say I wasn't expecting an audience this evening," a smooth voice murmured.

Abruptly Sakura spun around. Her blood turned to ice as her eyes caught the barrel of a gun aimed directly at her and she stilled as her heart seemed to stop in her chest. A long moment passed as she wondered if this was her last moment alive, but the bullet never came and her body forced itself to take a breath. Slowly she raised her eyes and met the gaze of a man she never thought she would see again.

"Orochimaru," she breathed.

He was as tall and as sickly-looking as she remembered with pale skin and a gaunt face. There was a sinister twist of his lips and his hazel eyes were cold and held a malevolence to them that she didn't remember him having during her childhood. As a teenager, Sakura could remember him joking with his best friends - her parents - and even playfully teasing her for having a forehead too big for her face. Now, however, his aura felt like a physical weight pressing down on her as he slowly approached her, dark and swirling around him like an evil shadow. It made it hard for her to draw a breath.

Behind her, she heard the young woman whimper slightly in fear and unconsciously Sakura stepped a little further in front of her as if she could protect her by keeping Orochimaru's gaze from her.

"Drop your weapon!" Neji ordered.

Orochimaru didn't react to him, but Sakura held up her hand to silently stand Neji down. This was a dangerous situation; she needed time to think.

From his shout, Sakura determined Neji was somewhere directly behind her. Inwardly she cringed, realizing that no matter how good of a shot he was, the closer Orochimaru got the her the less of a target he was. Her body was the perfect shield for him and she knew that no matter the danger, Neji would not risk her life to stop him.

By now, the blood was roaring in her ears, fogging her brain and making it hard for her to think clearly. Her breath was escaping her lungs in short, quick bursts as her eyes once more focused on the barrel of the gun as Orochimaru stepped up close enough for him to press the metal to her temple if he so chose. His close proximity made her skin crawl and she clenched her hands into tight fists until her nails bit into her palms to hide their subtle shaking.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Sakura?" Orochimaru said slowly as if he was tasting each word as they passed his lips. "You've grown so much."

He reached out with his free hand to trace a finger down her cheek and her muscles tensed in response. Her skin broke out into revolted goosebumps beneath his touch, but she didn't dare move in case he was feeling trigger happy; she hardly dared to breathe.

"I never thought I would see you again," he continued. "Tell me, how is Tsunade dearest?"

Sakura swallowed thickly and prayed that Neji would stay quiet. She didn't want to endanger her partner any more than she already had. "I wasn't aware you were in California," she finally murmured. Her voice was tight and pitched higher with adrenaline.

"Oh, you didn't know?" he mocked. His smile turned downright sinister and her breath caught in her throat as he waved his gun nonchalantly. "I've been working with Jiraiya for the past year. Didn't he tell you?"

The news made Sakura physically start. Her gaze turned away from the gun to stare at him with widened eyes and she opened her mouth, but the words caught in her throat as she searched her mind for any reason why Jiraiya would have kept it a secret. She knew for certain the list he had given her was void of Orochimaru's name; she would have noticed it immediately had it been there.

Although what confused her further was why Jiraiya would hire him in the first place. Orochimaru had been close with her parents, but everything had changed when he had been arrested for having sex with a minor. The gossip had spread through their town in Florida like wildfire and had fueled Tsunade's decision to leave the state and start anew in New York. Sakura had been left in the dark over the details of his arrest, but if what she had overheard was true, why would Jiraiya allow a sex offender to work under him in the porn industry? Someone with Orochimaru's background would be far too much of a liability.

"No, he didn't," Sakura said slowly, her brow still furrowed in confusion.

Mentally she shook herself. She didn't have time to entertain such questions. She still had the issue of having a gun trained to her head and getting Neji and the injured woman out of this situation alive. Quickly she began sorting through all of the training she had ever received as she attempted to formulate a plan in her head. Her biggest concern was getting Neji out safely. If she could do that, then he could save the woman on the bed. Everything else came second.

"Pity," Orochimaru said airily. "It would have been nice for us to spend some quality time together."

The loud bang of a gun being fired made Sakura jump. She froze wide eyed as she waited for pain to pierce her, but the feeling never came and she turned slowly as she realized Orochimaru had not fired at her, but over her shoulder. Her gaze landed on Neji and she watched in horror as he crumpled to the ground, bright red splashing contrastingly across the cement where he stood.

"Neji!" she cried out sharply. Without a second thought, Sakura raced over and dropped to her knees next to him. Blood was already pooling around him and soaking stickily into her pants, but she ignored it as she followed the blood trail to his leg. She examined him quickly and panic struck her as she realized he was losing blood far too fast for the injury to be just a simple through-and-through. The bullet had either severed or clipped his femoral artery.

"Neji, you're going to be alright," she told him as she ripped his pants open wider so she could see properly.

As soon as she was able to determine where the bullet had entered, she dug her finger into the wound until she felt the blood vessel and pressed it against his femur to clamp the artery closed. Through her adrenaline, she heard Neji groan sharply in pain, but she didn't release or loosen her grasp on him. If she moved her fingers at all, it was likely he would bleed out and she refused to let him die when she could help him.

With her free hand, Sakura searched both herself and Neji, desperately hunting for anything she could use to make a tourniquet. His blood continued to stain the material of her suit pants, but she no longer noticed it as her eyes honed in on his belt. Quickly, she reached for it, only before she could grab it, a firm hand wrapped around her bicep and ripped her away from her partner.

"Let me go!" she shrieked as blood spurted out of his leg.

She struggled fiercely in Orochimaru's grasp, her instincts screaming at her to return to her partner's side. With a pained groan, Neji reached for his gun, but before his fingers could tighten around the grip, two more gunshots echoed through the air. Sakura watched in horror as the first pierced through his abdomen and the second through his chest. Her entire body down to her core turned to ice as she watched the man she had come to call a friend cough wetly and struggle to breathe for a long minute as his eyes darkened in indescribable pain. He met her gaze evenly before he let out a shuddering breath and did not move again.

For a moment that seemed to last a life-time and yet only a second, Sakura froze, unable to comprehend the sight before her as blood continued to pool around his motionless body. His dark eyes stared lifelessly at the ceiling as blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth, his fingers now lax around his gun. It felt like the wind had been knocked out of her as her mind went blank, her brain still attempting to process the scene before her.

She didn't understand how his body could have shut down so quickly; how two small pieces of metal could leave his body soulless in an instant. It had been unnecessary for Orochimaru to kill him in his weakened state. There was no need to end Neji's life when he could move so little already. Why did he have to die?

A long pause passed with the world frozen in that moment, but then Sakura's body forced a breath into her lungs and her mind began to function again, and with it came an impossible rage, boiling hot and turning her vision red. _Why did he have to die?_ "You bastard!" she screamed. Her hands twisted into fists and she spun on her heels so fast and so unexpectedly that Orochimaru was unable to dodge her attack before her knuckles made blunt contact with his jaw.

His head snapped back at the force, but he quickly recovered and his fingers twisted painfully into her hair before he yanked her head back. She cried out at the rough treatment, but quieted once more as cold metal pressed against the underside of her jaw. Even through her anger she understood the gravity of her situation and immediately ceased her struggle. She watched him through dangerously narrowed eyes as he glared at her, his jaw smeared with red from where her bloodied fist had connected.

"You should not be so unkind given your current circumstances," Orochimaru told her darkly.

She resisted the urge to spit in his face and instead settled for deepening her glare. "What do you want?" she ground out.

He studied her with a sinister look. "From you? Nothing."

His slowly loosened his grip on her hair and released her completely as he turned to look at the young woman tied to the bed. Under his evil stare, she whimpered softly and struggled weakly against her bonds. Sakura eyed Orochimaru as she subtly rubbed the kink out of her neck, still very aware of the gun a mere breadth from her throat. She swallowed thickly as she waited for him to make the next move, her heart still pounding painfully in her chest.

Even with her adrenaline screaming through her veins, Sakura was still very aware of Neji's unmoving body behind her, but she refused to focus on her partner at the moment. He was gone and there was nothing more she could do for him. She knew he would want her to do all she could to help the young woman tied to the bed, but given her angle and Orochimaru's alignment, any attempt to shoot him could result in her missing - or even a bullet going through his body - and hitting the victim. She'd have to reposition them first. Then she could make her move.

Desperate to distract him, Sakura said the first thing that came to mind. "Tsunade loved you, you know."

She wasn't entirely sure why she had chosen to go down this road, but her words had the desired effect and Orochimaru turned to her slowly. With the sharp lighting in the room, his features twisted into a dangerous snarl, making her breath catch in her throat. He slowly slid the barrel of the gun up her neck and the side of her face, almost in a caress, to press it to her temple. "Tsunade never cared for me the way she did for Jiraiya," he sneered darkly. "Do not speak to me about her relationship with me."

The obvious threat made her breath catch, but she forced herself to breathe slowly out of her mouth. What she said wasn't a lie. Sakura knew her mother cared for both of the men, but Orochimaru had always been a close friend to her; nothing more. However, she did not expect his reaction and she held out her hands defensively. She needed to tread more lightly or she would very easily lose the game she was playing and then there would be no one to save the woman's life.

Before she could back-pedal and attempt to placate him once more, Orochimaru sighed heavily and fixed her with an almost bored stare. "You've wasted enough of my time tonight and there is a matter I must return to."

With a start, she understood his meaning with a realization that turned her blood to ice. She was out of time.

Her eyes widened in horror and she watched as a grin slowly started to spread across his face. "It was so very pleasant to see you again, but-."

Before he could finish his sentence, Sakura moved. In one fluid motion, she reached for his gun as her fingers wrapped around her own and she sidestepped out of the way. Gunfire echoed painfully in her ears as a force ripped her hand away from his weapon and something knocked her shoulder back, like she had been punched. Fresh adrenaline pulsed through her veins and all her training kicked in as she stepped towards Orochimaru and unloaded her magazine into the side of his skull. Heavy gunfire rang throughout the room as blood and brain matter splattered across the ground and her hands, and she fired again and again until he hit the ground and did not move again.

For a long moment, Sakura stared down at his lifeless body, her weapon still trained on him as his blood began to spread and fill the formally unnoticeable cracks in the floor. His face was unrecognizable under the grotesque lumps of flesh and tissue, and though she knew there was no way he could have survived his injuries, she kicked the gun out of his hands anyway. Her chest heaved in the wake of her adrenaline rush and her heart pounded painfully against her ribs, but as her body's response to the threat of danger started to cool, stabs of pain began to surface into her awareness.

Slowly her eyes drifted down and her knees nearly gave out on her at the sight of the mangled flesh of her hand. Blood was seeping profusely out of the torn skin in sickening amounts and increasing pain was beginning to pulse through her palm. She could feel herself getting nauseous at the sight and she quickly diverted her gaze, unable to look any longer at the mess as her stomach churned. A spreading pain was also beginning to throb in her shoulder, but she didn't dare look for the source of the ache, already suspecting that another round had entered there. Her body was flashing hot and cold, and she felt herself sway on her feet for a moment.

Suddenly a quiet sob broke through her haze and Sakura blinked hard as she forced herself to focus. The young woman was still lying tied to the bed, but her eyes were large and she was staring at Sakura in horror.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura collected herself and hurriedly approached the woman. "Are you alright?" she asked.

She nodded slowly but her brown eyes were focused intently on her shoulder. "Y-you were….he-he's…"

"He's dead," Sakura confirmed. Her words came out harsher than she intended, but pain was making her voice tight and she ground her teeth together to keep from groaning as a flash of searing pain went up her wrist and forearm.

With her hand throbbing with fire, she struggled fiercely to untie the woman's restraints, but with a lot of pain and numerous muttered curses, she eventually was able to get one of her hands free. Sakura moved to help her with freeing her other hand, but she suddenly froze as a familiar smell reached her nose. The young woman must have noticed it too for she glanced around in confusion.

"What is that?" Sakura murmured as her eyes moved about the room.

For a long moment, they both looked around until suddenly the woman froze. "The pipes."

Confused Sakura followed her gaze only to freeze when she realized a stray bullet had pierced one of the pipes and by the smell of it, it was propane. Fortunately there was no open flame in the room, but Sakura knew nearly anything could become an ignition source and she turned back to the woman sharply. "We need to get out of here now."

Ignoring the fire lancing through her side, Sakura finished removing the rest of the woman's restraints with her help. As soon as she was free, Sakura pulled her phone from her pocket and shoved it into her hands. "Take this. Get out and call 9-1-1. You tell them exactly where we are and that there's an office down, but you tell them that absolutely no one is to enter the building. Do you understand?"

With wide, fearful eyes, she nodded, but rather than run, she continued to stand still. "What-what about you?"

"I am right behind you. Go!" she ordered.

As soon as the woman turned and sprinted out, Sakura raced back to Neji. His body was still spread bonelessly across the floor and a swell of emotion threatened to overcome her, but she forced it down. She had to get out. But she would not leave her partner here.

Gritting her teeth in pain, Sakura maneuvered Neji until she could hoist his arm over her shoulder and pull him up with her. The added weight to her shoulder made her cry out, but she tightened her grip on him even as tears of pain began to flood her eyes. Blinking them away harshly, she forced herself to take a step forward. His body immediately began to slip from her grasp, but she tightened her grip around his waist and secured her hold on him as she attempted very poorly to ignore what felt like a hot poker piercing through her hand.

"Come on, Neji," she ground out through clenched teeth. "One foot in front of the other."

Once she found her rhythm, Sakura was able to move faster. Together, they made their way to the door and Sakura did her best to ignore the pain in her uninjured shoulder as she accidentally knocked against the door frame as she exited the large room. She stumbled blindly down the dark hall, following the route back out of the building by memory. Neji was heavier than the training dummies they used at the department and she felt herself begin to slow down quickly with his weight, but she refused to rest, knowing that the building could go up in flames at any given moment.

"Almost there, Neji," she chanted. "Let's go."

She coached her partner, silently praying that if she dies from this, that she at least gets them outside where their bodies can be discovered. Neji had a family he needed to be returned to and she would not let his final resting place be inside this building. He deserved better than this and if it was the last thing she did, she could be happy with that.

Without warning, something caught on Sakura's foot and she stumbled hard into the wall, crying out as Neji's weight pressed into shoulder sharply. Her entire side from her shoulder to her hand throbbed with fire, but she forced a sharp breath into her lungs and held it before she pressed off the wall and continued down the hallway. Together they shuffled as Sakura half-carried, half-dragged Neji's limp body with her. Tears were spilling down her face as his weight made her pace frustratingly slow. Panic was beginning to rise in her chest as she wondered if she was going to make it out in time, but she didn't have the strength to control her emotions. The pain was nearly crippling, her adrenaline unable to mask the full force of it and her chest heaved with the effort of carrying the heavier male.

Sakura was on the verge of giving up completely when her blurred vision finally made out the front door and the street lights filtering through it. Relief swept through her, but she kept pushing, kept putting one foot in front of the other even as she groaned in pain with every step. With a great deal of difficulty, she maneuvered them through the door and out into the parking lot. The increasing threat of an explosion was clear in her mind as she staggered past their vehicle and made for the far side of the lot and towards the street, but even through her pain-fogged mind, she knew with a building this big, the explosion could take up a whole block. Somehow she needed to call dispatch and make sure the responding officers stayed away, but her phone was gone and she didn't have a radio on her person. She had no idea what to do.

Through her adrenaline-filled haze, she could hear the scream of sirens in the distance and she prayed that the young woman had told dispatch everything. Red and blue lights were beginning to reflect off of the surrounding buildings and Sakura blundered towards the street as her vision began to swim.

"Sakura!"

Her heart skipped a beat before it began to hammer so hard in her chest she thought her ribs would break. Familiar blond and black hair pierced through her dizziness and panic immediately began to flood her exhausted and pain-filled mind as she realized Naruto and Sasuke were running _towards_ her. With a bloody hand, she held out her palm to stop them. "Run!" she screeched. Her order was so forcefully her voice went hoarse under the strain.

And that's when she felt it.

A loud explosion filled the air as Sakura was knocked off her feet. She hit the ground hard, her ears ringing with the force of the blow, and pain exploded in her head as she made contact with the concrete. The ground trembled beneath her hands and scolding heat warmed her back and the side of her face. She drew a ragged breath into her lungs only to choke on the acidic air. The pain was so intense it felt like she had been hit by a semi.

She tried to move, but this wasn't like the movies. There was no getting up from this and walking away. Her shoulder was on fire and it felt like her skull was being split open. Her vision swam as she finally dared open her eyes, but it wasn't long before her world rapidly began to darken.

It felt like only seconds had passed before she felt someone above her, shaking her and forcing her back into consciousness. "Sakura! Sakura, can you hear me?"

That voice did not belong to Naruto or Sasuke. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt like lead weights and all she could manage was a low groan. "Naruto, Sasuke," she coughed out. "Where are they?"

But the person wasn't listening. "I need an ambulance over here!"

Searing pain cut through Sakura's side. Her entire body shook under the excruciating throbbing and she rolled onto her back in an attempt to lessen the agonizing pressure. It didn't help. Forcefully she opened her eyes and stared up with blurry vision into mismatched eyes. She would recognize that gaze anywhere.

"Kakashi."

A hand pressed into her shoulder and she cried out sharply, her back arching with the pain. "Sakura, you stay with me. You keep breathing."

She ground her teeth together and pinched her eyes shut against the severe throbbing. It took her a moment to find her voice and she forced her eyes to open once more as darkness began to tunnel her vision. "Kakashi, I think…I think I'm dying."

Even in the darkness of the night, she saw his face harden. "You do no get to die on me, Sergeant."

She tried to reach for him, but her strength was waning and she could only manage a weak flex of her fingers. "I don't think I'm surviving this one," she murmured. The metallic zing of blood was beginning to overpower her taste buds and her chest tightened painfully. "Naruto and Sasuke, did they…are they?"

The strength of her voice left her as the world began to fade out again. She tried to fight against it, but the darkness in her mind swept her from reality and as she began to lose her grasp on the conscious world, one thought drifted through her foggy mind:

Did she just get her best friends killed as well?

* * *

 **A/N:** The End.

Just kidding! That would be ultimate lazy writer.

So I totally left this on a cliffhanger and you guys are going to hate me but I can't update next Saturday. I don't have the time to write all of the next chapter by then so you guys are just going to have to live with me killing Neji for two weeks. Sorry.

I know some of you are disappointed it was Orochimaru, but he just makes such a good villian and I absoutely love killing him. I can't help it. I hope the suspense makes up for it being him though!

There are probably 4~ more chapters to go so keep with me; we're drawing to the finishline here!

As always, reviews fuel my writing. And I'm really excited to hear all of your crying about this chapter! Hah


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I said this chapter wouldn't be out for two weeks, but somehow I managed to bang this out in less than three days. And it's all thanks to your reviews! They seriously helped pushed me forward so thank you to everyone who left me a comment! Much appreciated!

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Eleven - - -**

A loud, consistent pounding woke Itachi abruptly out of his sleep. Confused he listened as he attempted to determine where the noise was coming from and realized with a quick start that it was echoing from his front door. It was the type of knocking that demanded immediate and urgent attention and quickly he blinked himself awake as he slid a glance at the clock. A deep frown settled upon his face when he found he had only retired a few hours before, but he knew whatever it was it had to be important. There were very few people who knew the code to the gate at the bottom on his driveway. Whoever this was, they were not here on a social call.

With a burst of adrenaline, Itachi threw the covers off and pulled on the pair of sweats he had left on the foot of his bed before he grabbed his t-shirt from yesterday and rushed downstairs. As he descended the stairs, he pulled his shirt on over his head before he swept his hair back into a ponytail, making himself barely presentable just as he reached the front door. Smoothly he slid the deadbolt out of place and yanked the door open only to find himself face-to-face with a very impatient and very serious-looking Kisame.

The older male was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue zip-up jacket, looking like he had just climbed out of bed himself. That fact had Itachi frowning. There were very few things that would rouse his Assistant Chief out in the middle of the night. "What happened?" Itachi asked gravely.

Kisame frowned, his mood uncommonly somber. "We don't have all the details yet. The only thing I know for certain at the moment is there is one officer dead, another in critical condition and a hand-full of others in the hospital," he explained. "There was an explosion in downtown, but I'll give you the details on the way. You need to get dressed and come with me."

The news troubled Itachi and his heart began to pump a little harder as his chest tightened at the news of an officer killed. It was never a good thing to hear, no matter who the officer was. However, there was still an unusual grimace to Kisame's face that made him pause. There was something else he wasn't saying.

Sensing his impending question, Kisame quickly continued, "I was informed that one of the officers on the way to the hospital is your brother. Go get dressed and I'll drive you."

That information made Itachi freeze momentarily, but the firm order in Kisame's voice had him moving again and he turned, leaving the front door open for the older male. Taking the stairs two at a time, Itachi striped off his old shirt and sweats quickly and replaced them with a pair of jeans and a hoodie. He didn't have time for formal attire and even so, his graveyard officers were used to seeing him in casual clothes, knowing that when he did make an appearance on their shift, it was only because a matter was so pressing it could not wait for his attention until the morning.

After grabbing his necessary effects from his dresser, including his badge and gun, Itachi once again rushed downstairs. He found Kisame still in the entryway with his phone out as he texted quickly on the device. At the sound of Itachi's approach, he glanced up before exited the house, leaving the door open behind him. Quickly Itachi stepped into a pair of athletic shoes before he followed after him, locking the door in his wake. He half-jogged to Kisame's black SUV and the moment he closed the passenger door, his second-in-command put the car in drive and sped off down the driveway.

Once they were on the main road, Itachi turned to him expectantly. "Who was killed?"

Kisame frowned and shook his head. "I'm not sure. I wasn't given that information yet."

Itachi cocked a brow. Kisame had been informed that Sasuke was headed to the hospital, but not who was killed? It sounded like whoever had briefed him did not have their priorities straight. However, he chose not to comment on it. These situations could get very messy very fast. "Do we know which officer is in surgery?"

Again, Kisame shook his head. "No.

Itachi pursed his lips in annoyance and flashed the older male a look. "What do we know?"

Kisame slid a glance at him before he returned his attention to the road. "I received a call from Gai twenty minutes ago, informing me that an explosion had occurred on the north side of downtown. He said Fire is on scene to control the blaze and that the gas company is there as well to ensure none of the other buildings are in danger." He hesitated briefly. "However, there was one officer pronounced dead on scene and another was rushed into emergency surgery. However, he didn't know who. Hatake got them in an ambulance before he arrived. He did say that Uzumaki, your brother, and two other officers are on the way to the hospital with a few injuries though."

Itachi nodded, silently taking in the information, before he glanced at his phone for the first time. His permanent frown deepened when he saw he had multiple missed calls from various people. A few were from Kisame, another from Gai - the morning Shift Commander whom he assumed had been called in by Kakashi - and a handful of unsaved numbers. Only Gai had left him a voice mail, informing him of everything Kisame had just relayed to him. How the hell had he slept through so many calls?

It was the lack of concrete information that made him restless, especially regarding the fact that Sasuke was involved. Kisame had limited knowledge of his brother's condition and until he saw Sasuke himself, Itachi knew he would remain deeply concerned and undoubtedly distracted. It briefly crossed his mind that he had never been in this position before where his brother had been in such a serious situation that he had been forced to the hospital and Itachi was finding very quickly that he did not enjoy it. At all.

"I'm going to drop you off at the hospital," Kisame said, disturbing the tense silence that had fallen inside the car. "Check on your brother and get statements from the other officers there. See if you can figure out what the hell happened tonight." He accelerated through the city as he took the fastest route to the city hospital. "I'm going to go to the scene and see if our detectives have managed to gather any more information."

For a long moment, Itachi watched the older male. Normally their roles would be reversed. Itachi was commonly the one that would go to the scene to get a briefing from the Shift Commander while Kisame would gather information from a secondary scene, if there was one. The fact that they were trading roles was not lost on him and he was acutely aware that it was because his second-in-command wanted to give him the opportunity to check on his brother himself. A rush of gratitude towards Kisame flooded him, but rather than thank him, he merely nodded. Kisame would never acknowledge the favor anyway. Itachi had worked with him long enough to know that for certain.

Adrenaline began to pulse through his veins once more as they reached the emergency doors of the hospital. There were already half a dozen squad cars outside as officer spoke with hospital staff and each other. A few heads turned upon their approach, some recognizing the nondescript SUV as the Assistant Chief's, but Itachi returned his attention to Kisame as he finally pulled to a halt. "Call me when you know anything further," he said.

Kisame nodded once before Itachi climbed out of the car and quickly entered the emergency room.

As soon as he passed through the threshold, chaos slammed into him like he had walked into a brick wall of sound and movement. It was barely two in the morning and yet the entire room was filled with police officers, many of which were standing in tight circles together as they spoke, all donning tense expressions. A few heads turned in his direction, but his dark eyes were fiercely scanning the crowd for one specific officer. His eyes instead landed on a mop of familiar blond hair and he knew that where Naruto was, Sasuke would not be far away.

With tunneled vision, Itachi forced his way through the mass of bodies to where Naruto was sitting on a stretcher, the large, reflective POLICE across his back making him stand out less than one would think with so many other officers in the room. As he reached him, the blond glanced up and the look of absolute distress on his face made Itachi pull up short as his chest seize. His face was covered in dirt and a bit of blood, and there was a deep gash on his cheekbone below his eye that had already been cleaned and stitched, but there was no mistaking the utter anguish in his expression.

"Where is Sasuke?" Itachi demanded. His voice came out harshly in his desperate need for news on his brother and with Naruto's expression, his mind automatically assumed the worst.

However, before Naruto could speak, an even more familiar voice reached his ears: "I want an update now!"

Itachi turned sharply, his eyes landing on Sasuke's familiar form. Even from his distance, he could see the look of tension on his normally cool face and Itachi rushed over to him without another word to the blond officer, calling his name as he hurried to his brother's side.

Sasuke turned to him at his approach and heavy relief flooded Itachi when he saw that other than a deep gash across his brow line, he looked otherwise uninjured. His uniform was dirty and torn in places and there were scrapes to his hands, but there was nothing that looked life-threatening. The painful twist in his gut he hadn't realized was there loosened before disappearing completely.

"Itachi," he called. "Listen, you need to go to the desk and demand to speak with a surgeon-."

"Sir, I need you to lie down," a doctor interrupted. She looked about Sasuke's age, but there was a deep scowl across her face and her voice had been hard and impatient. Itachi was fairly certain she had been attempting to look at Sasuke's injury for awhile now.

Sasuke didn't even glance in her direction. "I've been trying to get an update, but no one here seems to know anything-."

"Sir!" the doctor demanded again.

Itachi flashed a glance in her direction to see she was beyond annoyed at this point. However, Sasuke was staring at him intently and he knew that whatever was upsetting him was serious. Calmly he held out a hand to the doctor to momentarily quiet her. "Sasuke, you need to lay down. The doctors are trying to help you-."

"I don't want any fucking help!" Sasuke snapped. "I want an update on Sakura!"

His sharp bark froze Itachi in place. There were two very wrong facts about his statement that made the uncomfortable twist in his gut return full force and his heart begin to pound against his ribs. The first was that Sasuke had cursed at him - something he hadn't done since Itachi had been in high school; the second, and much more pressing matter, was that Sasuke had just unintentionally informed him that whatever had happened tonight had involved Sakura. Something that should not have been possible.

Slowly Itachi held out his hands in a non-verbal gesture for Sasuke to take a breath and slow down. "What do you mean you need an update on Sakura?"

Sasuke ran a hand down his bloody face in agitation. "Sakura is in surgery. I've been trying to get an update, but no one in this damn place seems to know anything!"

He snapped the end of his sentence towards the female doctor, but she merely pursed her lips and stared at Sasuke impatiently. However, Itachi wasn't watching their exchange. His mind was already spinning as he attempted to process what Sasuke had just told him.

For the first time, Itachi struggled to wrap his head around how these events could have taken place. Genma had informed him that afternoon that Sakura had been removed from his murder case for personal reasons and though he had been vague, Itachi had understood immediately upon reading the autopsy report. Department policy was clear. Sakura should have been at home. She should not have been involved in this incident. It only made the question of what had happened that night burn brighter in his mind.

"What was she doing out there?" Itachi asked stiffly.

Sasuke merely shook his head. "I don't know. Naruto and I were the first to arrive on scene. Dispatch said that there was an officer down and when we got there, she was stumbling out of the building with…" he trailed off as his voice wavered with sudden, uncharacteristic emotion. He took a breath before continuing, "With Hyuuga. They were both covered in blood, but Hyuuga…we could see he was gone."

Itachi stilled again at the news of Neji's death. His chest tightened as an image of Hinata filled his mind and with a heavy breath, he rubbed his forehead in a poor attempt to ease his stress before his hand settled over his eyes. He knew she was a gentle soul and would not take the news of her cousin's death well. However, there were other things that needed his immediate attention; he would have to worry about a death notification later.

"Where is his body?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes stressfully.

Sasuke shook his head mournfully. "They brought him to the morgue already."

Taking a deep breath, Itachi lowered his hand once more. The doctor was still waiting next to Sasuke's bed with a scowl that was deepening by the second. "Okay," he finally said. "Sasuke let the doctor look at you and I will let you know as soon as I receive an update."

Immediately Sasuke's expression hardened once more. "But-."

"Now," he ordered. "Or I will have an officer handcuff you to the bed."

His little brother pursed his lips together as a glare settled on his face, but they both knew that Itachi had held true on every promise he had ever made and eventually he lowered himself back down onto the hospital bed. The doctor immediately began her exam, first giving attention to the deep wound on his forehead before shining her light into his eyes to check his pupil response.

"Itachi!"

He turned abruptly at the call of his name, not expecting anyone else present to refer to him by anything other than his title, and for a moment his eyes searched the busy room until his gaze landed on the one person he least expected to see. "Shisui?" The older male was dressed, but his hair was ruffled and his eyes were wide. He waited until his older cousin was beside him to ask, "What are you doing here?"

The anger Shisui had been holding against him for the past few days was currently absent and replaced by an expression so mixed in emotion, Itachi couldn't decipher one from another. "The explosion," he began, his voice high with stress, "it's all over the news. This is all my fault. I should have never let her go! I should have known that she would-."

For the second time, Itachi had to hold out his hand. "Stop," he told the older male. "Slow down. Who is she? Do you mean Sakura?"

"Yes," he confirmed. He ran a ragged hand through his hair as a guilty expression took over his face. "I went to see her after I got your voice mail. She told me she was going to go to the jail to speak to Jiraiya. I should have stopped her; I should have tried harder to make her stay."

Itachi's brow furrowed in confusion as he processed Shisui's words. His cousin knew Sakura was going to the jail, but Kisame had said that the building that had exploded was in the north side of downtown. The city jail was on the southwest side. He didn't understand how Shisui could have known Sakura was involved in any of this.

"Shisui, the incident didn't happen at the jail," Itachi said quietly. "How did you know Sakura is here?"

"I told you it's all over the news," he explained impatiently. "They said the building was Icha Icha Studios."

A long, stress-filled sigh pressed out of Itachi's mouth and he rubbed his forehead again as he thought. He needed to call Kisame, but there were a few details that required his attention first before he updated his second-in-command. With a quick glance about the room, Itachi's eyes landed on the first officer he saw. "Akimichi," he called.

The young officer turned at the call of his name and quickly approached him. "Yes, Chief?" he asked.

"I need you to call and wake up Deputy Chief Shiranui. Tell him he needs to get down here immediately," he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" he nodded before he spun and made his way out of the loud, crowded room.

As soon as he was gone, Itachi turned back to Shisui. The corners of his mouth were pressed downwards and his eyes were full of concern and self-loathing. Itachi wanted to assure him that Sakura would be alright, but he needed to speak to a surgeon on her condition first and he would not give his cousin nor his brother false hope. "I am going to go find a doctor to get news on Sakura's surgery," he informed them.

"Don't bother," Shisui said before he could move. "I already did when I first got here."

The serious look on Shisui's face made Itachi's chest seize again and he unconsciously held his breath as he waited. Next to him, Sasuke shifted and sat up straighter.

"The surgeon said that a bullet went through her hand and another into her shoulder," he murmured. His voice was tight in concern and he rubbed his jaw in irritation. "They were able to stitch the wound in her hand easily, but they're having more difficulty removing the bullet in her shoulder." He shook his head slightly as his brow furrowed. "I wasn't able to understand everything they were saying, but it sounds as if it's lodged behind one of her main arteries. They're not sure if they'll be able to remove it without serious complications and they're concerned about the effects it will have if they leave it in."

Heavy silence met his words. Itachi was staring at Shisui so intensely that he didn't see Sasuke's reaction, if he had one at all. His chest was tight in deeply-seated concern, making it difficult for him to draw in a breath. The concept that Sakura would not survive her surgery settled uncomfortably like a brick in his stomach and for a moment, his mind forcefully entertained him with the thought of what would happen if Sakura was to end this incident in the same condition as Neji.

Naruto and Sasuke would be beside themselves with grief. He wasn't sure his brother nor his boyfriend could function properly without her. They would undoubtedly lock themselves in their apartment for days, possibly weeks, as they attempted to make sense of her death. Shisui himself was close to her as well. His cousin was already suffering PTSD from another incident he refused to speak of and the loss of Sakura would only push him deeper into the darkness plaguing his mind.

It was also well-known that Sakura was well-liked both within the LAPD and the surrounding police departments. He had received emails over the years from various officers, detectives, and even a Chief once, extending their appreciation of her assistance. There would be a long line of mourners should she not recover and Itachi had to force himself to take a deep breath as a hollow ache began to stir in his chest.

He knew he would undoubtedly suffer her loss as well.

It had only been a few short weeks, but his attachment to Sakura had grown remarkably in that time. She was kind and compassionate to a fault, always putting her friends before herself. Itachi knew she cared for his brother and cousin as much as he did, one of the many thing that had drawn him to her in the first place. She was highly intelligent and dedicated, always willing to help out and never saying no to anyone. He found himself unconsciously searching for her familiar pink hair and brilliant green eyes around the department. It hadn't been a lapse in judgment when he kissed her in the elevator. He had known exactly what he was doing and he had intended on kissing her more in the future.

Now, however, he wondered if he had lost that chance. He had planned to have a serious discussion with her soon to let her know in detail his intentions of wanting to know her better, both mentally and emotionally - and eventually physically - but that future seemed to have disappeared and his heart ached in his chest in loss.

"Itachi, this is bad," Shisui continued, breaking him out of his heavy thoughts. "We have to call her mother."

Before Itachi could respond, Sasuke bolted upright in his hospital bed. "Absolutely not!" he snapped.

Next to him, the young doctor sighed in annoyance as she was prevented once again from treating him. "I need you to stop moving, sir," she told Sasuke, her tone clipped with irritation. "I need to get this cut cleaned and take you up to get a CT to make sure you don't have any hemorrhaging or skull fractures."

Sasuke ignored her. "She hates the woman. If she wakes up and finds her mother here, she'll be pissed."

Shisui's expression hardened to glare at him. "Her mother is the best trauma surgeon in the country," he countered. "If anyone has to make medical decisions for Sakura, it should be Tsunade."

"No," Sasuke replied. His voice was firm with his resolve. "Naruto and I are her emergency contact. We will be making those decisions."

"If something happens and the doctors make you decide to take her back into surgery or not, are you going to know what the best decision is? Or if she ends up in a coma, are you going to be able to pull the plug?" Shisui snapped.

Sasuke's sudden silence spoke volumes. The look on his face told Itachi everything and he glanced between the two males before he held out a hand to stop Shisui from tearing into his brother again. "Alright, enough," Itachi said quietly. Their argument was giving him a headache and it wasn't helping Sakura. "Sasuke, you are going to let the doctors take you to get a CT scan. Shisui, call Sakura's mother. Tell her she needs to get on a plane tonight."

The words had barely left him mouth when he heard himself being called again: "Chief!"

"What?" he asked, turning to the newcomer.

It was Kurenai. There was a serious look on her face that had him turning to face her fully. "There is a witness," she informed him. "And you really need to hear her statement."

* * *

With a mastered expression, Itachi stood calmly against the wall opposite the bed as he listened to Tayuya, the young woman Kurenai had introduced as their witness, speak in hushed tones. She was a younger girl, possibly only early to mid-twenties, with auburn hair and deep brown eyes that were now red-rimmed and watery. Even in her less than perfect state, she was undoubtedly pretty with a slim figure that Itachi could see even with her hospital gown on, but his eyes were consistently drawn away from her face to the bandages around her wrists as she wiped her eyes periodically.

It took Kurenai a while to settle her down so she could be understood through her tears, but eventually with soft sniffles, Tayuya began to explain her traumatic night. She told them how she had stayed late at Icha Icha Studios that night to fill out some paperwork Jiraiya had needed her to complete before she began working at the company. However when she had made to leave, she had been grabbed by a tall, frightening male she didn't recognize. At Kurenai's request, she described him in as much detail as she could provide, pausing only when Genma silently slipped into the room before continuing with her story. She relayed how her kidnapper had forcefully tied her to the bed and promised her if she didn't struggle, he wouldn't hurt her and would even eventually release her.

"I didn't believe him," she murmured with a soft sniff, "but I didn't know what else to do. After he tied me down, he ripped my shirt off and he…he bit me on my neck. It hurt so badly that I think-I think I screamed. That made him mad. He yelled at me and hit me before he forced a gag into my mouth."

Itachi carefully kept his frown from taking form as Genma drew a few tissues from a box and offered them to her. She accepted them with a teary hiccup, causing her hospital gown shifting with the movement and drawing Itachi's attention to the large square of gauze on her neck. He knew without a doubt it was one of the bites she was referring to, but his attention drew to her face again as he took note of the deep bruise forming below her eye. However, his view was soon obscured as she raised her wad of tissues to wipe her face.

"And then what happened?" Kurenai prodded gently. "Just tell them what you told me."

The pretty woman sniffed again and fixed her brown eyes on the white strips of kleenex in her hands. "He bit me a few more times on my shoulders and stomach, and I think….I think he was going to rape me, but he stopped when we heard a noise somewhere else in the building."

Itachi assumed the noise they heard was Sakura and Neji. He threw a glance in Genma's direction, but the corner of his lips were pulled downwards and there was a deeply troubled expression on his face.

After another wipe of her face, she continued, "He left to go see what it was, but he didn't come back before another man and woman came into the room."

"Can you describe them?" Genma asked quietly.

She nodded. "The man had long, brown hair, but I didn't get a very good look at him. But the woman came up to my bed and told me she was a police officer. She had pink hair and said her name was Sakura or something, I think. I can't quite remember." Her brow furrowed thoughtfully, but eventually it faded as she continued, "She tried to help me, but as she tried to untie me, the man came back - this time with a gun."

Her voice trembled towards the end and the officers remained silent as Kurenai rubbed her back soothingly. Next to him, he felt Genma shift to his other foot and he glanced at him again to see his arms were now crossed and the disturbed expression on his face had deepened.

Itachi's brow furrowed in confusion but before he could understand Genma's thoughts, Tayuya continued, "The woman," she began. "I think she knew him. She called him by name, but I can't remember what it was."

A sinking feeling settled in Itachi's chest and he closed his eyes briefly as he absorbed that bit of information. He knew Sakura was far too close to this case and the fact that she knew Tayuya's kidnapper was not a good sign. Silently he shared a glance with Genma, their faces not betraying their anxiety about what Tayuya might say next, but Itachi could see his own misgivings reflected in Genma's gaze.

"They talked for a little while, but I couldn't keep up with the conversation. They were talking about people I didn't know and I couldn't really hear them, but out of nowhere the man he…he shot the other officer. The woman…she-she tried to help him, but the man pulled her away from him and…and…," she recounted tearfully. Her voice shook with the weight of her story and fresh tears pooled in her eyes. "And then he shot him again and I think he killed him."

Tense silence filled the room as Tayuya lost her voice under the strain of her emotions. Itachi carefully kept his face neutral as a great sense of loss made his chest ache. He spared a glance at Genma only for his heart to jump in his chest as a look of utter horror flashed across his face. With a cold start, Itachi realized that Genma hadn't been briefed and had no knowledge of what had transpired that night. He had been completely in the dark walking into the room.

Itachi opened his mouth to stop the interview, but Genma held up a subtle hand to Itachi and took a wavering breath as he fixed his attention solely on Tayuya. "Would you like to take a break?"

She shook her head. "N-no." They fell into silence again as she collected herself, but when she spoke again, her voice still heavy. Itachi listened intently as she described how Sakura and the unnamed kidnapper struggled before they stopped again. Tayuya's recollection was a little confusing, but Itachi believed it was primarily because she wasn't entirely sure what had happened. However, he could piece together that Sakura and the man had exchanged a few more words before another struggle broke out, this time with gunfire.

Somehow Sakura had survived and the man did not, a fact that gave Itachi some comfort in this very stressful situation. He listened intently as she described how Sakura helped untie her before they realized a bullet had pierced through one of the pipes in the room. From her account, Sakura had given her her personal phone, ordered her out of the building and that was the last time she saw Sakura. After that, Tayuya had called 9-1-1 and waited across the street. She had been a crying mess when the officers on scene found her.

At the conclusion of her story, Itachi turned to Kurenai and nodded at her, silently ordering her to stay with the young woman. He turned to Genma to see his expression was tense. His chest heaved slightly and Itachi knew he needed to find Genma a quiet place to collect himself now. With a polite nod at the young woman, Itachi spoke: "Thank you," he told her. "I know this was difficult for you."

She wiped her red-rimmed eyes. "And that police officer. Did-did she survive?"

Genma glanced at him as Itachi gave her a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "She did."

Tayuya nodded slowly. "Good."

Itachi murmured a soft farewell to her before he placed a firm hand on Genma's shoulder and steered him out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight of the witness, Genma stumbled and Itachi had to tighten his grip around his shoulders as he walked him to the nearest chair. Genma landed in it heavily as he buried his face in his hands.

He took a shuddering breath. "Oh God, Neji. He's-he's really…?"

Itachi rested a consoling hand on the older male's shoulder as his breath came out in tense gasps. "Unfortunately, yes," Itachi confirmed quietly.

A soft sob escaped Genma and he twisted his fingers into his hair as he wept for his fallen subordinate. Itachi merely watched without judgment as the minutes ticked by, Genma's quiet cries breaking the silence in the hallway as he mourned.

The news of Neji's death wasn't easy on anyone, especially the Deputy Chief who had been his superior for years. The pair had worked on countless cases and as always in these situations, Itachi found that he was unable to say anything. There were no words that could ease Genma's grief. At least not at this moment and so he continued to grasp the older male by the shoulder as it shook, Itachi's way of silently supporting him and keeping him grounded to reality. His choked gasps made Itachi's emotions surge in sympathy and loss, but he held himself in check until the older male began to force even breathes into his lungs as he attempted to collect himself.

He withdrew his grip as Genma finally lowered his hands. His eyes were slightly red from his emotional release and there were wet tracks down his face, but he quickly wiped them away as Itachi silently studied him. A frown settled on his face as he realized that the male looked old for his age. Genma was only five years his senior, but there was a defeated look in his eyes and a deep sadness surrounding him that made him appear aged. Sometimes Itachi could not understand why people chose to do this job. It was exhausting.

"I am so sorry," Itachi said honestly. "I was under the impression you had been informed before entering the room."

Genma merely shook his head, openly dismissing his apology. "What about Sakura?"

A deep frown fell across Itachi's face and Genma's eyes widened, obviously waiting to hear the worst. "She is in surgery," Itachi informed him quickly. "It sounds like there may have been some complications, but they are still working on her. I was going to get another update before I call Hoshigaku."

Genma nodded slowly, his eyes distant as he lost himself in his thoughts.

However, there was another issue they needed to discuss. "Genma," he began quietly, drawing his attention once more. "We need to call the Guild."

His brown eyes focused on some point in front of him as he let out a long sigh. "Are you sure?"

Itachi nodded slowly. "Should Sakura survive her surgery, she is going to need a lawyer."

Genma was silent for a moment as he chewed the inside of his cheek unhappily. "Itachi, she's a victim here," he murmured.

"I know that," he agreed. "As does everyone else here. However, a prosecutor is going to see her as a shooter and she needs someone to defend her. Legally."

The Deputy Chief was quiet as he weighted Itachi's words. Itachi himself hated that he was forced to consider these things in a situation like this, especially when Sakura was involved, but he had been here before with other officers. He had seen officers who were completely justified in their shootings get charges filed against them. If the same were to happen to Sakura, she would need someone to defend her. Her job and her freedom would be on the line.

Eventually Genma sighed as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Alright, I'll make the calls. But first, I want an update on her condition."

* * *

As soon as Itachi ended his call with Kisame, he ran a tired hand over his face. This was the third time he had been on the phone with him in the span of only a few hours and the only update Kisame had provided was that the Fire Department was only now cooling the blazing fire that had exacerbated the incident. They hadn't yet been able to enter the wreckage and attempt to exhume the corpse their witness had claimed to be there and unfortunately the pair hadn't been able to discuss any other details before Kisame informed him he needed to get off the phone to speak to the county deputies that had just arrived; news that gave Itachi some relief.

During a previous call, the two had engaged a long discussion as they decided whether to request the Sheriff's Department assistance or not. With two of their officers being dangerously involved, things could get very complicated for them should the Prosecutor's office decide to press charges; a fact that had eventually swayed Kisame into calling Gaara, the Sheriff. The last thing Itachi wanted was for the department to be accused of mishandling evidence in such a major case. He had worked with Gaara enough to trust him and his officers. The man was younger, but he had an excellent record and work ethic. He wouldn't stand for any cover-ups or lies. His only interest was in finding the truth; something Itachi desperately needed right now.

Echoing footsteps drew Itachi out of his musing and he turned his head on his fist to watch as Sasuke approached. His brother looked horrible with his stitched brow and dirty face. He was still wearing his dusty uniform, but Itachi's attention turned to the two coffee cups in his hands as he stopped next to him.

With a murmur of thanks, Itachi accepted one before Sasuke took a seat in the empty chair next to him. They were quiet for a long time as Itachi drank and Sasuke stared at his cup blankly. Eventually his brother heaved a sigh. "It's already dawn."

Surprised Itachi flickered a glance at the clock on the wall to see he was right. It was already past seven in the morning. He couldn't believe he had already been up all night; it felt like he had only woken to Kisame pounding on his door an hour ago.

"She's been in surgery for hours now," Sasuke continued, drawing Itachi's gaze. There was deep concern etched across his face and Itachi felt sympathy for him stir in his chest.

"I am sure they will be out soon," he murmured softly.

Sasuke merely shook his head. "I asked for an update not too long ago and they told me they didn't have one. I don't…" he trailed off as emotion made his voice waver. "I don't know if she's…"

Without a word, Itachi set his coffee down on the floor before he hooked an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and drew him into him. It was something Itachi hadn't done since they were children, but the gesture was so familiar that Sasuke leaned into him without a word. His shoulders shook as he was unable to voice his fears.

"We do not know everything yet," he said reassuringly. His fingers wound into Sasuke's hair and he tugged gently on the raven locks. "You should not think the worst."

It was hypocritical of him to say, but Itachi knew his brother needed to hear the words, even if he didn't heed his own advice. Over the past several hours, Itachi's mind kept drifting back to Sakura. His chest ached as his mind calculated every outcome, acknowledging that there were plenty of positive scenarios, but focusing primarily on the negative ones. He couldn't help it; it was habit for him to anticipate the worst and it left him on edge. Any time a nurse or doctor headed in his direction, his pulse would begin to race and the air would catch in his throat with fear. If that was his response to this situation, he could only imagine what Sasuke and Naruto were feeling. They had been her best friends for years.

"It's been hours, Itachi," Sasuke muttered again into his shoulder.

He rested his cheek on the crown of his brother's head as he unconsciously pulled Sasuke closer. "I know," he murmured. "But she endured a great trauma. The doctors are doing everything they can for her."

Sasuke didn't reply, but Itachi had expected the words to fall on deaf ears. His brother could work himself up so much at times that there was little Itachi could do to calm him. The only thing that would relieve him at this point was Sakura herself and Itachi prayed that they got news soon for Sasuke's sake and his own.

"Where's Naruto?" Itachi asked quietly.

With a soft sigh, Sasuke pulled away to sit back against his chair. He rubbed a tired hand across his eyes before answering. "Resting. He's exhausted."

Itachi cocked a brow at him. "You are exhausted as well. You should rest too."

His little brother only shook his head. "I tried and I can't. I honestly don't think Naruto is either but it keeps everyone from asking us over and over again how we're doing and if we're alright."

The corner of Itachi's mouth twisted upwards in an understanding smile as he studied Sasuke's tired face. It could be exhausting to answer the same questions over. He couldn't blame his brother for slipping away from the crowd; he would probably do it himself if their positions were reversed.

However, before Itachi could half-heartedly remind his brother that his coworkers were merely concerned for his wellbeing, another set of footsteps disturbed the quiet of the hall. The noise filled the still air and drew Itachi's attention to a woman in scrubs. She had a surgical hat over her brown hair and there was a tiredness about her face that made him give her notice. Surprisingly she stopped in front of the pair. "I was told I could find the Chief of Police around here."

Itachi stood slowly. "Uchiha Itachi," he greeted her as he held out his hand.

She smiled softly as she accepted it. "Inuzuka Hana," she returned.

His brow arched at her name and he briefly wondered if she had any relationship to Inuzuka Kiba, but he didn't word his question as she glanced at Sasuke before returning her attention to him. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I have news on Haruno Sakura. Is her family or emergency contact around?"

Next to him, Sasuke bolted out of his seat, causing Hana's attention to immediately return to him. "I'm her family," he said quickly.

Itachi cast a glace at his brother but chose not to comment as Hana continued, "I wanted to let you know that she is out of surgery now. Her injuries were extensive, but we were able to get control over the bleeding. Right now, we have a few concerns, but we want to wait until she wakes to make any further decisions."

The knowledge that Sakura made it through her surgery nearly knocked Itachi off his feet. For the last few hours he had been preparing himself for the news that she had not survived and hearing that his fears were not going to be confirmed left his knees feeling weak and his chest suddenly bursting with relief. Beside him, Sasuke fell back into his chair and he covered his face with his hands as he momentarily lost his composure. Quickly gathering himself, Itachi placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, Sasuke," he told him.

His brother nodded, but it was a moment before he lowered his hands again. "Where is she? Can I see her?"

"They're bringing her to the ICU now and you can see her in a couple of minutes," she informed him.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi. "I should get Naruto. He'll want to see her too."

Itachi nodded and turned his attention to Hana as she spoke again, "Why don't you go get him and I'll meet you on the sixth floor of the East Wing?"

With a silent nod, Itachi watched the young surgeon walk away before he turned back to his brother. Concern replaced the relief in his chest as he noticed the small furrow between Sasuke's brow and the slightly pained look on his face. "Sasuke," he said quietly. "She survived."

He nodded as he released a heavy sigh. "I know. I just…for a while I wasn't sure she would."

His voice was quiet with the weight of his confession, but eventually he breathed in a calming breath before he stood. Silently Itachi followed him back towards the Emergency Room, his chest feeling lighter, but his exhaustion more evident than before. He hadn't realized it at the time, but it had been the stress of the unknown that had kept him going, kept him moving, and now that he knew for certainty that Sakura was out of immediate danger, fatigue seemed to creep up on him until he suddenly found himself bone-weary.

Stifling a yawn, Itachi waited patiently outside a trauma room as Sasuke drew Naruto from his light sleep. Fortunately it didn't take very long and together the three followed the signs in the hallways and elevators to the sixth floor in the East Wing in silence.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked better than they had been when they had first arrived at the hospital. His brother no longer had that worried crease between his brows and though Naruto looked like he'd been dragged through hell, his eyes had regained some of their normal brightness. The corner of Itachi's mouth subtly turned up as he recognized that Sakura was fortunate to have such amazing friends. That thought quickly segued to his own best friend and Itachi knew that as soon as he saw her, he needed to send a text to Shisui. He would want to know of her successful surgery.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, Naruto and Sasuke bolted through and pushed past a set of doors marked Intensive Care Unit. Itachi made to follow, but the bold, red words seared into his mind and he hesitated as the words sunk in. A heaviness crept into him as a sudden epiphany occurred to him: Sakura may have survived her surgery, but these were gunshot wounds. They were dangerous and complications were common, ranging from infection to blood clots. There was still a real possibility her life was still hanging by a thread and that realization made him somber.

Forcing himself to slow down and breathe, Itachi entered the ICU. Hana was at the nurses' station and she greeted them quietly before she led them further down the hall and past other patients' rooms. All the rooms had sliding glass doors that allowed anyone passing by to see in with the exception of a few that had their curtains drawn. The hall was eerily quiet as patients slept and nurses did rounds silently.

It made him feel uneasy about what he may find in Sakura's room, but he kept his expression carefully blank as Hana eventually stopped outside a door and turned around. Her gaze swept over each of them. "I know you are all officers of the law and have seen things that most civilians haven't, but I still want to warn you to prepare yourself. It is always harder with someone you know."

None of them replied, but she slid the door open nonetheless before she gestured for them to enter. Naruto and Sasuke were the first ones inside, leaving Itachi and Hana to follow them.

As soon as he stepped inside the spacious room, the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor filled Itachi's ears and his eyes automatically drew to the figure in the bed. Unsurprisingly Naruto and Sasuke had wasted no time to moving to Sakura's side, causing their bodies to blocking his view of her. Quietly he approached them, crossing the room like a silent shadow until he stood at the foot of her bed where he could get his first view of her. The sight before him rooted him in place.

Sakura was lying in the center of the hospital bed, looking so small and weak as she laid unmoving, completely dead to the world. Her skin was pale even in the low lighting of the room, making the bruising along her jaw and cheek stand out in sharp contrast to her otherwise unblemished face. The sheets were pulled up to her chest, but Itachi could see she was dressed in a standard hospital gown with a white, medical bracelet around her uninjured wrist. Her other hand was wrapped in thick gauze, undoubtedly the hand that had taken the bullet.

The sight of her made his breath difficult to draw, but as he continued to watch her, he realized there were little things that gave him some comfort. The fact that she was breathing on her own lessened the twist in his stomach and for a very long moment, Itachi was just content to watch the easy rise and fall of her chest. He could hear "what-ifs" beginning to stir in the back of his mind, but he shut those thoughts off quickly. He would not allow himself to once again imagine the alternatives of Sakura not surviving. Naruto and Sasuke needed his support and he could not help them if he was lost within his own emotions.

"We hope that she will wake within the next twenty-four hours," Hana said gently.

"And if she doesn't?" Sasuke asked, not turning his gaze away from Sakura.

Expectantly Itachi glanced at the surgeon as she gave his brother a small, but sad smile. "We will cross that bridge if we come to it," she replied. "Right now, you should stay with her."

Naruto hesitantly reached out a hand to Sakura before withdrawing it again. "Can we touch her?" he asked quietly.

She nodded immediately. "Of course."

Itachi returned his gaze to Sakura as Naruto carefully pulled the sheet further over her. He was careful of her injuries as he adjusted the blanket around her and Itachi felt his chest tighten in sympathy as Naruto's blue eyes shined bright with unshed tears. Sasuke swept a stray hair out of her face and froze before he began to twist her pink strands around his fingers, examining the locks intensely. "There's blood in her hair," he murmured.

Naruto stopped his movements to look before he glared lightly at Hana. She frowned in response. "The nurses try to clean the patients up, but sometimes they miss a few things. Would you like me to send someone in?"

"No," Sasuke said. "We'll do it."

Hana was still frowning unhappily, but she didn't comment and for a silent time, they both watched the pair as Sasuke grabbed a wash cloth from the joined bathroom and Naruto filled the water pitcher. They carefully pulled Sakura's hair away from her face before they began washing the pink strands with a tenderness Itachi hadn't been aware they possessed. It soon began to feel far too personal for their viewing and quietly he excused him.

Hana soundlessly followed him and closed the door softly behind her. Then she turned to him. "I must apologize for that. It was inexcusable."

Itachi merely shook his head. "Mistakes happen." He pulled out his phone and frowned when he saw he already had a few, new missed calls. "Is there somewhere away from the patients that I can make a some calls?"

With a nod of her head, she pointed down the hall in the opposite direction they had entered. "There's a conference room down there that should be free."

Itachi nodded his thanks and turned to follow her direction, but before he went more than two steps, she called for him softly, "Chief."

He turned to her expectantly and felt his chest tighten in anticipation at her troubled expression.

"You should prepare them," she murmured softly. "I'm sure you're aware that gunshot wounds often come with complications and there is a chance she will not fully recover from her injuries, if at all."

A heavy silence pressed down on them and a sinking feeling fell in his chest as she voiced the fears he had been already contemplating. The reality of it made him momentarily lose his voice, but eventually he nodded. "I am aware," he replied quietly.

She held his gaze before she nodded, her face grave as she turned and walked out of sight.

The frown that had taken up residence on Itachi's face most of the night returned as he slowly continued down the hall. He found the conference room she had been referring to, but for a long while Itachi sat by himself as his concerns washed over him. He wasn't entirely sure that he could find the strength within himself to break the news to Sasuke that his best friend was not going to recover, but he knew with cold despair that should that outcome become reality, he would have to be the one to inform him and Naruto.

He wasn't entirely sure how he was supposed to make the notification when he himself was struggling to come to terms with what had occurred that night. Just that morning he had pinned Sakura to the wall of the elevator as he completely ravaged her mouth while he had to physically restrain himself from slipping his hands inside the silky material of her work shirt. Her warm, feminine curves had felt delicious against his larger frame and he could clearly remember the way she had kissed him back as she grabbed his tie and forced him impossibly closer to her. He was convinced that last-minute warning bell of the elevator doors had been one of the worst sounds he had ever heard.

Until now.

Even with his intelligence, it was hard for him to process how less than twenty-four hours ago he had trapped Sakura between his arms as he kissed her and now, she was unconscious and possibly on the brink of death in a hospital bed. It all seemed like a horrible dream. One that he could not wake up from.

With a heavy sigh, Itachi rubbed away his sudden exhaustion and sat up in the conference chair as he finally dialed Shisui's number. His phone went to voice mail after half a dozen rings, but rather than feeling disgruntled this time, Itachi felt relief. He could only assume Shisui wasn't answering because he had finally fallen asleep. He knew his cousin had undoubtedly been up all night waiting for news, just like the rest of the officers downstairs.

After leaving him a long voice mail, Itachi punched in Genma's number next. The man answered on the first ring and for the next hour, they exchanged updates on both of their ends. Fortunately the older male sounded better than when he had left and though Itachi frowned when he informed him that he was working on closing his case, Itachi didn't comment. If Genma was able to work through his grief he would let him. However, as soon as he finished his case, he would force vacation time on him.

As soon as Itachi hung up with him, he called Kisame once again to give him the same news. His second-in-command expressed his relief she was out of surgery, but he sounded distracted as someone on the other end of the line kept drawing Kisame's attention. They didn't speak for long before Kisame informed him he needed to go - the Sheriff had finally arrived on scene - and he would give him a call later.

With his last immediate call finished, Itachi slowly pushed himself to his feet. He stretched and took a moment to retie his hair before he finally wandered back down the hall and returned to Sakura's room. He found Naruto and Sasuke on either side of her bed, both having pulled up chairs. Sasuke was watching her face with a distant look in his dark eyes as Naruto held her hand and gently brushed his thumb over her scrapped knuckles. Neither of them seemed to notice his re-entry and he frowned as he realized not for the first time how exhausted both of them were.

"You should go home," he murmured softly. His words echoed loudly in the still air and the pair turned in his direction.

For a long moment, they both stared at him before Sasuke returned his eyes to her face and Naruto slowly dragged his gaze back to Sakura as he continued to hold her hand and gently rub it.

"Just for a little while," Itachi urged. "Go shower and get cleaned up."

"We're not going to leave her alone," Naruto replied monotonously.

A soft sigh escaped him and he stepped further into the room to stand at the foot of her bed. "She won't be alone," he said quietly. "I will stay with her until you return. And I will call you if anything changes," he added as Naruto opened his mouth once more.

Sasuke turned to look at him again and for a long moment he just met his gaze as a small furrow nestled between his brow. Itachi was almost convinced his brother was just going to continue to sit there silently, but eventually his gaze shifted to Naruto. "We should go home," he gently prodded him. "Only for an hour or so."

However Naruto shook his head. "What if she wakes up? We have to be here when she wakes up."

"And we will," Sasuke encouraged. "But if Sakura wakes up and finds us looking like this, you know she'll get out of bed just to kick our ass."

That caused the corner of Naruto's mouth to lift and hesitantly he stood. "Alright, but only for an hour."

Sasuke nodded and waited patiently for Naruto to give Sakura's hand one last squeeze before the pair left the room silently.

As soon as they closed the door in their wake, the sudden lifelessness of the room seemed to press down on him. Other than the soft, constant beep of the heart monitor, the room was quiet, causing his small sigh to sound loud in the empty space. His gaze drifted slowly, taking note of how the hospital equipment contrasted with the picture of the flower arrangement on the wall. It seemed like a sad attempt to brighten the room and his attention returned to Sakura shortly after.

Without the distraction of other people, he was able to finally notice the stillness in which she laid and with a sudden sinking feeling, Hana's words replayed over in his mind: " _there is a chance she will not fully recover from her injuries, if at all."_

A sudden flood of sorrow filled his chest as he watched her for any signs of life, but he found none. If it wasn't for her heart monitor audibly reading her cardiac activity, he would have believed her to be gone already. There was no twitch of her fingers or flutter of her eyelashes. She was completely still; completely unaware of the world around her.

Itachi swallowed thickly as sudden emotion attempted to overwhelm him. He wasn't entirely sure when it happened, but looking at her unmoving face now , he knew she was no longer just his brother's best friend. She was someone important to him and the thought of never speaking to her again made his chest ache even worse than earlier.

Before, his last memory of her had been lighthearted with her smart eyes and that teasing tilt of her lips. Now, however, there was no life to her. It made the reality of what could happen so much more real as he watched her lay unstirring with no expression whatsoever on her pale face. Her heart may still be beating, but her lack of personality made it feel a lot like he had already lost her. And it hurt more than he anticipated.

Ever so slowly, Itachi stepped around the side of the bed to stand at her hip. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her full lips, but it felt like an invasion of her person. His fingers itched to feel her smooth skin and soft hair, and he reached out to brush his fingertips against her bruised cheekbone before he lightly dragged them through her hair. Her tresses were still slightly damp from when Naruto and Sasuke had washed them, but he hardly took notice as he bent down to press his lips gently to her forehead.

The contact made his throat close with emotion and he pressed his eyes shut as he noted how her skin felt warm against his lips. "Sakura, please wake up," he murmured against her forehead. "I really need you to wake up."

He wasn't expecting a reply or a reaction and so when none came, he felt no disappointment. Carefully he brushed his fingers through her damp hair in a manner meant to sooth her as much as himself before he pressed one last, lingering kiss to her skin and straightened.

With a quiet sigh, he opened his eyes to watch her blank face. Even pale, injured and unmoving she was still gorgeous, but Itachi was unable to study her for very long as he realized with building anticipation that he was no longer alone. Slowly he turned towards the doorway, his face an expressionless mask as he met the steady gaze of Hatake Kakashi.

"Commander," he greeted monotonously.

Kakashi's face was just as blank as his own, but they both knew that the other was aware that he had seen everything. "Chief," he replied. He slowly stepped into the room and quietly closed the door behind him. "How is she?" he asked somewhat stiffly.

Itachi met his gaze unwaveringly. "Alive."

"Did the doctors say when she would regain consciousness?" he inquired as his gaze turned to the unmoving woman.

He too glanced at Sakura. "Hopefully within the next twenty-four hours."

Kakashi nodded silently, but otherwise provided no reply as he watched her with a small frown and a hard look in his mismatched eyes. For a long while neither male said anything as they both fell into their own thoughts, but eventually Kakashi broke the silence, "She told me she was going to die."

Itachi raised his gaze to him, but he was still watching her unmoving form.

"She didn't believe that she was going to survive her injuries," he continued quietly. "That was one of the last things she said."

A tension filled the air in the wake of his confession. Itachi had his own concerns about her survival and to hear that Sakura herself didn't believe she would make it through this made his already anxious mind tense. He pursed his lips to keep himself from breaking his carefully settled mask, but he couldn't stop the downward pull in the corners of his mouth.

"Your business is your own," Kakashi murmured suddenly, "but if she does recover from this, please take care of her."

Itachi met his gaze evenly, but before he could respond, the sliding glass door slammed open and both men turned sharply as a middle-aged woman towered in the doorway with a dark scowl, her hazel eyes narrowed dangerously. She was donning a doctor's coat, but her aura was murderous as she pinned both men in place.

"What the hell happened to my daughter?"

* * *

 **A/N:** Introducing Doctor Tsunade.

And some of you were concerned she wouldn't show. I feel like everyone is massively out of character this chapter, but hey that's what happens when someone dies. And then they weren't sure Sakura would survive (still don't actually). So much drama.

I hope you enjoyed my cliffhanger...again. Drop a review if ya can.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thank you for all the amazing reviews last chapter! It was much appreciated and really helped me out!

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

It was difficult to breathe. Somewhere deep in her chest her diaphragm stretched allowing her lungs to fill with a painful pull. The uncomfortable feeling made Sakura grind her teeth together as she let out a soft groan with the release of her hard-earned breath. She was aware someone was touching her face, attempting to force her eyelids apart as a deep throbbing starting in her shoulder and spreading to her back and bicep continued to count the beats of her heart. And whoever was shoving a poker through her hand, she was going to kill them.

"Sakura, can you hear me? Wake up."

That voice had given her that order before, years and years ago. She knew she had to obey, but she was groggy and exhausted and all she wanted to do was fall back into the black abyss. With a murmured grumble, she refused.

However, the pain in her hand and shoulder were slowly waking her out of her half-asleep state and whoever was touching her face was consistent in their perusal. A flash of light momentarily burned her retina and with a half-hearted attempt, she swatted them away as she finally slid her eyes open. Her gaze immediately landed on the blurry image of a blonde woman and she blinked again as she tried to sort out if she was having a hallucination or if the person above her was real.

"Tsunade?"

The unconfirmed hallucination smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the living, Sakura."

She blinked again as she dragged her pain-free hand across her eyes. This time her vision was clearer and she was able to make out the details of her adopted mother's face as she leaned over her. The woman was definitely older than Sakura remembered, but that was to be excepted with their years apart. Even so, Tsunade looked young for her age. She was nearly sixty and yet she could easily pass for forty. Her blonde hair was tied back casually and her hazel orbs were bright in intelligence as she observed Sakura's movements with a practiced eye.

"What are you…" she trailed off as movement out of the corner of her finally registered through her foggy mind.

Slowly Sakura turned and froze as she met the gaze of her best friends. Both Naruto and Sasuke were leaning over the other side of her bed as they each studied her, but she didn't notice their worried gazes. Her eyes locked onto the stitched gashes on their faces and with an overwhelming flood of emotion, her memory sharpened and the events that had occurred before she fell unconscious stole her mind's eye.

She could remember blood, lots of it - both hers and Neji's soaking her clothes and staining her skin as her energy drained with her body's liquid life support. There had been a devastating amount of fear and a deep sense of sorrow that had left her panicked as she tried to get her partner out, tried to get him home. Things were a little blurry after that. She could remember a flash of her best friends' faces followed by searing pain and even more fear, but then her memory went blank. It was all so distorted.

Fear crept into her chest again as she stared at Naruto and Sasuke. Concern made her heart pound and she tried to sit up to reach the pair. "Oh god, your faces."

"They're okay, Sakura," Tsunade said. She pressed a firm but easy hand to her chest to settle her down. "Don't move too fast or you'll rip your stitches."

However, she didn't care about her injuries; she was too focused on her best friends.

Naruto gave her a comforting smile as he gripped her uninjured hand. "We're alright, Sakura. Just a few bumps and bruises."

She pursed her lips to hide the slight quiver. "You're sure?"

"Yes, they're fine," Tsunade answered. "I personally looked over their charts and CT scans, and I even called in a Neuro-consult to review them."

Both Naruto and Sasuke froze as they turned to stare at Tsunade in disbelief. "You did what?" Sasuke asked.

He looked like he wanted to start an argument, but Tsunade's assessment made Sakura finally stop her half-hearted attempts to sit up. It didn't escape her sluggish mind that her mother had already requested privileges within the hospital, but she refrained from voicing her criticism. She had after all just done her a favor. "Thank you," she murmured as she tightened her grip on Naruto's hand.

The action drew his attention back to her and he flashed her a quick but brilliant grin before Sakura withdrew her hand. Much slower this time, Sakura moved to sit, grimacing as her shoulder throbbed at the action. Both her mother and Naruto helped her as much as they could until she could comfortably recline against the bed and catch her breath. She didn't realize the movement would take so much effort.

As the pain in her shoulder began to ebb, Sakura closed her eyes and forced herself take a deep breath as she braced herself to finally learn the severity of her injuries. Her diaphragm ached in protest, but it still paled in comparison to the pain in her shoulder. During the chaos, she hadn't allowed herself time to process the fact that she had been shot. She had seen the torn flesh of her hand and felt the gush of blood in her shoulder, but she had refused herself the chance to study the complete extent of the damage. Now, however, she knew with complete certainty that a series of bullets had taken up occupancy in her body. She could feel her entire side throbbing in pain.

Slowly she slid her eyes open as she pulled the collar of her hospital gown aside. There were bandages criss-crossing over the area, successfully blocking her view of the wound; however, there was a great amount of bruising that made her frown and she quickly let the material fall back into place as she picked up her injured hand and studied the thick gauze. Her fingers were wrapped up securely preventing her from flexing the digits and she stared at them without seeing as her memory surfaced the image of torn, bloody skin and tissue. Bile threatened to rise in her throat.

"What's the damage?" she asked quietly.

She could feel Tsunade's frown. "Well the good news is the bullet in your shoulder missed all important nerves and arteries. Your humeral head and glenoid fossa weren't damaged fortunately and I expect that it'll make a full recovery over time and with therapy."

The information gave Sakura some relief and she felt herself breathe a little easier. Next to her, Naruto and Sasuke were physically radiating confusion and she turned to them with a half-smile. "She means the joint in my shoulder."

Understanding dawned on them before Naruto frowned. "Well why the hell didn't you just say that?"

The corner of Sakura's mouth lifted in amusement as Tsunade gave him a flat look that conveyed she just had. Her attention then returned to Sakura. "We have you on a high-dose of antibiotics to prevent infection, but seeing as you haven't presented with a fever yet, I'm not terribly concerned about that." Her mother grabbed her chart from next to the bed and flipped it open. "My biggest concern is your hand."

Cold dread seeped into Sakura's chest and swallowed thickly before she chewed on her lower lip to hide her frown. If her mother was concerned about something medically, it was never a good sign.

"The bullet tore through it," she said. It didn't escape Sakura's notice that she had fallen into her doctor persona. "The surgeons were able to remove all the fragments, but it did heavy damage. The metacarpal of your index and middle finger were shattered and the tendons connected to them were damaged," she continued almost indifferently. "I think the tendons will heal, but I don't know how well the bones will if we were to leave them on their own."

With her uninjured hand, Sakura rubbed her forehead hard in an attempt to dispel her sudden distress before she rubbed her mouth to hide her wavering breath and the shake in her hand. "I have no function in my hand?" she asked quietly.

Next to her, she felt Naruto sit on the edge of the bed next to her hip before he ran a comforting hand along her covered knee. She found herself unable to meet his gaze, but knew it was him by the warmth of his grasp. The blond had always run much warmer than Sasuke; however, this time, his gesture didn't comfort her. How could she remain a police officer with only one working hand?

"You haven't lost all of it," Tsunade informed her calmly. "I reviewed your x-ray post-op and it appears that you have a fracture in the metacarpal of your ring finger; however, the tendons and ligaments are undamaged so there is some function still left. We'll of course have to run some tests, but as far as I can see, the damage is restricted to just your index and middle finger."

Her face was void of emotion as she explained the medicine; something that irked Sakura. How could her mother remain so calm when she herself felt like she was about to hyperventilate? She may have the use of most of the fingers in her hand, but she wouldn't be able to pass qualifications without her trigger finger. It was mandatory that she be able to fire accurately with her non dominant hand as well.

"Now, I did do some research," her mother continued, obviously not sensing her feeling of impending doom. "I think I can regain most of your motor function."

Her words, though confident, did little to relieve Sakura's stress. "How?" she asked hollowly.

"I already spoke with the best orthopedic surgeon I know and we discussed using an autogenous bone graft to replace the two crushed metacarpals. The best source would be the iliac crest; however, given your previous trauma in that area, that may not be our best option," she explained with an air of casualness. "We briefly theorized using a rib or radius, but that can all be figured out later. I believe we can get at least eight percent of your motor function back."

Sakura gave her mother a blank look as she processed her words, but her attention turned as Sasuke asked, "What's an alack crest?"

Both of her best friends were staring at them like they were speaking another language, which was somewhat true and a small, barely noticeable smile crossed Sakura's face at Sasuke's mispronunciation of the word. She knew her mother would only continue to speak in medical terms so she quickly answered, "An iliac crest is the top curve of your hipbone. Essentially, my mother wants to take a piece of my hip to make me new fingers, but she doesn't believe that the bone is healthy enough so she wants to take a rib or a part of the bone in my arm."

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her with obviously bewildered expressions. She knew it was a lot to take in - hell, it was a lot for her to process - but she had been in med school and she grew up with a mother specializing in trauma. This was not one of the most mind-blowing surgeries Tsunade had ever performed.

After a heavy silence, Naruto scrunched up his nose. "That's disgusting."

"That is medicine," Tsunade retorted. She then turned back to Sakura. "I know it's a lot to consider, but I think you should do it. The man is an amazing doctor and I have a plastic surgeon on speed dial who understands nerve function and owes me a favor. They can help. We can do something for your hand."

Sakura held up her uninjured hand to stop Tsunade from continuing further. She knew her mother could talk all day about medicine, but she was exhausted, in pain and her stomach wouldn't stop churning. She felt queasy. It was too much and she needed time to gather her thoughts, to consider all the variables, to do some _research_. It had been so long since she had studied medicine. "I'll think about it and let you know, okay?"

A frown fell upon the blonde woman's face, but she didn't press. Sakura knew she wanted an answer, but she didn't have one for her. Her mind was swimming with all the information they had gone over and she reclined back against the bed as she rubbed a wary hand over her eyes. If her mother was calling in some of the best surgeons she knew, this had to be a somewhat serious surgery. She needed time to think, but her thoughts were already heavy with everything that had happened the night that had put her in the hospital. She felt overwhelmed and physically ill.

"There's one more thing," Tsunade murmured.

A heavy sigh pressed out of Sakura's lips and she slowly lowered her hand to eye her mother. "What?"

Without a word, Tsunade grabbed a large envelope from the same stand her chart had been on and slid an x-ray out of it. She handed it to Sakura without a word, causing her brow to furrow in confusion. Silently she held it up to the light and scanned the image until she found what had peaked Tsunade's interest.

There appeared to be a foreign object lodged into a shoulder blade. It looked like it was embedded into the scapula and Sakura realized with cold horror that this was an image of her own body. There was only one thing it could possibly be. "Is that…?" she asked hesitantly, her eyes wide.

Tsunade nodded. "It is," she replied, her voice void of emotion. "Do you want to discuss this now?"

Confused Sakura glanced at her mother as she flickered her eyes at Naruto and Sasuke. She followed her gaze to see her best friends had matching frowns on their faces as they openly displayed their concern. Neither of them were doctors and Sakura knew that to them, everything they had heard today was some of the hardest news they had been given in a long time, even considering their employment. If she told them she had a bullet lodged in her shoulder, it would only exacerbate their worries. Perhaps for now, it was best that they didn't know.

"No," Sakura murmured as she handed back the x-ray. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, I'm tired."

Tsunade nodded and repackaged the image before she quietly excused herself from the room. Next to her, Sakura could feel Naruto and Sasuke both burning holes into the side of her head, but she said nothing as she collapsed back against her bed again exhausted. Her mind was still swirling with thoughts of bone grafts and bullets as she considered the options Tsunade had given her. She feared what her recovery meant for her job, but she wondered if she even still had one after everything she had done.

It made her sick with guilt that she was fearing for her career when she had cost Neji his life and she covered her face with her hand as she fiercely fought the tears threatening to pool in her eyes. She was still very aware Naruto and Sasuke were watching her and she took a few measured breathes to calm herself before she lowered her hand.

"It's alright, Sakura," Naruto smiled softly. His hand was still rubbing her leg and he gave her a small, comforting squeeze. "We'll be with you every step of the way."

Sakura gave him a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I know."

"We should really consider every option before making a decision," Sasuke added. "This may not be the best course of treatment."

However, she shook her head. "I don't see eye-to-eye with my mother, Sasuke, but there is a very good reason she is considered one of the best trauma surgeons in the country. If she feels this is what I should do, it's because she's spent hours researching it. She's already balanced the pros and cons. I will talk to her about it more in detail, but I will probably agree to this surgery."

Her answer forced a frown out of Sasuke, but she was too tired to argue with him. She was slowly becoming aware of more aches on her body in places other than her injuries and she slid her eyes closed as Naruto's small gesture began to sooth her minutely. His familiar touch calmed her racing mind, but there was still a heavy weight in her chest and a twist in her stomach that made her feel nauseous. At the moment, she really wanted nothing more than to be pulled into the blissfulness of sleep.

"Sakura," Naruto suddenly said softly.

She forced her tired eyes open to give him her attention. Whatever he had to say she knew it was serious by the troubled frown on his face.

"What previous trauma was your mom talking about?"

His question made Sasuke frown as well and she swallowed thickly as the guilt in her chest worsened. Annoyance towards her mother for mentioning her momentarily lapse in judgment during her teenage years flared, but it quickly faded out again as her best friends stared at her with expressions mixed with concern and confusion.

"It's not important," she replied as nonchalantly as she could. "It was a long time ago."

Sasuke sat on the edge of her bed and grasped her fingers lightly. "Sakura, you can tell us."

She opened her mouth only to close it again as emotion stole her voice. She bit her lip to hide the tremble in it, but before she could give them a proper answer, the door to her room slid open again, drawing their attention. Her heart jumped as she recognized Itachi and Genma: two people she was not ready to face yet.

"Gentlemen, if you could give us the room for a few minutes," Genma requested. His voice was smooth but there was no doubt of the obvious order.

Both Naruto and Sasuke frowned, but they complied with a farewell to her and promise to return soon. She kept her eyes directed at the wall opposite her as the door closed in their wake, leaving her alone with her supervisors. In the stillness of the room, she heard them approach her bed and stop near the foot of it, just in the peripheral of her vision.

Genma was the first to speak: "How are you feeling, Sakura?"

She already knew the purpose of their visit and the small talk only made her feel uncomfortable. It didn't help that the machine counting her heart rhythms was audibly revealing her nervousness. "I have had better days," she replied smartly. Sarcasm probably wasn't her best route, but she was feeling vulnerable and defensive.

Surprisingly Genma laughed, even if it was a bit humorlessly and she finally turned to look at him. "I imagine so."

His easy response relaxed the tense set of her shoulders and she flashed him a small, ironic smile. Now that she was willing giving him her attention, she noticed that he was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and zip-up sweatshirt, and there was an air of weariness about him that told her he had been working for awhile. There must have been a pile of paperwork facing him in the wake of her mistake.

She shot that thought down quickly. Thinking about Neji would only make her burst out into tears.

"I assume you can guess why we are here," Itachi said.

Her eyes dropped to her lap as she carefully maneuvered herself into a criss-cross position with a small grimace as her hip ached with the movement. She chewed the inside of her cheek silently before she met Genma's gaze, unable to look at Itachi. "You want my statement."

"Not yet," Itachi replied. "We will wait for that until your attorney is present."

"Attorney?" she repeated, her voice pitched higher in surprise as she finally met Itachi's dark eyes. "I don't need an attorney."

He watched her levelly and she felt her stomach drop at the somber expression. Exhaustion was etched in his handsome face, but there was no denying the firm press of his lips and the slight frown in the corners. Just how much trouble was she in?

"You do, Sakura," Genma said softy.

Sakura returned her gaze to her hands as she fidgeted. Her stomach churned and a furrow settled between her brow as she realized she could barely feel herself biting her nail into the pads of her index and middle fingers of her injured hand. The lack of sensation made her chest tighten and she quickly tightened her healthy hand into a fist and diverted her eyes to keep herself from panicking. At least she was alive.

"Then why are you here?" she asked quietly.

"We wanted to inform you of what to expect over the next few days," Itachi answered.

His voice was so calm, so collected that Sakura found herself meeting his gaze once more. There was an intensity behind them that pinned her in place and her nails bit into the flesh of her palm as she suddenly recalled the feeling of his strong hands in her hair as his mouth moved passionately against hers. The memory should have filled her with warmth, but given the circumstances, it made her blood turn to ice. Their kiss seemed surreal like it was all a distant dream, something that had happened years before, not a few days ago. She wasn't entirely sure how long ago the shooting had occurred, but she knew things had changed. She could no longer imagine a future where they were together.

Realizing that Itachi was speaking, Sakura blinked herself out of her thoughts. She hoped he hadn't noticed that she had zoned out, but his expression betrayed nothing as he continued, "-attorney in the morning. He had wished to speak to you tonight; however, with the lateness of the hour we requested he wait until morning. After you speak with him, we will get a preliminary statement from you just so we can fully understand the events that took place last night…"

Her eyes widened fractionally as her mind reeled at learning that the shooting had occurred less than twenty-four hours ago. Waking up had felt like coming out of a coma; she was so sure she had been unconscious for a few days at least. The realization made her emotions feel so much more raw and fresher. She couldn't believe that only a handful of hours ago she had shoved her fingers into Neji's leg in her attempt to stem the bleeding; she had watched him defenselessly be shot; she had watched him die.

Somewhere out there tonight his family was being notified - if they hadn't been already - that he wasn't coming home. There would be no more late nights or early mornings or working on birthdays and holidays. They wouldn't be able to feel him, to hear his voice again. The only thing that remained was the memories he left behind and it was all because of her.

An overwhelming urge to vomit slammed into her and she raised a hand to her mouth to hide her attempt to swallow it back. Her breath felt trapped in her chest, but she forced herself to keep breathing even as her diaphragm ached in protest.

"Sakura."

The concerned call of her name drew her out of her dark thoughts and she blinked the burn of tears out of her eyes as she tried to collect herself. "Neji, is he…?"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. "Neji was pronounced dead at the scene," Genma murmured.

"No, I know. That's not what I was asking," Sakura clarified as she refocused her gaze on the two men. They were both sporting matching expressions of confusion as they waited for her to continue, "Is he here in this hospital? In this morgue?"

It was a long moment before Genma nodded, "He is."

"I want to see him." Her request came out flat, betraying none of the heavy emotions warring within her.

She watched as Genma and Itachi share a level look. Honestly she understood their hesitation, but she had to see him. There were things she needed to say to him before his body was released to his family.

With a small frown, Genma rubbed the day-old scruff on his jaw as he thought. She could already tell by the look on his face that he was going to deny her, but she had expected as much. "Sakura, I don't know if that's a good idea," he replied.

She met his gaze evenly. "Let me see him and I will tell you everything with or without my lawyer present," she countered.

"Sakura, we are all on the same side here," Itachi said gently. "We understand why you wish to see him, but that may not be the best course of action at the moment."

The concern held within the depths of his onyx eyes made her chest tighten and her nose burned in warning of impending tears, but she stubbornly held them back. She would not cry in front of them.

There was a tense moment of silence as Sakura fought to push the wave of emotion burning through her chest. The effort to keep it at bay burned through her energy, making her want nothing more than to close her eyes and fall back into the pleasantry of unconsciousness where everything was just a dream and the physical and mental pain didn't exist. How could her life have fallen to pieces so quickly?

"He's my partner...was my partner," she amended quietly. "I need to say good-bye to him."

Her words were soft-spoken, but there was no denying the anguish in her voice. She felt vulnerable for revealing so much of her thoughts in those few words and she bowed her head unable to meet the piercing, unreadable gazes of her superiors. There was a physical ache in her chest that had nothing to do with the injury to her shoulder; it felt like she would never understand what it meant to be happy again. The world kept turning and yet she was standing still.

"We will make the arrangements," Itachi finally granted. "We will have someone take you to him in the morning. For now, you should get some rest."

A breath of relief escaped her tired lungs, but it didn't overshadow the grief in her chest nor the guilt still making her stomach churn. She was emotionally raw and the effort of bottling her despair had exhausted her and worn her down to nearly her breaking point. Her lower lip was undoubtedly bright red by now from the mistreatment her teeth had given it, but she didn't release it even as Itachi and Genma each bid her a good night and wishes to feel better. All she could manage was a meager nod in response.

Sakura waited until the door slid closed softly behind them before she snatched up the bin next to her bed and finally allowed herself to release the bile she had been holding back. Stomach acid burned her throat and taste buds, her empty stomach not giving her any mercy as she heaved until there was nothing left to come up. The sharp bite had turned her nose and eyes runny, but she merely wiped her face with a tissue before she set the bin aside again and curled up in her hospital bed. The urge to cry overwhelmed her, but even alone in her room she refused to let herself, fearing if she started, she would never be able to stop.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had returned to her room sometime around midnight. The nurse had tried to chase them off, but after Sakura's insistence that they stay, she had finally relented and allowed the boys to keep her company so long as they did so quietly and allowed Sakura to rest. They had been on their best behavior, asking her if there was anything she needed and almost religiously adjusting her pillows and blankets to be sure she was comfortable. Their actions were sweet and warmed her, but there was nothing that could thaw the sliver of ice that had wedge itself into her heart.

That night, she had slept fitfully, resting for an hour or so only to wake with pain, both mental and physical. The nurse had come in twice to ask if she needed her pain medication increased, but both times Sakura had refused. Her entire side ached and made it difficult to find a comfortable position, but the throbbing had kept her mind focused on something other than the raging thoughts and memories attempting to flood her. The pain was a much needed distraction, even if it cost her a night's sleep.

At some point near dawn, Sakura had woken again only to find Sasuke asleep in the chair with his arms crossed and his legs stretched out in front of him while his head rested back on the backrest. Naruto had taken up occupancy on the other side of her bed, creating the source of warm heat that was making her hot, sweaty and lightheaded. It had taken her a great amount of patience to slip off the bed without tangling her IV nor waking the softly snoring blond, but once she was on her feet, she suddenly wondered if it was a good idea.

Her body ached worse than the night before. Her knees were scrapped and ached from her fall and there was a deep bruise on her hip that throbbed as she put her weight on it. Vertigo hit her hard as she stepped and her fingers wrapped tightly around the stand holding her IV bag as she maneuvered as quickly as her body would allow towards the connected bathroom.

Her stomach was still somewhat queasy and the spinning of her head only made it worse, causing her to nearly collapse onto the toilet as she heaved. With the lack of solid nutrients, nothing came up, but her body continued to try until her head stopped swimming and her stomach settled enough that it wasn't making her nauseous. Carefully she sat back against the wall with labored breathes, her eyes sliding to the doorway as she found herself no longer alone.

Tsunade said nothing as she silently stored the file in her hand under her arm and grabbed a cup from the sink to fill with water. She handed it to Sakura and waited as she took baby sips. The coolness relieved her dry throat and overheated body, and she said nothing as her mother placed her hand to her forehead as she checked for a fever. Tsunade must have been satisfied for she said nothing as she removed her hand once more. Gratitude towards the older woman flared in Sakura's chest, but she did nothing other than smile half-hearted as she handed the cup back to her.

"Do you want help back to your bed?" her mother asked. Her voice was neither curious nor concerned. It was merely a question.

Sakura bent her knees towards her chest and ran a tired hand through her long, messy hair as she shook her head slowly. "No, I think I like it here."

A small frown flickered across the older woman's face, but she didn't argue as she stepped around Sakura before she too lowered herself to the floor and sat back against the wall until she settled facing Sakura's profile. Sakura could feel her gaze boring into her, but she didn't have to ask to know why her mother was here. There were very few things they could still talk about for an extended period of time, but medicine was not exactly something she wanted to discuss at the moment. Her mind was still so heavy and foggy with her scrambled emotions. Although, perhaps this would distract her for a little while; keep her from reliving her memories over and over again.

"Are they still asleep?" Sakura finally murmured.

Her mother shifted against the wall and set the documents in her hand on the floor next to her. "They are."

Sakura nodded slowly and took a deep breath as she leaned her head back against the wall. Eventually she glanced towards her. "There's a bullet in my shoulder."

Tsunade nodded. "There is. I read Inuzuka's notes and I reviewed your x-rays. She did a good job on you - a really good job - but there is no way for us to safely remove it."

The praise towards her surgeon surprised Sakura. Her mother didn't give compliments freely and rarely did so in so many words, but the information about her shoulder still made her nervous no matter how good of a doctor her mother thought her surgeon was. She knew bullets were meant to do as much harm as possible; some even made to mushroom and break off into sharp fragments to do as much damage as possible within the body. To still have potentially dangerous metal stuck in such an important part of her body seriously concerned her.

A frown settled on Sakura's face and she chewed the inside of her cheek as she went back to staring at the toilet. "And so what? It's just going to stay there?"

"Unfortunately your subcalvian artery is blocking our access," Tsunade continued smoothly. Her voice was calm and informative; not the tone of a concerned mother. "And after reviewing every scan of the area, it's not causing any damage that I can see. It's not interfering with your muscle function nor damaging the surrounding tissue; there's no medical reason to remove it."

"Except it's a foreign body and I don't want it there," Sakura countered not unkindly. The knowledge of its presence made her hyper-aware of the injury to her shoulder; every heart beat, every pulse, she could feel her shoulder throb. It was not something she wanted within her - a physical reminder of the worst night of her life.

Tsunade drummed her fingers lightly against the large file next to her hip. "I can look again, but I don't think I am going to be able to do anything. However," she continued before Sakura could mutter something sarcastic and undoubtedly uncalled for, "I do want to get scans of your shoulder every month for the first eight months. If it does begin to cause problems, I will make some calls."

Sakura sighed but relented with a nod as her gaze fell to her heavily bandaged hand. She played with the gauze absentmindedly as her memory forced the image of her twisted, bloody hand into mind. "You don't think my hips are healthy enough for a bone graft?" she asked, steering the conversation away from her bullet.

The blonde woman pursed her lips and tilted her head side-to-side thoughtfully. "I'm sure they're fine given how long ago your accident was, but I would rather not half-ass this surgery with possibly weakened bones."

At least she was honest, Sakura mused. "So what's the plan then? You taking my rib or radius?"

Surprisingly Tsunade shook her head. "Neither. Last night, I did some extensive research on metacarpal reconstruction and I found that only four months ago a team of surgeons in Bangkok were able to 3D print a casting from a woman's x-ray to give her a custom-made titanium bone for her thumb. Her metacarpal had been eaten away from a tumor rather than been damaged from trauma, but the same principles still apply. She was able to regain one hundred percent function back to her hand and hasn't had an side effects."

 _'That they knew of,'_ Sakura added to herself as she gave her mother a blank stare. When it came to trial surgeries, Sakura knew her mother loved to experiment. It seem so foreign to have two titanium bones in her hand and she tried to imagine what it would be like, but the image of Terminator kept surfacing, making it impossibly for her to grip the concept. It seemed like something out of a bad medical drama. "You want to give me titanium bones?"

Her mother nodded, a light of excitement in her normally cool, hazel eyes. "Yes."

"When I already have metal in my shoulder?" she asked.

Slight confusion of how the two correlated passed over Tsunade's face, but she nodded again, "Yes."

Sakura pursed her lips together and nodded thoughtfully. She could just imagine how difficult it was going to be to go through the airport or any metal detector if she had this surgery. "I would have metal in my shoulder and in my hand. Tell me," she said slowly, "are you trying to make the first metal person?"

Just by the look on her face, Sakura knew her mother was unimpressed with her sarcasm and easily continued without missing a beat, "I will have to do more research on it since I barely touched on it last night, but our first step would be to get fresh x-rays of your hands," Tsunade informed her.

Sakura gave her a level look, knowing that 'barely touched on it' meant she had spent the better part of the night reading and had fallen asleep only just a few hours before coming to see her. She had witnessed it enough during her childhood to be certain. "Why do you need x-rays of both my hands?" she asked curiously.

"Well we'll want to see the damage done to the injured one, but we'll need an image to create the casting. We'll get pictures of your healthy hand and render it on the computer to create the foundation for the bones that were destroyed," she explained easily. "I have the article here if you want to read it."

With a slight frown, Sakura accepted the printed page from her mother, throwing her a knowing look. She should have known she came here to get her into reading medical journals again; her latest failed attempt to get her interested in the medical field once more. This was forever going to be a reoccurring battle between them.

Eventually Sakura turned her attention to the document in her hand, taking the time to read the medical terms slowly as she refreshed her memory. It had been a while since she had first learned many of these words, but fortunately for her, most medical terms could be broken down into their Latin roots and translated into their literal definition. After the first two pages, she was able to read more fluently and with a greater understanding of what the procedure included. However, this had only been done once in the past and was entirely experimental. The woman had only had her bone removed - not even the same one as Sakura's. Her tendons had been left in tact and the team had researched it for years. Her mother had only reviewed this information for a handful of hours.

"They attached the titanium bone to her tendon," Sakura repeated from the text as she finally lowered the very short paper. "Do I even have any tendons not shredded to pieces that can support a surgery like this?"

"It would be something to look at," Tsunade concurred. "This isn't set in stone. I was merely considering it. There are multiple factors still needed to be researched to see if you are a good candidate for something as experimental as this." Her words came out stiffly, obviously offended.

Sakura had to bite back her sigh as she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Perhaps she didn't sound as excited about this as her mother had hoped and normally she would be. After all, this was an amazing, once-in-a-life time surgery. It was just that Sakura preferred they were doing it on someone else. The 'experimental' bit made her nervous, but even she couldn't deny that the woman was a revolutionary surgeon. If anyone could pull this off, it would be her.

"Alright, we'll look into it more," she finally agreed. "I'm not saying okay yet, but if you can bring me more research about this, I'll do what you think is best."

It was the first real smile Sakura had seen on her mother's face in years. The excitement brightened her eyes and seemed to suddenly make her appear far younger than she was. However, Sakura couldn't share her enthusiasm. There were far too many other thoughts preoccupying her lately and any positive feelings were never able to outweigh the guilt in her chest.

Tsunade seemed to sense this because after a long moment, she gave Sakura a level look. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to land you in the hospital in the first place?"

Her expression turned unreadable as she watched the woman she had once called 'mom'. For the first time, there appeared to be a small, almost unnoticeable furrow of concern between her brows as her hazel eyes bore into her. It reminded her of the days Jiraiya had been around; before her mother had moved them to New York and before she shut off her more empathetic emotions to the world.

However, Genma had given her a direct order at the beginning of the case and she knew that she needed to start actually listening to him. Perhaps it was a little too late for it to have any meaning, but she honestly respected the man even if her recent actions didn't support that idea. She rolled her lips together tightly as the pleasant distraction no longer kept her memories at bay and the guilt and grief returned along with it. "I was trying to protect someone," she said softly. "And I got my partner killed instead."

She bit her nail into the pad of her injured finger and frowned at the dull prick it left. The palm of her hand pulsed beneath the wrappings, a sure sign of the pain threatening to come, but she continued to play with her damaged fingers until she could no longer take the silence. She hadn't been expecting words of comfort from her mother. It was something she had forgotten how to do years before.

"Anyway," Sakura murmured, breaking the tense silence, "you said you needed fresh x-rays."

Tsunade pushed herself back to her feet, grabbing her paperwork with her before she stretched slightly. "Yes, we can do that now if you're feeling up to it."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded. "I'll need a wheelchair though."

Sakura was feeling quite exhausted by the time Tsunade helped her back into the wheelchair to cart her back to her room. Her lack of sleep the night before was beginning to catch up with her and it was becoming increasingly difficult to swallow the yawns that were almost continuously threatening to expose her weariness. The thought of her bed, or even Naruto and Sasuke's spare bed, was ever present in her mind. She knew it wouldn't be possibly yet, but she desperately wanted to leave the hospital.

It felt suffocating, like the walls were pressing in on her. Ever since she had awoken the night before every conversation, every interaction was exhausting. She simply wanted to be left alone for awhile to allow herself a moment to clear her mind - a moment to work through the many thoughts running rampant in her head. She knew Naruto and Sasuke were just looking out for her, but she really hoped both of them had gone home or at least left for the cafeteria to give her some time to herself.

However, that fantasy quickly turned to smoke like a flame in a windstorm as she and Tsunade rounded the corner and found Naruto and Sasuke standing outside her room with Itachi and a nurse she didn't recognize. As soon as they spotted her, she felt like a child in trouble.

"Where the hell were you?" Naruto asked as he nearly ran up to her.

Sasuke didn't look pleased with her either. "We thought you had been rushed back to surgery!"

The urge to roll her eyes nearly overwhelmed her. "What? You thought my heart or something had stopped and neither of you woke up to the dozen or so nurses giving me CPR?" Maybe it came out a little rude, but she was tired and currently, every single one of them was blocking her path back to bed.

The pair gave her unimpressed looked that she merely ignored as she eyed Itachi and the nurse. They were both staring at her expectantly and she frowned. What the hell did she do now?

Itachi's expression was carefully blank. "Your request from yesterday has been arranged, Sergeant."

Her heart jumped once at the use of her title, but her mood turned somber as she processed the rest of his sentence. She honestly hadn't expected Itachi to move so quickly with everything else he must have been juggling, but she nodded nonetheless, her words escaping her for the time being.

"The nurse will take you down to the morgue to meet with the Medical Examiner," he continued. "You can call for the Deputy Chief and I when you are ready."

His words felt distant like he was speaking from far away. Naruto and Sasuke were shooting her looks that obviously was asking for an explanation, but she turned away from them as the nurse replaced Tsunade behind her wheelchair.

"I'll let you know if I come across anymore research," her mother informed her. Then she turned and disappeared further into the hospital.

Sakura watched her go for a moment before she glanced back at Itachi. He had watched her mother disappear before his gaze returned to her, his eyes suddenly wielding a burning intensity within his onyx depths, but rather than make her insides melt, they twisted sharply and she quickly glanced at the nurse. "Whenever you're ready," she murmured.

Without a word, she turned them around steered her down the same hallway she and Tsunade had just come from, but after reaching the first intersection, she took a different turn. They were silent as they cruised the hallways, the walkways busier than earlier with the aging morning. Patients were out of bed, stretching their legs or going to appointments while nurses and doctors bustled around, going about their normal work day.

The nurse easily maneuvered her wheelchair to an elevator towards the back and pressed the button for the basement. Sakura didn't speak as they entered the elevator, her mind already shuffling through the many images of what she might face down there. She briefly wondered if this was a good idea after all, but she knew that if she backed out now, she would regret this for the rest of her life. Neji deserved at least this much from her.

When the doors opened again, Sakura immediately noticed the slight chill in the air. It felt like Death was shifting in the shadows of the hallway, waiting to greet the latest body. It made her skin crawl and goosebumps break out along her arms and the back of her neck, and the feeling fortunately faded as Sakura spotted Shizune standing near the end of the hallway.

"Hey Sakura," she greeted. There was a small smile on the dark-haired woman's face but it felt a little forced and didn't reach her eyes.

Sakura merely flashed her a tight-lipped smile in return before she took over for the nurse and pushed her past a set of double doors clearly marked MORGUE.

It wasn't the first time Sakura had ever seen the inside of one. It was similar to the county morgue with the bright, white lights and the rows of small, silver doors that hid the deceased from view. There were three autopsy tables in the center of the room, but only one body laid covered by a thin, white sheet. She didn't have to guess to know exactly who it was, but her heart began to beat a little harder in her chest and her stomach tightened uncomfortably anyway.

Shizune stopped the wheelchair a few feet from the table and with very slow and slightly shaky movements, Sakura pushed herself to her feet. Her eyes never moved from his covered face as she took carefully measured steps until she was standing next to the metal table near his chest.

The older woman stepped around the other side, but she didn't yet remove the sheet blocking him from view. "Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" she asked softly.

Unable to find her voice, Sakura merely nodded, her eyes never straying from him.

With careful movements, Shizune grasped the sheet on either side of the head of the table and slowly pulled it down until Neji's face and shoulders were visible. His skin was grayish and dull with lack of life and his lips were tinted slightly blue. There was a unhealed scrape along his cheek unmistakably from the fall during the explosion of the building, but his face was otherwise unmarred. He looked almost peaceful in his sleep, but the sight of him lying just as motionless and unmoving as when she had watched the life drain out of him made her chest heave and her head swim as a swell of emotion she hadn't anticipated nearly made her knees buckle.

The sight forced her to divert her gaze across the room as tears sprung to her eyes and her hands shot to her face in a display of grief, causing her shoulder to jolt painfully in sharp protest. Instantly she lowered her arm back to her side as her uninjured hand attempted to soothe the sudden ache, but the agony wasn't fading and she wondered if the strained in her chest was even coming from her injury as sorrow, like none she had ever felt before, stole her breath away.

"Do you want to leave?" Shizune asked softly.

Sakura rubbed her collarbone until the skin turned pink in irritation and she blinked her tears away as she forced herself to take a long, slow breath. Eventually she turned her gaze back to Neji, feeling hollow and helpless. She watched him a moment before she shook her head. "No. Can I…can I just have a moment?"

"Of course," she murmured. Shizune silently backed away from the table before she padded out of the room and softly closed behind her.

Alone, Sakura felt no better than when Shizune had been next to her. She slowly dragged her eyes over Neji and down his covered body, knowing that somewhere beneath the sheet there were three gunshot wounds, but her eyes kept moving until she noticed a large, brown paper bag at the foot of the table next to his feet. She could only assume it contained his personal effects.

Silently Sakura walked along the table until she could reach it and she carefully dumped the contents out on the table next to Neji's before she grabbed a single glove from a box nearby and pulled it onto her uninjured hand. For a few minutes, she sorted through his personal belongings, trying her best to ignore the massive blood stains covering mostly everything. She searched his shirt first and returned it to the bag after she found nothing before she did the same with his suit jacket. The pockets were empty as well and her heart began to sink as she wondered if it had gone missing in the confusion of everything.

Nearly desperate, Sakura reached for his pants only to stop when she felt hard metal. Slowly she turned the material over and immediately bit down on her lip to keep her emotions in check as she realized the solid object she had felt was his badge. The once spotless, gold metal was now scuffed and dirty with a bit of dried blood on the leather clipped to it. It was almost unnoticeable but Sakura saw it and her heart ached in fresh grief, forcing her to return it to the bag as well before she lost what little composure she had left.

Quickly she searched the pockets of his suit pants and pulled out a set of keys - probably belonging to their division's car - his wallet, a cracked cell phone and the one object she had been searching for: the USB. An audible sigh escaped her as she wrapped her fingers around the small stick, but finding it gave her less relief than she had been piece of plastic felt cold in her hand and her nose began to burn with oncoming tears as she realized she had gotten Neji killed over this little thing. It all seemed so insignificant now.

"I'm sorry," she murmured to him. Slowly she turned around to face him, her vision blurred. "I am so sorry you died for this. I never meant for this to happen."

She obviously hadn't been expecting an answer, but the lack of one still left her disappointed. His stillness made her chest ache in unimaginable pain and unwanted tears clogged her throat. She suddenly found it hard to breathe as her breaths escaped her in shuddering gasps. The grief was so acute it felt impossible that she could ever be happy again; she could never move on from this moment. Her world would forever feel gray.

She dropped the USB back on the table and reached under the sheet for Neji's hand. It was cool and stiff in her fingers and she finally lost the strength in her legs as she collapsed back into her wheelchair, her hand never releasing his. She leaned her head against the edge of the autopsy table, the cool metal giving her something to keep herself grounded to as the rest of the world spiraled away from her. Her diaphragm ached with the effort of her breaths, but the tears never fell from her eyes. She was so emotionally exhausted, so worn down that her body refused her this physical release, even as she mourned her partner's loss.

Sakura wasn't entirely sure how long she stayed there with her hand warming Neji's stiff fingers and her forehead pressing into the hard metal of the table. It took her awhile to finally catch her breath and when she finally picked her head up, she felt more exhausted than she had since waking up. It was a type of weariness that was as much mental as it was physical. There was nothing in this world she wanted to do more than to curl up into a ball and sleep through her grief, but she knew she wouldn't even if she could. She had made a deal with Itachi - even if he hadn't acknowledged it - and she had to make sure that Neji's death at least counted for something. It was minimal, very nearly completely insignificant, but she didn't want to believe that she had let him die for absolutely no reason at all.

After taking a very long while to calm herself down, Sakura returned Neji's hand to his side before she finished replacing all of his personal belongings back in the bag. She pocketed the USB and turned back to him, freezing as she realized with heartbreaking sadness that this was the last time she would ever see him face-to-face.

"Thank you for sticking with me even though you knew going was against your better judgment," she murmured. "Thank you for being my partner. And thank you for being my friend. Good bye, Neji."

Her words came out as no more than a whisper, her voice wavering slightly with unmeasurable emotion. She rested her hand on his cheek, her thumb brushing across the cold skin before she replaced the sheet over his face carefully, like a mother tucking in her newborn child.

Then Sakura returned to her wheelchair and steered herself out of the room with some difficulty. Shizune was in the hallway waiting for her, but she looked up upon her exit expectantly. If there was anything on her face betraying all the emotion she had just endured, Shizune didn't say anything. She merely returned to her side and helped push her towards the elevator. "Back to your room?" she asked.

"Yes," Sakura answered, her voice void of emotion. "I need to speak to the Chief and the Deputy Chief."

* * *

 **A/N:** Did I make anyone cry? My goal was kinda to make at least one person cry….I'm so mean haha

Also, the experimental surgery where the woman in Bangkok had a casting made of her thumb metacarpal and then was given a titanium bone is all completely true! You can look up the story yourself if you're interested. I've always been interested in medicine and so I found it really cool!

Sorry this was a sad chapter….but don't worry there's more sadness coming. Next chapter I'm still a little hazy about what I want to happen so please be patient with me if it's two weeks before I get the next one out. (I'm sorry!)

Also I said before that there was like 4 more chapters (like two chapters ago). I lied. I have a lot more to write. Knowing me there's probably like 6 more now hahaha...oh god

As always, your reviews keep my writing going! Thanks to everyone who has been!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the delay. Busy, busy week. Thank you to those who reviewed! Enjoy!

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Thirteen - - -**

Bright rays of sunlight sliced through the windows to leave warm, golden patches of light on the floor. It was a beautiful day, the sky unmarred with clouds as birdsong harmonized with the city sounds. With the lateness of the afternoon, rush hour traffic was already in full swing as nine-to-five workers made their way home as the honking of car horns and sounds of construction reached Itachi's ears through the glass, the perfect setting lulling him into the belief that today was just a normal day.

Only it wasn't.

A long sigh pressed out through Itachi's nose as he lowered himself back down into his office chair without spilling any of his recently refilled coffee mug. His mind was heavy with weariness and there was a headache pounding softly in his temple on the right side from stress. He wanted nothing more than to sit back and rest his eyes for a moment, but every time he answered an email there seemed to be three new ones that needed his immediate attention. His eyes ached from use and exhaustion seemed to be stitched into every bone in his body. There was nothing he wanted more than to go home and lay in bed, dead to the world.

With Hinata's absence, he had been forced to accept every call and email sent his way, nearly doubling his normal workload. The saying 'you don't know what you have until it's gone' had never rung so true and he found himself in desperate need of his assistant's help. Itachi understood her need to take time off to grieve the loss of her cousin, but he really missed her aid and privately wished she would return soon. She had only been absent one day and yet he felt like he was being pulled in five different directions between staying up-to-date on the Internal Affairs' investigation, watching over Genma's case, doing his everyday duties of following up with the press and making sure the necessary paperwork was signed and dated to keep the department running smoothly while also helping make the arrangements for Neji's funeral and personally staying notified of Sakura's condition. He was spread far too thin and wasn't entirely sure how much longer he could keep going at this rate.

His morning had already started out rough, his alarm waking him after what left like only a few minutes after closing his eyes. He should have known better than to work a twenty-hour day, surviving on nothing but energy bars and coffee, but after much debate, he had finally dragged himself out of bed, motivated only by the fact that his day was starting at the hospital. It was a professional visit, but it allowed him to check in on Sakura's progress all the same.

Doubt had plagued his mind his entire drive to the medical facility as he had reconsidered his decision to allow Sakura to pay her respects to Neji after everything she had been through. In different circumstances he would have reserved that decision to her supervisor, but his own personal feelings had temporarily clouded his judgment and he had granted her request at the sound of that small waver in her voice. Her pain and anguish had gutted him and it had only been Genma's presence that prevented him from comforting her.

The memory of it still twisted his insides uncomfortably. He hated that he was stuck in the office while she was suffering through her grief and nearly life-threatening injuries. Itachi was certain Naruto and Sasuke were keeping her company, but the urge to shut down his computer and go to her still pressured him even though he knew it wasn't a possibility at the moment. Before him was a pile of emails and another press conference in an hour's time, and even if he did the bare minimum amount of work, he still wouldn't be able to step away from the department until the moon was already high in the night sky. The inability to remain updated on her condition made him restless as his mind continued to wander back to their encounter that morning.

After Sakura's visit to the morgue, she had immediately called for him and Genma. As she had promised, she had told them everything even against the wishes of her attorney who she had not looked at even once during her interview. Itachi wished she had taken a moment to sit with the experienced lawyer, but he would allow her to speak if that was what she wished.

Before they had begun their interview, Sakura had placed a single USB stick on the table connected to her hospital bed and plainly stated that it was for Genma. She hadn't described what files it contained and refused to discuss any other details concerning the device before she began her statement. Her voice had remained stiff during her recollection, her gaze distant and her expression unreadable with the exception of a small, furrow between her brows. As she retold her story, describing how she had spoken with Jiraiya at the jail before going with Neji to the studio and the events that had taken place there, she had done her best to withdraw her emotions; however, Itachi could sense her sorrow and see the regret reflecting deep in her emerald eyes.

With great effort, Itachi had held his own mask in tact, his face betraying none of his emotions even as he observed the subtle pursing of her lips as she described the witness's condition and how her eyes had fallen downcast to her hands as she admitted knowing what he had and Genma had been suspecting since speaking with Tayuya: Sakura had known their attacker.

His name was Orochimaru, a middle aged male that had been close friends with her family growing up who had suddenly lost all contact after Sakura had moved to New York. She explained that she hadn't seen or heard from him in over a decade and had no knowledge that he was in the city or if he had associated with her family in recent years, but provided no further information about him. Whether because she did know or didn't want to speak about him any further, Itachi was unsure.

The room had been tense with grief as Sakura replayed the events that had led to Neji's murder. There had been a soft tremble in her voice as she spoke, but she held her emotions in check. However, she had been vague in her descriptions of the following events. Her lack of detail had confused Itachi at first as he wondered if she couldn't recall what had happened, but as he scrutinized her, he realized her elbow was pressed hard into her side and her bandaged hand was shaking; he didn't have to be a medical doctor to recognize she was in pain. Itachi had wrapped up their interview quickly but subtly after that and had approached the first nurse he saw before finally beginning his day at the department where he had found a voicemail on his office phone from Hinata.

There were a myriad of tasks needing his immediate attention and even though his day had been jammed full, he hadn't been able to completely distract himself from the memory of Sakura doing her best to fight through her pain.

With a sigh of agitation, Itachi tapped his finger against his still warm mug as he slid a glance towards his computer. Unsurprisingly in the time it had taken him to get coffee there were almost a dozen new messages sitting in his inbox, forcing his already present frown to deepen. He stared at the bolded subjects, wishing they were answer themselves before he sighed again and sat up in his chair to give them his attention.

A sudden knock on his door immediately drew his attention away from his screen. With a final frown at his computer, he granted permission to enter and watched as Genma entered, looking as tired as he felt. He eyed the older male as he closed the door behind him silently before lowering himself heavily into one of the chairs opposite Itachi's desk, his posture screaming his weariness. Whatever he was here for, it was not about to be a pleasant nor stress-free conversation.

Genma dragged a tired hand across his face before he rested his jaw on his knuckles, his gaze directed out the bright window. It was a full minute before he finally spoke, "This case is never going to end."

Itachi took a long drink from his coffee. "I take it you have new information."

"Our primary suspect was just ruled out as our primary suspect," Genma explained, his voice hollow with defeat.

Itachi stilled as his brow arched curiously. "Is that so?"

Had Sakura really managed to clear Jiraiya's name yet again?

Genma reached into his pocket and placed a USB drive on the edge of his desk, causing Itachi's curiosity to grow. It was the same one Sakura had provided to him that morning. "There was a video on this," Genma said slowly. He set his chin on palm again as he rubbed his lower lip in agitation. "It was of our primary suspect and our victim, engaging in very rough, but very…consensual physical relations. And after reviewing the tape with Shizune," he continued without pause, "she amended her report, saying that sex of this nature could have caused the bruising and tearing she found on our victim's body. Leaving us back to where we were before this whole…ordeal happened."

Itachi didn't have to ask to know he meant the shooting and he rubbed his temple wearily as he felt his headache begin to pound again. He suddenly understood why Sakura had been so adamant on visiting the studio after her conversation with Jiraiya.

During her interview, she had described that there was evidence she needed to collect and after being intercepted by Neji, he had agreed to go with her, but she had been vague on what exactly that evidence was and refused to speak on it further. Itachi was positive Jiraiya had informed her this video existed, but Itachi made Itachi wonder why he had not just informed investigators of its existence before. He could only assume it was because of the nature of his and their victim's relationship that he had been reluctant to speak of it. Sakura must have been quite convincing.

Cold dread turned Itachi's chest to ice as he suddenly understood why Sakura had requested to see Neji's body. It wasn't just to say goodbye like she had told them; he had no doubts she believed she had brought him to death's doorstep. It wasn't uncommon for officers to have survivor's guilt after their partner is killed in the line of duty. In fact, it was closely monitored by counselors at the department and entirely expected, but it was something Itachi had hoped Sakura wasn't facing. After all, she hadn't brought Neji with her; if her statement was accurate, she hadn't even asked him to come with her, but creeping tension filled him as he considered for the first time that she blamed herself for his death. It only made his desire to see her stronger.

With a quiet sigh, Itachi shifted his thoughts back to the case. There was something a little too coincidental about Sakura and Tayuya's statements and Genma's case for his liking. A matter he wanted Genma to look into himself. "Perhaps you're not as behind as you believe," Itachi finally murmured as he set his coffee on the edge of his desk. "I'm not entirely convinced that your case and the incident involving Haruno and Hyuuga are unrelated."

Genma's expression turned doubtfully. "You honestly think two of my officers just stumbled across the very murderer we've been searching for for weeks? That seems like a bit of a stretch."

Itachi merely shrugged. "Your victim and the young woman that was at the studio that night were both in the sex industry, both working for the same company under the same man."

"Yes, but obviously it wasn't Jiraiya in that building during the murder," Genma said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

Itachi shrugged thoughtfully. "Haruno said that she knew the man she had shot, Orochimaru; that he was a family friend while growing up."

Genma unconsciously straightened in his chair as his eyes widened in disbelief. "You think Jiraiya's friend?"

With a slow nod, Itachi reached for his coffee once more. "It would definitely be a place to start. You haven't released Jiraiya yet, have you?"

"No," he shook his head, "but do you really think that this Orochimaru guy killed my original victim?"

Itachi frowned. "The woman Haruno and Hyuuga saved had similar markings on her body to your victim's wound."

Genma's knitted his brow together in thought. "You know, when we first began this case, our victim's injury reminded me of a bite wound. I hadn't seriously considered it a possibility at the time, but maybe I should look into it further."

"Perhaps you should pay Shizune another visit," he suggested. Genma nodded slowly, but it was obvious his mind was still considering their theory so Itachi added, "If there is DNA in Karin's wound that doesn't belong to her, it may match Orochimaru."

Genma hummed his agreement. "I'll have Shizune take a swab of Karin's wound and running it against the DNA of our corpse," he said as he stood and repocketed the USB. "I'll make sure it's rushed as well."

Sitting up further in his chair, Itachi glanced at his computer, mentally noting his new emails before returning his gaze to his Deputy Chief. "If your test does come back positive, you still need to determine a connection between Orochimaru and Kabuto, and how Karin came to be in that house."

A sigh escaped the older male before a frown settled on his features. "And why he was targeting those girls in the first place."

Frowning, Itachi shook his head, unable to help. "Perhaps he has an arrest record? Maybe you can find something in his background, but that we may ever understand."

Instead of looking defeated, a sudden thoughtful expression fell over Genma's face, causing Itachi to watch him curiously. "His arrest record," he repeated. "Sakura said something about looking into Kabuto's arrest record."

Curious, Itachi's waited for Genma to continue, but the male merely excused himself absentmindedly before quickly filing out of the room and closing the door behind. With an arched brow, Itachi wondered what had created his Deputy Chief's sudden inspiration, but he merely shook his head in slight amusement. Whatever it had been seemed to have re-sparked Genma's passion for his job - a good sign. It was an insight that informed Itachi that no matter how upset and drained Genma was from losing a member of his team, he would eventually move past this; never forgetting but not lingering in the past.

With a small smile playing at his lips, Itachi returned his attention to his computer to continue his work. He easily responded to the slowly accumulating emails, answering them quickly but thoroughly as the time wore on. When the time began to near his press conference, he turned his attention away from his inbox to mentally rehearse the statement he was to give as he changed out of his suit and into his uniform.

The custom-made, dark blue, almost black material fit his form well and was far more comfortable than his tailored suits. The material was softer and far more familiar from his time working as a police officer, giving him relief. Even the weight of his duty-belt was a welcome familiarity, but he wasn't given the opportunity to check his appearance in the small mirror he had hanging in one of his cabinets before another knock sounded on his door.

Automatically he called for them to enter, fully expecting the coordinator from Media Relations to enter, but when he turned around he found none other than Shisui standing in his doorway. He hadn't seen his older cousin since the very early morning Sakura had been rushed to the hospital and he stilled at the sight of him. Back then, Itachi had been under too much pressure to recognize how rugged his cousin had looked with his messy hair and obvious sleep-deprived eyes, but with the lack of chaos and desperate need for answers, Itachi could clearly see how utterly drained he was.

"Shisui," Itachi murmured. With his initial surprise gone, the corners of his mouth turned up at the welcomed sight.

"Hey, do you have a minute?" he asked hesitantly. His tone was almost shy as if he was worried he was being a bother.

Before Itachi could answer, another visitor suddenly appeared in his doorway behind Shisui. His gaze turned to her as she smiled politely at him. "Chief, we're almost ready for you," the young media coordinator informed him.

Itachi's attention immediately shifted back to his cousin, his eyes taking note of the sudden dejected sag in his shoulders and the nearly unnoticeable, downward pull of his lips. Whatever it was Shisui wanted, Itachi got the feeling it was important and he realized with sudden, stunning clarity that he was about to put his family before his job, something he had never been forced to do before.

"Will you pass along my apologies?" Itachi asked as he walked around his desk to shut his computer off.

The woman's eyes widened in confusion. "Sir?"

His gaze briefly flickered to Shisui's surprised ones before he fixed her with an unreadable stare. "I'm afraid a family matter has arisen that I must see to."

Her eyes flashed to Shisui and it was a moment before she found her words, but eventually she nodded, her expression revealing her confusion. "Of course, sir."

He nodded gratefully to her before she turned and disappeared once more. He then turned to Shisui who was still frowning. "If you have something you need to do, go."

Silently Itachi walked around his desk and lowered himself into one of his conference chairs before he gestured towards the other one, his gaze never leaving his cousin's. "The only thing I need to do at the moment is see you."

Silenced passed between them, but eventually something shifted in Shisui's gaze before he closed the door and slowly approached Itachi until he could lower himself into the chair next to him. However, he didn't speak immediately and Itachi felt himself grow concerned as Shisui opened his mouth a few times before closing it once more, unable to find the words he was looking for. But eventually he took a deep breath. "I think you were right."

Itachi shook his head slowly, not completely understanding what his cousin was referring to. "About what?"

"Postponing my application."

Itachi's brow rose in surprise, but he said nothing as he waited for Shisui to continue.

Shisui took another deep breath, his gaze fixed on his hands as he fidgeted. "I've also decided to start seeing a counselor to help me with my…PTSD," he said with a small hesitation. The word came out quietly and unevenly as if it was the first time he had said it out loud; as though he had finally accepted his condition. Relief swept through Itachi at his admission, but it quickly faded as Shisui continued, "I keep thinking that if I had been thinking more clearly, if I had been more focused, I would have known better than to let Sakura go to the jail in the first place and none of this would have ever happened. She wouldn't have nearly lost her life and Neji wouldn't-."

"Shisui," Itachi interrupted as he leaned forward to grasp his cousin's wrists. They sat knee-to-knee as Itachi felt Shisui's strong pulse beneath his fingertips, his action causing his cousin to finally meet his gaze. "I have enough people blaming themselves for this incident. You do not need to be one of them," Itachi murmured. His voice was soothing, but his grasp remained firm in his attempt to make his cousin understand. "I do not think there is anything you could have said to stop Sakura from going to Jiraiya that night. Do not blame yourself for this."

Shisui held Itachi's unwavering gaze, allowing him to see every doubt, every self-directed criticism until the tension in his shoulders fading as the guilt finally fled his body. A ghost of a smile crossed Itachi's face as Shisui finally let his mind rest at ease and eventually Itachi withdrew his grasp. However, it wasn't long before Shisui's face turned somber once more. "I am worried about Sakura though."

Itachi straighted unconsciously, his head tilting with his confusion. "How so?"

A small frown appeared on the older male's face and he seemed to consider his words before answering, "I think she's been refusing her pain medication."

"What makes you think that?" he asked tensely.

The older male shrugged. "I just went to go see her and I don't think she's been sleeping very well. The nurse asked if she wanted a dose of morphine to help her relax, but Sakura merely waved her away. I got the impression it's not the first time they've had that conversation."

A deep frown settled upon Itachi's features as he recalled the way Sakura had stapled her elbow to her ribcage, but then he shook his head both in confusion and to dispel the memory. "Her mother is a surgeon." And a damn good one at that, he added to himself. He had taken the time yesterday to do his research and the woman had quite the long list of accomplishments and awards. "Is it possible that Tsunade advised her not to accept the medication?"

Shisui pursed his lips, but shook his head. "I doubt it. There's no medical reason to. She wouldn't be receiving high enough doses to become addicted or anything. I think she's doing it on her own."

Itachi sighed out of his nose and adjusted the gear on his hips to sit back comfortably, his expression mixed.

However, Shisui's serious gaze only exacerbated his concern. "I think she's using her physical pain to distract herself from her mental and emotional pain."

"What makes you say that?" Itachi asked slowly. It sounded as if his cousin was speaking from experience and an unpleasant weight settled in Itachi's stomach.

A sudden guilty expression grew on Shisui's face, causing Itachi to unconsciously lean towards him. Shisui took a long breath before he sent him an apologetic frown. "Please don't be mad at me."

Itachi felt his concern begin to rapidly grow. "I can't ever be mad at you," he answered honestly.

The corner of Shisui's mouth turned up in a tight smile but it was gone as quickly as it had come before his gaze dropped to his lap again, unable to meet Itachi's gaze. "I didn't return from the war before Christmas," he admitted quietly. "I've been back in the States for nine months."

Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief and he opened his mouth, but was unable to find his words as he stared at his cousin incredulously. Why would Shisui wait so long to fly home and why did he not call anyone to let them know he was safe? He found himself at a loss for words.

"Shisui…"

His cousin held up a hand but he couldn't quite seem to meet Itachi's gaze. "I know, I know. I just didn't know what to tell my parents or tell you. I didn't _want_ to tell you."

There was an underlying tone of grief in Shisui's voice that suddenly made Itachi anxious. His heart began to pound in his chest, but he forced himself to just breathe. He feared any reaction at all would cause his cousin to once again withdraw from him. The minutes ticked by in silence as Shisui turned his gaze out one of the many floor-to-ceiling windows that took up the corner of his office, but Itachi's eyes never wavered from his cousin. Shisui's face was stony, but his eyes were bright and expressive as grief, guilt and self-loathing flickered across his dark orbs.

When he finally spoke, his voice was thick and his expression turned haunted, "My squad was sent out to do a simple scouting mission," he began quietly. "We were searching through this abandoned town when we started getting hit with gunfire. Our leader was the first one down. Another one of our guys tried to get him out of there, but we couldn't tell where the bullets were coming from; it felt like we were completely surrounded.

"I remember watching two of my other guys fall. One was right next to me so I grabbed him and tried to get him to cover, but I tripped over something. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. It felt like my leg was on fire. I was so sure I had been hit, but I kept trying to get up, kept trying to get my buddy to cover. I moved to protect him with my own body, but when I saw his face…a bullet had-he…" Shisui trailed off unable to find the words to describe what he had seen.

His face twitched in his effort to control his emotions and he cleared his throat thickly before continuing, "Another squad arrived to help, but it was too late. Somehow every single guy in my squad had been killed, except for me. They all died…and I survived. With a torn ACL. Turns out I hadn't been shot at all."

Shisui's words echoed into silence, leaving nothing but tension, grief and frustration to fill the void. His expression had twisted into an anguished frown of guilt as he rung his hands together. There were angry and painful tears in his eyes, but Shisui forced a deep breath into his lungs before he wiped at his face. "They flew me home for surgery and I spent eight months in rehab. Most nights I woke up terrified that I was still back there before I remembered that I made it home, and I hoped…I prayed my knee would hurt. Just anything to keep me from feeling the loss of my entire platoon."

Itachi sat rooted to his chair, feeling helpless. For once he found himself at a loss for words, knowing that there was nothing he could do to reassure his cousin or lessen the burden of his grief. It was not something a simple word or gesture could relieve and he found himself unable to comfort his best friend as the sun continued to warm the room, making the world feel brighter than it actually was.

"After I recovered," Shisui continued, his soft voice sounding loud in the quiet room, "I was restless so I came home. I thought that I could just start where I left off, but I can't. And it's…"

"It's eating away at you," Itachi finished for him. He knew what his cousin was going to say because he had been in his exact place before, feeling relieved to be home, but so lost, not knowing how to pick up the pieces of the life he'd had before.

Shisui slowly met his gaze, his dark eyes vaguely curious, and Itachi found himself sighing as his own gaze dropped to his lap. He had promised himself long ago that he would never speak of the past. It was full of dark secrets and even darker ghosts, but he had moved on; he had learned to live again, but if his experience could help his cousin, then perhaps it was time he finally shared his best kept secret.

"Do you remember when I disappeared for ten months after I first started at the department?" Itachi asked quietly.

The older male's eyes narrowed in confusion, but he nodded slowly. "Yeah and you came back and slept on my couch for six months."

The corner of Itachi's mouth lifted at the memory of Shisui offering nearly every night to get a two-bedroom apartment, but it vanished quickly as his mind ventured into the shadows of his past. "I was working a deep cover to bring down Akatsuki."

Predictably Shisui's eyes widened into saucers as his jaw went slack. He visibly struggled with his words until he was finally able to stutter, "The drug cartel?"

Itachi nodded once and waited until Shisui composed himself before he began his story:

"After graduating from the academy, I had been summoned by Chief Sarutobi Hiruzen and the director of the CIA at the time, Danzo, to go deep undercover to discover Akatsuki's activity and motives. The cartel had been gathering a large number of supporters in Mexico and Los Angeles, and the fear was that they would continue to move East across the United States. Their main source of income had been cocaine, but they had begun to distribute mass quantities of heroine and weapons within the country.

"The CIA had been devising a plan for a while now, before I had even begun my training at the academy, but they told me that after reviewing my skill on both the physical and psychological tests, they wanted me to be the centerpiece to their _master_ plan. They explained that my abilities to withdraw my emotions while making decisions made them confident I could penetrate their ranks without losing sight of their goal.

"I was only given one day to prep before they flew me to Mexico into the middle of Akatsuki territory with only a fake passport and enough money to get me by on my own for a little while. They had given me two phone numbers to memorize: one to keep the CIA informed of my progress and the other to use in the event that I needed an immediate extraction out of the country. And for three weeks, I was left on my own."

As Itachi spoke, Shisui listened intently, his dark eyes piercing as he hung on his every word. The intensity of his attention only made Itachi feel guilty for never having spoken of his undercover work and he couldn't help but wonder if Shisui would have allowed him to help him sooner if he had disclosed his past to him before now. He could only hope that Shisui wouldn't view him differently now that his darkest secrets were finally being exposed.

"One night, I was cornered by a group of men and I had been forced to kill or be killed," Itachi said quietly. He could remember it as if it had happened yesterday. It had been the first time he had taken a life and though it had shaken him to his core, he knew it had been necessary not only for his mission, but for him to survive as well.

However, he was unable to meet Shisui's eye, unsure of the expression that would be reflected back at him and so he continued, his gaze directed off to his left, "A woman had approached me after that and introduced herself as Konan."

Konan had been partners to the ring leader of Akatsuki, something Itachi had been unaware of at the time of their first meeting. She had been a few years his junior with purple hair and a piercing through her lower lip, but it had been her presence that had drew his curiosity. He could recall the way her eyes had flickered boredly across her dead men even as Itachi held a gun to her head before she had smiled politely.

"She offered me a position within Akatsuki," Itachi continued, "and I told her I would consider it before she walked away and left me the cargo her men had been transporting."

It was obvious Shisui was fully engaged in the story as he leaned forward, his expression openly curious. "What was in the boxes?"

"AK-47s and enough cocaine to buy most of South America," he answered simply.

His cousin's gaze widened, but he remained silent as he waited for Itachi to continue.

"Two days later, I met Pein, the leader of Akatsuki, and I agreed to join their cartel."

The sun began to set as Itachi continued his story. As he described the organization and recalled names he had long ago tried to forget, a series of emotions began to stir in his chest; emotions he had been forced to accept after failing to escape them years before. Even at the time, he had known that though his actions were justified, they were against every one of his morals, the most predominant of which had been when he killed Konan. He had been forced to do so to save himself, but the memory still left an uncomfortable pain in his chest and he found himself unable to tell Shisui those particular details. They would forever haunt him.

By the time Itachi finished describing being picked up by the CIA after a very complicated deal gone wrong, the sun was far below the horizon. The room had lapsed into silence many minutes ago, but neither one dared break the quiet just yet. It worried Itachi that Shisui hadn't moved in the past hour, his eyes still wide as he processed everything he had heard, but he waited patiently; he was aware it was a lot for someone to take in.

Eventually Shisui seemed to come back to himself. He took a deep breath and raked a hand through his short locks before he released his sigh loudly as he finally sat back against his chair. He studied Itachi closely as a frown pulled the corners of his mouth downward, but then his expression relaxed. "I see now why you wouldn't tell me."

Itachi's eyes dropped from his as he slowly gazed about his office space. It still amazed him that he had been chosen to be the Chief after everything he had done during his early days as an officer. He knew his records were sealed, but the CIA still knew the things he had done for them as well as every Chief before him. The fact that they had wanted him to take charge of an entire city after the lives he had taken humbled him. He felt unworthy of the position.

"I did not know how to tell you and so I did not want to tell you," Itachi murmured, echoing Shisui's earlier words. He met Shisui's gaze again and warmth spread through him at the empathy reflecting in his eyes. "I was scared that your opinion of me would change," he said softly.

Shisui huffed humorlessly. "I guess we have that in common."

"There is a lot we have in common," Itachi countered. "Which is why I want to be there for you, Shisui."

Shisui pursed his lips as his gaze briefly drifted down to his hands. With a sinking feeling, Itachi wondered if Shisui was going to reject him, but then he met his gaze again and nodded slowly. "I think I want you to be there for me too."

* * *

 _"Neji!"_ Sakura cried out sharply. She dropped to her knees beside him, her hands searching for the source of the bleeding. Blood, wet and warm, stained her skin red, the liquid's metallic scent stinging her nose. Her fingertips pressed through torn flesh and smooth muscle until she could feel the tear in his vein where his blood was continuing to gush with every pulse of his rapidly beating heart.

Even with the blood roaring in her ears, his pained groans cut through to her and she did her best to reassure him as she stemmed the bleeding by pinching his artery between her fingertip and his femur. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins, making her heart pound against her ribs, her focus so set on the injury before her that she didn't notice the approach of their attacker until his cool fingers wrapped around her arm in a vice grip before he jerked her away. Sakura struggled and cried out as she fought to return to Neji's side, her wide eyes watching in horror as his blood continued to spread in a growing pool around him, the only thought in her mind to return to him; she had to get back to his side.

A muffled bang across the room made Sakura jump, forcing her abruptly out of her memory. Her eyes cut to the source of the noise and she stilled as she watched a lone figure stop in the doorway to her hospital room: Uchiha Itachi.

Her wide eyes scanned his form slowly, realizing in sharp relief that the sound that had startled her so abruptly had merely been the sliding glass door hitting the door frame. The tension in her shoulders lessened, but she was unable to relax fully as she eyed the Chief of Police. He was dressed sharply in his uniform, making him appear impressive and powerful in her small room. What had she done now to call for his presence this late at night?

Itachi met her uneasy gaze silently. Even across the room, his eyes seemed to pierce into her, giving her the eerie feeling that he could read the thoughts running through her restless mind, but his expression remained impassive. "May I come in?" he asked politely.

Reminding herself to breathe, Sakura eyed him uncertainly, the lack of any recognizable emotion in his voice only increasing her anxiety. "Isn't it a little late for visitors?" she replied stiffly. She still wasn't nervous for the reason behind his visit.

However, he merely inclined his head. "Would you like me to leave?"

Sakura studied him, her healthy fingers unconsciously tapping her thoughts against the thick medical book open on her crossed legs until finally they stilled again as she shook her head minutely. "No. What can I do for you, Chief?"

Silently Itachi stepped into the room, sliding the door to her room closed in his wake before he approached the bed, his eyes taking note of the gym bag full of clothes and toiletries Naruto had dropped off for her earlier that day. He had taken care to pack an old pair of his sweats, gym shorts, tank tops and her favorite zip-up sweatshirt, all articles that required minimal movement of her shoulder to adorn and all far more comfortable than the gown the hospital had provided her.

But eventually his gaze shift to the thick medical text in her lap before he finally turned to her. "Nothing. I'm here to see you, Sakura."

The use of her name made her hesitate. There were only a handful of times in the past he had referred to her by her given name and none of them had been in a professional light. It felt like it had been so long since he had used it, but the sound of those familiar syllables on his tongue brought up memories of hands and lips and pleasure - emotions Sakura was not ready to face.

Her gaze dropped to the heavy book in her lap, her eyes studying the medical diagrams of bone and muscular structures without seeing. She

was ashamed and regretful of her actions, and no longer knew how to look him after everything she had done. The image and reputation she had worked so hard for had shattered with that single poor decision. The girl who stopped at nothing to get her killer was now the one who had led her partner to his death.

Booted footsteps echoed softly in the silent room as Itachi stepped closer until he was standing next to the bed near her knee. His hand rested on the edge of the mattress, his fingers not yet touching her, but close enough she could feel their impressions. "Are you still in pain?"

 _'Not in the sense that you mean,'_ she thought to herself as she swallowed thickly. She subtly adjusted on the bed to pull her legs closer to her body, her hand automatically flexing at his question. At the moment, it was only a throb that pulsed with every beat of her heart and her shoulder was reminding her of its injury with every draw of her breath, but she hardly noticed them; their constant soreness was becoming a norm for her already. "They're fine," she replied quietly.

"Shisui told me you rejected your pain medication this morning."

The shift in her mood was only noticeable by the sudden tension in her shoulders and the subtle narrowing of her eyes as hard emerald met cool onyx. Itachi was calm, his expression relaxed even as his eyes pierced into her, but instead of feeling warmed by his concern, Sakura felt her temper flare. Shisui had been a welcome sight to the many faces going in and out of her room that morning, but now she was wishing he hadn't come by at all. "Shisui needs to mind his own business." Her voice was cool, but there was an undeniable hint of steel behind her words.

A small frown pulled at the corner of his lips, but he didn't call her on her attitude. "He is only trying to look after you, Sakura. Just like you did for him."

"I didn't ask for help," she retorted. Anger was coiling in her chest, its appearance fierce and sudden. It was not an emotion she was comfortable displaying in Itachi's presence, especially when he was not the source of her frustration, but it was better than the spiraling despair she had been fighting against all day and she grasped at it desperately. "What I do with my own body is my decision, something the people around here have apparently forgotten."

The sudden, confused furrow between Itachi's brow immediately made Sakura regret her words. She hadn't yet spoken to anyone about the experimental surgery her mother was continuing to pursue and it was not something she was ready to discuss yet. Not until she herself had done more research. The idea of replacing two of her bones, however destroyed they were, with titanium made her nervous and attempting to explain it to a third party while she herself was still apprehensive and holding herself together by threads would make her already fragile psyche splinter further.

These past two days had been emotionally and mentally draining. Ever since she had awoken, it had been in the back of her mind that even if she didn't lose her job, it was still entirely possible that she might not be physically capable of returning anyway - a fact she had so far withheld from even her closest friends. Then after having barely slept at all, she had been forced to recount the night that had ended Neji's life and forever changed her own, a conversation that she would never forget no matter how much time passed.

A great deal of her friends both within the LAPD and surrounding departments had visited her that day, expressing their sorrow for her loss and their relief of her survival, but Sakura couldn't help but notice that her own team members had been absent. It made her anxious, but at the same time relieved. How was she ever to face them after what she had done?

It was as if she had detached herself from the world around her. Her friends and the officers she had worked with over the years had come to see her, but she had been unable to concentrate on their conversation she had been so lost in thought. Her mind was a whirl of 'what-ifs' and memories played on repeat. Most of it had been about Neji; her last night with him, her previous cases, and just bits of conversation that she could remember over the years. She missed him already and it had only been less than forty-eight hours.

It was through sheer willpower that she hadn't utterly broken down yet.

Blinking, Sakura slowly raised her gaze to Itachi as he moved closer to her. He stared straight back at her, his eyes watchful and curious and she realized with growing apprehension that he had been waiting for an answer while she had been lost in her own thoughts. She had no idea what to say. She couldn't even remember what they had been discussing.

But fortunately she was saved from stumbling over an excuse when the door to her room opened again and her mother stepped into the room. The older woman stopped abruptly as she looked up from the chart in her hands to find that Sakura was not alone and her hazel eyes flickered between the two. "I apologize. Am I interrupting?"

Sakura shook her head quickly. "No."

Tsunade continued to eye them as Itachi subtly put a respectable distance between them, but she didn't press. "I just received a phone call from Ino," she said slowly as she dragged her gaze from the Chief to look at Sakura.

She stilled at her old best friend's name and she reminded herself yet again to breathe as she watched her mother. It was entirely possible Ino wasn't yet aware of her condition. "Does she know?" she asked simply.

A sinking feeling began in her chest with Tsunade's slight hesitation. "Well..."

"You told her," Sakura guessed, her tone clipped and horribly unpleasant. This woman had been her mother for nearly twenty years; she knew what she was going to say long before she said it.

Tsunade's gaze remained calm, but the corner of her mouth pulled down only worsening Sakura's distress. "She knew something had happened," she said, only causing Sakura to open her mouth, her argument already forming. But Tsunade continued, sensing her impending hostility, "Think about it, Sakura. I was pulled away from an emergency surgery to jump on the first flight to Los Angeles. Ino is intelligent. She was able to put it together herself."

With a glare, Sakura closed her mouth again, her lips pressing into an annoyed frown. Ino was someone who once upon a time knew everything about Sakura and the fact that she was hearing about her shooting two days later would undoubtedly put her on a rampage, and Sakura knew she would get an ear-full soon enough.

"She's upset that you didn't call her," Tsunade continued.

"Call her?" Sakura asked incredulously. She had been so distracted the past two days that she hadn't even looked at her phone. She wasn't entirely sure what had even become of it. "I don't even know where my phone is."

"It is in evidence," Itachi supplied.

Sakura flickered her gaze to him, having momentarily forgotten he was in the room, before she huffed humorlessly as her attention returned to the blonde woman. "Oh great, I'll never see that again. You're going to have to call her back and let her know that I'll have to call her when I get a new phone."

"I do not think that's going to be an issue," Tsunade said cryptically.

The look Sakura gave the older woman could only be described as dreaded anticipation. "Please tell me she's not…"

"She said she was getting on the first flight out here."

Sakura closed her eyes and pressed her fingertips to her forehead in an attempt to ease her sudden stress. This was not something she wanted to deal with at the moment; her blonde friend, though loyal and caring, was as loud as Naruto and as demanding as Sasuke when she wanted to be. Unconsciously Sakura flexed her injured fingers in agitation, the pain in her palm only making her temper worsen. "You should have persuaded her not to come," she snapped sharply as she lowered her hand from her face.

Tsunade merely arched her brow, completely unaffected by Sakura's harsh words. "There is nothing that could have persuaded that girl not to come," she countered.

Sakura tapped her fingers against her book, wanting nothing more than to argue, but well aware that her mother was right. Once Ino set her mind to something, there was nothing that could dissuade her and so Sakura let her discontent go with a stiff sigh.

The action seemed to resolve the tension within Tsunade for she stepped further into the room, her eyes momentarily settling on the book in Sakura's lap. "The real reason I came here though was to see if you finished the reading I gave you this morning."

She dropped her gaze to the complicated medical text in her lap as she frowned. She had barely touched the reading, her mind so preoccupied with other thoughts that she had only been able to get through a sentence or two at a time before her brain wondered again. "No," Sakura finally replied, her voice hollow. "I've had a busy day." It wasn't a complete lie.

However, Tsunade misinterpreted her words. "I can send in a nurse if you need help."

Renewed annoyance flared in her chest and she slammed the book closed in her lap as she shot her mother a dark glare. "I didn't suddenly become stupid during my time as a detective," she snapped.

As expected, Tsunade rolled her eyes before she fixed Sakura with an unimpressed stare. "That's not what I was implying."

Sakura kicked the covers away from her before she pushed herself to her feet, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Then what were you implying?" she countered, feeling herself already preparing for the argument they'd had many times in the past. "That I'm a failure because I became a police officer?" She tossed the book onto the table next to her bed, taking satisfaction in the loud thump in made. "Or perhaps it's because I just didn't go into the medical field?"

There was a deep frown on Tsunade's face, the expression giving away her age as she silently crossed her arms over her chart. "I have never once said you were a failure, Sakura," she said softly, her smooth voice contrasting sharply to Sakura's clipped tone.

"No, dismissing my phone calls for three years told me that," she retorted. "I've had time to figure it out, Tsunade. It's been over five years since I left."

A small, tense silence encompassed the room as Tsunade took a deep breath and released it through her nose. "What do you want? An apology?"

Sakura pursed her lips as she scrutinized her mother, noting the hard look in her hazel eyes and her hostile stance. It made Sakura huff humorlessly as she shook her head. "No, you wouldn't mean it."

Her response only angered her mother for she dropped the chart in her hand on the small table next to the door, her actions mirroring Sakura's. "You really want to do this now?"

She merely cocked a brow, her lips twisting into a sarcastic smile. "Why? Would you rather wait another five years?"

An exasperated sigh escaped Tsunade as she shook her head. "Are you ever going to let that go? I admit mistakes were made, but you can never let it go. It's always the same argument."

"It is the _only_ argument," Sakura countered, her voice as hard as ice. "You think telling me you made a mistake will change what you did? Like it'll somehow make it all better? I survived. And I did it on my own after you dismissed me like I was some random stranger who wronged you on the street."

Her words echoed into the suddenly still room as Tsunade pursed her lips together, her deep breath heard from across the room. Eventually she shook her head slowly, her mouth still turned down in a frown, "I have not dismissed you. I decided to overlook your decision, knowing that it would only-."

"Overlook it?" Sakura interrupted incredulously. "You act as if I had any other choice! Like you didn't make it crystal clear that whatever decision I made from then on would ever-."

Sakura cut off abruptly as a beeping suddenly went off in the room. Both of the women stilled, their argument momentarily suspended in time, until Tsunade instinctively reached for her pocket and pulled a small, black pager from her doctor's coat. Sudden hurt and anger stopped Sakura's words in her throat as horrible understanding dawned on her.

Silently she turned away from her mother to slowly walk the short distance to the chair next to her bed provided for guests before she lowered herself into the seat carefully with her shoulders back and her knees together, much like a queen would sit before her subjects. Her mouth was set into a grim line as she watched her mother read the message before pocketing the device once more. It felt like a physical force had been cast about the room the tension grew so thick.

"Well I'm glad to see you're using my shooting as an opportunity to expand your resume," Sakura finally said, her voice cutting through the stiff silence.

Tsunade straightened, her eyes like hard amber. "I cannot put my life on hold for you."

Those words sliced through Sakura's chest, but she refused to show it on her face. She had been hurt by her mother time and time again and she refused to show how much her declaration stung. She wanted to snap that she hadn't asked her to come and that she was welcome to leave, but those replied remained unspoken. Instead, she met her mother's unwavering gaze with a blank expression, her anger swirling into resentment before crumbling into sadness.

"You should go," she said softly. Her tone had changed into something much more subdued, something more reserved. "There's someone _dying_ to see you."

The pun was not lost on Tsunade for she opened her mouth, looking as if she had more to say, but then she snapped it closed once more and swiped her chart from where she had dropped it on the desk before she spun on her heels and stormed out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.

Sakura merely rested her chin in her uninjured palm as she flexed the usable fingers in her hand. She closed her eyes to the pain as the injury in her hand ached sharply, but the soft rustling of fabric drew her gaze, causing her to still as she remembered she had an audience. Itachi was standing against the wall near the foot of her hospital bed just out of her peripheral. His demanding presence and heavy gaze had been pushed out of her mind with her frustration, but as her temper cooled, she found herself unable to ignore it and along with it came embarrassment. If there were any doubts before, there weren't anymore. She had completely destroyed her reputation.

Swallowing thickly, Sakura met his unwavering gaze. "If we could pretend you didn't see any of that I would greatly appreciate it," she said slowly.

Itachi merely shook his head. "I did not come here to intrude upon yours and your mother's relationship."

His voice gave away none of his thoughts nor was there a change in his expression, causing Sakura to break their eyes contact as she returned her chin to her palm. Her eyes returned to the doorway her mother had fiercely exited out of, but her gaze was unfocused as her mind replayed their conversation over and over in her head.

Honestly Sakura had been expecting an argument to break out between them, but what she hadn't anticipated was it to still hurt so much. She knew her mother still had a grudge against her just as she did, but she didn't expect her anger to still linger so strongly. It had been six years since Sakura quit med-school - five since she left New York - and yet it felt as if no time had passed at all. It didn't matter that Sakura had been promoted to Sergeant at such a young age or that she was a part of one of the most sought after divisions within the department. Her mother had always wanted her to do what she wanted and any time Sakura strayed from that path, it earned her a black mark in her nonexistent record. As long as she wasn't a surgeon, she would always be a failure. And that was something Sakura would forever have to live with.

Soft footsteps forced Sakura out of her thoughts and she flickered her gaze upwards as Itachi came to stop next to her. He silently lowered himself down on the edge of her bed, his eyes never once wavering from her. "Sakura," he began slowly, "it's okay to not be okay."

A frown settled on her features as she lowered her gaze to trace the small lines on the tiled floor. She could feel his eyes boring into the side of her head, but she wasn't unable to look at him, feeling if she did, she wouldn't be strong enough to keep her emotions at bay. "I know," she finally said. "And I'm not. But I'm not ready to accept what's happened to me because if I do I'm afraid I won't be able to feel any other way again." She hated the waver in her voice, but she forced herself to continue, "And I'm not ready to face that yet."

She hadn't been expecting a reply and so when none came, she felt relieved. Instead, footsteps reached her ears again before Itachi's boots came into view as he stopped in front of her. Shyly Sakura raised her gaze and she had to force herself to breathe as the corner of his mouth lifted in understanding and his fingers brushed across her forehead to sweep a stray hair away from her face. The simple gesture nearly made the tight seal she had put on her emotions crack, but she firmly held herself together even as Itachi's expression softened. It reminded her of the way he had looked at her before he had kissed her for the first time.

"You are exhausted. You should rest," he said quietly.

Wordlessly Sakura nodded and rose to her feet slowly before making her way to her bed, suddenly feeling utterly spent both physically and emotionally. She allowed Itachi to help her without complaint as he pulled the blankets over her, not quite tucking her in, just ensuring she was comfortable as she settled on her uninjured side, facing him.

Her expression must have given away her discomfort for he frowned again. "You should allow the nurses to give you medication for your pain. It will help you sleep."

Sakura merely rose a brow at him, a humorless smile settling on her features. "I never thought I'd hear my Chief order me to take drugs."

Her diversion didn't escape his notice, but he chuckled lightly anyway. "I am asking you to take pain killers, not to snort cocaine, Sakura."

His blunt statement made her laugh, but it came out hollow and the momentary amusement faded quickly to be replaced with guilt. It felt wrong to have enjoyment while Neji was locked away in a freezer only a few floors below her and she sighed again as she settled on her side once more, her eyes closing wearily. "I will take their pain meds. Just not tonight."

She could feel his disappointment even without seeing his expression, but fortunately Itachi let the issue go without argument. "May I stay with you until you fall asleep?"

At his request, Sakura cracked her eyes open to watch him. She wasn't used to seeing such an open expression on his face and she found herself nodding as she pulled the blankets further around herself. Without a word, Itachi pulled the chair closer she had been occupying before he lowered himself into it.

Exhaustion forced her eyes closed once more, but she felt it the moment Itachi brushed her hair away from her face and neck. She tensed at his initial contact, but as his fingers continued to sweep soothingly through her long locks, she felt her muscles relax once more and it wasn't long before she nodded off, her physical and mental pain fading with her consciousness.

* * *

Sharp, acute pain lanced up Sakura's side. Her chest felt tight as the effort to breathe became greater and greater. There was a sense of urgency in the back of her mind, telling her that there was something she needed to do, something that was so important she had to just _go_. But where she didn't know.

A pained groan pressed through her lips and she reached for her shoulder, only to pull her fingers back to find blood thickly coating her digits. Her wide eyes stared in horror at the glistening liquid, but her attention snapped away at the call of her name. Frantically she searched, her eyes unable to make out anything in the darkness surrounding her; it was so dark she wondered how she was able to see her hand at all.

 _"Sakura!"_

She knew that voice. But from where?

 _"Sakura! Please!"_

"Where are you?" she called back.

She searched, desperate to see anything in the encasing darkness, but there was nothing there to see. Cautiously she took a step forward only to stumble hard as her foot caught on something solid and unmoving, her hands and knees hitting the ground hard. The jarring movement made her shoulder ache and she pressed her hand to the injury again as she looked around for what had caused her fall. She froze as her eyes caught sight of Neji, lying with his unseeing eyes staring up.

A choked cry passed her lips and she pressed her bloodied hand to her mouth as her eyes traveled down the length of his body to the three bullet wounds she knew would be there. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she murmured over again as hot tears blurred her vision and felt down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Neji-." She cut off abruptly as her eyes returned to his face and found not Neji lying in a pool of his own blood, but Sasuke. The blood in her veins turned to ice as she stared at the lifeless body of her best friend, her eyes wide and her lungs unable to draw a breath.

"Sa-Sasuke?" she stuttered, unable to understand the sight before her.

She moved to touch his face, but stopped abruptly when she heard her name again, "Sakura!"

Frantically she looked around, knowing that voice so clearly now, and stilled when she saw Naruto lying nearby, his blood-stained hand reaching out to her as his tan skin turned pale and his lips lost their color. "Naruto!" she cried.

In her haste to get over to him, she stumbled again and dropped to her knees hard next to him. He was bleeding profusely from a wound she couldn't find, but she continued to try even as she struggled to get his mess of clothes out of the way. She was on the verge of a panic attack when his fingers finally wrapped around her wrist, stilling her movements. "Sakura," he murmured, his voice losing its strength. "You're…"

In frozen horror, Sakura watched as the life slowly drained out of his crystal blue eyes and his hand lost its grasp on her, dropping lifelessly next to his broken body. She searched his face desperately, but his stillness was undeniable and she screamed so loud she was sure she shredded her vocal cords: "Noooo!"

Abruptly Sakura woke with a start and bolted upright. Somewhere nearby she could hear someone screeching, but it wasn't until her throat became raw that she realized that the anguished cry was coming from her own mouth and she stopped immediately. Her breath came out in harsh pants and thick tears fell down her face as her entire side throbbed in crippling pain. With her shrieking now quiet, she could hear her heart monitor beeping erratically and it wasn't long before the door to her room slammed open as a pair of nurses busted in.

Quickly Sakura raised a hand to stop them as she caught her breath, her mind still reeling in the wake of her dream. "Go," she croaked, her voice hoarse and painful. "I'm fine."

They exchanged glances, clearly uncertain, but after another order from Sakura, they backed out of the room once more, silently closing the door in their wake. Forcing herself to take long, calming breathes, Sakura focused on just breathing in through her nose and out of her mouth as her heart slowly returned to its normal rhythm.

With the panic of her dream slowly ebbing, she realized the material of her tank top and sweatshirt was clinging to her form from her cold sweat and her hair was plastered to her face and neck. Still shaking, she ran a hand through her long locks as she pulled her knees up to her chest and pressed her elbow to her side. Her shoulder was still causing pain to spiderweb out into her chest and back, but she continued to just sit and breathe as she waited for the throbbing to ebb.

She wasn't entirely how much time had passed before she dared move again. Her side was still pulsing in pain, but not nearly to the extent in had been when she first woke and with the sweat drying on her skin, she found herself cold and on the verge of shivering. Carefully Sakura swung her legs over the edge of the bed before she peeled her sweatshirt off her skin. Once the material was out of the way, she began unhooking herself from the various machines attached to her, being sure to not pull the IV out of her hand and only detaching the tube that connected to it.

Once she was disconnected from all the wires recording her body functions, she slowly slid off the bed and padded over to the bag Naruto had brought her. She grabbed it from the chair before she entered the bathroom, closing the door softly behind her. She took her time to undress herself, not wanting to jar her already painful side before she turned the water for the shower on. The temperature quickly filled the small room with steam but Sakura didn't adjust it before she stepped in, sighing softly as the warmth immediately began to soothe her tense muscles.

The water immediately soaked through the bandages around her shoulder and hand, but she didn't care as she stood under the spray, just allowing herself one moment to not focus on anything but the penetrating warmth. It felt cleansing, as if the water was washing away her pain as well as the memory of her nightmare. The images had been so real they threatened to resurface in her mind, but she didn't allow herself any time to think about what she had seen. She didn't want to think about anything.

Eventually Sakura forced herself to move. She started with washing her body, taking the time to carefully clean around the bandages around her shoulder. It took her longer with the lack of her second hand, but it was shampooing her hair that was the real challenge. With the severity of the injury in her palm and fingers, and being unable to lift her injured arm above her head, she was forced to scrub her hair with one hand, a task that took her far longer than she had anticipated.

By the time she had finished washing her hair and rinsing out the suds, her fingers had turned to prunes. She wasn't entirely sure how she hadn't use up the hospital's entire supply of hot water, but at least she felt a bit more relaxed and soothed mentally.

Silently Sakura dried herself and twisted her hair into her towel with some difficulty before she opened the bag Naruto had brought her and pulled out a fresh shirt and a pair of gym shorts that only reached her mid-thigh. She dressed herself slowly before she shook her hair out, doing her best to squeeze out the excess water out of the long strands before brushing the tangles out with a bit of mild cursing.

When she had finally finished raking out her mess of hair, her arm ached and her scalp was sore from the abuse of her brush. There was nothing more Sakura wanted than to crawl into bed and watch some dumb medical or police drama to distract her for the rest of the night, but when she walked back into her room, she found her bed already occupied and she stopped dead in her tracks as she recognized the woman casually flipping through a magazine.

Slowly the blonde looked up, her blue eyes just as piercing as Sakura remembered, before she arched a perfectly shaped brow. "So forehead, you thought getting shot wasn't important enough to tell me, huh?"

Sakura stood rooted to the floor as her best friend from years ago gracefully tossed her magazine on the bed forgotten before she stood. For having just traveled across the country in the middle of the night, she still looked absolutely stunning in her light blue scrubs with her long, blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. She stalked across the room, her confidence obvious just in the way she moved, until she stood in front of Sakura, still just an inch taller than her.

"Ino," she murmured. Then before the blonde could launch into a full-blown rant, Sakura stepped forward and wrapped her uninjured arm around her as she buried her face into her shoulder.

Beneath her, Ino stilled before the tension drained out of her lithe form as her surprise faded. She hugged Sakura to her, careful of her injuries and ignoring her wet hair as she silently comforted her. "I'm still going to yell at you," she said after a moment of silence.

Sakura merely nodded into her shoulder. "Five minutes."

"Fine, five minutes," she agreed, "but then I get to yell at you."

Silently the two women stood in the center of the room, embracing one another. It had been years since Sakura had seen the blonde, but as Ino rubbed her back soothingly in the way she knew comforted her, it felt as if they hadn't been apart at all. Ino still used the same shampoo and the same laundry detergent, giving her that unique scent Sakura hadn't smelled anywhere since and though she was bold and abrasive at times, she knew when Sakura just needed a comforting embrace. The familiarity of it created a wave of emotion Sakura wasn't expecting and she tightened her hold as she shook, attempting to force down the tears that blurred her vision.

When Sakura eventually calmed herself, she pulled back, causing Ino to cross her arms as she looked her up once. "So, you going to tell me what happened?"

Sakura nodded as she swept her wet hair away from her face, a small smile on her face. "Yes, but first I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

 **A/N:** Introducing Ino.

Are you guys tired of my cliff hangers yet? Although admittedly this one is definitely not as big as previous ones. Thanks for reading and sticking with me through my random updates!

Leave a review if ya can! (They seriously help the writing process, you wouldn't believe it…)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** This is my third edit of this chapter and I'm still not happy with the first half. I'll come back to it eventually and fix it up, but for now here is the (current) finished edit. Enjoy!

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Fourteen - - -**

It was a cold morning, cold enough that Itachi had to pull on a sweatshirt over his sleepwear before he headed downstairs to brew himself a cup of coffee. He enjoyed its familiar warmth as the smell washed over him, arousing his mind from its sleep as his gaze fell out his kitchen window to his side yard. The cool temperature from the night had left the grass glittering with frost that was quickly melting in the morning sun. Birds were hopping through the yard in search of their meal and he watched them move around absentmindedly, aware that even though it was a quiet, relaxing morning, his mind was itching to dive into thought.

Normally Itachi would have waited until arriving at the department to give himself a caffeine boost, but upon waking that morning, he had been greeted by an email from Kisame, informing him that they had arranged for Neji's funeral to take place within three day's time. Which meant that his day was no longer to start at the police station, but rather the hospital.

With the funeral procession planned, Itachi knew that Neji's body would be released to his family today, meaning that Genma had identified Orochimaru as Karin's murderer and the attempted murderer of their witness, Tayuya. His case was finally closed. It was a relief, but with it came sadness. It was never easy to bury a fellow officer. Itachi knew he would need to send a department-wide email today about the service and extend an invitation to neighboring departments, aware that Neji had worked with multiple agencies over the years.

But before all of that, he wanted to inform Sakura.

She had been with him the night he died and they had been partners for the past few years. He wanted her to know Neji's funeral had been arranged before the rest of the department in the off-chance she heard it from a second-party. And he personally wanted to be the one to tell her.

Itachi was very conscious of how delicate Sakura's emotional state was at the moment. She was doing a remarkable job of holding herself together, but he feared that it was only a matter of time before her strength failed and she was forced to face the emotions she was doing her best to ignore. Multiple times during his visit with her the previous night, she had disappeared into her own mind, not even realizing she was doing so until she returned to the present. It concerned him that she was so detached from the world around her.

To add to it, she had gotten into quite the argument with her mother last night. He had been aware that Sakura was not close to the woman who had raised her, but he had been completely ignorant of its extent until he witnessed their exchange. The hostility in Sakura's tone and the harshness in which she spoke had surprised him; he didn't think one person could hold so much resentment, but it had been Sakura's own mother that had delivered the cruelest words, even taking him aback: 'I cannot put my life on hold for you.'

As a doctor, Tsunade should understand better than anyone how close Sakura had been from losing her life and how desperately all of her friends needed her to be present to ensure Sakura was kept alive, but her words appeared as if she didn't care either way if her daughter survived. It had been hard to hear, even harder to have the words directed at someone Itachi cared about, but he had remained silent. It was not his fight nor his business and he would not judge their relationship. Even as an outsider, he could see it was complex with grudges obtained from years past, from even before he had met Sakura, which is why he had remained a shadow on the wall to his accidental viewing of a conversation he had no business witnessing.

However, Itachi could see the toll their argument had taken on Sakura and he had done his best to comfort her without prying into her personal affairs. She had been in physical pain last night, something that seemed so clear to him now that Shisui had made him aware that she was rejecting her pain medication. He had requested to stay with her until she fell asleep purely out of selfish reasons, knowing that she wanted her space, but unable to leave her until he knew she was resting. Without thinking, he had run his fingers through her long hair, an action that had always calmed Sasuke down while growing up. It had been a long time since he had done that gesture with anyone, but with Sakura it felt natural and it seemed to have worked for the pained pinch in her forehead had relaxed quickly as she fell asleep.

He had chosen to stay with her even after she had dirfted off just to listen to the draw and release of her breath. It had been a stressful day for him as well and just watching her had soothed him, and eventually would have relaxed him enough to lull him into unconsciousness too if it hadn't been for the fact that Tsunade had returned to Sakura's room.

At first he had been wary of her presence, but he felt not anger of resentment from her. In fact there had been a concerned frown on her face, making him finally taking his leave to give her privacy. However, he had been unable to stop himself from pausing in the doorway to watch the care in which Tsunade adjusted Sakura's wires so she could sleep more comfortably and rearrange the pillows to better support her shoulder. It was obvious in the way she touched Sakura that she cared for her daughter far greater than she was letting on to anyone.

With that memory still burning in his mind, Itachi finished his mug with a long, final sip and placed the cup in the dishwasher before he finally returned upstairs to finish getting ready for the day. His routine started with a shave to rid himself of the stubble that had grown overnight before he stepped into the shower, taking his time to wash his raven hair with practiced ease. He noticed that the strands were becoming longer than he was accustom to and mentally noted to make an appointment soon to shorten his long locks before he dried himself and pulled on his charcoal grey suit with the white shirt and navy blue tie. He packed his uniform as well, already knowing that the press conference he had canceled would be rescheduled to that afternoon, and threw his gear into a pack before he finally retrieved his gun from his nightstand and adjusted it to fit comfortably on his hip.

Once Itachi was sure he had everything he needed for the day, he shouldered his bag and swiped his phone and keys from his dresser before he made his way out to the garage to his car. Easily he dropped his gear into his trunk, making sure to lay his uniform across it neatly to keep it from getting wrinkled before he slid into the driver's seat. After opening the garage door, he started the engine only to frown when he found himself low on gas. He'd have to stop before heading to the hospital.

With that thought in mind, Itachi finally made his way into the heart of the city, taking the exit before the one for the department as he drove in the general direction of the hospital, still blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He found a gas station a few blocks off the highway and pulled into the lot before sliding to a smooth stop at the pump. He set the machine to fill his tank before he strolled into the small store, intent on finding himself more energy. His coffee hadn't been quite enough to wake him fully and though he didn't normally allow himself to indulge in energy drinks, he would make an exception this time. It had been a long week and one wouldn't do much harm.

After making his selection, he closed the glass door again and was about to turn away when something caught his eye. It was a white can with a familiar brand name - one he associated with only one person - and an unconscious smirk passed his lips as he recalled the memory of Sakura running into him all those weeks ago with two of them in hand. Back then, she had been so obviously wary of him, afraid at the time that she had ruined his suit or angered him. The recollection of her wide eyes and embarrassed expression made a smile play on the corners of his lips as he realized how much had changed since then.

Still fighting the grin on his face, Itachi opened the door again and grabbed the peach-flavored drink before he made his way to the register to pay. He thanked the young woman behind the register politely before he returned to his car to finish fueling, his destination once again set on the hospital.

Just like the previous days, it was busy with patients and families bustling in and out as nurses and doctors arrived for their shifts. Itachi found parking near the entrance and collected his things before he maneuvered through the halls and took the correct elevator to the Intensive Care Unit only to pause outside Sakura's room when he found that despite the early morning hour, there were a handful of people inside. All of them were medical staff, immediately arousing concern within Itachi as he wondered what could be so pressing Sakura required the attention of four doctors.

Tsunade he knew, but he had never seen the blonde woman sitting on the bed next to Sakura. At least he thought he didn't think he had ever seen her before. Recognization stirred in him, but he was unable to immediately place her face. She was gorgeous in her blue scrubs, her long hair tied up out of her round face as her bright blue eyes bounced back and forth between Sakura and Tsunade as each spoke in turn. He flickered through his memory as he watched her and eventually he realized this was the same woman he had seen with Sakura in the photo that had been wedged into the mirror on her dresser. She was an old friend of Sakura's and he wondered if this was Ino, the woman that had been the source of their argument the previous night. At least one of them.

Curiously Itachi's gaze drew to Tsunade as she spoke. She was dressed similarly from the night before in her dark blue scrubs under her white doctor's coat and though she was framed by a tall, male doctor on either side, she still held a presence that demanded attention.

But it was Sakura he was more interested in. His gaze fell to her automatically, nothing that the resentment and hostility that had been so apparent in her body language before were now absent as she listened to her mother. She was sitting casually on the edge of her bed with one leg crossed in front of her while the other hung over the side of her bed, her short gym shorts giving him a full view of her toned thighs and muscular calves. The same sweatshirt she had been wearing the previous night was zipped up midway, but her sleeves were pulled all the way down to her knuckles, keeping the majority of her injured hand concealed even as she raised it to brush a stray hair out of her face. The rest of her long locks were swept away from her face and tucked into her hood, allowing the bandages around her shoulder to just barely peak around the strap to her tank top as she shifted. But it was the furrow between her brow that puzzled him. It wasn't from pain nor anger; rather it was comprehensive as she absentmindedly rolled two silver, cylindrical objects between her fingers.

They almost looked like surgical pins and he felt his eyebrows pull together worriedly as he wondered if Sakura required surgery. Concern quickly began to bubble in his chest, but he forced it not to show on his face as Sakura finally looked up and met his gaze. Immediately he closed the distance to her room, sliding the door open when Sakura gave no indication that she didn't want him to enter. The blonde beside her cocked her brow at his entrance and glanced briefly at Sakura, who didn't return her gaze, before returning her bright blue eyes back to him to look him up curiously.

"-the Recover Ward afterwards," Tsunade continued, unfazed by his appearance. "The initial recovery time will be a day or two, but with a few months of physical therapy we expect you'll regain most of your motor function, if not all."

Sakura cocked her head. "Most meaning…?"

"Eight percent," Tsunade replied.

An incredulous look suddenly crossed her face, but Itachi could only watch in confusion, not fully understanding the flow of the conversation. "Eighty?" Sakura repeated. "You said at least ninety-five."

"Sakura, you knew the possible outcome when your mom first started researching this," the blonde beside Sakura informed her, her voice soft but expectant. "You don't have to do this if you're having second thoughts."

"I know, I know," Sakura sighed. She stopped fiddling with the silver pieces in her hand and wrapped her fingers around them as she flexed her bandaged hand, wincing slightly. The room fell silent as all eyes rested on her, obviously waiting for her to make a decision about whatever they were discussing. Eventually, she let out a long breath. "When?"

"I have it scheduled for this afternoon at three," Tsunade supplied.

Sakura frowned as she bit her lip thoughtfully, but eventually she released it and nodded. "Okay. Three."

Excitement suddenly exuded from the all four of the doctors as they began to chat animatedly with one another, but it didn't escape Itachi's notice that Sakura remained somber like a lonely dark cloud on a sunny day. His concern grew at the tension and uncertainty radiating off of her as her fingers returned to fiddling with the pieces in her hand, her gaze suddenly distant as she once again detached herself, the world around her gone as her thoughts became her reality.

However, Itachi's attention turned to Tsunade as she walked up to Sakura and held her hand out expectantly. "I can hold onto those for now."

Slowly Sakura blinked herself to the present and stopped fidgeting to stare at her mother before she dropped her gaze back down to the silver pieces resting in her palm. "I think I want to keep them for a little bit."

An expression crossed Tsunade's face that showed she wanted to argue, but eventually she withdrew her hand. "Alright, but I'll need them before we start." Sakura nodded, but said nothing as her mother then turned to the younger blonde on the bed. "Ino, if you're scrubbing in, you need to get caught up on our research."

The excitement on Ino's face grew and she nodded eagerly before hopping off the bed to follow the other doctors out of the room; however, Tsunade stayed behind, her amber eyes flickering to him and the retreating medical staff before returning to Sakura, her voice quieter and less clinical than before, "Sakura, if you don't want to do this, you need to tell me now."

The pinkette pursed her lips together, an uncertain look on her face as she met her mother's gaze. "Are you sure this is the best plan?"

Without hesitation, Tsunade nodded. "Yes. I know it's frightening, but we've done our research and taken the time to look for alternatives. The damage is extensive and this is the only sure way we know that you'll be able to regain most of your function."

Itachi's expression remained calm as he watched the two interact, but he felt his chest tighten as he realized that his earlier assumption had been correct: Sakura was going back into surgery. It left him feeling numb. He could still clearly remember how he had felt when Sakura had been in surgery only a few days ago and he knew with complete certainty he didn't want to feel that way again.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he returned Tsunade's polite nod before she excused herself, closing the door behind her and leaving the pair alone once more. He watched Sakura as she stared at her palm, but then she fisted her hand around the metal pieces and rested her chin on it as she raised her gaze to meet his. Now that she was looking at him directly, he realized she didn't look very well rested at all.

"How did you sleep?" Itachi asked softly as he finally pushed off the wall to approach her.

She smiled tightly but it quickly faded. "Alright. For a little while."

The corner of his mouth pulled down into a frown, but he decided not to press as he stopped next to her and held out the energy drink he had purchased. "I thought you might enjoy one of these."

Sakura's eyes dropped to the can in his hand before they widened in surprise. She shifted the two metal pieces to her injured hand before she accepted hs kind gesture, a genuine smile stretching across her face. "Thank you. This is really…nice," she finished hesitantly. She smiled at him again before it slowly faded with a soft sigh, her shoulders slouching. "Unfortunately I can't drink this until tomorrow though," she said quietly as her gaze dropped to her lap again. "I'm not allowed to eat or drink anything other than water before surgery."

The pleasure at being able to give her some joy quickly faded as he fought the urge to frown again. "Why did you not say you needed to go back into surgery?"

She pursed her lips and shifted slightly, unable to meet his gaze. "Probably for the same reason that I haven't told anyone I likely have to resign as a police officer," she answered softly.

Immediately Itachi's brow rose in surprise and he carefully lowered himself onto the bed next to her, his gaze never once wavering from her face. "What makes you think that? The Prosecutor's Office has not made their final decision yet."

Silently Sakura leaned over to set her energy drink on the small stand next to her bed before her attention turned to the silver pieces in her hand. She played with them a moment before she held them out to him, only dropping them into his palm after he extended his hand. Curiously he examined the metal. They were warm from Sakura's body heat and small, barely a few inches in length and only a few centimeter's wide, but there was a recognizable shape and design to them.

"These are to replace the metacarpals in my index and middle fingers," she explained quietly.

Itachi's gaze returned to her face, but her eyes were focused on the titanium bones between his fingers.

"The bullet that went through my hand completely destroyed the bones, making it impossible for even surgery to correct the damage," Sakura explained. Her voice was clinical and detached as if she were the doctor explaining a procedure to a patient rather than being the patient herself. "So they have to remove the remaining fragments and stitch my tendons to the artificial bones and hope that I'll regain basic motor function. As of right now, I wouldn't be able to even hold a gun, nonetheless pull a trigger."

Itachi's mouth pressed into a thin line as he offered her the metal pieces back. "But your shoulder will heal?" She hadn't said anything about it.

"Yeah," she nodded, causing some of his anxiety to fade. "With therapy, Tsunade thinks it'll make a full recovery, but my hand-."

"Let's worry about your hand after your surgery," he interrupted, causing her to finally meet his gaze. "Your mother thinks that she can regain at least eighty percent back, which is still a significant amount. We can worry about whether you need to resign or not later. Just one step at a time, Sakura."

Finally the tension released out of her shoulders before she smiled softly. "Okay."

A smile of his own crossed his face and he couldn't help himself from reaching out to sweep her hair back only to still as his fingers threaded through her pale pink strands faster than they should have. Curiously Itachi did it again, his eyes focused on her vibrant locks as realization slowly dawned on him that her hair had not been tucked back into her hood as he originally thought. It was simply gone, the strands now stopping just above her shoulders.

"You cut your hair," he stated bluntly.

A nervous smile crossed Sakura's face and she reached up to tuck a short strand of hair behind her ear as his fingers continued to unconsciously play with the ends, his dark eyes appreciating the way her pink locks seemed to better frame her heart-shaped face now. "Yeah, well Ino did. It was hard to maintain with only one hand, but it'll grow back and-."

"No," Itachi interrupted, his gaze finally turning away from her hair to meet her emerald eyes. He couldn't help but admire the faint blush dusting her cheeks and the way she bit her bottom lip nervously. He enjoyed the fact that she still seemed so shy at his touch even after the limited times they had kissed before. "I like it."

Her eyes widened minutely as his fingers caressed down her cheek until his palm came to rest on her throat, his fingertips barely brushing her jawline. There was nervousness in the depths of her dark green orbs, but also desire and curiosity, and Itachi found himself unconsciously leaning towards her, not recognizing their proximity until Sakura parted her lips, her breath ghosting over his own as she slowly closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss.

Suddenly Sakura ducked her head just before their lips met as someone cleared their throat loudly, causing Itachi to nearly groan aloud. He managed to retain his composure with an audible sigh as his cool gaze slid to the source of their interruption. The same woman, Ino, was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over a clipboard and her brow arched as she eyed the pair. Her lips were pressed into a thin line as she noted the deep blush on Sakura's face and the intimate caress of Itachi's hand against her neck, but he didn't shy from her piercing gaze as he slowly withdrew his touch, his fingers lingering on Sakura's skin as she dragged a hand through her hair to straighten any disheveled strands.

Ino clicked her tongue against her teeth. "I just need you to sign the consent forms, Sakura. I didn't mean to interrupt."

Itachi got the impression she very well meant to interrupt, but her cool expression didn't change as she approached Sakura to hand her the forms. Sakura kept her gaze downward as she quickly scratched out her signature, not daring to make eye contact just yet and Ino took the opportunity to look Itachi up slowly, her lips curling into a small smirk. "I don't believe I've meet you. Or even heard about you from Sakura."

She was attempting to get a rise out of him, he could feel it. However, Sakura replied quickly, saving him from creating an offhanded remark, "Perhaps because I don't tell you everything about my life." She handed the clipboard back to her friend with a pointed look. "But if you must know, Ino, this is Chief Uchiha Itachi. Itachi, meet Ino, my best friend from Med School," she said, offhandedly gesturing to each in turn.

By the tone of her voice, he got the impression she was fairly uncomfortable with the situation, but Itachi nodded at the blonde politely and offered his hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Ino accepted his handshake, but her eyes narrowed curiously as she dropped her grasp. "Hold on. Uchiha as in Uchiha Sasuke?" she asked incredulously.

Itachi nodded slowly. "Sasuke is my younger brother."

Ino's brow rose in surprise before a Cheshire grin broke out across her face. "Oh, and what does he think of your little love affair?"

Sakura shot the woman a look. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked sharply.

The grin on Ino's face never faded, but she waved her off and let her know she'd be back in a few hours to prep her for surgery before she exited the room, shooting Sakura a cheeky grin as she slid the door closed. Once she was gone, the room lapsed into silence as he watched Sakura and Sakura avoided his gaze. Her sudden shyness amused him, but he tried not to let it show on his face as she stood stiffly and began straighting the small stand next to her bed that had somehow become stacked with medical texts and journals since last night. She was obviously uncomfortable, but he didn't understand why Ino's presence had created such a change in her. She seemed so relaxed only a moment ago and now she was purposefully busying herself with flipping through pages she obviously wasn't reading or intending to read, just to avoid eye contact with him.

Eventually Itachi reached over and wrapped his fingers around her wrist before he tugged lightly in an attempt to get her to turn back to him. When she did, he saw there was a firm press to her lips and her eyes were downcast as she gazed upon the wrappings around her hand. It made him realize it was not his and Ino's exchange that had caused the change in her mood; it had been Ino's last remark. She was far more concerned about her surgery than she was letting on to anyone.

"Relax, Sakura," he murmured. "You are in good hands." When she nodded slowly, he dropped his grasp on her and cocked his head curiously. "Have you spoken to Naruto and Sasuke about this yet?"

She answered his question by chewing on the inside of her cheek, her gaze still diverted.

"You should call them," he urged gently.

"I will," she said quickly.

He got the feeling she didn't mean to do it anytime soon and wondered briefly if he would be overstepping to contact his brother about it personally. Sasuke and Naruto were her best friends and they needed to be there for her just as she always had been for them. Itachi wanted nothing more than to comfort her himself, but he did not want to supersede the two men that had been in her life for so much longer than he had.

"I hope you do," he finally consented as he stood to face her fully, subtly straightening his suit. "I must get to the department, but there is one matter I need to discuss with you before I leave. As your Chief." He felt it necessary to inform her of the change in their conversation and guilt stirred within him for adding to her stress. But it was necessary.

Sakura obediently met his gaze as she unconsciously pulled her shoulders back and stood up straighter, her body language automatically adjusting to the shift in atmosphere to give him her full attention. "Yes, sir?" she asked respectfully.

It felt strange for her to address him so formally after he had very nearly kissed her only a few minutes before, but he chose not to analyze how much more he liked the way she said his given name than his title as he watched her evenly. "The arrangements have been made for Sergeant Hyuuga Neji's service."

Predictably Sakura stilled, her expectant expression changing into something more emotional, more vulnerable as she slowly lowered herself onto the edge of her bed, her eyes quickly growing distant and unfocused. The urge to reach for her hit him, but he refrained as he waited for her to gather herself. "When?" she asked quietly.

"Three days from now," he replied.

She nodded slowly, her gaze still unfocused as her mind wandered into places he could not follow, but then she blinked and looked up at him again as she inclined her head. "I will speak to Tsunade about being released before then."

Itachi acknowledged her with a bow of his head. "Good. I will see you after your surgery," he told her before he made his way out of the room, only to hesitate in the doorway. Slowly he turned back to her, an expectant look on his face. "You should call them. They will want to know."

Sakura's didn't answer, not that he expected her to, and he softly wished her luck before he left, silently sliding the door into place behind him.

* * *

For nearly an hour, Sakura debated and warred within herself before she finally relented and pushed the call button for a nurse to bring her a phone to use. Her fingers had shook slightly as she punched in the number she had memorized long ago and waited with bated breath for Sasuke to answer his phone. The first words out of her mouth had been letting him know she was alright, but he and Naruto needed to get down to the hospital when they could. Of course the pair had arrived less than half an hour later, explaining that they would have been there sooner but they had been caught up in business with the department and had left as quickly as they could. Sakura had just smiled tightly and requested they sit on the bed with her before she began to relay to them everything she had told Itachi.

Their shock at hearing she was headed back into surgery was minimal as Sasuke recalled Tsunade had said something along those lines when she had first woken up after her first surgery, but Naruto had been upset that she had waited until only a few hours beforehand to tell them. But his complaints had lasted only a minute or two, which was fortunate because that had been the easier news to bring to their attention.

It had taken Sakura more time to find the words to explain that even if she was cleared by the Prosecutor's Office, there was no guarantee she could return to duty. It had been hard to meet her best friends' gazes as told them that there was a very real possibility she would have to resign and find work elsewhere, something that upset her more than she was letting on to them; more than she had let on to Itachi. Ever since she had considered a career in law enforcement, there hadn't been anything else she had ever wanted to do. The chance that she may very well never work a case or patrol the streets again distressed her and made her feel so lost, in more ways than one.

But Naruto had been her best friend for years and he always knew how to comfort her, whispering words of encouragement to her as he crawled onto her bed so she could rest her head on his shoulder while his fingers played with the short stands. It had taken him a few minutes to realize that her long hair was now gone and she had laughed honestly when he stated the obvious before his hand threaded through her hair, utterly obsessed with the change.

Sasuke, on the other hand, had remained mostly silent with his eyes downcast as he continued to play with the titanium that would soon enough be surgically placed in her hand, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Eighty percent," he began slowly. Both she and Naruto looked at him curiously as he slowly twisted the silver pieces between his fingers and met her gaze. "It's still a lot of function. I bet we could figure out how to work around it."

The corner of Sakura's mouth turned up in a smile, but it was hollow and faded quickly. She didn't want to think about it anymore and said so wordlessly as she dropped her head back down onto Naruto's shoulder and curled into his side. His familiar warmth and smell soothed her stressed mind and body, and with her disrupted sleep from the night before it wasn't long before Sakura found herself nodding off. She would have fallen asleep completely if it wasn't for a knock on her door before it slid open.

Tiredly Sakura picked her head up off Naruto's shoulder and blinked hard as Genma entered the room. He glanced between Naruto and Sasuke, his eyes watchful but his expression otherwise blank as he greeted them politely, "Good afternoon, officers. Can you please give me a moment with Sakura?"

They both glanced at her, but Sasuke immediately stood as Naruto carefully disentangled himself from her. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Sakura carefully pushed herself into a sitting position as Naruto told her they would be back soon before the pair made their way out of the room.

After the door slid closed, Sakura turned to the Deputy Chief as he stopped at the foot of her bed. She wondered if his visit had anything to do with Neji's funeral service, but she didn't have to wait long to find out before he began, "This morning we were able to match Orochimaru's DNA to saliva found in Karin's neck wound," he said calmly. "And after a bit of digging, we learned that he had been cell mates with Kabuto about five years ago while they were both serving time for separate sentences. You were right about looking into Kabuto's arrest record."

His compliment warmed her, but he continued quickly, causing the feeling to fade before it could fully set in, "We searched Orochimaru's apartment and found they had been keeping in contact through the years. It appears that even though Karin was Orochimaru's first victim, he did not intend for her to be his last. It appears that he was targetting at least four other women. He seemed to have a fascination for women with auburn hair."

Sakura listened intently, her eyes never wavering from his as he detailed their case for her, but rather than feel satisfied that they had found their killer, she felt conflicted. She was glad he could no longer harm anyone else, but she was also a bit sad. This man had been her parents' best friend and she didn't understand how he could have turned to such a life filled with violence and crime. How could a person change so much?

But Sakura didn't dare voice any of these thought. "So, case closed then?" she asked.

Genma nodded. "Case closed."

Those words weren't nearly as gratifying as she had hoped.

However, she wasn't given much time to dwell as Genma continued, "I received a call from the Prosecutor's Office a few hours ago." His words made Sakura still and she held her breath as she waited for him to finish. "It hasn't been made official yet, but they are deciding not to file charges on the grounds that your statement matches our witness's and the evidence is enough to justify your shooting. You should be hearing from your attorney soon to get the official notification, but I wanted to let you know personally."

Relief swept through Sakura, but it didn't quite make it onto her face as she watched her supervisor fight off a frown. Unconsciously she flexed her hand, taking comfort in the physical pain it caused, a welcome distraction from her feelings, as she wondered what was going through his mind for this news to not satisfy him. Did he believe she should be charged?

With bated breath, Sakura waited for him to continue. He seemed to be at war within himself as a myriad of emotions flickered across his brown eyes and his gaze turned out the window before he began, "I keep thinking that none of this would have happened if you had just followed my orders. You and Neji wouldn't have been placed in a dangerous situation that ultimately cost him his life and nearly your own." He looked back at her, but she was unable to meet his gaze and her eyes fell to her lap as she chewed her lower lip to hide the tremble in it. "I need to know that my officers can follow my orders without question and without taking matters into their own hands."

She knew he was waiting for an acknowledgment so she hesitantly met his hard gaze again as she nodded, "Yes, sir."

"As of today, you are on unpaid suspension for the next two weeks," he commanded, his voice full of authority, showing just how serious he was. "I do not want you back on my squad until you know you can comply with my orders without question."

His cool tone was left no room for argument and even with the build of emotions in her chest, she found herself nodding, fully agreeing to his terms. "Yes sir," she replied quietly but evenly.

Genma studied her a moment as if to determine if she fully understood the seriousness in which his command was before he inclined his head, his stiff posture relaxing minutely. "Good. I wish you luck with your recovery, Sakura," he said genuinely.

She nodded stiffly at him before he excused himself and exited the room, leaving Sakura alone, her mind swimming.

Slowly she fell back against her bed and rested her hand on her forehead as she replayed Genma's words over in her mind and wondered what exactly she was supposed to do now. She was essentially banned from the department for the next two weeks and even after that she didn't know what to do. It was doubtful Genma would allow her back immediately following her suspension and her hand would leave her unable to work patrol for quite some time. Was she supposed to apply for another division or just take a leave of absence? Could she even take leave for that long?

Stressfully Sakura ran a hand through her short hair and closed her eyes only for them to immediately open again as the door to her room slid open. "Can this wait, Ino?" she asked not unkindly.

Her blonde friend eyed her, her brow furrowing at Sakura's less than pleasant greeting, before she gave her a look. "Not really. I'm here to prep you for surgery."

The weight of those words rested heavily on Sakura's chest, but eventually she forced herself to sit up as Ino grabbed a hospital gown for her. Her blonde friend helped dress her, her expressions conveying her concern for Sakura's obvious upset, but Sakura didn't know how to tell her that her boss did not want her to work under him any longer. The words seemed to catch in her throat and she knew if she forced them, they would come out shaky and full of emotion she did not want to feel and so she remained silent.

Naruto and Sasuke returned to her room shortly after Ino finished helping her into her gown. Both supported somber gazes as Ino attached monitors and tubes to different parts of her body, and she grasped at the edge of Naruto's shirt as he watched Ino move, drawing his attention down to her. "I'll be fine. It's not like they're trying to dig a bullet out of me," she teased lightly.

But her smile fell as she remembered the bullet fragment in her shoulder - another secret she was keeping from them.

However, Naruto didn't seem to notice her sudden change in mood for he grinned in response and clasped her hand in his before giving it a squeeze. "I think you've hit your quota for scaring us for the month."

"Perhaps the year," Sasuke added.

She smiled cheekily at him. "Don't look so nervous, Sasuke."

Both she and Naruto snorted at the unimpressed look on his face as he rolled his eyes, but before he could retort, Ino stopped her prepping and turned to her, her face an impassive mask. "We're ready for you, Sakura."

Her words sucked the life out of the room. Silently Ino reached for the hairnet next to the bed, but Sasuke closed his fingers around it first before he made his way to her side. The blonde watched him for a moment before she turned away without a word, pocketing the titanium rods that were to be Sakura's new bones before she busied herself with double-checking her work.

With uncommon gentleness, Sasuke swept her hair away from her face and neck before he settled the elastic band around her hairline, his lips pressed into a firm line but the corner raised in a manner meant to reassure her. "We'll see you when you wake up," he stated.

His words forced a smile onto her face and she nodded as she gave Naruto's hand one last squeeze before Ino took her from the room.

Above her, Sakura could feel Ino's jealousy raging just below the surface, but Sakura found herself unable to comfort her old friend. As the operating room drew nearer, she felt her nerves twist her stomach and doubt begin to cloud her mind. Her mother was an amazing surgeon and she had called in some of the best doctors she knew, but this was a surgery based entirely upon the limited research of one previous study and a pile of theories. Would this even work?

The doors to the operating room closed with a sense of finality, suddenly making Sakura feel as if the walls were closing in on her. The light above her was blinding and felt all too much like a spotlight, like every one of her doubts, every single fear was on display for the world to see and she felt her heart rate spike.

"Are we all ready?" a familiar voice asked.

Sakura turned her head towards her mother's voice. She looked so different dressed in surgical scrubs with a dark blue hat to cover her blonde locks, but there was no mistaking her intense hazel eyes as she approached Sakura's bed to look down at her. "The surgery should only take six hours or so, but to you, it will only feel like a couple of minutes."

Unable to find her words, Sakura nodded stiffly, her eyes wide.

Tsunade immediately noticed her hesitation and quickly held up a hand to stop the anesthesiologist from putting her under as she watched Sakura closely. "What's wrong?"

Sakura pursed her lips, her brows pulling together as she met her gaze. "Is this the right choice?"

A paused followed her words before her mother squeezed her forearm reassuringly, her hazel eyes bright with intelligence and confidence. "Sakura," she said calmly, as if the answer was obvious: "Everything will be fine. I've got you."

The ease in which she spoke immediately soothed Sakura's worries and the stressful beat of her heart began to slow as she finally allowed the tension to drain from her body. Eventually she nodded more confidently, knowing that if there was one person in the world that could successfully perform this surgery, it would be her mother.

Tsunade replied with a smile before she gestured towards the doctor near Sakura's head and it wasn't long before her eyes closed and she succumbed to the black world of nothingness.

* * *

"You know, you should retire as Chief," Shisui said offhandedly.

The casualness in which he spoke made his words momentarily fall on deaf ears until Itachi processed exactly what he had just heard. When he did, he stopped to stare at his desk phone, the corner of his mouth raised in amusement. "Shisui, it has only been a few years; I can't just retire." He returned to clearing his desk of the mess of documents covering it before continuing, "And what is it that makes you say that?"

Shisui hummed an 'I don't know'. "It just seems like you're always at work."

"You were always working when you were an FTO. And a detective," Itachi countered easily.

"Yeah, but that's because I had cases to finish and you would not believe the amount of paperwork rookies create."

The smirk on Itachi's mouth widened as he tossed a few files away and stored a handful into a folder before he locked it in the drawer of his desk. Once he was sure it was secure, he turned his attention to closing out his programs so he could shut down his computer. "And image how much paperwork I have to review being Chief."

"My point exactly," he replied, the sarcasm apparent in his voice even through the line.

Itachi merely sighed, knowing that on rare occasion he did count how many years until it would be appropriate to retire, but now was not one of those times. Right now, he needed to get out of the office if he was to run all the errands he intended to do that night.

"Anyway, are we still on for dinner or are you swamped at the department?" Shisui asked conversationally.

Itachi quickly closed out his email, refusing to get pulled into another digital conversation as he began packing his work bag for the night. "I am just about to leave. However, I need to return home and then stop by the hospital before I meet with you."

"The hospital?" Shisui inquired, his voice higher-pitched with curiosity. "To see Sakura?"

"Yes, I want to see how her surgery went," he said absentmindedly. He was aware her surgery had started a few hours ago and though he was uncertain of how long the entire process would take, he still intended to return to see if the procedure had been successful. He knew the whole ordeal had been incredibly stressful for Sakura and he wanted to check on her to ensure she was doing better before he met with his cousin. Which meant he needed to end his phone call fairly shortly.

Itachi did a quick sweep of the room, his eyes looking for anything else he might need for the night. His bag was unusually light as the events from the shooting began to wind down, making him feel as if there were multiple things he was overlooking.

"Uh, what surgery?"

Itachi stopped at the sound of Shisui's concerned voice before he let out a sigh and picked his phone up from its cradle as he lowered himself back down into his chair. "I'm assuming Sasuke didn't tell you then. Sakura went in for reconstructive surgery on her hand this afternoon."

He could practically feel Shisui's surprise. "When was this decided? I didn't hear anything about that."

"I believe she has known for a few days and did not tell anyone," Itachi said.

"And she told you?"

"More of I walked in on her consult," he supplied.

"And Sasuke didn't know?"

"Uzumaki didn't either." Itachi's eyes drifted to the clock on the wall and he tapped his fingers, feeling slightly impatient and more than ready to leave work for the day. "I shouldn't be there long. I just want to see how the surgery went."

Shisui hummed again. "You know what? On second thought, I'll meet you at the hospital. I meant to see her yesterday, but didn't get the chance before visiting hours were over."

For a moment Itachi debated within himself, half wanting to see Sakura alone without the chance of being interrupted again, but eventually he murmured his acknowledgment before hanging up. He didn't necessarily want to keep his attraction for Sakura from Shisui, but he still felt hesitant about letting anyone know just yet. She had endured a great trauma and though he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless, he knew he needed to take it slow. It felt as if Sakura was made of glass, just one slip away from shattering into a million pieces.

Their near kiss that morning had been a slip-up on Itachi's part. He had promised himself that he would give her space and time to grieve before he made a move again, but she was stunningly gorgeous and his attraction towards her was only growing stronger - an unfair combination. On top of it, she had looked so adorable with her new haircut that he hadn't been able to stop himself from running his fingers through her freshly cut locks. The new look suited her well and the desire to thread his fingers into her uniquely-colored hair still pulsed through his veins.

Pulling himself out of his musings, Itachi cast one last look about his office before he flipped off the lights and locked the door behind him. With the lateness of the hour, the elevator came to him quickly and he stepped inside before lighting up the button for the ground floor. The ride was fast and silent, only interrupted by the call of another floor.

Itachi looked up expectantly as the doors opened open and he nodded politely as Genma stepped in. "Chief," the older male greeted as he momentarily dragging his eyes away from the file in his hands.

Itachi stepped aside to give him personal space. "I heard you closed your case," he commented.

Genma nodded slowly. "Yes. It turns out Orochimaru was our killer after all." But there was no joy in his voice, only pure fact.

Itachi could understand his lack of appreciation for the conclusion of his murder. It had come at great cost and no relief could be felt after all that had happened.

"I spoke with Sakura today," Genma continued.

Itachi felt his interest peak. "Before or after her surgery?"

Next to him, the older male stilled as his brows furrowed in confusion. "What surgery?"

"The one to do reconstruction on her hand." He felt he was becoming a broken record, informing those necessary about Sakura's health, and suddenly he wondered if this was why she had kept the information to herself.

However, Genma opened his mouth only to close it again as a troubled expression cast across his face. Itachi watched him curiously as he struggled to find his words. "I told her she was on administrative suspension for the next two weeks," he said slowly. A look of self-inflicted guilt came over him and he shook his head as his fingers massaged his temple stressful. "I didn't know she was about to go into surgery. No one should have to hear that beforehand."

The news of Sakura's suspension surprised him, but he made no judgment about it. Genma was her immediate supervisor and she had deliberately disobeyed his order, which had ultimately cost Neji his life. But it was also clear that Genma's decision had not been made lightly if his current expression was anything to go by. A pang of sympathy for him passed through him as his desire to see Sakura increased; the news of her suspension would only be an additional stress on her already strained condition. Perhaps he should stop by the hospital before heading home.

Both he and Genma broke out of their troubled thoughts as the elevator stopped again to let the older male off on the administrative floor. He moved to exit, but Itachi spoke again, stopping him in the threshold, "I'm sure Sakura is alright, Genma. She's strong."

The Deputy Chief nodded, but he didn't look convinced. "Will you just check on her? Just to be sure."

Itachi smiled sympathetically and nodded before Genma fully exited, his expression still somber, leaving Itachi to himself once more. After the doors closed again, he allowed his frown to finally show as he wondered exactly how well Sakura would have taken the news of her suspension. She loved her job and he knew she enjoyed working under Genma. It wasn't possible that she would remain unaffected by his order.

There was a small voice in the back of his head that was telling him the tight lid she had put on her emotions was very close to breaking wide open.

* * *

Sakura was groggy, like her mind was wondering aimlessly through a thick fog, aware that there was more beyond what she could feel but unable to see it. Her throat was dry and scratchy, and it felt like her limbs were made of lead, but with a great amount of concentrated effort, she was able to drop her hand onto her face to rub the sleep fighting to pull her back into unconsciousness.

It took her a long moment, but eventually she was able to blink past the bright lights blinding her to make out her surroundings. Immediately she recognized that she was in a hospital room, but it was different than the one she had been in earlier. There was far less medical equipment for emergencies and the room itself was smaller with the lack of need for it. The artwork on the wall was just as limited and oddly placed as her last room, but she wasn't given much time to admire the strange landscape as movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention.

Pulling her gaze away from the painting, Sakura realized there was someone sitting in a chair on the wall across from the foot of her bed, watching and waiting patiently for her to come back to her senses.

"Tsunade," Sakura murmured.

A small smile crossed her face at the sight of her mother as the promise she had made rang through her mind, but it dropped quickly as Tsunade stood, her expression stony and her hazel eyes steely. The look on her face confused Sakura and she carefully pushed herself into a sitting position as she wondered what had happened. Had her surgery not been a success?

"We were able to remove all the damaged metacarpals without problem," she began, her voice cool in the quiet room. "As planned, we placed the titanium and stitched your tendons into the bone, ensuring your nerves and ligaments were undamaged in the process. With therapy, we believe it's possible you can regain full function of your hand."

Sakura glanced down at her hand and examined the bandages covering the surgery sight. It wasn't nearly as thick as the gauze that had been wrapped around her palm and fingers before, but she didn't flex her fingers, concerned that the pain would be more intense than before with its recent operation.

"All in all, your surgery couldn't have gone better," Tsunade continued, drawing Sakura's attention once more.

However, her voice was unwavering and oddly detached, the juxtaposition between her words and her tone were all too apparent and Sakura felt herself grow uneasy at the lack of emotion shown by her mother. The older woman watched Sakura for a moment more before she turned away and walked toward the door, fully intent on leaving and only confusing Sakura further.

"Tsunade?" she called uncertainly. She couldn't imagine what could have created the change in her mood. "What happened?"

The tall, blonde woman stopped a few steps from the door, but it was a moment before she turned around, her expression darker with sudden, suppressed anger, but she didn't speak immediately as she chewed the inside of her cheek agitatedly and shook her head slowly. "I was wondering why Jiraiya hadn't been returning any of my phone calls. It turns out it was because he has been in police custody."

Ice settled in Sakura's chest and she remained silent, unsure of what to say. Her mother's anger was nearly rolling off of her in waves.

With all the recent events, Sakura had been too distracted with everything going on around her to learn if Jiraiya had been released or not. She had just assumed that after she had given Genma the video, he would have been released at that time; she didn't realize they would have waited so long to confirm the evidence against Karin's body beforehand.

"I'm sorry," Sakura finally said. Her words came out soft, but she knew Tsunade heard by the minute change in her expression.

"You're sorry?" she repeated, her voice low. "You knew Jiraiya was being accused of murder and you didn't think it was important to tell me?"

Sakura bit back her sigh as she shook her head helplessly. "I couldn't tell you. I was under direct orders by my supervisor not to-."

"I don't care."

An exasperated look crossed her face. "What did you expect me to do?"

"You should have told me!" Tsunade retorted sharply.

"I couldn't!" Sakura raked a stressed hand through her hair as she sat up further in bed, her stress making it impossible to relax back against the pillows. She forced herself to take a breath before speaking again, "Believe me, there was nothing I wanted more than to tell you, but I couldn't. It was still an active investigation and-."

"I dropped all of my upcoming cases to fly out here to make sure you were taken care of - to make sure you would be okay," Tsunade interrupted. Her anger was swirling around her like dark clouds and Sakura opened her mouth to explain further, but she continued, "I put in hours of research for you, for your hand, and this is what I get in return?"

"Return?" Sakura asked incredulously. She knew she needed to stop and think before replying but she was too shocked to take the time. "I guess I didn't realize this meant I was indebted to you."

Tsunade crossed her arms with a roll of her eyes. "Do not turn this around on me! I came out here as a courtesy. The least you could have done was let me know that Jiraiya, that the man who helped raise you, was involved in your murder investigation."

"Do you think I was nearly killed because I didn't care?" Sakura snapped. "Do you think that I got my partner killed and that I was forced to shoot Oro-," she cut off abruptly before she accidentally revealed the most important detail of her case. Sakura was certain Orochimaru's name had yet to be released to the public and she did not want to give her mother more ammunition to use against her. "All of this happened because I care."

"Well certainly not about me," Tsunade spat coldly. "But that's nothing we didn't already know and it's not important. What is important is that you allowed Jiraiya to suffer because of a grudge you have against me and that is wholly unacceptable!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous! I fought tooth and nail for him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him, but my orders trump my personal feelings on the matter and I do not regret the decision I made to not tell you. My world does not revolve around your feelings."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sakura regretted them, her anger suddenly blowing out like a candle in a windstorm. Tsunade physically stopped, her expression changing minutely before she held up her hands, a gesture to show her sudden disinterest in their dispute. "You know what, Sakura?" She said the words quietly but her tone still simmering with rage. "We're through. I tried to help you, but it's obvious that our relationship ended long ago. I'm done with you."

The seriousness of her words hit Sakura like a physical blow. Her heart began to hammer in her chest, her monitor audibly counting the beats, and she opened her mouth, but found herself unable to form words. Tsunade had never been so completely dismissive with her before nor stared at her so angrily, so hurtfully in her entire lifetime. It made Sakura believe her words were devastatingly sincere and she quickly held out her hand to stop her. "Tsunade, wait. I-."

However, she merely huffed humorlessly before she turned and stalked out of the room, her doctor's coat billowing out behind her. And Sakura was entirely convinced that if she let her mother leave now, she would never see her again.

Quickly Sakura began pulling at her wires, yanking the heart monitor off her finger and another set of cords off her chest before she hurriedly slid her IV out of her arm with a sharp pinch. She spotted her bag on another chair in the room and launched herself at it, pulling on her sweatshirt and sweats before stepping into her athletic shoes. Her head swam in her haste, her vision temporarily darkening with her sudden movements so soon after waking, but she forced herself into motion and threw the door to her room open again, impending panic steadily growing in the back of her mind.

"Sergeant Haruno!" She heard some medical staff call her name, but she pressed on, her running steps echoing in the hall.

Adrenaline pulsed through her veins and she nearly screamed in frustration as the elevator doors closed just as she rounded the corner. Her fist knocked against the call button, but her impatience won out and she spun around abruptly and sprinted towards the stairs, slamming the door open with a growl of irritation as her freshly-operated hand throbbed painfully at the abuse. She took the stairs two at a time, her breath coming out in short, ragged gasps as her lungs burned, but she pushed on until she busted through the door on the ground floor.

A few heads turned in her direction at her abrupt and loud entrance, but she ignored them as she blinked away her blurred vision before she searched for that familiar head of blonde hair. Her chest was tight from exertion and in the back of her mind, she knew it shouldn't be this hard for her to breathe, but she pushed herself into a run again when she didn't locate Tsunade. Sharp stabs of pain pierced her sides and her shoulder ached, but she made for the entryway, sprinting past families and medical staff as she blinked hard to clear her eyes.

Sakura was forced to stop just outside the entrance of the hospital as vertigo hit her hard. She ground her teeth together to bite back a groan and nearly doubled over as nausea hit her, but she sucked in ragged breath and continued to scour the parking lot, desperate to find any sign of her mother.

"No," she panted when she found all of the many faces looking at her were not the person she was searching for.

A weak cough escaped her exhausted lungs, but she merely wiped her mouth before she broke out into a run again. However, she only made it three steps before a strong arm wrapped around her middle, effectively preventing her from going any further. "Sakura! Where are you going?"

"Let me go!" she panted sharply. Her chest burned as she coughed again but adrenaline was pulsing through her veins, giving her what little energy she had left. Her strength was failing her and her vision kept doubling, but she continued to struggle.

"Sakura, stop," they ordered.

A biting retort was ready at the tip of her tongue, but a sudden coughing fit stole the words out of her mouth and she would have dropped to the ground if not for the arm around her waist. Carefully they helped lower her to the ground until she was on her hands and knees, her body shaking with every hard draw and sharp expel of her lungs. It felt like she couldn't breathe and she desperately grasped at the hand that was touching her face as she finally looked up and saw dark eyes through doubled-vision.

"Sasuke," she croaked. "Find her."

He searched her face and shook his head not understanding. "Who?"

She coughed hard again, the air scrapping against her throat upon its exit as she released his hand to clutch his shirt. She tried to find the breath to speak, but it got trapped in her throat and fear snaked into her chest as she realized there wasn't enough oxygen entering her lungs. She was going to suffocate.

With loud, panicked gasps, Sakura grasped at him desperately as she vaguely heard his shout for help. But his voice was fading and her world was growing darker and with one last attempt to draw a full breath of air into lungs, she pitched forward and spiraled out of consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I know. Another cliffhanger. And you guys are going to be mad but expect a strange update day next week. I'll be at Sakura Con (anime convention whoo!) Friday, Saturday and Sunday and I will literally have zero time to write for those three days. But I will definitely get it out before two weeks.

Ya'll were thinking it was Itachi at first, huh?

A lot happened in this chapter. Sakura cut her hair (like canon, yay!). Next chapter will be another long one (probably the longest so far) so expect a delay for that as well.

Thanks for taking the time to read! Hope you enjoyed!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** This chapter went through a major rewrite, hence the massive delay in getting it out. Plus with my four day break from not writing, I actually sort of forgot how to properly compose sentences (it's weird. I have to religiously keep writing to remember my own style...) However, I am actually really pleased with the final product of this and I hope you guys enjoy!

Also to the 'Guest' that said Sakura would be unable to talk, nonetheless get out of bed after surgery, in the real world, you are correct. In fiction and drama and suspense, yes she can!

So I want to take a moment to discuss the Tsunade/Sakura fight. I got a lot of reviews from people believing Sakura was at fault but also a lot thinking it was Tsunade. Fights are messy and mean and people say things that they don't mean or don't mean to say out loud but you're just so angry that you say them anyway. That's what their fights were supposed to represent - that both sides had valid points and both sides said things that were wrong. Life is not black and white. So essentially you're all right.

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Fifteen - - -**

The moment Itachi stepped through the door he knew something was wrong. Next to him, Shisui paused as they both gazed upon the sight of Sasuke in bed with Sakura, her smaller form curled around his with her legs draped across his hips and her face resting on his shoulder as Sasuke cradled her against him. The room was dark, only lit up by the phone in Sasuke's hand as his finger dragged across the LED screen, but even in the low lighting, Itachi could see Sakura's hair was tousled and her fingers were twisted tightly in the material of his shift even as she slept. The scene reminded Itachi of how a parent might comfort their child.

A deep frown settled on Itachi's features as he tried to understand what could have transpired in the short amount of time following Sakura's surgery to have created such a tension in the room, but Itachi's attention fixated on his brother as he finally looked up from his phone, his and Shisui's entrance drawing his gaze. Shisui started to voice the question they were both mulling over, but he was barely able to get a word out before Sasuke quickly shushed him with a finger to his lips before he carefully began disentangling himself from the petite woman wrapped around him.

Sasuke stood slowly, still hunched over the bed slightly as he struggled to get Sakura to fully release him. After she finally did, Sasuke padded soundlessly to the door walked out of the room, silently gesturing for them to follow before he slid the door back into place and turned to the pair with an agitated sigh.

"What happened?" Itachi asked immediately. His tone was equal parts demanding and concerned.

Raking a hand through his hair and further musing his wild locks, Sasuke sighed. "Sakura tried to leave the hospital. And she collapsed outside."

Predictably both Itachi and Shisui's eyes widened before Itachi cast a glance back into the room, missing his cousin's brief stare before he turned to Sasuke. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sasuke said not as confident as he could have. "The doctors said she passed out because she couldn't breathe, but there was nothing blocking her airway. They transported her back here and ran a few tests, but they haven't gotten back to me yet. They just said they'll keep her under surveillance."

Itachi dragged his eyes away from Sakura's unconscious form to look at his brother questioningly. "Do you think it was a panic attack?" He forced himself not to meet Shisui's gaze at his question, knowing that his younger brother was not aware of the New Year's Eve incident.

Sasuke merely shook his head. "I don't know. I caught up with her just outside the hospital doors."

"It wasn't a panic attack."

All three males turned at the voice of the newcomer and Itachi's brow rose curiously when he found Ino standing nearby. She was no longer dressed in her blue scrubs, but instead a pair of jeans that hugged her shapely hips and a white shirt under a dark blue leather jacket. She looked like something out of a fashion magazine, her style elegant and bold, much like her personality.

"And you are?" Shisui asked.

Itachi suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at his cousin as he recognized the ulterior tone in his voice. "This is Ino," he introduced.

The blonde nodded at him politely, but the teasing light in her blue eyes was gone and her pretty face was somber as she glanced at Sakura through the glass door. The men studied her briefly before Sasuke asked, "How do you know it wasn't a panic attack?"

"The hormones in her brain," she answered, turning to look at him. "When a person experiences a panic attack, it's usually caused by the body releasing an overabundance of specific hormones, such as cortisol and adrenaline, or sometimes it's because hyperthyroidism has occurred."

"Which is?" Shisui pressed.

Her gaze flickered to him. "An overproduction of the thyroid hormone. However, Sakura's hormone levels were regular. My best theory is that she simply over-exerted herself too soon after waking from surgery." She flashed them a sarcastic smile. "We never recommend sprinting down five flights of stairs so soon after surgery."

Both he and Shisui froze. "What?" Shisui asked. "Why the hell did she do that?"

Sasuke hummed thoughtfully, but Itachi found his gaze landing on Ino as she checked her watch, purposefully avoiding joining in on the conversation. He was certain she had a hunch as to what had upset Sakura enough to endanger her health, but rather than sharing she simply shrugged as she dropped her gaze from her wrist. "That I don't know, but you'll have to excuse me, gentlemen," she said coolly. "Unfortunately I am an intern in another hospital across the country and there's a flight I need to catch." Her sapphire orbs returned to the hospital room and Itachi couldn't help but notice the small frown that pulled on the corners of her lips, but it was gone just as quickly as it had appeared and she smiled at all of them before excusing herself.

Her heeled-boots echoed in her wake as she walked away, but before she could round the corner, Sasuke called out to her: "Ino."

She half-turned back to them expectantly, her brow perfectly arched as she waited for him to speak.

"I recognize your name," he said. "You were Sakura's best friend back in Med School."

A ghost of a smile flickered across her face as she turned to face him fully. "I was."

"You know her then." He had worded it as a statement. "When I found Sakura outside the hospital, she told me to 'find her'. Do you know who she was talking about?" he asked.

Itachi frowned at his brother's question as he suddenly wondered if it was more Sakura had been chasing after someone rather than attempting to leave the hospital. He had a sneaking suspicion of who it was that she had been so desperate to track down, but he withheld his opinion as Ino merely gave Sasuke a one-shouldered shrug. "I wouldn't know. Sakura and I were friends a long time ago. You know her better than I do."

Itachi recognized the sadness in her voice as the same frown briefly crossed her face, but just as before, it quickly vanished and she bid them one last farewell before she turned and disappeared around the corner.

With Ino now gone, they lapsed into silence. Itachi found his gaze returning to Sakura as he studied her small form through the glass door only for his attention to focus on his brother as he sighed quietly. "What am I supposed to do? She's such a mess right now. How am I supposed to help her when I don't know what's wrong?"

Surprisingly it was Shisui that replied, "You do nothing." Sasuke didn't look pleased with his answer, but Shisui continued before he could mutter something sarcastic, "You support her and you be there for her. You can't force her to tell you what's wrong; it'll only make her shut you out more. But when she's ready, she'll come to you."

The disgruntled expression on Sasuke's face faded with a long sigh. He didn't bother with a reply to Shisui's advice as he rested his fist against the glass, his gaze returning to Sakura. The deep cut along his brow was already healing and fading away, but in the lighting it only made Sasuke appear more lost and helpless. The desire to comfort his brother came over Itachi, but before he could step towards him, Sasuke turned to Shisui. "Can you watch her for a few minutes for me? I need to call Naruto."

With an understanding smile, Shisui nodded before Sasuke meandered down the hall, his phone once again in hand as he scrolled through his contacts. Itachi watched him disappear around the corner with an unsettling feeling as he realized Sasuke had asked his cousin because of his faultless unawareness of Itachi's attachment to Sakura.

She was his best friend and he his brother, and yet both of them kept their attraction towards one another locked away and hidden out of sight from even those closest to them. They all knew Shisui was her good friend and so Sasuke had entrusted her wellbeing to him while Itachi was the one kissing her behind closed doors. Perhaps it wasn't his place to inform Sasuke, but Shisui was his best friend and he wanted him to know.

"I kissed Sakura."

Predictably Shisui dragged his gaze away from the dark room to stare at him, his dark eyes wide and his brow arched incredulously. "What?"

Itachi inhaled slowly. "Twice."

Shisui uncrossed his arms and straightened from the wall he had been leaning against as he sent Itachi a pointed look. "Please tell me this happened before the shooting."

"Of course it was," Itachi countered. "The first time was on New Year's Eve."

The disapproving expression on Shisui's face faded as he blinked. "After my…?"

"Yes," he murmured. "The second was the morning of the shooting."

His cousin glanced in the direction Sasuke had disappeared before he turned back to him. "Does Sasuke know?"

Itachi merely huffed and shot him a look. "Do you think Sasuke knows?"

Shisui shook his head immediately. "No. That kid would lose his shit. You realize he will disown you when he hears about it."

Itachi didn't answer immediately as he leaned against the door frame opposite his cousin, his head falling back against the wall as he turned to watch Sakura rest. Even through the darkness, he could see her fingers were grasping the blankets beneath her tightly as she slept stressfully. "I'm more concerned about _her_ at the given moment."

Shisui followed his gaze to her sleeping form before returning to Itachi. "I take it she's more to you than just a stolen kiss behind the bleachers then?"

Itachi flickered his gaze to his as he huffed in quiet amusement. He supposed Shisui had described their kiss in the elevator fairly accurately without even having any knowledge of it, but his mirth faded as he admitted that he did want more. He wanted all of her. And seeing her like this was beginning to tear him apart piece by piece. "Yes," he breathed.

"Is that what she wants?"

A frown crossed Itachi's face and he shook his head slowly. "I don't know."

Shisui sighed out his nose before he met Itachi's gaze, his expression open but his eyes serious. "Then I'm going to tell you what I told Sasuke: Let her come to you. She's not ready to make any life-changing decisions right now and pushing her to do so, whether you mean to or not, will only make her shut you out."

As much as Itachi hated to admit it, he knew his cousin was right and he found himself nodding. Shisui flashed him a tight smile in return and gave his arm a small squeeze before he wondered off, murmuring that he would get coffee as they would be in for a long night. Without a word, Itachi watched him go, only returning his gaze back to Sakura once he had disappeared around the corner completely.

A permanent frown had settled on his mouth as he fully weighed the choice of backing off and giving her space. He wanted to be there for her, but he knew Shisui was right: she wasn't in a position to consider a relationship with him at the moment and he didn't want to press her or make her feel like he was pushing for a decision. It was going to be hard, but he knew with stunning clarity that he needed to give her time to heal; he needed to let her come to him.

* * *

It was habit rather than intent that caused Sakura to press the button on the remote again. And again. And again. Her unseeing eyes stared at the television screen mounted on the wall opposite her as channel after channel flashed by, each new show capturing her attention as well as the last. She had lost track of the hour long ago, her concept of time counted by the number of times she had recollected her fight with her mother.

'I'm done with you.'

It had repeated so many times in her mind it no longer stung as it first had, like words whispered in a dream, remembered but with no feeling associated with them. Her being down to her soul felt hollow. There was a void in her chest that should have been full of sorrow and fear and regret, but it was empty. She felt nothing.

"I have some good news, Sergeant," a feminine voice said lightheartedly.

Sakura paused in her endless switching of channels to drag her gaze to the surgeon standing in the doorway. She recognized her as Inuzuka Hana, the woman who had operated on her the night she had been rushed to the hospital. She had been around a few times after Sakura awoke from her trauma, but she had otherwise kept her distance and allowed Tsunade to watch her progress post-op.

'I'm done with you.' The words repeated again like a song stuck in her head she only knew the chorus to, growing faint and less rousing than the original with every passing minute.

"Sergeant?" Hana asked, her eyes automatically flickering to the screen monitoring her body function.

"I heard you," Sakura said. But there was no excitement or curiosity in her voice. Good news no longer existed for her anymore; there was only news.

The smile on Hana's face faded slightly, but she didn't completely lose the upward curve of her lips as she approached her bed. "We reviewed the scan on your shoulder that we took this morning and compared it to the one we did after your surgery when you first joined us and determined that the bullet in your shoulder has not moved, even after your rigorous workout last night." There was a slight inflection of amusement in her voice, but Sakura remained unaffected by her words, making Hana continue less enthusiastically, "Which means that you can be released today."

It took a moment for the words to sink in, but Sakura's expression never changed. "When?"

"I was just about to get the paperwork together," she answered. Her eyes wondered over the pile of medical books on the stand next to the bed before falling to the gym bag left haphazardly on the chair. It was still half-opened with clothes gaping out of it from when Sakura had frantically dressed herself last night before rushing after her mother. The sight reminded her of unpleasant memories and she turned her attention away from it quickly as Hana smiled tightly. "Why don't you gather your things and when I return you can head out of here? I'm sure you're dying to get home to your bed-" her eyes briefly flickered to the remote in Sakura's hand, "-and cable box."

However, Sakura's expression remained empty as she blinked slowly in response to her light teasing, forcing Hana to eventually make an awkward retreat. After she closed the door behind her, Sakura slowly slid out of bed. Her motions felt robotic as she shut off the television before she moved to her bag to change out of her hospital gown. She yanked her shirt over her head carefully and found her sweatshirt inside her bag where Naruto had set it for her when she had been required to change into her hospital gown for her x-ray. After wearing the gown and her sweats for so long, her jeans felt tight around her hips and it took her a few minutes to slide into them as she struggled with her one hand. The effort, like most of her daily tasks, left her tired and frustrated, and she sat heavily on the edge of her bed as she examined her hand with an annoyed frown.

Ever since waking from surgery, she hadn't yet dared to move it. It at least relieved her that she could now feel herself pinching her nails into the skin of her fingertips, but it gave her little comfort as she watched her skin flush red as she released the pressure, allowing the blood to once again flow normally. A quiet sigh slipped out between her lips as she turned her gaze away from her fingers and set her sights on packing the rest of her things.

She dragged the light pink gym bag from the chair and dropped it onto her bed before she began tossing her clothes inside, not bothering to fold them or even make them somewhat neat. She dropped her athletic shoes to the floor next to her, but before she could step into them, she heard the door to her room slide open, surprising her. She had expected Hana to take longer.

Automatically Sakura turned around only to still when she found not Hana occupying the doorway, but Jiraiya.

Her heart jumped and faint emotion began to swirl in her chest like captured smoke in a jar, but she found herself unable to form a coherent thought at his presence. Did he know the full story of what had happened at his studio? Was he angry with her? Should she apologize? She didn't know.

He looked better than the last time she had seen him, his face less haunted and his eyes more alight with life. He did look a little skinnier, but it could have just been the large, red jacket he was wearing.

"Jiraiya." It was the barest hint of a whisper, but it spurred him into action.

With long strides, he crossed the room until he could envelop her in a large hug. His tight embrace caused her to wince as he jarred her shoulder, but she ground her teeth against the pain as his arms encircled her and held her very soul, communicating everything into that gesture that could not be expressed with words. Part of her wished he would stop. Part of her wished he would yell at her. She had endured plenty of that in the past few days and she knew how to cope with it better than his uncharacteristic display of emotion. This was making her feel things she had no desire to feel.

"I'm so glad you're safe," he murmured into her hair.

She was unable to speak past the lump in her throat and so she merely nodded against his chest.

"Be careful of her shoulder. It's still healing."

At the sound of that voice, Sakura stiffened, her blood freezing to ice. Jiraiya released her and rambled out an apology, but her eyes were set on the doorway where Tsunade stood, her face poised and cool as she purposefully kept her gaze fixated on Jiraiya. She had forgone her doctor's coat for a pair of leggings and a long, dark green jacket, but her eye-drawing presence was still there.

"I wanted to thank you for fighting for me, Sakura," he said, drawing her gaze back to him.

She smiled tightly. "I was just doing my job."

His brow rose, obviously not believing her, but he refrained from calling her out as he smiled and rested a grateful hand on the shoulder not throbbing in the wake of his hug. "Nonetheless, thank you."

His soft-spoken words warmed the smile curving her lips, but it faded as memories flickered through her mind of blood and smoke. "I am sorry about what happened to your studio though."

A soft sigh escaped him and she could practically feel the sadness radiating off of him as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his red jacket. "I am too. I suppose it's better than ending with another one of my girls dead, but I will miss the industry."

His confession made her brow arch. "You're quitting porn?" She never thought she'd hear the day.

"Everything I owned was in the warehouse," he admitted softly. "The insurance will cover some things, but after having one girl murdered and another nearly so by a person under my employment is not good for business. No one would be willing to work with me again, even if I wanted to start back up." He frowned for a split second before turning his gaze back to her. "Who was the killer anyway? They never told me their name."

Sakura's heart nearly jumped out of her chest and she bit her lower lip as Jiraiya met her gaze. His dark eyes didn't waver from hers, but they weren't piercing as he waited for an answer; they were simply curious and apologetic, as if he was blaming himself for everything that had happened.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that yet." She honestly was sorry, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them.

Tsunade snorted from the doorway, but Sakura refused to look at her. She didn't think she could handle another argument at the moment without utterly losing control of her emotions and she was not in the mood to start up another fight.

Fortunately Jiraiya didn't press her or even acknowledge Tsunade. Instead he just smiled softly as his eyes traveled over her slowly, stopping briefly on her bandaged hand before gazing back at her. "Well I just wanted to check on you myself to make sure you were alright and say thank you before I leave. I had thought the worst when I heard the studio had been destroyed the night you had gone there."

"Hold on," Sakura said, unintentionally dismissing Jiraiya's fears. "Before you leave? Where are you going?"

Jiraiya glanced back at Tsunade, who was checking her watch impatiently, before he turned back to her. And Sakura suddenly realized with wide eyes exactly what he was about to say. "Tsunade and I decided that after everything that's happened that perhaps it would be best for me to stay with her in New York. At least until I'm back on my feet."

Surprise colored Sakura's expression as she glanced between the two before conflicting emotions settled in her stomach as she processed their arrangement. She was relieved that Jiraiya had somewhere to go, that there was someone who could help him in his time of need, but anger also coiled and tightened in her gut like a defensive snake as she realized that her mother was only too willing to help - just not her. It made her want to lash out at her again, but she didn't have the energy to pick a fight and she wouldn't know what to say anyway. Tsunade had already said her piece: she was done being in her life and that was final.

Reminding herself to breathe, Sakura turned back to Jiraiya with a ghost of a smile. "Good. I hope it works out for you."

He inclined his head, silently expressing his thanks before Tsunade cleared her throat. They turned to her as she tapped her finger against her watch and cast Jiraiya an expectant look. "We need to get going. Our flight leaves in a few hours and we still need to return to my hotel to gather my things."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied smartly.

His tone would have made Sakura laugh but she only felt cold at the realization that both of the people she had once considered her parents were only hours from flying out of her life. She wanted to pretend more than anything that she was unaffected by Tsunade's departure, but there was a trickle of fear in the back of her mind that she couldn't suppress. What if her hand didn't get better? How would she know her shoulder was healing properly? Was this the last time she would ever see her again?

The thought of her departure struck her more than she imagined it would. Her mother had been her anchor through her entire hospital stay: informing her of Naruto and Sasuke's well-being upon waking, reassuring her about the bullet in her shoulder, taking her through the steps of her reconstructive surgery. It suddenly felt like Sakura the light at the end of her dark tunnel was suddenly gone, leaving her lost to find her own way and as much as she hated to admit it, it frightened her.

"Well we better get going," Jiraiya said, pulling her out of her dark thoughts. "I'll never hear the end of it if we miss our flight.

Sakura just nodded numbly as Jiraiya hugged her again, this time with less enthusiasm as he avoided jarring her shoulder, before he walked out of the room and disappeared around the corner.

She stood frozen after his departure, but then her gaze landed on Tsunade as she began to turn away only to stop. She hesitated in the doorway, obviously debating her next words before she turned around to face Sakura again, her expression unreadable. "I know they did a scan on your shoulder this morning," she began quietly, "but you make sure you come back in two weeks to have them do another. If that bullet moves even a millimeter, you need to start discussing extraction with Inuzuka."

Sakura opened her mouth, but Tsunade continued before she could speak, "And you make sure you do your therapy. It's going to be painful and it's going to be hard, but you have to keep pushing through."

Sakura nodded and again opened her mouth, but before she could find her words, Tsunade turned and disappeared from sight, leaving her alone once again. The urge to chase after her was nearly overpowering, but instead she merely sank back down onto the bed as her gaze dropped down to her hand. She stared at the bandages as nervousness began to flutter in her stomach and she took a deep breath before she finally attempted to curl her fingers into a fist for the first time.

Immediate pain exploded in her palm and she held her breath and clamped her teeth down on her lower lip to keep from crying out as it continued to throb. Her hand shook with the strain, but eventually she released the air out of her lungs when the excruciating sting finally ebbed to a duller throb. If that was how painful it was going to be, she had no idea how she was going to survive physical therapy.

A sinking feeling of hopeless overcame Sakura and she doubled over until her forehead rested against her knees as her feet hung over the side of the bed. She kept her hand pressed between her body as she curled into herself as unwanted tears began to flood her eyes. Itachi had told her not to stress herself out, but it seemed as if that was all she ever did anymore.

It felt like her life was throwing her one problem after another without a break in between and it was eating away at her, and she didn't think she believed things would ever get better.

* * *

The department was quiet. It always was the day after a funeral. Emails were far and few between and for the most part, Itachi's desk phone remained quiet as he finished his work for the day. He knew his presence was unnecessary, given the lack of documents needing his immediate attention, but instead of his stress lessening with Neji's burial, it had only seemed to grow.

The ceremony had been a respectable one, well organized and beautifully presented by the department's committee. Itachi himself had never worked closely with Hyuuga Neji, but as Chief he had been obligated to say a few words. Gaara and the Mayor had spoken as well, leaving the large concert hall quiet as they all expressed their praise and their thanks for his ultimate sacrifice given to the department.

As he spoke, he had noticed Hinata sitting in the front row even with the bright lights trained on him, alongside Neji's immediate family. He could tell she had seen better days and though she hadn't yet discussed it with him, he had the sinking suspicion she was soon to . It was unavoidable and though he would miss her and her irreplaceable help, he didn't expect her to stay. Her continued employment with the department her cousin had given his life for would only stay a painful reminder in her heart.

It was one of the things Itachi had decided to distract himself with today. In all honesty, preparing a job description to Human Resources for a new assistant pending Hinata's resignation should have taken him only a few minutes, but already he had found himself staring at a half-blank screen for the better part of an hour. His mind was a thousand miles away and no matter how hard he tried, it seemed his concentration was persistent in dodging him. And he knew the reason: Sakura.

She had of course been at the funeral yesterday afternoon. Naruto and Sasuke had shadowed her the entire time like two silent guards, all three clothed formally in their dress uniforms looking sharp and somber. Their mood had been mournful, but nothing could compare to the dark cloud that seemed to follow Sakura.

After speaking with Shisui a few days earlier, he had heeded his advice and given her space, not seeing hide nor hair of her since Ino's departure, but he hadn't been able to keep his eyes off of her, taking in every inch of her form as she made her entrance, greeting those who spoke to her, but respectfully withdrawing from every conversation anyone attempted to make with her. He had wondered how she was handling herself, only too aware that she was held together by nothing more than a few fraying strings and though her presence at Neji's funeral had relieved some of his worries, it had also added a few more.

It had only been too clear to him that she wasn't well. There were dark circles under her eyes that even makeup couldn't completely cover and a tiredness in her emerald orbs that seemed to be from more than just lack of sleep. Sorrow had been written clearly on her face, but there were no tears. It was as if she had numbed herself to her surroundings; the horrors of her mind pulling her from reality.

The desire to reach out to her had nearly overwhelmed him, but Shisui's words had echoed through his mind again: 'Let her come to you'. And he had refrained.

Itachi had slept horribly that night, tossing and turning restlessly until the morning sun broke through the crack in his curtains. He had wasted his entire night thinking. It was his day off, but with his raging mind and his lack of definitive plans and errands to run, he found himself dressing for work regardless. Looking back now, however, it seemed to have been a rather unproductive day; a rarity for him.

Another soft sigh pressed out of Itachi's nose before he pushed his chair away from his desk and made his way to his window. The sun was setting, but with the light cloud cover, it merely turned the city a cool grey rather than its normal fiery red. Traffic rushed by, the streetlights visible even from his top office, but he found his eyes following the movements of a lone patrol car as it pulled into the small cafe across the street. Perhaps a small coffee break would correct his focus.

With that goal in mind, he turned away from the window and made his way out of his office. The somber mood from yesterday had carried over, causing the desk officers on the main floor to greet him far less enthusiastically than usual and he found his path uncharacteristically uninterrupted as he exited the department and headed across the street to his intended destination.

Coffee and warmth wrapped around his senses as he entered the small cafe and he politely greeted the familiar brunette behind the counter. "Itachi, the usual?" she smiled.

He nodded, but otherwise forewent his normal small talk in the wake of his churning thoughts. Fortunately she didn't mind his lack of conversation and went about preparing his usual Americano, her attention focused solely on her work, only looking up to briefly greet the next customer as they fell into line behind Itachi.

Casually he flickered his gaze in their direction and gave pause as he recognized Hatake Kakashi. It had been nearly a week since he had seen the Shift Commander, but he was very aware the last time they had met it had been during the very uncomfortable and very vulnerable situation involving Itachi's intimate gesture towards Sakura.

"Commander," Itachi greeted, his voice giving away nothing.

Kakashi nodded in reply. "Chief."

He was dressed in full uniform, drawing Itachi's curiosity. As a Grave Commander, his shift normally didn't start for a number of hours. "You are here early," he said conversationally.

Kakashi exhaled, his bi-colored eyes scanning the menu board. "I'm filling in for Gai. He was Hyuuga's FTO back when he began at the department and he asked me to cover his shift for the afternoon."

Itachi hummed noncommittally before his attention returned to the barista as she offered him his coffee. Kakashi ordered his own as Itachi paid for his drink, but before he could turn away, the older male stopped him: "Have you spoken to Sakura recently?"

Schooling his expression, Itachi turned back to him. "No."

Kakashi frowned and the request he had made a week ago drifted across Itachi's memory: please take care of her. He wondered if Kakashi thought he had abandoned her to Naruto and Sasuke now that the incident was beginning to die down, but he didn't dare ask and Kakashi's expression showed no judgment.

"I've been trying to get ahold of her, but I've been told she doesn't have a cell phone at the moment."

"Yes, her old one is in evidence and I do not believe she has gotten a new one yet," Itachi provided offhandedly.

The older male sighed softly, a flash of annoyance briefly coloring his otherwise unreadable expression. "Well if you do see her, will you please tell her to call me? I need to speak with her."

Itachi got the impression that whatever he wanted to discuss was personal, but he merely nodded his acknowledgement before he excused himself, ready to return to the department to try and get some actual work completed.

With the aging evening, the street lamps were beginning to flicker to life, lighting his path down the sidewalk. He waited patiently at the crosswalk for the light to change as he drank from his coffee, but his attention was pulled away from the light as laughter reached his ears. It was the first time in days he had heard the sound and he found his gaze following the sight of nearly half a dozen children running down the sidewalk as they hurried into a nearby ice cream shop. Their carefree delight forced a genuine smile onto his face, a feeling so odd he had nearly forgotten what it felt like with everything that had happened during recent days.

As the door closed behind them, his attention returned to the crosswalk before he continued his slow journey back to his office, a slight smile still curving his lips.

With his slow pace and his much needed energy, Itachi drank his coffee faster than he anticipated and by the time he walked through the front doors of the station, he drained his cup. Fortunately it had done the trick, leaving him feeling more light-hearted than before and he greeted the desk officers more enthusiastically than earlier as he continued towards the elevators.

He tossed his to-go cup in the trash after he called for an elevator to return to his office. He wanted to at least finish the job description for HR before heading home that night and possibly run through his emails a final time to ensure nothing needed his immediate attention, but his mental checklist was abruptly interrupted as the elevator doors slid open and someone slammed into him in their rush to exit.

"I'm so sorry. I was just-I have to go."

* * *

Sakura's grip unconsciously tightened on her steering wheel as she neared the police department. It felt like it had been a lifetime ago since she had last stepped foot inside and her stomach fluttered nervously as her mind flickered through every person she may come across - every person she had purposely avoided at the funeral. Her hand ached in response to her firm hold, but her fingers didn't lose their strong grasp until she had pulled into the garage and parked in a stall. She cut off the engine with a flick of her wrist, but it was a moment before she found the courage to open her door and step out.

The cars around her were silent, but she could hear the soft rumble of engines and the soft squeal of tires on the other levels as she walked unhurriedly towards the elevator. Self-consciously she zipped her jacket up and shoved her bandaged hand into her pocket, her fingers absentmindedly fidgeting with her car keys as she waited for the elevator to come to her floor. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until the doors opened to reveal an empty lift.

Silently Sakura stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby before she leaned back against the wall, her heart rate beginning to accelerate in her chest. She wasn't entirely sure why she was this nervous; she had come across plenty of her co-workers during Neji's funeral yesterday, but if she was being truly honest with herself, she knew it was because of Genma.

Ever since his visit the morning of her second surgery, she had been stressfully anticipating their next encounter. She wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting from her and she didn't know what to even say to him. Just the thought of facing him after their last meeting made her stomach twist into uncomfortable knots. It was unfortunate that she didn't have access to her work email from her home computer, but she absolutely needed to submit the document the Prosecutor's Office had sent her to the guild to cover her legal fees and clear her for duty, and so she knew she had no other choice but to risk that chance of crossing Genma's path to do so.

As expected Izumo and Kotetsu were manning the front desk and both greeted her upon her approach. They looked surprised to see her, but neither commented on it as she smiled politely and nodded at them before she pulled her employee card from her back pocket and scanned it to get through the turnstile. The main floor was still as she waited for the elevator that would take her to her workspace - or former workspace - and she stepped into it quickly, relief filling her when she found it empty as well.

However, that relief quickly faded as she watched the numbers climb as the lift brought her closer and closer to her intended floor. What was she supposed to say to the other members of her squad? She hadn't spoken to one of them since the shooting, all of them too busy closing the case to visit her in the hospital. Shikamaru had spotted her at the funeral the day before and gestured for her to join the rest of them in their assigned seating, but she had merely waved him off. She didn't think Genma would be so pleased by her company and so instead she had sat with Naruto and Sasuke, and tried to keep her head down as she ignored the muted whispers around her.

Fear of the unknown made her hesitate when the elevator doors opened again. She stared uncertainly across the hall, her feet refusing to follow her brain's orders to move, but when the doors began to slide closed again, her body finally sprang into action and stopped the doors before they could close completely. The hallway was empty, causing her footsteps to echo quietly as she ever so slowly approached her team's workspace, but before she entered her division's office, she drew to a stop again.

A myriad of conversation starters filled her mind, but each sounded as awkward and uncomfortable as the next as she grasped at straws. Was she supposed to apologize? Would they look at her or pretend that she wasn't even there? Shikamaru was the least of her concerns, but Anko had her good days and bad ones, and Genma had all but order for her transfer request. How was she supposed to face him after that?

She didn't know. But this paperwork had to get submitted and so she swallowed back the nerves making her stomach flutter before she forced herself to step inside.

Only no one from her squad was working. Genma's office was dark, and Shikamaru and Anko's desks were vacant. There was only one person in the room and Sakura stilled as she recognized her: Tenten.

The pretty brunette was standing behind Neji's desk, her face directed downward as she slowly went through his drawers, a half-empty box filled with his things on his desk. Sakura watched silently while she moved almost mechanically as she sorted through his personal belongings, packing up the important items and struggling to toss the trivial things. She seemed to hesitate dropping anything into the garbage bin.

"One of us can do that," Sakura murmured.

Her voice sliced through the silence, causing Tenten to stop shuffling through documents as she slowly looked up to meet her gaze. Her expression was haunted, her dark brown eyes red-rimmed from crying and lack of sleep. The cloud of utter loss surrounding her was like a physical weight and momentarily took Sakura's words away as her chest constricted in sympathy.

"I asked the Deputy Chief to let me do it," she replied softly. Her eyes dropped back down to the papers in her hands and she shook her head as she huffed humorlessly. "Only I didn't realize how hard it would be. Everything here is the last thing he ever did: his last thoughts, his last notes. I don't know if I can throw any of this away."

Sakura opened her mouth but nothing came out as she found herself unable to find the words to comfort her. Instead she merely eyed Tenten sadly, watching as she sorted through the papers before stacking them together and setting them inside the box. Even from across the room, she could feel Tenten's sorrow and pain radiating off of her in waves as she laid the items down gently like a parent putting their child to bed. It felt like an invasion of her privacy watching her go through Neji's personal effects.

"You and Neji were together, weren't you?" The question was out before Sakura could stop herself.

Tenten glanced up and merely watched her a moment before her expression softened, her lips curving into a nostalgic smile as she recalled some unknown memory. "Yeah. We met at the academy and dated off and on for awhile. And by awhile I mean like five years." She laughed lightly at the end, forcing the corner of Sakura's mouth to turn up in shared amusement. "About a year ago, we decided to see other people, but during the work Christmas Party he told me that he hadn't seen anyone since we broke it off and that he didn't want to. He just wanted me."

Her dark brown eyes shined at the memory, her face lighting up in contentment and Sakura felt herself smiling as well, sharing the enjoyment with her as she spoke of Neji. It was a warm moment and it felt as if Sakura's heart hadn't ever been lighter since the shooting. She had forgotten what it felt like to be so unburdened, so content that the constant throb in her shoulder seemed the lessen as her ever-present tension faded and her tense form relaxed for the first time.

But the moment was only that.

The light of happiness in Tenten's eyes slowly lost its luster and her smile turned sad as the recent memories returned to her. "I wish I hadn't wasted so much time," she said hollowly. "I could have had years with him instead of months. Perhaps then I wouldn't regret so much." There was no denying her grief and Sakura knew that though the funeral may have passed, the loss would continue to linger for quite some time.

She swallowed hard. Her gaze turned out the window to the overcast city, no longer able to meet Tenten's eye as she honestly realized for the first time that it wasn't just her and Neji's life she had destroyed, but also the ones closest to him. She didn't know why she hadn't given his friends and family more thought before and her selfishness made her nearly sick with guilt. She didn't even know if Neji had any siblings and it made her wonder how well she had really known him all along. How could Sakura think she was suffering when there was Tenten, someone who had been friends with and close to him, since the beginning? Her pain was nothing compared to hers.

"I'm sorry," Sakura murmured to the floor.

"It's not your fault," Tenten said honestly. "Neji was incredibly smart. He knew what he was doing."

Her words didn't make Sakura feel any better and she found herself unconsciously flexing her hand, the dull pain giving her something to focus on other than the emotions swirling about in her head.

"He told me he was worried about you and this case," she continued, surprising Sakura into meeting her gaze. Her brown eyes were accepting, not at all accusatory. "I don't know all the details of the night that…of the night Neji went with you, but I think he was trying to protect you. I think he went with you because he wanted to help you. I'm just thankful he wasn't alone. So thank you, Sakura. For being there with him until the end."

Sakura opened her mouth, but she found her words blocked by a lump in her throat. Her heart ached in her chest and as much as she wanted to reject Tenten's gratitude, she found she couldn't. Instead Sakura merely shook her head as she fought back the swell of emotion rising within her. She would not cry. She could not cry. But the last few strings holding her together were beginning to snap one-by-one and Sakura knew that she was close to being sucked down into the dark hole she had been clawing her way out of for days.

Tenten's soft smile only widened at her silence. "It's okay, Sakura. I don't blame you for not wanting to talk about it," she said gently. Then her expression grew pained. "But there is one thing I want to know."

The seriousness of her question made Sakura feel uneasy, but she waited patiently as Tenten struggled to find her words as she ringed her hands together. She started and stopped a few times before gathering the strength to ask: "Was-was he in pain? Did he suffer?"

A pregnant paused filled the air. Tenten's eyes seemed to pierce straight through to her soul as Sakura's heart pounded hard in her chest. Images from that night flickered across her mind's eyes of blood staining the ground, gunshots, Neji's weak struggle to breathe and her helplessness to do anything. She didn't want to answer this question. How could Sakura tell her that Neji had drowned in his own blood after being mercilessly shot? The answer was she couldn't.

"No," Sakura breathed. "The first bullet severed his spinal cord. He didn't feel anything."

Relief visibly swept through Tenten's small form, causing the full weight of Sakura's lie to hit her. She knew Neji had been in terrible pain, knew he had suffered until he had drawn his last breath, but with Tenten staring at her with her eyes wide with emotion, Sakura couldn't find it within herself to tell her the truth. It would only hurt her further. And a large crack splintered across the mask Sakura had been hiding behind for days.

Automatically she flexed her hand, but this time the ache provided no relief to the emotional pain ripping through her chest as Tenten gaze back down at Neji's desk longingly. The room suddenly felt small and Sakura knew she couldn't stay here any longer. Her conversation with Tenten had brought up emotions she had been fighting against for awhile now and only amplified her guilt. The weight of it made her feel like she couldn't breathe.

"Excuse me," Sakura said. She didn't wait for a reply before she turned abruptly and nearly ran back to the hallway. The email could wait.

Hurrying back towards the elevator, Sakura blinked hard against the rise of tears to her eyes and she jammed the call button before wiping at her nose as she waited impatiently. The porcelain mask she had hidden her emotions behind was beginning to break, like spider web cracks slowly spreading and expanding, weakening with time. The effort of keeping it intact was physically painful and she clamped her hand over her mouth as a soft hiccup escaped her.

As soon as the elevator doors began to open, Sakura slid inside and punched the button for the ground floor. She was practically shaking in her effort to hold herself together, her hand still pressed over her mouth to stop the tremble of her chin. She willed the numbers to count down faster, only wishing to make it to her car before the tears finally spilled from her eyes. She blinked them back fiercely but they kept returning and she ground her teeth together as her breath caught again. She was not going to do this here.

As soon as the doors opened again, Sakura bolted out only to slam her shoulder hard into someone waiting. She spun upon the impact, her hand leaving her mouth to grasp at her shoulder as it sent an ache of protest jolting through her system. "I'm so sorry," she said mechanically as she bowed her head. "I was just-I have to go."

"Sakura?"

But she was already pivoting on her heels as she continued her hurried exit. Her long strides echoed against the tiled floors, but she was pulled to an abrupt stop as a hand wrapped around her bicep and pulled her backwards. It reminded her all too chillingly of the way Orochimaru had handled her and she automatically whirled around, her hand raised to strike. Only she stopped dead when she found herself face-to-face with Itachi.

It had been three days since she had last seen and spoken to him, discounting when she had sat in the stadium while he spoke at Neji's funeral. His velvety voice had begun to fade from her memory in that short amount of time, but just the sound of her name on his lips reawakened all those memories and she felt another sharp crack splinter across her mask.

His handsome face was pinched in worry and Sakura dropped her gaze to the floor as his dark eyes sharpened with concern. She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp, but his fingers tightened as he stepped towards her. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She tried to say 'nothing' but when she opened her mouth, a choked sob came out and her eyes flooded with tears, a few spilling down her cheeks. Immediately she pressed her hand to her mouth, but before she could attempt to remove herself from his grasp again, Itachi pulled her against him. "Come with me," he ordered. His command was softly spoken, but there no denying the authority as he guided her back into the elevator with him.

Sakura didn't know where they were going or give it any thought as Itachi cradled her against him. His arm wrapped around her middle as his other hand supported her head against his shoulder, allowing her to press her face into his neck. The familiar, masculine scent of his aftershave and cologne washed over her and she further turned her face into his collar as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. She was splintering slowly, her last attempt at keeping her emotions at bay cracking and fracturing with every passing moment and she grasped Itachi's shirt like a lifeline as her grief chipped away at her bit-by-bit.

When the elevator doors opened again, Sakura followed Itachi blindly down the hall until they reached another room. With her face still half-hidden in his shirt, she only felt him open the door before he ushered her in, releasing his grasp on her just long enough to lock it behind them. However, without the circle of his arms around her, Sakura lost the strength and willpower to hold herself up and she slowly slid to the floor until she was on her knees with her face pressed into her palms.

Itachi lower himself down next to her before his fingers brushed gently through her hair. "Sakura, breathe."

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath as she fought against her emotions, but she refused, knowing that if she did the final, frayed string holding her together undoubtedly snap and she would lose control completely. Tears leaked out of the corners of her tightly-closed eyes as she shook her head, her face still hidden within her fingers.

His hands ghosted down her back and rubbed soothingly as she fought her internal battle, but she couldn't hold her breath forever and when she finally released the air trapped in her lungs, she shattered. "Oh God, what did I do?"

Her question hung heavily in the air, remaining unanswered as she shook, her cries emanating from her very soul as the grief she had for so long kept hidden and tucked away deep within her finally emerged. There was a physical ache in her chest that would not fade no matter how hard she pressed her hand to her sternum or how many times she apologized over and over again to no one. Her head pounded from the force of her sobs and her throat quickly grew raw, but she found herself unable to stop now that her tears had finally broken free.

And Itachi merely let her. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to help her as she wept for the partner and friend she had lost, but he stayed with her, his strong hands continuing to smooth over her back, comforting her and silently reminding her she was not alone as she expressed her grief.

Her broken cries echoed around the room as she pressed her hands to her face and agitatedly raked her fingers through her hair. Only when Sakura was too exhausted to continue her heartfelt sobs did she finally hear Itachi's soft-spoken words coaching her to breath and telling her that she would get through this. His reassurance washed over her and eventually she took a deep but shaky breath before she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position as she wiped at her face. Itachi let his hand slip off her back and he fell quiet, but Sakura didn't dare meet his eye to see what he was thinking. Instead she avoided his gaze and wiped at her runny nose and watery eyes as he stood.

Now that she was calming down, the pain in her shoulder came back to her awareness. The area where the bullet had entered ached and she grimaced as she slipped her hand inside her jacket to rub the soreness away as Itachi shuffled with something on his desk. It helped some, but the pain was still prevalent and she knew it would not fade until she finally took the medication the hospital had supplied her with.

Taking another deep breath, Sakura removed her hand from her shoulder as shame washed over her. Itachi's muffled footsteps stilled, but her gaze fell to the floor as she found herself unable to see what it was he was doing. There was no doubt that his image of her had forever changed. She felt pathetic - she was pathetic - sitting on the floor of what she now realized was his office as she rubbed at her face only for more tears to refresh their tracks down her cheeks.

This was the reason she hadn't wanted Itachi to witness her emotional break - the reason she hadn't wanted anyone to witness it - but now that he had, she felt embarrassment warm her face and she gave up attempting to make herself presentable as Itachi returned to her side and silently lowered himself back to the floor next to her.

His fingers gently grasped her chin and Sakura stiffened as he urged her to turn her face to him. Surprise compelled her to comply and she stilled as he raised a tissue to her face and began wiping away the mess she had created. There was a small frown on his lips and a slight furrow of concentration between his eyebrows, but there was no judgement in his dark orbs, only concern and Sakura felt her eyes flood with renewed tears at his kind gesture. They fell down her cheeks, ruining Itachi's clean-up job with every brush, but he said nothing. He merely kept dapping at her face, stopping only to retrieve a fresh tissue before continuing where he had left off.

Her chin quivered in his grasp as the desire to cry again hit her, but she did her best to stifle the urge with Itachi's attention focused so acutely on her. She found herself unable to look him in the face again and so it didn't take her long to notice the black smear on the collar of his very nice shirt, causing her eyes to widen in horror as she realized she had never removed her mascara from the funeral the night before. Immediately she reached for the white material. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your suit," she said guiltily, her voice raspy from her earlier strain.

Itachi never stopped trying to remove the residual makeup on her cheeks, but the corner of his mouth turned up. "That is the least of my worries at the moment."

Slowly he lowered the tissue from her face before he cupped her jaw and tilted her face side-to-side slightly as he made sure he had removed all of it. Once he was done, he released her, but he didn't move away. She could feel his gaze piercing into her, but she found herself staring at her hand instead as she studied the mascara and tear-stained bandage.

"How badly does your shoulder hurt?" he asked softly.

Sakura chewed her lower lip and shrugged lightly with her uninjured shoulder. "It's o-." She stopped abruptly as she realized she was about to lie. It seemed rude after how he had helped her. "It's sore."

"Do you have your pain medication?"

She shook her head. "It's in my car."

Itachi was silent a moment as he thought and she waited with her eyes downcast for him to speak. It didn't take long. "Why do we go get them and then I will drive you home?"

"No," Sakura answered immediately. It came out sharper than she intended and her eyes quickly found his before she continued, not wanting to put him off. "It's just…my apartment is quiet."

He pursed his lips lightly. "What about Sasuke's?"

A small frown crossed her lips and she dropped her gaze to her lap as she played with her fingers absent-mindedly. She struggled to find the words to explain, but Itachi had always been good at reading others.

"You do not want to go there?"

"It's just I feel like I've asked so much of them already. I don't want to become a bother," she said quietly. Her lip trembled but she bit down on it sharply until she regained her composure. "But I don't know where else to go."

She considered Shisui, but he was dealing with his own problems at the moment and she didn't want to burden him with her own. Ino was gone, her mother was refusing to speak to her and both lived across the country anyway. She knew she couldn't face the other members of her squad just yet and every other officer seemed to whisper her name as she passed. She didn't want to be coddled or be asked how she was doing every few minutes. She just wanted to go somewhere and be; somewhere she could relax and have someone in the next room that could be there for her if she needed it.

"Do you want to stay with me?"

It took Sakura a long moment to process his words, but when she did, she slowly raised her wide eyes to met his gaze and a small flicker of warmth filled the aching hole in her chest. But she hesitated. She didn't want to be a burden to Itachi after all he had done for her as well. "Would that be asking too much?" she murmured.

The smallest of smiles curved his lips, but it warmed his features. "Not at all."

Sakura tried to fight off the wide grin spreading across her face and she shyly dropped her gaze as she self-consciously tucked a stray hair behind her ear and nodded. "I think…" she trailed off as she slowly met his gaze. "I think I'd like that."

Itachi's smile widened minutely and he pushed himself to his feet before he offered her a hand. She rose shakily, her limps sore from her extended stay on the floor, before he released her. "I just need to gather a few things and then we may go."

Sakura nodded and watched as Itachi bent down to retrieve the used tissues from the floor and the box before he disposed of the first and set the second back on his desk. He then turned his attention to his computer and clicked around on it for a minute before he packed his briefcase and collected his jacket. Once he was finished, he gestured for her to lead the way out of the room.

They were silent as they returned to the elevator and continued to the parking garage. Sakura led the way to her car and retrieved her pain medication from the glove box before she followed Itachi to his own vehicle. The gentleman in him held the door open for her and closed it in her wake once she was situated before he set his briefcase in the backseat and slid into the driver's seat.

It wasn't at all shocking the comfort and style of his vehicle, but she still felt awed by its expensive furnishings and she did her best to touch as little as possible, already feeling guilty she had stained his shirt from her earlier episode. But the day's events slowly began to creep up on her, her mind and body utterly spent and exhausted, and it wasn't long before she found herself blinking hard to stay awake, the smooth roll of rubber over cement lulling her to sleep. And eventually she caved into the sweet temptation of sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Originally this chapter was going to end a little differently, but apparently I was making a lot of you mad because the last 5+ chapters have ended in a cliffhanger, so here we go. A non-cliffhanger. Sorta. I mean it is a little, but I don't really know how to not end with a cliffhanger...that's kinda why readers keep coming back, no?

I know this chapter was a week late, but now that I'm not doing anything on my weekends for the next month, the last few chapters should get out in a more timely manner.

Thank you everyone for the reviews! I was honestly so excited and so happy that I got so many that actually described in detail what you liked and hate-loved about the chapter. It seriously pushed me on when I was stuck. So thanks for the reviews! They are fueling my writing and seriously helping break down my writer's block when it happens!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Here we are again. The next installment of Code Seventy Seven. I would like to remind everyone that this story is Rated M. Please be advised.

Hecatoncheir, can I just hug your review? To your comment regarding my medical knowledge, that was hours and hours of research. Medicine has always interested me so I found some good reads to get accurate information about the surgeries. (Plus I watch a shit ton of Grey's Anatomy and Chicago Med - it can't be helped)

* * *

 **\- - - Chapter Sixteen - - -**

The soft click of keys filled the kitchen as Itachi typed away on his laptop. He stood at the island counter as he worked on the device, his fingers sliding effortlessly across the keyboard as he finally finished typing up the job description he had been meaning to finish earlier that evening. Next to him, his used dinner plate sat empty and forgotten as the night wore on.

The sun had set long ago, leaving the view to the backyard from the kitchen window dark. Some hours ago Itachi had forgone his suit for a much more comfortable pair of black sweats and a tank top, and though he would much rather be relaxing with a book or a documentary, he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on either, just as he struggled to concentrate on the work before him. And it was all because of the woman asleep upstairs.

Unsurprisingly Sakura had fallen asleep on the car ride to his house from the department. She had been utterly exhausted, both emotionally and physically, and when Itachi had pulled into the garage to find her snoozing restfully with her forearm cradling her head against the window, he hadn't the heart to wake her. Instead he had as gently as possible pulled her from the passenger seat before he had carried her into the house.

Initially Itachi had every intention of allowing her privacy in his guest bedroom, but after opening the door and finding the sheets in disarray from Shisui's latest visit, he had withdrawn that plan and instead set her to rest in his bed on the side he always left vacant. Her shoes had been easy for him to remove, but it had taken him more time to slip her out of her jacket without waking her or jostling her shoulder. He was only too aware of how hard she had crashed into him and knew that even with her pain medication, the injury must be sore.

She had been armed as well. Her gun had been concealed beneath her coat, and after a moment's debate, Itachi had chosen to leave it strapped to her hip. There would never be a point in his life that he would feel comfortable allowing another person to remove his own weapon and so he had left her sidearm untouched.

It hadn't been until he was about to pull the comforter over her that he stilled as he finally took his first long, hard look at her. Her short, pink hair laid spread across his pillow, the vibrantly colored strands standing out starkly against the dark grey sheets. Her bright, emerald eyes were then hidden beneath her eyelids as she slept, undoubtedly still red and puffy from her emotional outburst but just as alluring and captivating as ever. His eyes traced her face down to her full, red lips and paused there as he remembered how soft and warm they felt against his own all those days ago. He nearly gave into the urge to taste her again and resisted on sheer willpower alone.

Dressed in only a semi loose-fitted tank top, Itachi had raked his eyes down the column of her throat to the dip of her collarbones and her bare shoulders. The gauze around her upper body was gone, replaced with a less noticeable and less restricted large bandage, but his gaze didn't linger there. Her low cut top gave him a view of the subtle hint of cleavage and her full bust.

Sakura didn't have large breasts, but they fit her slim form well and he felt his body begin to respond to his lingering stare. She had a flat, firm stomach that had become exposed with the twist of the hem of her shirt. The skin there looked smooth and soft, but it was the thin scar that ran the length of her hipbone and down below the waist of her jeans that had caught his attention. He wanted to run his fingers along it, feel it and learn its story, and it was then that he blinked himself back to reality. This was invasive of him.

He had quickly covered her after that but he hadn't been able to quite control the urge to trace his fingers lightly against the soft skin of her shoulder. It hadn't crossed his mind until the moment he looked down at her wrapped up and resting peacefully in his bed how personal it all was.

His thoughts had briefly wondered back to the night she had offered her bed for him and Shisui. At the time he hadn't given the offer much thought, but seeing her tucked away so securely in his own sheets sent warmth curling within his chest. She trusted him to be so exposed and so vulnerable, and a sudden surge of protection over her had overcame him. His desire to kiss her flared again and he had to consciously force himself to turn away from her before he finally gave in.

It was that memory that continued to burn bright in his mind, like a roaring fire against a night sky backdrop, the eye catching its blaze and unable to focus on other surroundings. His work had been slow and tedious with the constant reminder. It was rather fortunate nothing needed his immediate attention.

Itachi was unsure how much time had passed before he finally heard the sound of muffled footsteps on the stairs. He lifted his gaze towards the hall just as Sakura rounded the corner, her hair mussed and her expression groggy as she rubbed her face. Her tank top was still slightly twisted, drawing his eyes to the skin peaking out just above her waistband and to the fact that she was no longer armed. He realized she must have stored her gun somewhere in his room, but that was the last thing on his mind as he watched her. She looked downright adorable at the moment and Itachi had to refrain from smirking as she finally eyed him. "You could have left me on the couch," she rasped sleepily.

He merely raised a brow. "Why would I do that when I have a perfectly acceptable bed upstairs?"

Sakura looked unimpressed, but she didn't press. Instead she ventured further into the kitchen as she casually gazed around, her eyes lingering on the stir-fry still sitting on the stovetop. He knew she would never ask so he turned around and retrieved a clean plate from a cupboard. "You must be hungry. I'm fairly certain it is cold by now, but it should taste all the same after a minute in the microwave."

"I'm not terribly picky at the moment," she muttered with a subtle yawn.

Itachi couldn't hide his small smirk at her unconsciously sarcastic reply, but he hid it by turning his back to her to spoon her a dish before he set it in the microwave to warm. As it cooked, he turned back around to face her only to find her leaning back against the counter, her gaze having turned out the dark window. But it was the way she flexed and curled the fingers of her bandaged hand that drew his attention.

"Does it hurt?"

She hummed questioningly as she slowly dragged her eyes away from the black panels, her brow arched curiously. His gaze flickered to her hand, which she followed and immediately stopped. A thoughtful frown crossed her face before she dropped her hand back to her side and shook her head. "No. Just habit."

"It must feel strange to have metal in your hand," he said conversationally.

However, she merely shrugged. "Not as strange as you'd think. It doesn't really feel any different," she explained. Then she huffed humorlessly. "Well that I've noticed anyway. All I really feel right now is pain, but that should fade as it heals. I try not to think about it too much."

Her tone was dismissive but she softened the words with a small smile. He understood her desire to not dwell on it. It reminded her of the recent past and only dredged up memories she was most likely trying to forget. "You'll be in physical therapy for some time?" he asked as the microwave went off.

Itachi turned and retrieved the plate and pulled a set of utensils from the drawer before he offered them to her. Sakura accepted them with a smile of thanks and set them on the island counter that separated them before she shook her head. "Yeah, most likely," she answered as she turned her attention to the meal. "The bullet did quite a bit of damage to the ligaments in my hand, which my moth-" she cut off abruptly, the fork in her hand briefly stilling over her plate, before she cleared her throat awkwardly and continued, "which Tsunade was able to repair, but it'll take time to get back my range of motion."

Itachi's brow arched at her hesitation. However uncertain he had been before, he now knew without a doubt that Sakura had left on unfavorable terms with her mother. Her tone and presence had changed, however slight, at the brief mention of her and her gaze dropped to her plate as she carefully stabbed through a carrot and piece of steak. Heavy silence weighed on her and though Itachi didn't wish to press, he also didn't want to leave her with her thoughts for too long.

"Commander Hatake has been trying to get in contact with you," he said conversationally.

The mood lightened again. Sakura's flickered her gaze up briefly before returning to her plate. "He say why?"

"No, but I got the impression it was important."

Surprisingly she just waved him off. "Of course it is." She stabbed her fork into another piece of steak and stuck it in her mouth. "You know, this is really good. I never took you as someone who knew how to."

Her change of subject wasn't lost on him, but he didn't press the matter. "I grew up with my mother," he replied simply.

"Sasuke doesn't know how to cook. Not well anyway."

Itachi chuckled softly. "That is because Sasuke chose to be out with his friends in high school rather than come home at a decent hour."

"You saying you never snuck out after dark?" she asked. There was equal parts curiosity and amusement in her tone and gaze.

"What do you think?" he countered.

She hummed thoughtfully as she studied him. "I'm thinking you were more of the hot, nerdy type in high school."

A smirk crept across his face at her candid answer. He watched her a moment, noticing how at ease she seemed in his kitchen. The corner of mouth was quirked in amusement and there was a spark in her eyes he hadn't seen since before the shooting. Perhaps she could finally begin to heal now that she had finally faced her inner demons.

"I do not know about the 'hot' part seeing as I graduated at fifteen, but yes. I did find myself studying more nights than not," he said, humor coloring his voice.

Sakura didn't notice his teasing tone however, for she stilled as she looked at him with wide eyes. "You graduated high school at fifteen? And I thought Sasuke was smart…"

He tried not to linger on her indirect compliment, but her words warmed him anyway. "And what about you?" he asked curiously. "Were you the socialite or an athlete?"

"Neither," she sighed as she piled the last mouthful of her dinner onto her fork. "Instead of hanging out with my friends, I spent my afternoon reading the latest medical journals or whatever medical article my mother had run across that morning. While my friends were going to the movies, I was learning how to do a tracheostomy or put in a chest tube."

"You know how to put in a chest tube?" he asked in surprise.

There was a small frown pulling on Sakura's lips and at his question, she shrugged nonchalantly. "In theory anyway."

"And you learned that in high school? That is impressive," he said to her as much as himself.

The frown on Sakura's face faded and she flashed him a small, shy smile. "Thanks. That's what happened when you're the daughter of a surgeon, I guess."

Sakura took to studying the kitchen again, obviously no longer wanting to discuss her teenage years. Which was unfortunate because Itachi wouldn't have minded learning more about what she was like in her younger years, but he let it go. Instead he offered her a second plate – which she declined – before he collected her dish and stacked it on his own before he took both of them to the sink to rinse and place in the dishwasher.

When he turned around again, he found Sakura staring at her hand with a contemplative frown. She studied it for a long moment before she began unwinding the bandage from her hand until she could slip it off completely. She grimaced at the sight as she curled her fingers and examined the palm and back of her hand before she eventually dropped the used gauze into the garbage at the end of the counter. "Do you have any spare wrap?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Upstairs," Itachi said and gestured for her to follow.

He led her silently back to the staircase and to his room where his bathroom was connected. He flipped on the light as he entered and knelt down to dig through the cabinet under the sink for the medical kit he always kept stored there as Sakura waited patiently next to him. Once Itachi found it, he set it on the counter between them before he opened the lid and sorted through it until he found a roll of unopened gauze.

At the same time, Itachi reached for Sakura's injured hand while she grasped the gauze, causing them to both still abruptly, each hand enclosed in the other's grasp. Wide, emerald orbs met dark onyx as an unfinished murmur of thanks died on her lips. It was an innocent touch, their fingertips barely brushing against palms, but it sent warmth scorching through him. A subtle blush dusted her cheeks and he smiled at her automatic response. "Allow me."

"Oh, okay," she stuttered as she dropped her gaze, her hand withdrawing from the bandages.

Her sudden shyness made his smile widen as he gently took her wrist in his grasp and urged her hand closer so he could get a better look. The center of her hand was a rather unpleasant sight, but nothing nearly as bad as the things had he seen during his years in law enforcement. There was a single, slightly bowed line stitched across her hand that widened in the center where the bullet had entered into her palm. The back of her hand mirrored the wound, but Itachi chosen not to examine it too closely. He was fairly certain Sakura was already uncomfortable and he didn't want her to withdraw from him when she already opened up to him so far.

With careful hands, Itachi wound the gauze around her injury, ensuring the bandage wouldn't cut off her circulation nor slip from place. He used a pair of medical scissors to cut away the excess bandage before he pinned two metal clips to secure the end. Once he had finished, he carefully turned her hand over to double check his work before he finally released her wrist and glanced up to met her gaze again.

He stilled when he found her emerald eyes were fixated solely upon him. The intensity and desire hidden within them rooted him in place and warmth flooded him as she held his gaze unwaveringly. It had been so long since he had seen such strong emotion filling her bright eyes that a shiver of pleasure raced up his spine and the urge to kiss her nearly overwhelmed him, but he resisted. Barely.

"That should last you for the night," he said, purposely keeping his tone light and unaffected. He tried not to notice the way the end of her hair brushed against her collarbone or how the bathroom light amplified the soft swell of her cleavage. The room suddenly felt a lot warmer.

"Thank you."

Her steady stare was continuing to affect him and he knew that if he didn't turn away from her now, he would give into his temptation to refresh his memory of the taste of her mouth and the feel of her soft curves. He didn't want her to feel like he was pressuring her, and so with a great amount of self-control, Itachi turned away. "I will have to see if I have any pajamas that may fit you-."

"Itachi."

He stopped at the call of his name and steeled himself before turning back to her. She was still standing where he had left her, but with his attention trained on her, she pushed away from the counter and slowly approached him until they were nearly standing toe-to-toe. There was heat in her gaze that made him flush with masculine pleasure and as hard as he tried to ignore it, that simple look was affecting him more than he wanted to admit.

Sakura didn't speak though. She continued to watch him, her eyes attempting to read him, and he was about to step away from her again when she did something he was least expecting: she grasped the front of his shirt and crashed her mouth against his.

* * *

She didn't think; she just acted, her lips finding his with bruising force. Her fingers dug into the material of his fitted tank top, pulling him ever closer as she pressed her mouth against his over and over again – wanting, needing, and demanding. She knew this wasn't appropriate; he was her boss and she was recovering from a massive trauma. But those thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind, forgotten a she pressed herself intimately against him.

And he reacted to her immediately. His strong hands smoothed over her middle and held her against him as he met her kiss for kiss. She could feel the power in his lean form, the strength in his hands as his fingers ran over her ribcage and back. But something was off. His shoulders were stiff and the muscles under her palmed were tense as if he was restraining himself – resisting her – and she pulled her head back to look at him. There was a slight tension to his form and the barest of furrows between his brows.

"Sakura…" he began slowly. "Wait."

She suddenly understood what he was about to say before he even said it. He thought she was reaching out to him as an emotional diversion, something to distract her, if only for a little while, from reality. Her life had been in chaos for sometime now, the cruelty of the world throwing her one problem after another, but she was ready to get her life back under control and she was going to allow herself to finally give into this one desire. After all, how could she resist him after the way he had touched her? Just the simple act of him so focused upon her hand as he bandaged it for her had suddenly flooded her with warmth and longing.

He had made his attraction towards her known awhile ago now, but sudden doubt filled her as she wondered if she had waited too long to reciprocate his attention. She hadn't necessarily pushed him away, but had her lack of encouragement disheartened him? Did he no longer want her?

"I know what I'm doing, Itachi," she murmured. She ran her hands up the planes of his chest until her palms could rest on his collarbone, her fingers resting against the side of his neck where she could feel his steady and rapid heartbeat. "This isn't on impulse and I'm not going to later excuse my actions on it being a spur of the moment. I want you."

She hated that her words were breathless, that there wasn't more conviction in her tone, but what she said was true and she could only hope Itachi could see that as his eyes intently studied her face.

He seemed to be searching for something within her, something that would convince him that she was being honest not just with him but with herself as well. And whatever it was, he must have found it for both of his hands cupped her face before he pressed his lips against hers again, slowly but passionately kissing her over and over again until her knees were weak and she had to tighten her hold on him to keep herself upright.

Their pace was slow and unhurried, languidly tasting and touching as they familiarized themselves with each other until Itachi angled her head for him to better slant his mouth against hers. She moaned at the slide of his tongue against hers as his hand traced down her throat and over her shoulder and ribcage until it rested on the swell of her hip. He applied slight pressure, steering her backwards until the back of her knees hit something solid. She would have tumbled back if not for the strong grip around her middle keeping her balanced and a tiny sound escaped her as he suddenly lifted her and eased her down onto the bed until she was flat on her back, his large form pinning her against the mattress with his hips pressed intimately between her legs.

His easy strength sent heat curling into the pit of her stomach and instinctively she locked her legs around his narrow waist and pulled him against her, their groans muffled by the other's mouth as pleasure jolted through them. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she was sure he could feel it as his hand snaked under her shirt and ghosted up her side until his fingers teased the edge of her bra. She arched into his touch, but it wasn't enough; she wanted more.

Demandingly Sakura hooked her fingers around the hem of his shirt and drew it upwards. Itachi understood her intent clearly and sat back on his heels to yank the material over his head, giving her a clear view of his upper body. The sight was enough to make a new wave of arousal flood her system. The muscles of his arms and shoulders coiled and flexed with his actions, her eyes tracking their movements as he tossed the material aside. His skin was flawless with the exception of a small scar just below his collarbone, but that was all the time she was given to study him before his mouth was back on hers, moving hungrily as he slid the hem of her shirt up her stomach and over her bra, revealing the simple, black undergarment.

She helped him with removing her tank top, hissing slightly as she stretched her shoulder passed its limit. Itachi stilled immediately and withdrew his touch as he searched her face. "I'm fine," she said before he could ask.

She cocked her brow at him expectantly, wanting nothing more than for him to stop looking at her like she was going to shatter. She wasn't a porcelain doll; she wasn't going to break under his touch. She may be injured but she wasn't fragile and she was going to make damn sure he knew it.

Reaching up, Sakura snaked her hand around the back of his neck and roughly drew him forward until their lips met again. Her teeth nipped at his lower lip, earning her a low growl. The sound spurred her on and she reached down to the drawstring of his sweats, untying them with one pull.

Her bold move excited him. He pushed her back down against his bed and ground his arousal against her center as his lips left hers to attach to the side of her neck. A gasp tore from her throat at his actions as he nipped lightly at the tendon there before he continued working his way down her body.

His touch was both arousing and infuriating as he kissed and caressed her body, teasing her sensitive skin as he journeyed downward until he reached the waistline of her jeans. Through hooded lids, she saw him flicker his gaze up to hers before an impossibly sexy smirk crossed his face. He kissed her hips as he unhurriedly unfastened the button and pulled the zipper down. His lips ghosted over the scar along her left hipbone that had been present for all of her adult life and she felt her stomach clench uncomfortably. She didn't want to discuss it or even think about it at the moment, but fortunately his attention refocused elsewhere as he helped her slide out of her pants, his fingers smoothing down her creamy legs as they became exposed.

It had been a handful of years since Sakura had last been with a man, but even with her lack of recent experience, she wasn't shy; in fact, she was unusually comfortable with her body. Her legs were toned, her stomach flat and though her breasts were smaller than average, she had never really minded; it made sliding into a bulletproof vest easier. But the way Itachi was studying her, she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"You are beautiful."

She almost didn't hear his murmur, and wasn't left much time to fully absorb his compliment before his mouth and hands were back on her, memorizing the swell of her hips and the contrasting softness of her skin and firmness of her stomach. But she wanted an even playing field and she tugged at his pants again before he could get lost in her body. "Off. Now."

A low rumble sounded in his chest at her order. "Yes, ma'am."

Warmth spread through her at the sound as well as surprise when she realized that she could get very used to ordering him around the bedroom. The thought of having such a highly-regarded, well-respected man following her every command made her throb in pleasure, but she knew Itachi was possessive by nature and she doubted he would ever allow her to take full control. However, the thought still excited her and she watched him in desire as he stood to drop his sweats to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his black, well-fitted briefs. The sight was alluring and Sakura found herself crawling towards him.

She knelt before him on the edge of the mattress and reached for him, welcoming him into the circle of her arms and tilting her head up sharply to accept his kiss. Her hands came to rest on his hips as his fingers dragged over her ribs and up her back until he found the clasp of her bra. They broke their heated kiss as Sakura slid the straps down her arms and she let the material fall away, freeing her breasts and allowing Itachi a full view of her exposed chest. His eyes lingered over her, her nipples budding at the intensity of his stare, but then his penetrating gaze returned to her face as he urged her backwards until she was on her rear once more. He grasped the back of her thighs and repositioned her sideways in the center of the bed, his arousal pressing firmly against her barely-clothed center as his hands continued their exploration.

"Oh God, I want you," she moaned against his skin. She didn't know if she meant for right now or forever, and she didn't specify. She had never felt this aroused before, never this needing to feel another man's skin against her own. She could almost scream in sexual frustration.

Itachi picked his head up to meet her gaze and her breath hitched at the desire smoldering in his onyx eyes. He didn't answer. Instead his mouth returned to hers, their teeth and tongues meeting in a hot, open-mouthed kiss, causing Sakura's head to swim. She lost herself in the feeling of his hands and mouth against her skin as he left wet kisses down her neck and across her collarbone until he reached her breasts. The moment he wrapped his lips around one, pebbled nipple, she arched her back sharply. Her fingers threaded into his silky, raven locks as a guttural moan tore out of her throat.

His tongue flicked over the rosy bud as his hand kneaded the soft flesh of the other mound. His ministrations sent pleasant shooting down to her core and she rocked her hips against Itachi's clothed erection, earning her a strangled groan from him that vibrated against her sensitive flesh and sent another sharp wave of arousal straight to her core. He switched to her other breast as she rubbed herself against him again. The fire between her legs was growing nearly unbearable and as much as she was enjoying Itachi's touch, it only made her crave more.

"Itachi, please," she gasped.

He released the taunt nipple and she felt him smirk as he placed a kiss to the underside of her breast before he continued down her body until he reached her panties. He hooked his fingers under the material and dragged them down her legs until she was beautifully naked before him. The intensity of his stare made her flush and pulse with arousal, and she rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to ease her discomfort.

"Relax, Sakura," Itachi murmured. He settled himself between her legs, still annoyingly clothed in his briefs, and leaned down to kiss her red lips again. "I'm going to take care of you."

She opened her mouth to urge him to hurry, but the only sound that escaped her lips was a throaty moan as his fingers brushed over her sensitive entrance. Automatically she rolled her hips against his hand, gasping as she finally received some of that delicious friction she had been craving, and she threw her head back as he finally slipped a finger between her wet folds.

Itachi started a painfully slow pace, his single digit pumping in and out of her in a smooth rhythm, before he added a second as he slowly stretched her and spread her essence. It felt amazing, but Sakura knew she wouldn't orgasm. It had nothing to do with his touch or his murmured encouragements in her ear. It was a mental mind set and she knew it would be a long while before she got off to the feel of his fingers as he played with her. And she didn't want to wait that long.

With a soft whimper, Sakura wordlessly coaxed Itachi to stop teasing her by pulling on his shoulders. But he refused to give her what she truly desired yet. He kept touching and stroking her, kept sliding his long digits in and out of her as his thumb brushed over the sensitive pearl above her entrance. His mouth peppered kisses across her face - her cheeks, her nose, her lips - as he worked her up. She didn't know how he remained so patient when she wanted nothing more than to feel him intimately filling her, but he kept his smooth pace, applying pressure and circling his thumb with varying pressure over her small nub until eventually the warm pleasure in the pit of her stomach coiled tighter and tighter.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders and her voice pitched higher as he brought her closer and closer to release until she finally shattered around him, crying his name and pressing herself against him as ecstasy washed over her in wave after wave. Itachi didn't stop though. He continued to draw out her orgasm with his thumb against her sensitive pearl until she finally collapsed back against the bed, her thighs trembling and her breath coming out in fast, short breaths.

Itachi placed a brief kiss to the underside of her jaw before he moved away. She felt rather than saw him slide off the bed before he rummaged through the nightstand. A moment later he returned to her and she watched through heavy lids as he rolled a condom onto his erect member before he hooked his hands around the back of her knees and pulled her towards him.

He kissed her hard, her mouth moving far more languidly than his, before his lips attached to her throat again. Then he aligned himself with her and pressed into her entrance. His groan was muffled against her skin as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. Under her palms, she felt the muscles of his back and shoulders strain against his mounting desire to pound into her. The revelation that she could create such a reaction in a man who held such self-control sent arousal pulsing into her core again and her breath hitched as she better angled her hips, allowing him to sink into her further.

His girth stretched her and filled her so fully that it momentarily took her breath away. She could feel his ragged breaths fanning across her neck and his fingers dug into her hair at the nape of her neck so he could tilt her face to look at him. His eyes were dark, full of lust and desire, and he bent his head to capture her mouth in a deep and demanding kiss as his hips finally separated from hers. The sudden emptiness made her whimper, but it was quickly replaced with a cry of pleasure as he sheathed himself fully within her again.

Itachi set a slow, unhurried pace as he buried himself within her time and time again. His mouth was everywhere, placing wet kisses to her shoulders and neck and chin. There was something emotional about the way he caressed her and kissed her as his hand smoothed over her thigh and curled over her hip, pulling her closer to him. It made emotion swell within her and she reached for him to hold him flush against her as she kissed him with bruising force. The action made him growl in pleasure as he grasped her uninjured wrist and pulled her hand away from his shoulder.

She didn't realize what he was doing with her hand until he had pinned it next to her head with his fingers interlaced with her own. The simple gesture made her heart flutter as warmth spread from her fingertips down to her sex and she threw her head back with a gasp as he hilted himself at the perfect angle. "Oh God, right there."

Itachi nipped at her jaw in response before he pulled back to thrust into her again, this time harder. Her reaction was immediate as she arched her back with a plea for him to do it again. And he did.

The pleasure began to build in her again as his hands and mouth worked with his thrusts to heighten her arousal. She kissed everywhere she could reach – his shoulders, the underside of his jaw, the forearm next to her head – as he moved above her. She heard him gasp harshly as she dug her nails into his skin, the action only encouraging him to move harder and faster as his own release began to build.

His thrusts became more purposeful as he lifted her thigh further over his hip, allowing him to penetrate even deeper. She clung to him as he drove her into the mattress and she arched under him and cried out sharply as a particularly hard thrust made her climax slam into her with nearly no warning. She shattered around him, her inner walls contracting around him until he finally found his release with a powerful shudder and a broken groan against her collarbone. He nearly collapsed on top of her, but caught himself on his forearms before he could crush her. His ragged breath came out in bursts across her neck and chest and for a moment they were content to stay that way.

Sakura closed her eyes as she waited for the pounding of her heart to subside. Her sex was still throbbing in the wake of her orgasm and as she relaxed, she realized her fingers were still clutching Itachi's forearm from when she had tried to ground herself as her climax swept through her. Slowly she released her firm grip as Itachi loosened his grasp on her thigh and she shakily lowered it to the bed as he finally pulled out of her and stood.

With her eyes still close, Sakura heard him as he moved nearby, most likely disposing of the condom before he returned and climbed into his bed next to her. She could feel his gaze and after a deep breath, she cracked her eyes open and smiled at him lazily. "That was amazing."

A self-satisfied smirk crossed his face before he leaned down to kiss her slowly and thoroughly. She sighed into his mouth, her palms rested on his chest, only to be interrupted by a long yawn. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and flashed him an apologetic smile once it passed. Itachi merely chuckled before he gathered her into his arms. "Go to sleep, Sakura," he murmured into the crown of her head.

She laid her arm over his waist and nodded against his collarbone, her eyes already falling closed. It was the first time in a very long time that guilt wasn't gnawing at her chest nor was her mind replying images of horrors she wished she could forget and so it wasn't long before she fell asleep, the warmth and security of Itachi's arms making her feel safe and protected.

* * *

Itachi woke with a start. Somewhere nearby something was beeping, demanding immediate attention, but his mind was sluggish from his deep sleep and it took him a moment to determine where the noise was coming from as he blinked hard. He recognized it as his alarm, but with his arm pinned under a soft weight, he had to roll into his back and reach over his head, and blindly find his clock to shut the obnoxious noise off.

As soon as he found the right button, the room lapsed into still silence again. It was still dark, the winter sun not having risen yet, casting his bedroom into shadows. His attention turned to the soft warmth next to him and an immediate smile crossed his face when memories from the previous night flooded him. Sakura had been stunning as she moved underneath him, flushed in arousal and moaning his name as he hilted himself inside her over and over again. With her exhausting day, he hadn't been entirely surprised when she had fallen asleep almost instantly and he had merely let her sleep as he threw the sheets over them before he wound himself further around her, absorbing her soft, feminine curved in the afterglow. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept so well.

Normally when his alarm went off, Itachi would wonder downstairs and brew himself a cup of coffee, but with Sakura's warmth and the sweet scent of her shampoo engulfing him, he found himself curling against her once more as he buried his face in her hair.

She didn't even stir as he adjusted her against him, pulling her lithe form closer as he relaxed in the sheets again. He knew she was tired - his alarm hadn't even fazed her - and he wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with her all morning, but after a few more minutes of just enjoying her body, he knew he needed to get up.

Carefully Itachi slipped his arm out from beneath her head and replaced it with a pillow before he withdrew from her completely. He adjusted the blankets over her shoulders, ensuring she was covered before he wondered into the bathroom and started the water to warm.

He showered quickly before stepping out and drying himself. As he made his way into his closet, he wrapped his towel around his middle before he pulled out a pair of briefs and socks from the dresser. He then turned his attention to his row of suits, automatically going for his favorite grey one. Easily he stepped into his pants before he pulled the white button-up shirt off its hanger and made his way back out into the bedroom only to pause when he found Sakura awake and pushing herself up into a sitting position.

She made a stunning picture with her pink hair mussed from sleep and undoubtedly his hands from the night before as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. The sheets were pulled up to her chest keeping her decent, but there was a small, red blemish on her collarbone that didn't escape his attention and he found himself moving towards her, wanting nothing more than to kiss her again. He didn't wait for her to notice him; he merely knelt on the bed and cupped her face before he pressed his mouth to hers, earning him a soft gasp of surprise before she relaxed into him.

When he pulled back, she was smiling softly at him. He brushed a few stray hairs away from her face, unable to fully release her quite yet. "It's early. Why are you awake?"

As if proving his point, she yawned before she withdrew from his grasp to reach across the nightstand to retrieve his cell. "Your phone went off."

His brow rose in surprise and he accepted it from her before turning the screen on. Sakura merely laid back down, her eyes falling closed as he read through multiple emails sent overnight. However, it was the one sent only a few minutes ago that woke Sakura that caught his attention.

It was from Media Relations, informing him that multiple news stations were still waiting for a full story on what had occurred the night of the explosion at Icha Icha Studios. The department liaison wanted to know if they had permission from him to release the name of their suspect, considering the Deputy Chief was on vacation and unreachable at the present or if he preferred to do a press conference so he could answer all questions and finally lay the situation to rest.

A muted sigh escaped him before he shot off a quick reply that he would like to arrange a press conference for late that afternoon. As soon as he hit send, he stood again and quickly began unbuttoning his shirt. The movement drew Sakura's attention and she opened her eyes to watch him. "Round two already?"

Itachi froze at her teasing tone before he slowly turned back around to look at her. She was laying on her stomach with her arms tucked under the pillows as she eyed him appreciatively. His body automatically began to respond to her, but he knew he couldn't get excited right now. He needed to prepare a statement for the afternoon and finish his other work so he didn't end up too swamped at the end of the day. However, it was really tempting to climb back into bed with her when he knew she was beautifully naked under the sheets and only to willing to receive his attention.

"Do not tempt me," he murmur huskily before he tore his gaze from her smirk and returned to the closet.

Itachi wasn't entirely sure what had created the sudden change within Sakura. He didn't know if it was because she had finally allowed herself to accept the reality of what had happened to her or because they had taken the plunge and slept together – he hoped it was the former – but he found he liked it. It felt like she was finally returning to the person she used to be before everything that had happened and he found he enjoyed her teasing tone.

With a soft smirk, he quickly striped off his suit and replaced it with his jumpsuit before he unlocked the safe tucked away in the far corner of the closet and retrieved his gun. When he returned to the main room, Sakura was dozing softly but she opened her eyes upon hearing his entrance and eyed him as he pulled his duty-belt on. "Press Conference?" she asked.

He glanced at her briefly before he returned his attention to securing his gun in his holster. "Yes," he replied simply.

Her dark emerald eyes watched him curiously. "Something exciting happen last night?"

Without glancing in her direction, Itachi continued collecting his effects as he wondered if he should tell her the truth. He knew he had to; she would find out eventually anyway.

After he pocketed his car keys and cell phone, he returned to the bed and sat on the edge near her. "My press conference is about the shooting. There are a couple of news outlets still inquiring about the explosion and the details surrounding it and so I am going to answer their questions and finally set this ordeal to rest."

Sakura mood shifted immediately. The life in her eyes faded as her expression once again turned cold. His heart sank as he recognized her emotionally defensive tactic and she sat up slowly, her eyes downcast. "This incident is going to continue to haunt me forever," she murmured dejectedly.

Itachi sighed softly. His fingers gently grasped her chin and urged her to look at him. "You cannot change your actions or what has been done. You, at some point, will have to accept it and move forward. Otherwise, yes, this will continue to plague you."

Something subtle changed in Sakura's expression at his words. Her eyes narrowed fractionally as her gaze grew distant as she fell into the world of her own thoughts. He wondered what had caused her to disappear so completely on him, but he needed to get to work. He didn't want to leave her, especially not like this, but now that he knew he would be giving a conference, he knew he needed time to reorganize his day. It wouldn't have been an issue with Hinata around to help, but perhaps he could speak with her tonight, after she had time to sort through her thoughts and emotions in private.

"I need to go," he murmured.

It was soft-spoken but she blinked herself out of her world and refocused on him. Her emerald eyes were fathomless, their magnetic gaze pulling him in until his lips found hers again in a chaste kiss. It was sweet but short-lived and he threaded his fingers through her silky hair once, memorizing its softness. "May I see you tonight?" he asked.

The corner of her mouth turned up in the barest hint of a smile, but it didn't reflect in her eyes. "I'll let you know."

The lack of confirmation didn't settle well in his stomach but he did press her as he stood. "Stay and rest if you wish. I will leave a spare key on the counter for you to lock up."

She nodded minutely, her gaze already falling distant once again.

A muted sigh escaped him, but he merely murmured a farewell before he made his way out into the hall and downstairs. After placing a spare key on the counter in the kitchen, he headed into the garage to lace up his boots before he climbed into his car, his mind still full of concerns and thoughts about Sakura.

* * *

His work day went fairly smoothly. After finishing up all the work Itachi had meant to complete the previous night before the events surrounding Sakura occurred, he turned his attention to gathering all the information about Major's Crimes' case. With Genma out and the rest of his team left to do their own work, it took him longer than he had hoped to collect everything.

Fortunately Shikamaru had returned his email a few hours before the start of the press conference and attached the case reports as well as the autopsy and any other information he might need. He read up quickly but thoroughly, absorbing the more important facts and making mental notes of the key points.

It was fortunate he had kept an eye on the case during its investigation. Most of the information sent to him was review and by the time the organizer for Media Relations came to his office, he was well prepared.

The press conference itself was fairly stress-free. Itachi had done so many of them in the past that he smoothly reported the facts and responded to question without interlacing his personal feelings into his answers. He had released the name of their suspect, Orochimaru, and described in vague detail the events that had led up to Neji's death. He didn't include Sakura's name in statement, knowing that the media outlets would only hunt her down until they received their full story, which was not something he wanted to subject her to.

After nearly an hour of answering questions, Itachi finally ended the conference and returned to his office upstairs to gather his things for the night. He was tired – both from his long day and lack of sleep the night before. The memory of Sakura beneath him, nearly begging with need and encouraging him on as she arched beautifully warmed him. If she did allow him to see her again tonight, he knew there would be more of where that came from.

It had been stirring within him for awhile that he wanted her and now that he had, he found he only wanted more. She was stunning, both inside and out. The day he had first met her, he had seen a fire in her that not many officers held and though he had been nearly convinced it had been extinguished under the weight of her depression, last night he had seen it flickering to life once more and he fully intended to draw its full beauty out.

With his mind turning to less appropriate thoughts, Itachi returned to his computer to close it out for the night. He opened his email, ready to sign out, only to give pause when an email from an hour ago caught his attention. He normally would save any unread emails for the next day, but the fact that it had _her_ name in the subject, made him take a second look.

Haruno Sakura Extended Leave.

Immediately Itachi opened the file as he dropped himself back down into his chair and read the few lines in the body of the message. It was from HR, informing him that Sergeant Haruno Sakura had applied for extended medical leave in the wake of her injuries and would return when she felt physically competent to preform her duties. They had approved her request.

Curiously Itachi clicked on the attached form and read through Sakura's familiar handwriting, reviewing in her own words the purpose of her leave request. It was reasonable and well-written, describing that in her current state, she wouldn't be able to complete even the more simple tasks of a desk officer. However, what drew his attention the most was the contact number she provided. With her cell phone still in evidence, he knew it wasn't hers, nor was it Sasuke's. The number didn't even have a Los Angeles area code.

Against his better judgement, Itachi picked up his desk phone and dialed the number provided. It rang a few times before switching to voicemail: _"You've reached Dr. Tsunade, Head of Trauma. If this is a life-threatening emergency, please hang up-."_

He didn't hear the rest before he dropped his phone back down into its cradle. Confusion swirled around him as he wondered why Sakura had given her mother's number when the woman lived across the country. It made more sense that she would leave Sasuke or Naruto's, even Shisui's number would be a better contact.

Unless she was flying home.

The concept seemed foreign to him. He had just spoken to her that morning and she had never once even hinted that she was planning to go to New York. Was it because he had slept with her? Had it not been something she wanted? She hadn't seemed upset this morning – quite the contrary – but he wasn't sure and Itachi suddenly found himself rushing to get home to find some answers.

The drive felt far too long and by the time Itachi finally pulled up to his driveway, he felt anxious. There weren't any cars parked out front – not that he had been expecting any since he had driven Sakura there last night. He just hoped she was still there and hadn't left yet. The fact that he had seen her car still parked in the department garage gave him a small but blooming sense of hope.

However, it quickly dwindled to ash as he hurried through the front door to find the lights off. The house around him was still as it always was, but he took no comfort with it. With a clipped pace, Itachi strode through the downstairs, flipping on lights as he went and paused when he made his way into the kitchen.

The dishes from the previous night were gone off the stove, but that wasn't what caught his attention. In the center of the island counter, right where he had left his spare key, was a Glock with a piece of paper next to it. He recognized the handwriting before he read the words: "I'll let you know."

His heart sank in his chest as he read the words over and over again, their meaning beginning to sink in as he recalled his conversation with Sakura earlier that morning. He had asked to see her and she had left to New York. Her decision seemed very clear, but he didn't understand why she would have left her gun with him. Obviously she couldn't take it on the plane with her, but he would have thought she would leave it at her own apartment or with Naruto and Sasuke.

Did that mean she was planning to come back to him?

It was all so unclear and he found himself too tired to analyze it any further.

Slowly Itachi picked up Sakura's gun. It felt lighter than his own and was smaller in his hand, better suited for a female officer. With a push of the release, he slid the magazine out, his brow arching in surprise when he found it empty. He cocked the barrel back, finding it was clear as well, before he slid the mag back in place as confusion filled him. He didn't understand why she had left or why she had left her weapon in his possession. The email had stated she requested extended leave. Did she plan on eventually leaving the department completely?

Itachi had more questions than answers, but he found himself hesitating to call Tsunade's office again. He wouldn't know what to say in the message and he wasn't sure if Sakura would even return his call. All he could wonder at the moment was did she leave because of last night? If he had known it would scare her off, he would have never done so. As amazing as the sex had been, it wasn't worth losing her completely and he sighed heavily as he wondered if this morning was the last time he would ever see her.

* * *

Sakura hated hospitals. After being stuck in one for so longer herself, the sounds and smells made her uncomfortable and dredged up unpleasant memories she'd rather leave forgotten. Around her, families and medical staff bustled about as they hurried in different directions but Sakura found herself unable to move her feet. She was a still centerpiece in the chaos like a stone breaking the flow in a creek.

It had been years since Sakura had stepped foot inside this particular hospital and yet it all was heartbreakingly familiar to her. She had quit med school before becoming an intern, but her mother had practically raised her within these walls and as she gazed around, little memories surfaced of running across the main floor to get to the cafeteria on ice cream day, of playing her own form of hopscotch on the stairs leading to the second floor, of learning how to do her first butterfly stitch on a banana in the receptionist's chair.

This place felt like home and yet brought a sense of loss to her. For this was the very same hospital that Sakura had announced to her mother that she was quitting med school and the very same hospital her mother had essentially disowned her.

Mentally shaking herself out of her memories, Sakura pulled her backpack further onto her shoulder before she turned right down the long, seemingly endless hallway. She knew this place well and remembered the exact route to take to get to the surgical floor and the large board that would tell her exactly what surgery her mother currently was in.

Unsurprisingly Tsunade was in OR-4. Sakura should have known. Her mother tended to gravitate towards the same room, but it also meant that Sakura knew exactly where to find her.

With that information, Sakura returned to the elevator and rode it up one floor to the operating ward. With her mother in the middle of surgery, she knew she was not under any circumstances allowed to enter the operating room, but she knew the observation deck would be open to interns and other doctors wishing to watch her procedure. She had spent hours there as a teenager, doing her homework in the back row as her mother performed her latest miracle and unsurprisingly her feet remembered the path.

When Sakura entered, she found the room was full of students and interns. They were murmuring among themselves, taking notes and pointing out the different aspects of the surgery, but she didn't pay them any mind as she stepped inside. Her attention was focused solely on the room on the other side of the glass.

Below her, a patient was open on the table with half a dozen medical staff immediately surrounding them. She had viewed her mother in scrubs enough times to identify her on sight, her presence and authority in the room only confirming which masked surgeon she was. The other unidentifiable personnel faded to the background as Sakura eyed her mother uneasily. Now that she was here, she realized she had no idea what to say. She had wanted to speak to Tsunade but with an audience of at least two dozen others, she found her mind drawing a blank.

"Excuse me, ma'am, are you lost?" someone off to her right asked.

She ignored them. She was too distracted trying to find something to say that her mother wouldn't immediately dismiss.

"Yamanako, I need more suction," Tsunade ordered.

Sakura felt herself tense at hearing Ino's name. She hadn't realized her old friend was in the room and now that she was aware of her presence, nervousness began to bubble in her stomach. She needed to speak to Ino privately as well, but her mother came first.

"Ma'am?"

Sakura's gaze never wavered from the operating room as she stepped up towards the glass. "I'm here for someone," she said vaguely.

The students in the observation deck quieted as they watched her, but she paid them no mind as Ino briefly glanced up only to freeze. Even from her distance, Sakura saw her eyes widen and her hands freeze over the patient.

"Yamanaka, I need more suction," Tsunade snapped. She stopped her suturing to pin her heavy stare on the younger woman. "Ino, if you can't focus hand your equipment off to someone who can."

Immediately Ino snapped back to herself and returned to the patient before her. "Sorry, Dr. Tsunade."

But her gaze flashed back to Sakura again and Tsunade audibly sighed in exasperation. "What is so damn important you can't focus on the man open on the table?"

Ino's clear eyes never wavered from hers. "Sakura."

Tsunade stilled before she followed her gaze to the observation deck. Her mother's hazel eyes widened before they narrowed imperceptibly. "Sakura? What are you doing here?" Her tone was cool and predictably unwelcoming.

However, Sakura had been expecting worse. She dropped her gaze to find the com button on the wall that would allow the operating room to hear her. "We need to talk," she said plainly.

"I'm in the middle of an operation."

"That's never stopped you in the past," she replied. It wasn't accusatory, merely factual.

Tsunade looked ready to retort, but with a quick glance about the room, she remembered their audience. "Wait for me in my office. I'll be done here in an hour."

However, Sakura didn't move. If she left, her mother would purposely avoid her. She knew it. "I'll wait here."

The fierce blonde obviously wanted to argue, but instead she merely breathed out her nose sharply, her mask puffing out in response, before she pointedly turned away and returned to her patient.

For the next hour, Sakura watched the operation continue below her. The doctors and med students had fallen silent, their gazes flickering to her every so often questioningly, but they remained silent and so Sakura continued to ignore them. She took up occupation in one of the chairs as she eyed the surgery closely, her gaze never wavered from her mother's steady hands.

She had always been confident, her hands never shaking and never missing a stitch. Some would call her arrogant, but her mother had every right to be so. She had led some of the hardest and most stressful surgeries imaginable and had succeeded with nothing more than a light sweat. Once upon a time, Sakura had been proud to call the woman her mother, but times had changed and so had both of them. It was hard to even so much as be in the same room together without going for the other's jugular and though their current relationship frustrated her, it also saddened her. It was time for things to change, no matter how much effort it took.

The moment Tsunade closed up her patient, Sakura was on her feet. She made her way towards the operating room and waited outside the door for her mother to scrub out. She stood silently against the wall, watching like a silent shadow as the nurses took the patient to the recovery ward, but her eyes returned to the door as they opened again. This time it was Ino who stepped out, but rather than welcome her with a warm hug or even a biting tone, her sapphire eyes simply dragged across Sakura's form once.

It hadn't taken Sakura long to piece together why Ino had left without a word to her. She had witnessed it herself the way Naruto and Sasuke had shut Ino out, determined to be the only ones to help her in her time of need. In hindsight, Sakura knew she should have spoken to her blonde friend and reminded her that though her boys were important to her, Ino would always be the one that had been around first, even if they weren't as close as they had once been.

Times had changed, as had their friendship. It was hard to remain close to someone when they both lived across the country and had demanding jobs that took up nearly their entire waking hours. Their growing distance was unavoidable, but that didn't mean Sakura wanted Ino to think she meant nothing to her now. There would always be a place in her heart for the strong-headed woman, even if she no longer came first in her life.

"Hey," Sakura said.

Ino meandered towards her as she palmed her surgical cap off. Beneath it, her bright blonde hair was braided intricately, keeping the strands out of her way and showing off her beautiful face. "Hey."

Tension was filling the space between them. It seemed unusual given their previous history together but Sakura tried not to notice it. This was not her main reason for returning to the city she once called home. "When you get a minute, do you think we could talk?"

"I have some post-ops to check up on," Ino replied curtly. Her easy brush-off disappointed Sakura, but before she could feel too lowly about it, Ino continued, "But I should be around after that. Come find me."

The corner of Sakura's mouth lifted in the start of a smile as Ino smirked, but their conversation ended there as Tsunade finally emerged. Ino left silently as Sakura turned to her mother, but she merely brushed past her without a word and continued further into the hospital. Sakura took it as a silent order to follow.

Tsunade was in a sour mood. Even with her back to her, Sakura could tell her mother was displeased by her sudden and unannounced visit. It was serious enough that fellow surgeons and hospital staff scattered out of her way like cockroaches exposed to sunlight as she turned the atmosphere in every hallway stormy. It wasn't a good start.

When they finally reached her office, Tsunade's mood had not improved. She unlocked her door and swept inside, leaving it open for Sakura to follow. She stepped in without a word before she shut the door and took a cursory look around.

The wall to the far side was made of glass, allowing a spectacular view of the city, but the blinds were drawn and Sakura could only made out the shapes of the buildings between the cracks. Behind the large desk pinned to the wall was a number of awards and recognitions for her mother's work over the years. Some achievements Sakura recognized, but most of them she had never heard of.

Without asking, Sakura dropped her backpack onto one of the chairs next to the door before she approached Tsunade's desk. It didn't escape Sakura's attention that she had immediately put a physical barrier between them before her attention focused on her computer. It irritated Sakura. She hadn't flown across the country to be pointedly ignored, but she forced herself to breathe. She was not here to pick a fight.

"We need to talk," Sakura said softly as she lowered herself into the chair in front of her mother's desk.

"I already told you I'm done having this discussion and I have surgery in an hour," Tsunade replied sharply, her eyes never wavering from her computer.

"I don't mean about the case. I meant about what happened all those years ago."

Tsunade's fingers hesitated over her keyboard as her hazel eyes flickered in her direction. But then her attention returned to her screen as she focused on whatever was there. "We've already discussed that as well."

"No, we argued about it," Sakura said, her tone instinctively turning sharper. She took a moment to collect herself before speaking again. "I want to talk to you about it. Really talk about it."

Tsunade sighed impatiently. "I don't have time to play the blame game right now, Sakura," she said as she leaned forward to scrutinize her computer screen closely. "I have a complicated surgery and there are still a few things I need to-."

"I'm sorry I quit Med School," Sakura interrupted suddenly.

Tsunade stilled before she slowly dragged her attention away from her computer. Her expression was unreadable, but her hazel eyes were studying Sakura closely as if trying to determine how genuine she was. Sakura had expected her hesitancy. It was one of the few things she had never apologized for, not even when she was being sarcastic or insincere.

"I'm not sorry I quit the program," Sakura continued before their conversation could be interrupted. She knew her mother was a busy woman and downtime was a rarity for her. "But I am sorry I quit before discussing it with you. I know you put a lot of time and energy and money into trying to turn me into a surgeon-."

"It was never about the money, Sakura," she sighed exasperatedly. "It was the morality of it. You could have been a great surgeon – a greater surgeon than me – and you threw the opportunity away. All of my interns and residents have good hands, but they don't have yours. And now-" her eyes flickered to Sakura's bandaged hand "-any remaining hope I had of you ever becoming one is gone. _Permanently._ "

"I never would have become one anyway," Sakura retorted. "It was never what I wanted."

"Then it only makes sense that you quit. You always get what you want, Sakura." Her words were laced with spite and venom and it made Sakura's hackles raise in response.

"I never wanted to leave."

Tsunade shrugged dismissively as the phone on her desk suddenly rang. "If that were true, you wouldn't have bought a one-way ticket as far away from me as possible." Then she picked up. "Tsunade."

Sakura ignored her mother's conversation, but her gaze never wavered from her face as frustration bubbled in her chest. She was beginning to wonder why she had come here. It felt like a waste of time. And the longer she sat waiting for the call to end, the more annoyed she became. This was important and yet her mother put her work before her. If it wasn't for the fact that her injury required further surgery, Sakura was fairly certain her mother would have never come to Los Angeles at all. The notion angered her. And yet didn't entirely surprise her.

When Tsunade finally set the phone back down, her gaze returned to her computer as she continued whatever work she had been doing as if Sakura wasn't even in the room. The silence was nearly overwhelming and as more time lapsed, the more frustrated Sakura became. With an annoyed sigh, she stood and marched to the door, fully intend on giving up on her apparently wasted trip.

However, she paused as her fingers grasped the handle and after a moment, she released it again to turn back around. "Did you ever wonder why I became a police officer?" she asked. "Why I chose to put my life on the line for people I don't know? It's not something someone chose to do on a whim. There's always a reason."

Tsunade didn't look up, but Sakura took a few steps back towards her as she decided to tell her anyway. If her mother wasn't going to talk, then she could listen.

"Three weeks after I moved to Los Angeles a woman and her son were murdered in the apartment next door to me. Her name was Amaya and her baby was only three months old," she began stiffly. "I woke up that night to the sound of the baby crying and a lot of arguing. My apartment walls were thin, but I remember hearing a man's voice, which at the time I thought was strange considering she lived alone. It was hard to make out what they were saying, but it had to do with the baby and before I could even pull myself out of bed, I heard gunfire. And the baby stopped crying."

Tsunade stopped typing as she turned to look at Sakura. She finally had her mother's full attention, but she hardly noticed, her mind full of memories of fear for herself and the family next door. It had been a horrible night, one that had forced her to question her decision to leave the comfort of the city she had known so well. She had been barely old enough to drink and was alone in a large city with no one she knew and no idea how to get by. It had been the only time Sakura had ever seriously considered moving back.

"I called 9-1-1, but back then their response time was three minutes to priority calls and before I even heard sirens there was another gunshot. I knew Amaya was dead and I watched the man who had done it walk by through the peephole in my door. There was nothing more I wanted to do than stop him, but I was barely twenty-one and I was petite and alone," she reminisced quietly. "I gave the officers a detailed description, but it still took them three hours to find him. It turns out she had placed an anti-harassment order on the baby's father after he had nearly strangled her to death when she was eight months pregnant."

Sakura sighed softly as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I know that there was nothing I could have done differently that night to save her or her baby, but it made me want to learn how to defend myself and others. Perhaps if I had been armed, I would have tried to protect her or stop the man or if I had…I don't know," she finished lamely. "What I do know is that I wanted to help people like Amaya, who wouldn't or couldn't protect themselves. And so I applied for an entry-level position at the Los Angeles Police Department."

Her gaze connected with her mother's and she frowned. "I tried calling you a dozen times that night. And you never once returned my call. After a while I started to blame you for what I had went through." Her voice slowly turned cold and accusatory as her eyes turned into hard emeralds. "I never would have experienced that trauma if you hadn't made me leave."

Tsunade's brow rose in indignant disbelief. "Made you leave? I _never_ forced you out of my home or my life. You made that decision on your own."

"We both know you made it impossible for me to stay," Sakura snapped. "You could barely be in the same room as me and didn't speak to me for weeks. I refused to be treated like I was nothing more than yesterday's trash."

The phone rang again. Sakura sighed in agitation and threw her hands up in defeat as she turned away, ready to escape the rising tension and anger swirling about the room.

However, the phone continued to ring and ring until finally it fell silent again. "I was furious with you," Tsunade said, her voice like cold, hard steel. "I loved you more than anything and I had given up once-in-a-lifetime opportunities to ensure you were cared for growing up. My only wish for you was to become a surgeon worth knowing – a surgeon who would be not only nationally but internationally recognized. And in one day, everything I had been preparing you for since before you could ride a bike, was gone. Destroyed by your reckless decision to just give up."

"Reckless?" she repeated tensely as she spun around to face her again. "You think I quit on a whim?"

Tsunade shrugged nonchalantly, but Sakura could see the fire still blazing in her hazel eyes. She was just as enraged as Sakura was at the moment, their voices low in volume but their tones full of acid and animosity. "I think you quit out of spite towards me."

"That's because you don't remember," Sakura countered sharply. "When I was in high school, I went days without seeing you unless it was inside an OR. You were obsessed with putting in hours during your residency and because of it, you were never home. Jiraiya was gone – you kicked him out of your life – and I was left to fend for myself. It wasn't until I was in Med School, in the library every night until three in the morning, that I realized I was headed down the same path, putting my work above all else."

Tsunade huffed indignantly. "So you quit because you thought it was hard? That you didn't want to put in the effort to learn how to save lives?"

"I quit because I didn't want to end up like you!"

Her confession hung heavily in the air as they stared one another down. Tsunade was still sitting behind her desk, but her back was straighter and her eyes were wide in surprise and…hurt. It made Sakura fill with guilt, but she couldn't take the words back and she didn't want to.

Her mother was successful and talented, hard driven and unwavering in her abilities. There were countless others that wished they could fill the large shoes her mother wore, but it was the other side that Sakura feared she would become: isolated and distant, her work and patients coming before her friends, her family and herself.

Arguably the same could almost be said for Sakura. She tended to put her victims before herself and her desire to pursue a career within the Major Crimes division had take her away from her friends on the street. Had she really become her mother after all? Their methods really weren't so different, Sakura realized, now that she had taken a step back and looked at the entire picture rather than the part she only wanted to acknowledge.

"I see," Tsunade said slowly. "And what do you think about your life choices now?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion until she followed her gaze to her hand. The bandage was bright white in comparison to the grey petty coat Sakura had thrown on to fight against the cool, New York temperatures. She eyed the carefully wrapped bandage as flashbacks of Itachi's gentle but firm hands surfaced. She could remember the feel of his fingertips as he wound the gauze around her palm, his expression nor his gaze ever flinching at the unpleasant sight of her injury. The memory warmed her and she smiled as she raised her gaze once more. "I like the view from where I'm standing."

The phone rang again and surprisingly – again – Tsunade didn't reach for it. Instead her eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm sure Ino doesn't agree. You say you don't want to turn out like me and yet you have tossed her aside and replaced her with two of L.A.'s finest. Don't be so virtuous."

Sakura nearly snarled at her insult towards Naruto and Sasuke. "You do _not_ get to lecture me about my friends when you used to associate with a felon."

Tsunade stilled suddenly, her eyes narrowing in annoyed confusion. "What does Orochimaru have to do with this?"

It was Sakura's turn to give pause. She hadn't meant to bring the topic up quite so abruptly and in the middle of an argument, but now that his name was out in the open, she knew she could not backpedal from this. "Jiraiya never told you?" she asked vaguely.

Tsunade only grew more confused at the mention of his name.

With a silent sigh, Sakura uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides. "Orochimaru had been working for Jiraiya's business when…everything happened," she said, her voice softer now.

"That's not possible," Tsunade said, her eyes widening. "That shouldn't even be legal."

"It's not against the law, but it is highly frowned upon and considered almost negligent," she supplied. "Orochimaru was a pedophile and none of the actresses at Jiraiya's studio were underage so technically they did nothing wrong."

"I'm going to kill Jiraiya," she murmured as she rubbed her forehead hard. Eventually she picked her head up and stared at her in confusion. "How do you know this? Did he tell you?"

Sakura suddenly found herself unable to pick her gaze off the floor. "Orochimaru was at the warehouse the night of the shooting." She hesitated, but with no interruption from Tsunade she was obligated to continue, "He had kidnapped one of Jiraiya's actresses and was possibly planning to rape and kill her. DNA evidence proves he had killed the victim of my case, Karin, as well. And he murdered my partner."

Her words echoed into tense silence. She studied a framed picture of the hospital on the wall, taking in every detail and every aspect of the photo as she avoided Tsunade's gaze.

"He shot you."

Tsunade had breathed the words, but Sakura had heard them clearly. She nodded at the wall. "Yes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her mother's tone took on a sharper edge.

Sakura threw her a pointed look. "What was I supposed to say? 'Oh, by the way, your childhood friend tried to kill me'?"

"Yes, Sakura!" Her reply was so intense she jumped to her feet, her palms pressed flat against her desk as she pinned Sakura in place a piercing stare. "That is exactly what you should have said."

Sakura looked away again, unable to bare the intense emotion reflecting in her mother's eyes. Her gaze fell out the window as she studied the outline of the surrounding buildings with little interest. "Orochimaru shot me," she finally said.

It was hard for her to say those words out loud after having kept it a secret for so long. She hadn't realized how heavily the burden was weighing in her mind until its constant presence no longer pressed down on her. The guilt in her chest faded and she breathed easily.

"But I can live with that." Her green eyes sought out Tsunade's. "And that's not why I came here. I'm here to talk to you and to figure out our past."

Her silence was nearly unbearable as Sakura waited for her to speak. Tsunade's sheer presence was like a weight on her shoulders, and she studied Sakura with a tense frown and hard, calculating eyes. Her arms were crossed and her stance was otherwise unwelcoming. Eventually she took a deep, silent breath before she shook her head. "I told you I'm done, Sakura. I can't continue to fight you."

"I'm not here to fight."

"How can I trust you?" she asked incredulously. "You have lied to me, Sakura. Over and over again to the point that I don't even know when you're being honest anymore."

She knew her mother was right, but she kept fighting; she had to. "Have you ever thought that maybe I've lied because I don't know how to talk to you anymore? You're angry with me all the time. I hesitate to pick up the phone because I know it'll just end in a fight and sometimes I put it back down because I wonder 'is this conversation going to be worth it?'"

Sakura had to resist the urge to scream in frustration as the phone came to life again. Tsunade's gaze flickered to it and she uncrossed her arms as if to answer the line before she paused again. They stood silently until the answering machine picked it up.

Then Tsunade was frowning at her again. "You see me as a balance of pros and cons." There was anger in her voice, but also hurt and regret curled in Sakura's chest. "If I make you so miserable, why do you keep trying? Why should _I_ keep trying?"

"Because I'm your daughter!"

The steel glint in Tsunade's deep brown eyes softened. It was slight, nearly unnoticeable, but Sakura saw it. Her stance was still hostile, still close off, but the miniscule shift in her expression had allowed hope to bloom in Sakura's chest. It was slight and in danger of flickering out of existence like a candle fighting to stay alive, but it was there. Perhaps now they could finally begin to move on.

At least that was what she had hoped until the hospital intercom system came to life: "Paging Chief Tsunade. Paging Chief Tsunade to OR 3 stat."

Immediately Tsunade sprang into action. She strode around her desk and walked at a clipped pace to her door like a caged animal ready to escape. Dejectedly Sakura turned away as her mother made her exit. The hope in her chest flickered out of existence as a feeling akin to loss twisted around her ad weighed heavily in her heart.

She had hoped things would end better – had expected things would end better. But once again, Tsunade was walking away for a patient and Sakura was left in the background, feeling as lost and lonely as she had been as a teenager.

"Sakura," Tsunade said.

Sakura briefly tossed a glance in her mother's direction. She had paused in the doorway and seemed to be torn between bolting out into the hall and staying to have a few more parting words. And Sakura wanted her to stay, but she knew that she couldn't no matter how much she wished it. "You need to go," she said quietly. "I want to talk to you, but I don't want to be responsible for someone's death because I took up your time."

Tsunade pursed her lips and stared at her for a long moment before she nodded. "Don't go too far. This conversation isn't over."

Then she was gone.

Sakura stared in surprise at the place she had last seen her mother before a soft smile slowly stretched across her face. The hope had returned and replaced the sadness in her heart. She suddenly felt lighter and for the first time in years, she was looking forward to the next time they could talk. She shouldn't have expected for things to change with one conversation. Their resentment and hostility had grown to its intensity over the course of years and it would take time to forgive and forget. This was only a small step forward, but it was just enough.

It was the road to recovery.

* * *

 **A/N:** I honestly love this chapter (and not because of the smut). But because of the emotion with everyone. It was fun to write. It is a longer chapter because this was originally going to be two seperate ones, but I decided against it. As you guys know, we are getting to the end here. A few more things to wrap up before the end. The only question is two more chapters or one? I'm undecided at the moment, but I'll figure it out as I write.

Actually this chapter was so delayed because it took me about three days (if not four) to write the smut. I haven't written it in so long that I actually read a handful of other author's stories to see what I liked and didn't like to read when two characters are going at it. So forgive the lateness. It's the sex scene's fault!

Thank you everyone for your continued feedback! You know I love hearing from you!


	17. Chapter 17

_**\- - - Chapter Seventeen - - -**_

 _Three weeks later…_

Cool air nipped at the exposed skin of Sakura's face and hands. It felt good against the flush of her overheated body as she pushed her legs to keep going, one step after another. Her breaths came out in ragged pants and sweat pasted the shorter strands of her hair that couldn't quite reach her ponytail to the back of her neck. It was exhausting work looping Central Park, but she forced herself to keep going just as she had yesterday morning and the morning before that.

Mist still clung to the air, the sun not quite breaking through the light covering of clouds just yet. It was still late winter and early in the morning, leaving the paved track circling the large park for the most part vacant.

In the distance, Sakura could hear the start of morning rush hour. A car horn honked every so often as construction workers began their activity for the day, but she tuned it out as she stepped off the paved road and made her way further into the park. She dashed through a small grouping of trees and passed a woman doing yoga as she continued through the open field towards one of the smaller bodies of water within the protected grounds.

She drew to a stop in front of it and interlaced her fingers on top of her head as she panted and tried to catch her breath again. Out in the middle of the estate, the noise of the city faded and with the lack of others' activity so early in the morning, she found herself blissfully alone. She watched a trio of ducks meander about on the surface of the pond, their sporadic quacking reaching her ears as her heartrate began to slow and settle. Her calves still burned in the wake of her run, but it was a good type of throb and she took a deep long breath as she slowly paced around the edge of the little lake.

Sakura had barely began her short trek before she slowed to a stop as a sudden awareness came over her. It surprised her that she hadn't noticed it earlier but with her endorphins surging through her veins it took her until that moment to realized that though her hands were laced on top of her head, there was no excessive, painful stretching of her shoulder. Slowly she lowered her arm back to her side before she lifted it straight over her head like her physical therapist had shown her. The movement twinged but it quickly faded away again. Excitement and a hot flash of relief flooded her, and she couldn't resist going through the rest of her stretches, noting that though it still ached in some positions, for the most part it barely hurt at all.

It was the first morning since the shooting that she had such limited pain. It had become such a constant in her life that the lack of it was strange, but she found herself grinning still as she dropped her arm back to her side. But her smile was short lived as she dropped her gaze to her palm and the unsightly scar running through it. The stitches had been removed a week ago, but in their wake remained a long, pink cut. The ends were straight where the injury had been widened for her reconstructive surgery, but it fish-eyed in the center from the entry point of the bullet. It was not the cleanest nor the most unnoticeable scar she had, but she contented herself to live with the constant reminder of that night.

With a sigh out her nose, Sakura curled her fingers into a fist. A stabbing sensation rippled through her palm and fingers before she could close her hand completely, and she relaxed her grip again. The lack of range was frustrating but the amount of pain had faded since the surgery. With every day that passed, she could feel the strength in her fingers returning, but the progress was slow and Sakura found herself irritated most days after her therapy sessions.

However, she couldn't bring herself to be frustrated this morning. The soft chirping of birds in the distance combined with the soft rustle of leaves as the wind swept through the trees was far too tranquil for her to taint the atmosphere with feelings of regret and anger. It was the first morning in a long time she had woken up pain-free without the heavy weight of stress and self-directed disappointment gnawing at her and it felt good.

But the feeling didn't last long as her mind returned home as it always did when she was alone. She did regret her decision to leave those closest to her behind. It had been of her to disappear that morning all those weeks ago without a word and as the time passed, she knew that at some point she would need to go back to her job, her apartment and her friends.

Naruto and Sasuke would be undoubtedly furious with her. Her third day in New York she had called and left a voicemail on Sasuke's phone explaining to him that she was safe and that she was alright, but she was going to be out of town for a little while and because she didn't have her own cell phone yet, it would be difficult to reach her. She had given him Tsunade's home phone number, knowing without a doubt that Naruto would blow up the line until he filled the voicemail with messages. She had been right in that assumption.

Both he and Sasuke called her nearly every day and as selfish as it was, Sakura waited until she knew they would be asleep after their shift to return the call. She left them updates, nothing too details, just little comments about her day and what she had been up to. The messages felt hollow and empty, and she knew that as each day passed she was growing more and more anxious about the next time she would see her best friends. She had been keeping them in the dark for so long, just as she had with Tsunade, but this was different. Lying to her mother before their initial conversation to make an effort with each other had been easy, but Naruto and Sasuke…they were her best friends – her chosen family. She wanted to tell them about the bullet in her shoulder, about the struggle she has been facing after Neji's death, and about her decision to sleep with Itachi. But those were personal and heavy thoughts. She was so used to taking care of her boys, not having it the other way around and she didn't know how to tell them; didn't know how they would react.

However, it was Itachi she felt the worst about. It was horrible of her to disappear after talking him into bed with her. She knew she had hurt him as much – if not more – than she had hurt herself and she hated herself for not finding the courage to call him. Two days after her departure she had tried talking to him. She called the department and had the desk officer connect her to his office but after the first ring, she hung up. She hadn't considered what his reaction would be to hearing from her after what she had done and she feared it. Not because of what he might say, but because she hadn't considered before she left that he would take her leave as rejection and that he had given up on her.

Sakura had strong feelings for Itachi – more than just a crush or someone she just wanted to mess around with. He had been there for her in her darkest moments and been a bright light in a dark world that had closed in and very nearly consumed her. He was kind and self-sacrificing, and so much more than the cool exterior she had pictured him as for years. There were layers behind the man that she was sure not even Sasuke or Shisui were aware of and she wanted to see them; she wanted to know all of him. And she feared now that she had ruined it all.

Ino had given her an ear full after she finally told her friend everything that had happened between them. The blonde had nearly exploded on her, interrogating her to understand exactly why she had thought it was a good idea to leave after engaging in such an intimate act. Her best friend knew Sakura didn't sleep around and though their interactions had been limited at best, Ino was well aware of Itachi's interest in her. She had hurt him when she came to New York. Deeply.

It had been weeks since she left Los Angeles and though he was entitled to an apology, Sakura didn't feel comfortable doing it over the phone. She wanted to do it face-to-face. He deserved at least that much.

The sound of another runner drew Sakura's gaze from her hand. Her eyes sought out the sound and followed the movements of a woman jogging nearby as she pushed a stroller along. Sakura waited until the mother had passed her before she trudged back up the small hill to the paved path before she continued her run out of the park and back towards Ino's flat where she had been stayed off and on.

The second half of her run took her another twenty minutes until she reached the lobby of her friend's complex. Sakura passed the elevator, instead choosing to climb the single flight of stairs to her door. She unlocked it with the key Ino had given her and began peeling her running hoodie off her body as she ventured further into the small living space.

Unsurprisingly Ino was already gone, having left for the hospital probably a little after Sakura had left on her run. Which meant that the bathroom was conveniently free. She started the water as she stripped out of the rest of her clothes before she bathed quickly.

Once she was done, she wrapped a towel around her middle before she meandered about the flat, picking up her clothes and tossing Ino's into the laundry basket near the washing machine. In Sakura's rush to return to New York, she had packed minimal clothing, forcing her to rely on Ino's wardrobe for most of her outfits, but she made sure to separate their clothes as she gathered her things. She left out a pair of jeans, a sports bra and loose tank top to change into before she began packing her backpack.

As her hair dried, she powered on Ino's laptop and searched for a last-minute flight to Los Angeles. There was one leaving in a few hours and without giving herself the chance to debate, she paid for the ticket before she continued getting ready for her trip home.

Less than twenty minutes later, Sakura was on the street, walking the few blocks to the hospital. She swung by her mother's office first, not entirely surprised to find the room empty, and dropped her bag into the chair by the door before she continued her search for the Chief of Surgery. As she suspected, she found her mother on the surgical floor with a small circle of residents around her.

"I want you to check on Room 421. He came in with massive abdominal trauma a few days ago. Check his stats and make sure there isn't any swelling around the surgical site," Tsunade ordered flawlessly. She sent two of them on their way before she turned to the last doctor. "I have a patient in Room 447 that is due for surgery this afternoon. I want you to update his chart and get his knee in for another scan. I don't want to go in there blind."

"Yes, Chief," they nodded before they too left.

Now alone, her mother turned her attention to the chart in her hand, her brows furrowing slightly as a frown tugged on her lips, but she glanced up again as Sakura approached. "You're here early."

It was true. Sakura had spent most of her days at the hospital, either doing physical therapy or doing her own reading on the effects of bullets and the body. Tsunade had also wanted to keep track of her recovery, claiming that she wanted to be sure that Sakura was receiving the best help, but she was fairly certain her mother was working on writing an article about the progress of her hand after doing such an innovative surgery. Sakura didn't mind though. Her hand was not something she enjoyed discussing, but she understood her mother was a doctor and surgeons loved to flaunt their successes to anyone who would listen. And it gave them something to focus on as they worked through their problems.

"Do you have a minute?" Sakura asked.

"I'm just about to head up to Neurology to get a con-." Tsunade cut herself off abruptly. Her mother's lack of time for her was one of the things they had discussed with a lot of tension, but Tsunade was putting in effort as shown by her sudden hesitation. "Can you walk and talk at the same time?"

The slightest grimace to Sakura's face quickly faded and she nodded as she fell into step with her mother. "I need to head home," Sakura said. She knew she didn't have time to beat around the bush.

"That's fine," her mother said as they ventured down the hall, her face in her chart. "You know where I keep the spare key. You don't have to tell me every time you want to go to my house."

But Tsunade had misunderstood her. "No, I meant to Los Angeles. Back home to where I live."

She stopped immediately, her attention dropping from the chart as she turned to look at Sakura in surprise. It made Sakura briefly wonder if her mother had believed that she was planning to stay in New York longer, or perhaps permanently.

"Oh," she said, her voice pitched higher in surprise. "Okay. I wanted to do another scan of your shoulder here soon, but…" she trailed off thoughtfully. "You know what, let me push back my surgery a little and I can take you upstairs now before your flight if you have time. I just want to double check that nothing's moved in the last two weeks before you leave."

Sakura's brow arched in surprise but she nodded nonetheless. She hadn't expected her mother to so willingly shift her schedule for her and gratitude warmed her as they turned around and returned back down the hall they had journeyed down. She shadowed her mother silently as she handed her chart off to a nurse and ordered a resident to adjust the time of her upcoming surgery by an hour before she led the way upstairs. Just like she had done the first week of arriving in New York, her mother supplied her with a gown to change into before she climbed into the CT machine.

The entire process only took a handful of minutes and by the time she was out and dressed again, her mother had already compared the new image against the one taken two weeks ago. "It looks good," Tsunade said, staring at the scans on the lab's computer. "The bullet fragments haven't moved and they're clear of any tissue. Is there any pain I need to be aware of?"

Sakura slipped her hand inside her shirt to the slightly raised but healing wound to her shoulder as she rolled the joint. "Just a little bit of stiffness, but it doesn't really hurt," she said as her mother turned away from the images to look at her expectantly.

"Well if it gets any worse or doesn't go away in a few weeks call me, alright?"

A smile crossed Sakura's face as she nodded. "I will." She was fairly certain she would be calling her mother far more often this time around.

It had taken them time and some conversations stolen between hospital shifts, but after a lot of frustration and a lot of effort, they had reached an understanding with one another. Their relationship wasn't what it used to be and Sakura was disappointed but accepting of that fact that it may never be that way again, but they were far more civil than they had been in years and she was glad that they had been able to salvage what little relationship they'd had left. She was sad to go, but it was a good sign and she knew it wouldn't be the last time she saw her mother. And that was what gave her the motivation to walk away from the woman who had raised her.

Sakura found Ino next. Her blonde friend was in a supply closet near the Emergency Room, collecting items for a patient and unfortunately she hadn't been able to stay and talk long. Her goodbye was difficult to say and she swore Ino had hesitated in accepting her spare key back, but it hadn't lasted long. Their conversation had been cut very short by a page from the ER about an incoming trauma and Ino had been forced to rush away with nothing more than a smile thrown over her shoulder as Sakura watched her disappear around the corner.

For the past few weeks, Sakura had spent most of her nights in Ino's little flat. She had tried to apologize to her blonde friend, but Ino had always easily forgiven her and she hadn't even the chance to say 'I'm sorry' before she had been waved off, whatever grudge or upset feelings Ino had already gone. Their easy friendship was something Sakura had forgotten in their time apart.

She loved Naruto and Sasuke, but they weren't Ino and no matter how much she loved them, there would always be a place in her heart for her. Ino had been there for her when she needed her most and Sakura could never forget that. Leaving her behind again was just as painful as the first time, but Sakura had a flight to catch and so she had forced herself too to return where she was needed most: Los Angeles.

Nearly seven hours later, Sakura's plane touched down in her city. She followed the crowd past the terminals and by-passed baggage claim with her backpack slung over her shoulder to the exit. When she stepped outside, she paused on the sidewalk as she took in her surroundings.

It was still mid-morning, the time change and jet-lag throwing her off. She had expected it to be later in the day and not in the middle of the morning rush. Around her, families and businessmen and women were hailing cabs or being picked up in personal vehicles and she stilled on the curb as she watched them. Anxiety coiled in her stomach and bunched it up uncomfortably as she wondered where to go.

She wanted nothing more than to go home and take a shower to wash her travels away, but there were countless people she needed to see, wanted to see. Itachi had been creeping in the back of her mind for weeks, but out of everyone, her best friends deserved an explanation more than anything. She hadn't spoke to them since the day before she left – at least not directly – and as much as she wanted to let them sleep off their graveyard shift, she knew that if she waited for them to wake in the evening, she would be in a far worse place with them than she already was.

Sakura missed her boys so much. They had been in her life for so long now it almost felt like there was never a time when they weren't there and she knew she hurt them with her distance and unannounced departure. She knew she had to go to them, but she didn't know what to say. An apology didn't seem like enough.

But she couldn't stay at the airport debating it all day so she forced herself towards to line of waiting taxi cabs and climbed into one before giving the driver the address.

The traffic was slow moving and though the driver attempted to engage her in conversation, Sakura was far too preoccupied with her own worries to pretend to be polite. It took them nearly an hour to reach the apartment complex she had come to know as well as her own and after paying the man her fare, she entered the building.

By the time the elevator dropped her on the right floor, her stomach was twisting itself into knots. Her feet felt like lead weights but she forced herself to move until she reached the door she was looking for. After a minute's pause, she knocked loud enough to wake the sure-to-be sleeping males inside.

For a long, few moments, she heard nothing. The other side of the door was muted. There was no shuffling of footsteps or calls of 'coming'. It was eerily still.

Then the deadbolt slid out of place and the lock in the handle turned before the door was pulled open, revealing one very sleepy and irritable Sasuke. He had obviously just rolled out of bed, wearing nothing more than a plain, black t-shirt and a pair of loose-fitting shorts. His hair was sleep-tasseled and there was a slight scowl on his face that slowly faded to an unreadable expression as he eyed her.

Sakura suddenly felt like an unwelcomed stranger and she ducked her head as she rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably. "I know you're angry…" she began lamely.

"Angry does not begin to cover it, Sakura."

His voice was so cool, so stiff that his words pierced into her like a blade. She dropped her hand back to her side and her gaze fell to the floor as she scrambled to find the words to say. Only an apology wasn't enough and she didn't want to insult him with such an insufficient word.

And suddenly she was pulled against a hard chest and squeezed so hard it nearly knocked the breath out of her. Automatically Sakura froze to his sudden, and rare, display of affection, but as his clean scent washed over her, she relaxed into his familiar form and clutched at his shirt as she buried her face into his chest.

"Why did you go? Why didn't you say anything?" he asked into the crown of her head.

Before she could reply, she heard another set of footsteps against the wood floors. "Teme, what's going on?"

Sasuke released her just enough for her to pick up her head and peer down the hall. The moment Naruto spotted her, he froze before he moved so quickly he was just a blur as he knocked Sasuke aside so he could envelop her in a bear hug. "We missed you so much! Thank God you came back."

The warmth of their welcome sprung tears to her eyes and Sakura had to blink them back hard as Naruto crushed her in his arms. She could barely breathe against the strength of his hold, but she only clung to him just as tightly as she reveled in the comfort and familiarity of his presence. She had missed them far more than she could comprehend and it amazed her that she had been able to stay away from them for so long.

"Why didn't you call us more often?" Naruto asked.

"I had to call you from my mom's house. I don't have a cellphone," she answered into his chest.

"Still?" Sasuke inquired incredulously. "It's been a month, Sakura."

Naruto finally loosened his grasp, but she didn't release her completely as she pulled back to wipe at her face. "I know. It's just…I have a lot to tell you and I didn't want to do it over the phone."

Naruto gazed at her curiously while Sasuke sighed good-naturedly. "I'll go make some coffee and after."

* * *

Some time later, Sakura found herself cupping a mug of coffee as she sat on the foot of her best friends' bed with her legs crossed. Naruto and Sasuke sat across from her, completely their oddly-shaped triangle each with their own mugs in hand and in different states of relaxation. Naruto was sitting similarly with one leg dangling off the bed as he angled his body towards her while Sasuke reclined back against the headboard. Both were watching her expectantly, waiting for her to begin.

"First thing I want to make clear is I didn't leave because of either of you," she started with a deep breath. "Nor did I leave because of the shooting or my suspension or anything having to do with my case. I left because of grudges that have been piling up since before I met either of you. Mine and my mother's relationship had finally reached a breaking point and I had to see her before any chance of ever repairing it was gone forever. But that's not one of the things I came here to tell you."

For once Naruto said nothing as both he and Sasuke waited for her to continue. She pinched her lower lip between her teeth and dropped her gaze as her fingertip tapped the side of her mug. "Both of you obviously know that I was shot twice. Once in the hand and once in the shoulder. You know that I had reconstructive surgery to repair the damage in my hand, but what I never told you was the doctors were unable to remove the bullet in my shoulder. It embedded itself into my shoulder blade behind some major arteries and my doctors determined that surgery to remove it would be more dangerous than leaving it in."

Predictably Naruto's eyes widened. He stared at her in utter shock as his mouth dropped open to gap at her. It took him a long moment to find his words. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted to tell you, Naruto," she said quickly. "But I know you both were under a lot of stress and I was under a lot of stress and I didn't want to worry you further, and Sasuke, why aren't you saying anything?"

Both she and Naruto turned to the male to find him watching their exchange with a calm expression. He drained the rest of his coffee and set the mug down on his nightstand before he turned back to her. "Because I already knew."

Her eyes widened. "You did?"

"And you didn't tell me?" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke flashed him a cool look. "If I had told you, you would have freaked out and rampaged about the hospital, demanding someone do something about it, which would not have helped anyone. Especially not Sakura." Then he turned to her. "I overheard your surgeon order a nurse to schedule you a scan to make sure the bullet hadn't moved so I asked her about it. She explained that as long as it wasn't continuing to damage anything internally, it wouldn't be an issue. She said people live with bullets with no side effects all the time. So I didn't want to make you stress any more about me knowing. I knew you would tell us when you were ready."

A smile of gratitude crossed Sakura's face and a wave of affection for her best friend washed over her. Sasuke wasn't normally one to speak in so many words, but when he did, he was blunt and upfront about it. His honesty warmed her. She didn't know how she became so lucky to have such amazing friends but she wouldn't give them up for the world.

Sakura watched on in entertainment as Naruto bickered back and forth with Sasuke about being mad for being left out of the loop. She had missed listening to her blond friend's quick, loud cries of indignation while his other half smoothly slid his cool retorts in, rarely rising to his baiting as he eyed him lazily.

The familiarity of it made her grin, but it slowly faded as she remembered she had more to discuss with them. The bullet had been the easier of the two and now that it was time to share her least known secret, she felt her nerves return.

"What is it, Sakura?"

She slowly pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked up to find her best friends watching her. Both had concern written over their faces – Naruto's more predominate than Sasuke's, but both obviously visible. She raised her mug to her lips but lowered it again, unable to stomach the bitter taste.

"You wanted to know why my mom said my hips might be too fragile for a bone graft," she began slowly.

"She said it was because of a previous trauma," Sasuke supplied.

Sakura nodded slowly. Her eyes followed the path her finger traced over the rim of her mug as she gathered the courage to continue. It wasn't so much that she didn't want her friends to know; she just didn't want to dredge up old history.

"When I was sixteen, I was in a car accident. Some guy blew through a red light and t-boned me. The force of collision fractured my pelvis and ruptured one of my ovaries," she told them softly.

She felt the intensity of their stares increase. "Are you…are you sterile?" Naruto asked. His voice was uncommonly quiet and gentle.

"Hold on, you said one," Sasuke said before she could reply. "You still have the other one then? You can still get pregnant?"

She flashed Sasuke a quick smile. "Yes, I can still get pregnant."

Silence met her words before a look that could only be described as 'what the hell' crossed Naruto's face. "Then why didn't you just say that when we asked you about it before?"

"Because it's personal, Naruto. Plus saying 'oh, by the way, I only have one ovary' is not the easiest subject to bring up."

"Yes, but we are you're best friends, Sakura," Sasuke commented with an air of nonchalance. "We get to know all of those personal details."

She shot him a look. "You're telling me if you'd had your prostate removed ten years ago, you'd tell me."

Naruto snickered softly as Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Fine. I see your point. And since we're on the topic of sharing, is there anything else you wanted to disclose?" he asked shortly.

The amused smile on Sakura's face faded and she felt herself flash hot in nervousness at his question. But there was no expectant look on his face like he knew what had transpired between herself and Itachi. Her best friend was merely tired and a bit grumpy.

"I think that's it for now," she said with forced humor as she slid off the bed. "I should get going. I haven't even been home yet and you both need to go back to bed so you're not falling asleep at work tonight."

Naruto looked like he wanted to argue for her to stay longer – she had after all been gone for nearly a month – but a yawn interrupted whatever argument he had planned and after a long hug from Naruto and a demand from Sasuke for her to see them again soon, she collected their mugs and slipped out of the room. She loaded the cups into the dishwasher before she grabbed her backpack from the kitchen table and searched for her keys to the lock the front door.

Once it was closed securely behind her, Sakura returned to the parking lot. A frown crossed her face when she found her car absent from the lot. It felt like it had been so long since she left for New York that she couldn't even remember the last time she had driven it or where she had left it last, but rather than bother either of her friends for a lift, she asked the building manager to call her a cab.

The trip was quite a bit faster this time. She paid for her ride and gave the man a tip before she followed the familiar path to her front door. Sakura knew she needed to check her mail, needed to make sure she was up on all of her bills, but now that she was home, the wear of travel was beginning to creep up on her and she wanted nothing more than to shower and collapse into bed.

However, as soon as she walked through the entryway, that plan vanished as she spotted the large pile of mail on her counter and the general disarray of her apartment. Why were there clothes in the middle of the hallway? And who had piled her mail on the counter? She had to assume it was either Naruto or Sasuke – she guessed the former with the complete lack of disorganization. But still, she'd have to remember to thank him for it.

Absentmindedly, she began flipping through the envelopes. Most of it was junk mail, a few held bills, but there was one that specifically caught her attention. It was a plain envelope – nothing fancy or especially eye-catching other than the fact that it was addressed to her from the police station. She knew it wasn't a formal letter of business with the lack of official seal or neatly printed return address. In fact it was written by hand.

Curiously Sakura ripped it open and pulled out a simple note folded in half. Her brow arched as she read:

 _'We need to talk. Come see me.'_

At the bottom, Kakashi had scribbled his name.

Confusion pulled her brows together. She could vaguely remember Itachi informing her her old FTO had wanted to speak with her before she had left, but in her haste to get to New York, it had slipped her mind. The letter wasn't dated so she had no idea how long the note had been sitting there. Judging by the amount of mail piled on top of it, she had to assume it had been delivered at least a week ago.

She frowned at it guiltily. It seemed there were most people she had left behind by her sudden disappearance than she realized.

Sakura shot a glance at the clock. She knew Kakashi wouldn't be in his office to start his shift until later than night, which gave her plenty of time to shower and take a much needed nap. She left the note on the counter and made her way back towards her room, picking up clothes as she went. As she entered her room, she threw them into her laundry basket, only to stop and watch as the few shirts she added to the mountainous pile tumbled down and fall to their resting place on the floor. Perhaps she should throw a load in the washing machine first before she showered. It wouldn't do her much good to bathe if she had no clean clothes to change into.

After dragging her laundry basket to the closet in the kitchen, Sakura yanked the washing machine open and began sorting her clothes into the wash. As soon as the cycle started, it was as if a dam had broken. She turned her attention to cleaning out her pantry and fridge, tossing away expired and stale food before she washed the coffee mugs left in her sink and scrubbed the counters and stove.

Once those chores were done, she pulled out the mop she had forgotten long ago out of the closet and began cleaning the floors. She traded loads out of the laundry, placing the wet clothes in the dryer and dirty ones into the wash before she continued where she left off wiping away the dirt on the hardwood floors of the entryway. However, her motivation to clean didn't end there. She vacuumed the rest of her apartment before she straightened her bedroom and the living room.

The housework took her a handful of hours as she washed every surface her eyes landed on. After being away for so long, she could see the untidiness of the couch with the blankets and pillows thrown haphazardly over the cushions and floor, the dirty streaks on the windows she hardly looked out and the dust that had settled over the furniture.

It had been so long since the last time she had thoroughly cleaned her house that once she took a step back to judge her work, she could actually see the difference it had made. But there was still a frown pulling on her lips.

Her apartment looked like something out of a home magazine with its stylish furniture, and matching pillows and wall paint, but there were no pictures of her or her loved ones. Those were all on-display in her bedroom for only her eyes to see; where she spent most of her time when home. With the blankets now neatly folded and the pillows arranged tactically, the space felt empty and unlived in. It was absent of life.

For three weeks, Sakura had lived with Ino. Her blonde friend's crazy work schedule had her constantly in and out of her flat, but her presence was a constant reminder with her bras thrown over the back of chairs to dry as yesterday's scrubs lay piled on the floor next to the shower and the smell of coffee always permeating the air. Sakura hadn't realized how familiar it had all become to her until she was on her own again and the lack of another's presence suddenly made her lonely.

Turning away from the living room, Sakura flipped off the switch for the lights before she gathered the rest of her laundry. After folding and putting it away, she finally returned to her bathroom for a much needed shower. She scrubbed the sweat from her skin before she took the time to wash her hair, the strands that had barely reached her shoulders before she left now clinging to her collarbone as they absorbed the water.

After her travels and completing her long over-due chores, it felt good to just stand under the hot spray and let her tired muscles relax, but with the lack of a physical task for her to focus on, her mind began to wonder and as it often did, she found herself rehearsing what she would say to Itachi when she finally saw him again. Her mind was filled with a never-ending cycle of scenarios thought up on her behalf of what she should say given his reaction to seeing her. Would he be happy and relieved of her return? Or would he be angry with her? She didn't know and now that the time was drawing nearer for her to see him again, her stomach twisted into knots.

Feeling physically better but more emotionally charged, Sakura finally shut off the water and grabbed her towel off the counter. She dried herself quickly to fight off the sudden coolness of the room and wrapped the towel around her middle before she dragged her brush through her hair. When she reentered her bedroom, she shot a glance at the clock and realized it was already later than she expected. She had to get going. Kakashi would be at the department soon and she wanted to talk to him before he was called out on to the streets.

After slipping on her undergarments, Sakura pulled out her recently washed jeans and a tank top. She threw on a light sweatshirt over it, knowing that the nights were already warming a little with the winter coming to an end before she retrieved her badge and wallet. With her hair still wet, she piled it on top of her head in a messy bun before she made her way down to the parking lot with her keys in hand. She sighed in annoyance when she found her parking space absent. Where the hell did she leave her car?

Turning back around, Sakura walked into the main office of her apartment complex and politely asked the woman behind the counter to call her her third cab for the day. It arrived less than ten minutes later to pick her up and take her to the police station. She had the man drop her off at the front doors, but even after he had pulled away from the curb, she found herself unable to take a step forward. She continued to stare at the large, glass doors with the words 'Los Angeles Police Department' written in large, steel letters over head.

It had been so long since she had stepped inside this place. It held so many good memories, but it were the bad ones that made her hesitant to step forward. There were things she needed to do and people she needed to see, but it was hard to take that first step. But like ripped off a Band-Aid – something Sakura had been getting used to as of late – she forced herself to breathe and move.

The department was cooler than the warm evening outside. She felt a small blast of air hit her as she past through the front doors, causing her to automatically run a hand through her bangs to sweep aside the stray hairs that invaded in her vision. The lobby was quiet. There were only two civilians being helped by the desk officers, their voices nothing more than a muttered conversation Sakura couldn't quite make out, nor did she care to. Instead, she swept past them and pulled her employee badge out of her back pocket to grant herself access past the turnstile.

The gates immediately opened for her, but something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and caused her to stop. There was a glass, framed case on the wall next to the turnstiles. It was large enough to cover most of the walls, obvious and eye-drawing. Sakura had walked past it every day since she had started at the department, its constant presence fading to the back of her notice. Seeing without noticing.

Only now, she did.

It was a respectful memorial for those who have given the ultimate sacrifice in the line of duty. The oldest of names dated back to when the department had been founded in the eighteen hundreds, but it was the most recently photo that caught Sakura's eye.

Stepping away from the turnstile, she approached the large frame. Her eyes wondered over Neji's picture as a small smile felt across her face. It had obviously been taken soon after his graduation from the academy. She knew he had been a few years her senior so the picture couldn't have been recent. It was amusing to her to see him looking so serious at such a young age. He had always been a little too cynical, in her opinion, his views on the world a little too cold, but seeing him looking so much younger than she had ever seen him before made the corners of her mouth lift in amusement. The ache in her chest was still there – she suspected it always would be – but the pain had lost much of its animosity and she allowed herself a moment of entertainment. She would have to speak with someone about getting a more recent picture of him on the wall instead.

"Sakura?"

She turned at the sound of her name, the small smile of amusement still playing on her lips as she located the person who had requested her attention. With the lack of foot traffic, she immediately set her eyes upon one of the people she had been meaning to see.

"Shisui," she greeted as he exited past the employee elevator bank.

Surprise was written all over his face as he approached her. "You're back," he stated obviously.

"I am."

His dark eyes flickered to the memorial before they returned to her as they dragged over her entire form once. But she hardly noticed. She was too busy eyeing the mass of curls on his head. His hair had grown significantly since she had been gone; he was starting to look as he once had before he left and she felt the unease of her return began to fade away. It felt as if life was resuming its normality.

"How are you doing?" she asked after a brief pause.

"I'm good," he said, still eyeing her.

"I'm glad to hear that," she said honestly. "What are you doing here so late? Did you finish your hiring process?"

"No, I was seeing my cousin."

Sakura felt her easy mood falter. She hadn't expected Itachi to be in the building this late at night and the possibility that she could run into him in the hallway or the elevator made her nerves return. She swallowed in an attempt to wet her suddenly dry mouth. It did little to help. "Oh…how is he?"

For once, Shisui's expression betrayed nothing. "He's…well, you'll see when you talk to him."

His meaning was not lost on her and her eyes widened in surprise. "He told you then."

"He did," Shisui confirmed. Then he glanced in the direction of the desk officers.

They were just wrapping up their conversation with the civilian and Shisui gestured for her to follow him out of earshot. She trailed after him into a nearby interview room before he shut the door behind them. Once they were alone, he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and a disappointed and nearly angry look on his face. "I don't understand why you would just leave him."

The accusatory undertone in his voice momentarily stunned Sakura. She couldn't even remember the last time Shisui had been genuinely angry with her. Their friendship had always been so easy, so playful and for him to now be so cross with her, she found herself unable to look at him as she leaned against the edge of the interview table.

"I didn't leave because of him. I would never do that," she said softly.

"Well it sure seems that way," he said shortly. The sharpness in his words had softened slightly, but it was obvious he was still upset with her. "You slept with him and then left without a word. Even to Naruto and Sasuke."

"I left Itachi a note," she countered.

"Barely."

Sakura looked down at her hand and flexed her fingers, her eyes watching the way her scar stretched over her palm. It had become a habit in times of stress she had yet to break and she dropped her hand back down to her side to look at Shisui through her lashes. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

He was silent before he eventually sighed and loosened his arms over his chest. "Well…you better make sure he understands that. There's a lot of questions and not many answers as to your sudden disappearance. You left a lot of people behind."

Sakura got the feeling he was going to add 'including me' but decided not to at the last moment. He had tried to help her in her time of need just as she had done for him. But just as she had shut Naruto and Sasuke out, she had pushed Shisui away too. "I know," she said sincerely. "Naruto and Sasuke had plenty to say."

His brow arched in surprise. "You've been back for a while then."

"Only since this morning," she said quickly. "I came to see Commander Hatake. I was going to see Itachi afterwards, but I was hoping it would be somewhere private. And less professional than here."

Shisui studied her for a long moment before he sighed through his nose. "Itachi is about to head home. Go talk to Kakashi then go see him. I won't tell him I saw you."

A bright smile grew across Sakura's face and she pushed herself off the table to enveloped him in a hug. "Thanks, Shisui."

Her sudden affection surprised him, but he quickly returned her embrace for a moment before he pushed her away. His expression was expectant but there was a smile playing on his lips. "I suggest you get upstairs before Itachi leaves his office."

Sakura nodded and grabbed the door handle to exit the room, but paused before turning back to him. "Hey, Shisui, are you still looking for an apartment?"

His brow arched curiously but he nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Do you want to take over my lease?"

He visibly stilled. "What? Where are you going to live?"

Sakura merely shrugged. "I don't know yet, but I'll find something. Do you want it?"

Immediately he nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

Her smile returned full force and she turned back towards the door, calling over her shoulder. "Great. We can meet up tomorrow and figure out the details. Oh, and one other thing. Do you know where my car is?"

A mixed look of amusement and confusion crossed Shisui's face, but he nodded nonetheless. "Yeah, it's down in the garage."

"Thanks!" Sakura said without any further explanation before she left the interview room and returned to the turnstile. Her eyes automatically sought at Neji's picture again, but she didn't pause as she continued towards the elevators and pressed the call button. The lift was fortunately empty and Sakura was able to ride by herself to Patrol's workspace, where she knew Kakashi would likely just be getting settled in for his shift.

She found the older male in his office as he dug through a filing cabinet behind his desk and she knocked against the open door to grab his attention. "I heard you wanted to see me."

Kakashi dragged his multi-colored eyes away from the folder and settled his gaze on her. He cocked an expectant brow at her. "And I thought I was the one who was usually late."

A smile crossed her face as she remembered the many times she sat at the department waiting for her FTO to arrive. He usually had some lame excuse about something or other, but he always had a cup of coffee in hand as an apology. Perhaps she should have brought her own peace-offering.

"I got lost on the path of life or something," Sakura muttered.

Kakashi smirked at her before he gestured for her to come in. "Close the door. I have something I want to discuss with you."

Wordlessly following his command, Sakura shut the door in her wake before she took a seat in the chair he offered her. He set the file aside before he turned and gave her his full attention. "How are your hand and shoulder doing?"

Sakura's brows narrowed in confusion. "My shoulder is fine, but I don't have as much range on my hand yet as I was hoping."

He nodded thoughtfully. "I did some research while you were in the hospital and spoke with some of the doctors there. I think I can work with you to figure out how we can retrain your body to pass qualifications."

Silence met his words. "You did what?" she finally asked incredulously.

Kakashi just shot her a flat look. "Sakura, you're not the only person in the department that has had to relearn your training and skills due to an injury," he said pointedly. "I know you're concerned about your future with the department, but we can work through your immobility in your hand. That is if you're interested?"

She stilled as she met Kakashi's gaze. She had long ago grown accustom to his mismatched eyes, but now that he was bringing up the subject, she realized he must have undergone some serious training to adjust to his new sight. When he had told her the details surrounding his accident, she hadn't even considered what he had been forced to face to continue with the department. It seemed so obvious now that he wouldn't have been able to just jump back onto the streets.

Before her reconstructive surgery, Sakura had feared that her career had ended the night Neji had been killed, but the way Kakashi was watching her patiently brought a new wave of affection and gratitude for her former FTO. He had always been a source of strength for her during her first years with the department and she suddenly realized that he was reminding her now that there would always be others she could turn to for help.

"Yes, of course," she said as she sat forward in her chair. "What do you have in mind?"

* * *

The cool night prickled at Sakura's skin through her sweatshirt and drew a small shiver from her. It was late, probably later than would be considered respectful to knock on someone's door, but she knew this needed to be done tonight; it couldn't wait for the morning. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep all night otherwise and besides, she doubted he was in bed yet anyway.

But Sakura couldn't find it within herself to knock. The minutes were continuing to tick by as she stood in front of the door with her fist raised, ready to announce her presence but still frozen inches from the flat surface. She was terrified of the impending conversation and sick to her stomach with nerves, but this conversation was important and she couldn't just walk away.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura quickly rapped her knuckles against the door before she lost her resolve. She fidgeted restlessly as she waited, her mind running through the many things she needed to remember to say, but then the deadbolt slid out of place and the door opened, and her mind drew a blank.

Time froze around her as her eyes met a hard, onyx stare. Itachi was dressed for the night in a pair of sweats and a plain shirt, but it only added to his easy appeal. She had forgotten just how impossibly attractive he was with his bangs framing his aristocratic features and unfathomable, obsidian eyes, but it was his personality and easy presence that she was most attracted to. Which was what made her immediately notice his less than welcoming posture.

"Sakura."

His expression was cool and composed, completely void of emotion. There was no warmth in his tone, nor that teasing light in his eyes that she hadn't realized she had grown so accustom to until now. This wasn't the same person she had left; he reminded her more now of all those months ago when he was just her Chief and she one of his officers. Whatever nerves she had been feeling before felt like nothing compared to this.

"Hi, Itachi," she said weakly.

There was no change in his expression as his gaze shifted past her to sweep across his front yard. "How did you get past the gate?"

Apprehension filled her as she suddenly wondered if perhaps she should have actually had this conversation in his office. Was he offended she had thought it would be okay to see him in his home? She hadn't anticipated this as adding to the list of reasons why he was angry with her.

"I jumped it. Sorry."

His gaze flashed back to hers as his brow arched minutely. "You jumped it?" he repeated. She couldn't tell if the slight influx in his voice was amusement or irritation. "If you had called and let me know you were coming, I could have given you the code," he said, his tone monotonous once more.

Sakura ran her hand through her bangs self-consciously. "Oh uh, I actually don't have a cell phone yet and…I wanted to walk so I could…" she trailed off not wanting to bore him with some excuse he most likely really didn't want to hear. Instead she flashed him a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Can we talk? Please."

For a long moment that seemed to last an eternity, Itachi just studied her, his dark eyes unreadable as he mentally weighed his decision. But then he stepped away from the door and gestured for her to enter. "Come in."

It sounded more like an order than a request, but she followed him in nonetheless and closed the door behind her. She stopped still inside the entryway as Itachi turned back to her, obviously waiting for her to say her piece. This exact scenario had played through her head so many times that she had thought she would have known her lines by heart, but now that she was here, her rehearsals a thing now of the past, she found herself at a loss of what to say.

An unintentional, ironic laugh escaped her lips softly. "I went over this so many times in my head, trying to think of exactly what to say, but now that I'm here, I just…"she trailed off again as she realized Itachi had probably been in the middle of something. It was just best for her to say it and get it over with. "I'm sorry I left you," she murmured. "You deserved more than just a note. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then why did you leave?" There was no accusation in his tone, nor curiosity. His voice was flat.

"Because of what you said that morning."

It was the first real change in his expression, a small downward pull of his brows conveying his confusion, but he didn't voice his question. He merely waited for her to continue.

"You told me I couldn't have a future while I was still fighting the demons of my past and you were right. It wouldn't have mattered how hard I tried. I knew I wouldn't be fully happy being with you if I was still living in the past." She paused, but Itachi just stood silently waiting for her to continue. "Neji died. And it doesn't matter how many people tell me it wasn't my fault, I will never see it that way. I led him there. I made the decision to go. And I consciously chose not to tell my mother it was her own childhood friend that pulled the trigger. Only time will let me accept what happened with Neji and I'm not sure I'm quite ready to face Genma yet, but my mom…that was something I could fix now. And if it didn't work out, then at least I could say I tried."

Itachi was silent. He was quiet for so long that Sakura wondered if he was going to say anything at all, but then he shifted his weight to the other foot, his eyes still piercing through her. "It has been weeks, Sakura."

She smiled humorlessly. "There was a lot of damage. You can't slap a Band-Aid over a bullet wound and hope it'll be enough. Irony fully intended." She huffed quietly in amusement and she thought she saw the corner of his mouth twitch, but his expression was so hard to read she wasn't sure.

"I didn't leave because of you or what we did," she continued softly. She raked her hand through her hair again as she shifted nervously. "I talked you into sleeping with me. Maybe it wasn't the best timing, but I don't regret it. I could never regret having sex with you, Itachi," she told him as she looked him directly in the eye. She wanted him to know just how sincere she was. "I like you – so much – and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I really hope you can forgive me and if you don't, that's okay too. I understand."

Her voice wavered as she finally said those words. It had been one of the things she had rehearsed, but saying them out loud compared to in her head were far more emotionally taxing than she had anticipated. She wanted Itachi to forgive her, but she knew it was possible he wouldn't and that decision was entirely up to him. It was something she would have to live with and get over, but she didn't think she could handle his answer right now. She was exhausted both physically and emotionally, and though there was a great chance that she wouldn't sleep tonight as she tossed and turned over his impending answer, she wanted nothing more than to hold onto the false hope for one more night that maybe he would give her a second chance.

Clearing her throat softly, Sakura took a step back towards the door. She suddenly found herself unable to meet his gaze. "Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I should get going. It's late and I'm sure you have thing to do before the end of the night so…" She flashed a quick smile in his direction before she turned and grasped the door handle.

"You have been gone for almost a month. Do you really want to leave?"

Sakura stilled at his question. She hardly dared to breathe as she turned back to him and she bit back the smile threatening to show on her face. Slowly she shook her head. "No."

It was then that she realized the ice in his gaze had faded to something softer. His expression was still unreadable, but the man she had come to know and care for was now looking at her, debating within himself where to go from there. Eventually he turned away and ventured further into his house, saying loud enough over his shoulder for her to hear: "Dinner is almost ready then."

It took a moment for his words to sink in. But then the grin she had been fighting against finally broke out across her face as she laughed silently to herself. It may have been the most roundabout way of saying it, but she fairly certain that was as close as she was going to get to him telling her he forgave her. She suspected he was still upset with her – and possibly would be for a little while longer – but she was grateful he was still willing to let her into his life and she knew that she would never take advantage of him again. He was too important to her.

Which is why Sakura made herself promise at that moment she would not spend the night. If they were going to make this work, she knew they had to ease into their relationship rather than jumping straight back into bed together. It was going to be difficult – especially with him wearing those low-riding sweats – but she had to try; she wanted to try.

And dinner couldn't hurt.

* * *

 **A/N:** Originally the story was going to end here. However, I had been debating for some time to add another chapter and have decided that I will add an epilogue so keep posted for that! Thank you to everyone who has been following me and has been so supportive!

Thank you for the reviews, they've really been keeping the motivation going.


	18. Epilogue

**a/n:** after much delay and much procrastination, i have finally finished writing and editing! this is the official ending now (after saying the last chapter was the ending originally) so please enjoy for it will be the last time for Code Seventy Seven

* * *

 ** _\- - - Epilogue - - -_**

Muffled gunfire echoed in Sakura's ears as she discharged her weapon. The sound was mostly drowned out by the bulky headset over her ears, but it in no way completely muted the easily recognizable blast. Each pull of the trigger reverberated through her body, but just as she had trained for years, she realigned her sights and got back on target one pull after another.

She drew another deep, even breath as she fired. As her last round hit the target, she dropped her mag and pulled a second from her weapon's belt before she loaded her gun again and racked it back without skipping a beat. Then gunfire ensued once more.

Casings littered the floor at her feet, their metallic clanking muted under the discharge of her Glock. Her gaze was hard focused ahead, a deep frown marring her features, as that familiar twinge began to sneak up on her. She could almost believe her hand was cramping out of overuse from practicing, but as that sharp shooting pain began to sneak up as well, she knew it wasn't. The discomfort caused her last six rounds to go astray, their mark barely making it onto the target some yards away.

The room fell quiet with her last round spent. Through her eye protection, Sakura glared at the off-centered rounds. She had been doing so well up until that moment. Just like every time before for the past six months.

"You're improving," Kakashi said behind her. He raised his voice loud enough to be heard through her earmuffs.

A long sigh escaped her as she released her magazine. She set both it and her gun on the table separating her from the targets downrange before she bent to retrieve her discarded one from where she had let it drop to the floor. "Not as much as I'd hoped," she returned.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Kakashi stop next to her but she didn't turn to him as she pulled a handful of bullets from the cartridge on the table next to her gun. With her gaze focused on the task before her, she began loading her magazine once more as she tried to mask the grimace of annoyance on her face. She hated the fact that her hand was still hindering her after so many months after her surgery and though Kakashi was more aware of it than anyone, she still found it hard to meet his gaze. It was embarrassing and she felt flustered under her own expectations.

"How many rounds have you fired today, Sakura?"

His question drew her attention and she glanced at him curiously before looking at the small stack of empty boxes piled on the bench against the wall. "Five hundred, give or take."

"Exactly," he countered. "It doesn't matter if you've had surgery or not, your hands are going to get tired from all that strain."

Sakura didn't reply and didn't want to agree, but she knew her old trainer was right. Her aim had been better when they first started and her hand hadn't ached nearly as quickly. Her fingers were sore from reloading so many rounds and rather than pushing bullets into both her magazines, she settled for filling one before she pulled the lever to bring the target back in.

"Why did you want to train for so long today anyway?"

With the lack of other occupants in the range, Sakura dropped her earmuffs around her neck before she busied herself with replacing the target. "Just wanted to make sure I was improving."

Kakashi looked at her like he didn't believe her, but he didn't press her for details and she inwardly thanked him.

In all honesty, she had chosen to disappear today because of Itachi. He had been pressing her lately to do something other than rack up training hours. She knew that the city and Mayor was all for officer training, but their budget only went so far and she was running out of time to make a decision. She needed to return to her squad or request a transfer back to patrol, but she wasn't entirely sure if she was ready for that yet. She didn't know what to say to Genma and she didn't want him to think that she was leaving Major Crimes by picking up extra shifts on patrol. She was torn on the issue and had been delaying their conversation by hiding behind training hours. It made her stomach twist uncomfortably just thinking about it.

"You know you have more hours training than almost all of the new rookies combined?" Kakashi asked offhandedly.

She knew he was discretely pressing her. It wasn't the first time he had asked her to join him on shift – although the previous request had been much more direct – but just like always she merely flashed him a quick smile. "Perhaps the rookies need to get more hours then."

"They would if you would stop taking them all."

Sakura flashed him a look of amusement before she returned her gaze down the range as she returned the target to her preferred distance. "I don't see anyone else here. Besides, how would you spend your evenings before shift if you didn't have me to train?"

"Probably on sleeping. I don't remember you ever being this needy during your rookie year."

"That's probably because you always had your face in that book," she retorted coolly. "Which you never would tell me the name of."

"I never did such a thing," Kakashi said almost as if he believed the words himself.

She would have retorted smartly that his old age was hindering his memory, but the words died on her lips as the door to the range opened. She turned and physically deflated as Itachi stepped in. Being the only occupants in the room, he spotted the pair immediately and made his way towards them with all the authority a Chief of Police held.

The sight of him in his charcoal grey suit with the white shirt and his navy blue tie combined with his own eye and ear protection was strange, but no less devastatingly handsome. Something in her chest fluttered at the sight of him, but there were nerves interlaced with the reason for her suddenly active heart. There were very few reasons Itachi sought her out while at work and most of them she didn't feel like discussing at the moment.

"Commander," Itachi greeted Kakashi. He removed his earmuffs when he saw her gun was unloaded and left untouched on the table.

He nodded politely. "Chief."

"Would you mind giving us a moment."

It was a command disguised as a question and Kakashi politely excused himself before he left the range. The door closed heavily behind him, audibly making Sakura aware of just how alone they were as his heavy, obsidian gaze settled on her. "Sakura, I thought we had this conversation already."

She took a deep breath and leaned back against the divider separating her station from the next one over as she directed her gaze elsewhere. "We did."

"Then why are you training rather than working?"

She really hated when Itachi spoke to her as her boss. It was hard for her to remain so professional with him with her memory filled with so many nights of them having both formal and casual dinners together, and tangled up in the sheets late at night and on the rare mornings when he didn't have to work. She had taken baths with him and kissed nearly every inch of his skin. This forced professionalism was difficult, even if she understood the need for it.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, she glanced back at him. His expression was neither expectant nor impatient and she felt herself relax a little. "Because I'm not ready."

His brow rose curiously. "You are not? You have logged more training hours than all the other officers your rank combined."

Sakura's brow rose curiously. Kakashi had said something similarly just now and it made her wonder if the pair had been discussing her recent obsession with officer tactics. Since her return from New York, her time had been spent either shooting with Kakashi observing her or practicing ground fighting with Shisui. She had managed to convince Kurenai to organize a few real-life scenarios with some of the rookie officers, but otherwise her time was spent strengthening her body post-surgery. She had improved over the months, but not fully to her expectations.

"I'm just not where I want to be yet," she finally admitted.

Itachi studied her a moment before he gestured down the range. She pursed her lips at his silent request, but clapped her muffs over her ears again nonetheless before she reached for her gun. Sakura felt rather than saw him move strategically behind her as she jammed her magazine in hard enough to automatically rack her weapon.

It was second-nature for her to fall into her stance, align her sights and unload her weapon until the last bullet fired. The ache in her hand returned. It was less persistent than her last round with Kakashi, but its presence irritated her and she heavily set her gun back down on the table before she yanked her ear protection off again.

When she turned back to Itachi, he was eyeing her target with an unreadable expression but a contemplative look in his eyes. She recognized it. He was considering something, mulling an idea over in his head as he weighed the pros and cons. It didn't take him long to speak.

"You are shooting at an instructor's level, Sakura," he told her. His words were factual, but she could hear the compliment hidden away in his tone. "Have you ever considered teaching?"

"No, that's not what I want to do."

Itachi sighed patiently. "I know it isn't. However, your aim has improved drastically these past few months with Commander Hatake. Perhaps you could pass your knowledge off to some of the less-seasoned officers in the meantime."

His suggestion only made Sakura frown further. She understood that he wanted what was best for her, but the department had a budget that even Itachi as Chief couldn't get around. His offer to get her certified as a training officer was his way of offering her another option. But it just wasn't something she wanted.

"It's not about my aim," Sakura finally said. "It never has been."

His gaze briefly dropped to her hand as she massaged the soreness out of her palm. Understanding passed behind his eyes, but he said nothing about it. "Then what do you want to do?"

She didn't know what to say so rather than answer, she turned her attention back to her gun. For the umpteenth time she released her magazine, but rather than fill it with target rounds, she began loading it with her hollow-point bullets. She was done shooting for the day. Her fingers were sore and stained that silvery-black color that came with handling so much ammunition. It was going to take days for the residue to fade.

Next to her, Itachi merely picked up her secondary magazine and began doing the same thing. "Have you spoken to Chief Shiranui?" he asked as they worked.

She kept her gaze focused on what she was doing, but loading her weapon had become second-nature long ago and she finished in less than half a minute. She fitted her gun back into her holster and accepted her second magazine from Itachi before she answered: "Not since the afternoon of my surgery."

Itachi visibly gave pause. "That was over seven months ago."

"Now do you understand why I haven't returned to my squad?" she asked flatly.

A soft sigh pressed out of Itachi's mouth. "I have always understood your hesitation, Sakura. But I cannot allow you anymore training hours. I have already made too many exceptions."

"I know…" Sakura agreed quietly. She was grateful Itachi had done so much on his end already to allow her time to collect herself, but given the topic of their conversation, she found herself unable to actually express it at the moment. She just felt lost, like she was finally reaching a crossroads she had been doing her best to avoid for a long time now. "I'll do something soon."

Itachi said nothing, but he finally let the subject drop as they come to somewhat of an agreement. Instead his gaze softened as he continued to watch her. "Will you come over tonight?"

His question forced a smile onto her face and she shot him a mildly amusement look. "I can't even remember the last time I slept at my place. What do you think?"

Her light teasing made the corners of Itachi's mouth turn up in shared mirth.

It was true that she spent most of her nights sharing a bed with him. Nearly a week after her return, she had moved out of her apartment and passed the keys along to Shisui. She had taken up residence in a much smaller apartment a few blocks away from the department. It was so small in fact that Naruto had dubbed it 'The Storage Unit' since it was not much larger than a hotel room. But Sakura hardly noticed. She was never there anyway.

For nearly two months straight, Sakura had crashed in her best friends' spare bedroom. At the time, she hadn't realized just how much they had missed her while she had been gone, but it became more obvious to her the more time she spent at their apartment. They barely left her alone, always wanting to watch television with her or tag along while she ran her errands – something she couldn't have even paid them to do before. The first few days she had been nearly overwhelmed by their constant presence. She hadn't realized how used she had become to being on her own in New York. Ino and Tsunade had been around, but their crazy schedules left her plenty of time to herself and her thoughts.

It wasn't entirely surprising that Naruto and Sasuke had discovered her relationship with Itachi only two weeks after her return. And it had been quite the event.

Looking back on it now, Sakura was fairly certain that the only reason Sasuke had completely turned into a temper-tantruming child was purely because Itachi was his older brother. She and Itachi had merely been enjoying a bottle of wine after unpacking her bathroom when Sasuke and Naruto had swung by unexpectedly. She still didn't know what the reason behind their visit had been. At the sight of Itachi, they had immediately shot out questions faster than she could answer and eventually ended with her sitting on the couch with Itachi next to her as she drank her wine and listened in amusement as Sasuke listed the reasons why they could not be together.

When Sakura finally told him they had been flirting off and on since long before her shooting, he had fallen silent in unmasked shock. Naruto had taken up his place after that, but one remark from Itachi had muted even her loud friend as well. They could justify keeping their own relationship a secret from the world, but frowned upon Sakura finding her own happiness?

It had surprised her Itachi had said anything at all. She had fully anticipated letting Naruto and Sasuke vent to their hearts' desires before she tried to explain the situation, but Itachi had ended their arguments before either of them had really gotten started it. His easy defense had warmed her in ways that had nothing to do with the wine.

Of course, Sakura was fairly certain Sasuke would never fully be pleased with her decision to date Itachi, and in turn Naruto wouldn't either, but they had stuck to keeping their opinions to themselves – mostly. It did slip out every now and then when the subject came up, but Sakura carefully kept the dirtier details of her relationship to herself – and perhaps a little bit to Ino too when pressed.

However, hers and Itachi's sex life had only returned a few short months ago. Just as she promised herself, she had decided to take things slow with Itachi. Three months passed before she finally spent the night with him again and another few weeks before they were sexually intimate. And just like the first time, Itachi had made sure to pleasure her in every way possible.

She loved being close to him like that, feeling him pressed against her, but it was also the intimate connection, of being joined in body and mind that she loved. The words hadn't actually come out of her mouth yet – nor his – but she knew that he had become far more important to her than she had expectant. And she got the feeling that he felt the same way – if the look he was giving her now was anything to go by.

Itachi was staring at her like he wanted nothing more than to drag her into his arms and kiss her until the world fell away until it was just them. But they were still at work and Itachi was currently her superior, and so Sakura focused on the padding lining the table rather than how well his suit fit his masculine form.

Suddenly his phone went off, interrupting the small moment. Those obsidian eyes that never failed to make her feel like the only woman in the world looked away as he reviewed whatever message was just sent to him. He read briefly before he turned back to her. "I have another meeting I need to get to."

She flashed him a small smile. "What time will you be home?"

"I shouldn't be too much longer. Feel free to let yourself in."

Sakura nodded and murmured a farewell before Itachi turned, his attention on his phone as he exited.

Once he was gone, Sakura cleaned up her station. She threw away the empty boxes and discarded her targets before she swept the casings downrange where they would be cleaned up later than night with the rest of them. She double checked her workspace and ensured she had everything before she made her way out of the range and back to the main desk.

Surprisingly Kakashi was outside waiting for her. He was leaning against the counter talking to the officer behind the desk, but his attention turned to her as she entered. "I figured you would have left," she said as she handed over her earmuffs and eye protection.

Her old trainer simply smiled. "I thought you might want to get coffee."

"Coffee?" Sakura asked in amusement. "It's past five."

"Some of us have to work tonight."

A thoughtful hum resonated in her chest before she agreed. She didn't think Itachi would be leaving the department for another hour or so and she would rather spend that time with Kakashi than by herself with her mind replying their conversation.

With the Commander already dressed in full uniform, Sakura moved her badge to her waistband where it would be visible as they headed towards the garage and his fully marked SUV. It had been so long since Sakura had last been in a patrol car that she couldn't help herself from reviewing the computer and seeing what calls were holding.

It was mostly misdemeanors, but there was a call of a possible shooting on the Southeast side of town that perked her interest. A car had already been dispatched to it and she briefly read the description before moving through the rest of the holding list absentmindedly. "You don't want to go across the street?" she asked as Kakashi steered them further into the city.

Kakashi kept his attention focused on the road as he changed lanes and turned onto one of the lesser known roads that led towards the south side of town. "I have found another place I like more."

Sakura arched her brow curiously as she smirked. "Does this place have a pretty barista?"

He said nothing, but she laughed anyway as they continued their trek. Eventually he glanced at her, "I'm assuming the Chief gave you an ultimatum."

The smile on her face faded and she turned her attention away from the computer to study his profile. "You and Itachi discussed this already." It wasn't a question.

"We did," he admitted unabashedly. "He wanted to know my opinion. I told him you were easily the most able-bodied officer we currently have, but I wasn't sure you wanted to go back to Patrol. I did offer you a place on my squad if you want it though."

"No," she sighed not unkindly. "You're right that I don't want to go back to Patrol, but I'm just finding it hard to…find my way back to Major Crimes."

Kakashi wasn't aware of her sort-of falling out with Genma and she had no desire to read him into the situation. It felt too personal to even let him know the entirety of the situation and fortunately he didn't ask. "Well you need to decide something soon. For your own sake."

"I think Itachi wants me to become an FTO."

Beside her, Kakashi nodded thoughtfully. "As far as experience goes, I think you would do well."

His words lingered and when he gave no sign of continuing, Sakura pressed, "But?"

He flickered a glance at her again. "But most officers joining the department look up to officers that have been here longer. And before you say anything, I am very aware that you have more real experience than many of our FTO's, but it's just a matter of perception. You look young – and are young – and therefore may not be taken seriously."

When Sakura said nothing, he added, "It's nothing against you or your understanding of police work. It's just perception."

In the back of her mind, she knew Kakashi had a point. He himself had been an FTO, but he hadn't been instated as one until he had been with the department for nearly ten years. She was only hitting her six year mark and though he was probably right that she had more experience than plenty of other officers, her age would be a challenge in earning the respect of her trainees. Not that she really wanted to be an instructor anyway.

However, before they could continue their conversation, dispatch spoke over the radio again: "18-Alpha-21, state your status."

A moment of silence fell over the radio. Both she and Kakashi waited for the unit to call in, but as the silence extended far longer than it should have, Sakura turned to the screen curiously.

"Any unit in the area please be advised I'm receiving radio silence from 18-Alpha-21."

It had been a while since Sakura had dealt with all the different codes, but she had used them for so many years that she easily recognized the terms. She knew eighteen to be the code for the city's southeast division. She and Kakashi were somewhat close to that area. 'Alpha' meant a two-man patrol while twenty-one was the number for that specific set of partners. Every officer had their own code and she quickly pulled up the computer system and typed in the number. It was assigned to Officers Konohamaru and Sarutobi Udon.

It was most likely that the unit was just out of range or in an area of spotty reception, but Sakura side glanced at Kakashi anyway. She did not want to go out on a call, but this was the same unit that had been dispatched to the call of possible shots fired and if Kakashi wanted to roll out, she wouldn't argue with him.

Unsurprisingly he threw her an expectant look – this was his squad – and she sighed to herself before she picked up the mike. "Dispatch, this is 18-Alpha-10," she said, using Kakashi's code. "You can show us in route to their location."

"Copy that, Commander," they replied.

Immediately the call notification popped up on the computer and Sakura tapped the screen to bring the details up. She recited the address to Kakashi and braced herself in her seat he made a quick turn down the next street. He sped through the back streets towards their location, their headlights lighting up the dark, city streets as she reviewed the information.

"Hm…just says there was a call of shots fired. Not a lot of information here," she said lightly.

Kakashi didn't comment as they raced to the location, not fast enough to need the use of their identifying lights and sirens, but easily over the speed limit. He took them through back roads, avoiding most of the late evening Los Angeles traffic and further into the warehouse district.

They took a quick left turn and nearly skidded as they came to an abrupt stop when they found their abandoned, unresponsive unit parked just around the corner. The sight made Sakura's heart jump into her throat and adrenaline began to pulse through her veins.

With the help of their headlights, Sakura was able to make out the patrol car. It was canted strategically behind an old, grey Honda; its driver's side door was partially cracked showing the suspect's quick bail. By the look of the police car, she knew the officers had immediately given chase as both the driver and passenger doors were thrown wide open. However, what bothered her most was that the light bar on top of the car was off and by the sound, the engine was still running. It made her wonder how abruptly this situation had evolved for the officers to not even have the opportunity to throw on their overhead lights before they gave chase.

Quickly Sakura swiped the mike out of its carrier again, "Dispatch, show us on-scene. Send us more units. Lights and sirens."

"Copy that. All available units, respond to the 300 block of Cherry and West Wood. Code Three."

Without hesitation, Sakura threw off her seatbelt and scrambled for the extra portable radio next to car's computer. She clipped it to her hip before she reached behind her seat to grab the spare bulletproof vest she knew Kakashi kept stored there. She yanked it over her head and pulled it down over her shirt before she adjusted the straps to keep it in place as Kakashi unlocked his department-issued assault rifle stored between the seats.

A frown momentarily marred Sakura's features as she realized she didn't have her own – she had only been going out for coffee – but she was fortunate to have been training with him that afternoon; she had all of her spare magazines and they were all fully loaded.

Her heart pounded against her chest as the blood roared in her ears, but she forced herself to take a deep breath and focus. With her weapon drawn and a flashlight in her non-dominant hand, she slipped out of the car, her eyes searching for any possible signs of movement.

With a quick but thorough sweep of her surroundings, Sakura cleared the street and windows of the nearby warehouses before she approached the patrol car along the passenger side. Kakashi mirrored her movements on the opposite side of the vehicle, but as they drew closer, they found the car empty. The keys were still in the ignition – a miracle it hadn't been stolen in this part of town – and both assault rifles were still stowed and locked between the seats. Kakashi reached in and killed the engine, taking the keys with him as Sakura scanned the area, trying to determine where their officers could have vanished to.

Her flashlight locked on the closest warehouse. A side door was left haphazardly ajar.

"Kakashi," she called.

He followed her gaze and muttered a curse under his breath as the scream of sirens in the distance began to grow louder. As one, they both hurried towards the door, keeping their heads down but their pace rushed. Upon reaching it, Kakashi stepped one foot inside and did a quick, initial sweep with his flashlight as another patrol car rushed to a stop behind Kakashi's SUV. Less than a minute later, Shino and Kiba were beside her with Kiba's K-9, Akamaru, at his heels.

Kakashi stepped out again. "I can't see anything in there," he told them, "and I don't hear either officer."

"If they're not answering their radios, they could be dead. And the suspects might still be around," Shino said.

Kakashi breathed out through his nose in agitation before he pressed the talk button to his radio. "Dispatch. We're entering the warehouse north of the vehicles. Be advised - possible Code Seventy Seven."

"10-4," they replied without pause. "All responding units, Code Seventy Seven. Use Caution, possible ambush."

There was a quick reply of multiple acknowledgements over the radio, but Sakura was already focusing on Kakashi, their senior officer on site. "We'll cover this in two teams until more units arrive. Haruno, with me. Inuzuka with Aburame. This door is in the middle of a hallway that immediately separates two directions. We'll go one way, you two go the other," he told Shino and Kiba. "Watch your six, stay alert."

After a rumble of agreement, Kakashi stepped inside the warehouse with Sakura close on his heels. She felt Shino enter behind her, but he and Kiba quickly broke off in the opposite direction with their K-9.

They had entered into a narrow hallway just as Kakashi described. Its walls were off-white, the ceiling a similar color and only a few feet above their head. Just as they had discussed, she followed right behind her old trainer as Shino and Kiba turned in the opposite direction away from them. The warehouse was utterly silent with the exception of their own footsteps and the pulse of blood in her own ears as her adrenaline kept her focused. The further they moved away from the door, the more alert she became, very aware that at any moment they could be taken by surprise. The whole situation was made worse by the fact that there was nothing to hide behind to protect them from gunfire.

A sharp tang of metal burned her nose and dust threatened to make her sneeze as they moved towards the heart of the warehouse. The only light came from the flashlights in her hand and she kept a tight grip on her gun as she followed Kakashi's footsteps, her finger resting parallel against the barrel to avoid an accidental discharge, but ready to move to the trigger at any given moment.

Kakashi lead her easily using the light on his assault rifle, his weapon a much more serious threat than her handgun. She hardly dared to breathe as they finally reached the end of the narrow hallway. It took a sharp right turn and she waited silently for Kakashi to clear the corner before she followed after him.

This hallway was wider but just as long. The wall to the left was the same color as the entrance while the right was lined with glass that even their flashlights weren't bright enough to break through. However, the further they travelled, the more anxious Sakura became. Dark memories were flickering dangerously on the edges of her mind and a feeling akin to fear was making it hard to breathe. Every shadow was nearly making her jump, but she forced herself to focus on Kakashi. She had to remind herself she was not alone.

Suddenly the radio flickered to life, visibly making Sakura start. "18-Alpha-10, state your status."

Kakashi immediately stopped and pressed the mike attached to his vest at his collar. "We're in the warehouse north of the cars. Haruno and I took the hallway left. Inuzuka and Aburame went right."

"Copy that, Alpha-10," another voice said. "Dispatch, we're just arriving on scene."

"10-4," dispatch replied.

It was at that moment that another flash of light caught Sakura's attention. She blocked her light and peered through the glass just as another flicker of light caught her attention. "Kakashi," she hissed.

He glanced at her and followed her gaze until the light flickered again, this time closer. After a few minutes of observing, they realized it was their missing suspect and officer.

Immediately Kakashi took off down the hall in the opposite direction they had come from. Without pause, Sakura followed and she swiped her radio from her hip as they searched for a way down to the lower floor. "Dispatch, we have eyes on our missing officers," she told them as she chased after Kakashi. "Heading towards the back of the warehouse. I think South."

"We're on our way," Shino replied.

At the end of the hall, she and Kakashi reached a stairwell with a dead 'Exit' sign above the door, and he pushed the door open and cleared the stairwell before leading the way down the concreate staircase. Dispatched replied to her response, but given the amount of cement above her head, their reply came in broken and with too much static for her to make out. She tried to call them, but by the sound of her mike, she knew she wasn't sending and so she quickly snapped the radio back onto her hip just as they reached the next floor.

They found themselves on the same level they had seen the flashlights, but now that they were in the room, they found it was large and open and just as dark as the hallway they had just been in a floor above. The pair gave pause as they searched the immediate area with their flashlights, the beam revealing old machinery scattered about the floor. The room itself was still from years of abandonment and layered with heavy dust. It felt as if it was only them in the warehouse, alone and waiting in the endless darkness.

Then a distant but audible order was heard: "Drop your weapon!"

They sprung into action like toy soldiers after being wound up. Kakashi led the way with Sakura filling the booted-footsteps left in the dust in his wake. Quickly but strategically they followed the echoing of heavy footfalls, using all of their senses, all of their training to pinpoint the location of their officers. She wasn't even entirely sure if they were dealing with one or two suspects and the unknown made her breath quicken and her muscles tense, ready to fight or take cover.

Off to one side, out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a flicker of movement – a mere darker shadow against a dark backdrop – a second before a door burst open. She and Kakashi both turned in time to watch their suspect exited the back of the warehouse and disappeared out into the night, one of their missing officers hot on his heels.

"Move!" Kakashi shouted.

Without even needing his order, Sakura pushed her legs into action. With an actual direction, she felt her adrenaline renew and pulse through her veins like a shock of ice water. Kakashi jumped on his radio as they gave chase, his voice pitched higher and his words a little short of breath as he gave their location and direction of travel.

Sakura was first out the door, the fresh air a blast in the face without the heavy dust to coat her lungs. The alley they had appeared in was dark without streetlights, but after having been trapped in the pressing darkness of the warehouse, her eyes adjusted rapidly and she sprinted after the other officer, her only objective catching up to the chase.

Both the suspect and the officer were exhausted from their extended run and it didn't take long before Sakura began to close distance on them. Ahead of her, they exited the alley and broken through onto the street, the overhead light catching a glint of silver in the suspect's hand. "Gun!" she warned as her grip tightened on her own.

She broke out onto the street, fully intent on following them when the glare of headlights caught in her peripheral. She barely managed to skid to a stop in time as a car slammed on their brakes, coming to a halt a few feet in front of her. The possibility of what could have just happened made her heart jump into her chest, but she forced herself to push her panic aside as she skirted around the vehicle and continued on.

She was catching up slowly but steadily and as she drew closer, her mind raced through all the scenarios of how this confrontation could end. She didn't know where the officer's partner was, how tired or how well-trained he was or how desperate the suspect was to get away. This was a dangerous situation with far too many outcomes to make her comfortable.

Beside her, she could hear the hard footfalls of the other officers. She hadn't realized Kiba and Shino had caught up, but it did relieve her some to have more backup. She was fast, especially without her duty-belt to slow her down, but Kiba was faster and Akamaru was fastest. All she saw was a white streak race out ahead like a bullet past her, past the other officer until he sprung forward and latched his teeth into the suspect's leg.

The man fell to the ground hard as he shouted in pain. Sakura saw him roll over and attempt to take aim at Akamaru, but before he could, their formerly-missing officer tackled him, further pressing him into the ground. Kiba reached him then and together they struggled to get their suspect detained. The gun was still in his hand, but before he could attempt to strike any of them, Sakura kicked the weapon out of his grasp so hard, she was sure she broke a finger or two. Pinning his arm beneath her foot, Kiba finally dragged Akamaru off the wailing man before Kakashi and the other officer flipped him over onto his stomach.

It took a few more minutes of cursing on the suspect's part and barks of orders on their end before they were able to finally get him restrained. With him finally under control, Sakura took a step back and stared in surprise to find he looked like he was still in his teens. He had to be in high school, but with the tattoos decorating his arms, she knew he had been taken into the gang life. It was a sad fact, but she chose not to dwell on it as another set of officers helped him to his feet. She hadn't realized a patrol car had caught up to their chase and she just watched as Choji took custody of him as she holstered her gun and caught her breath. They must have backtracked out of the warehouse and returned to their car to catch up to them.

"It's not even a real gun," Kakashi said.

Curiously Sakura turned to the Commander. He was standing a few feet away where the suspect's gun had come to rest after she kicked it away. His own rifle was strapped across his back as he examined the weapon. However, rather than pulling out a magazine full of bullets, there was a cartridge filled with little pellets. She rolled her eyes as Shino approached to take the weapon from Kakashi. "The kid is lucky he wasn't shot."

"That's an understatement," Kakashi muttered.

Sakura turned away from them to watch Choji search their suspect. He dropped a small bag onto the trunk of the patrol car, but from her distance she couldn't tell exactly what it was that they had found. Once he finished searching him, Choji helped the teenager into the backseat before he asked if he wanted his injuries to be looked at by the fire department. When he stubbornly declined, Choji shut the door on his face before he began asking Kiba the details of what happened.

Her attention then turned to their missing police officer. The young, brown-haired male looked like he was barely off FTO-training and now that the adrenaline was wearing off, she felt her annoyance grow. Why hadn't he answered his radio? And where the hell was his partner? Perhaps it wasn't her place, but it irritated her with just how incompetently he had handled the situation. Instead of a few bumps and bruises, this evening could have ended with someone in the morgue.

"You, officer, what's your name?" Sakura asked as she approached him.

He looked over at her in surprise and stared at her in confusion a moment as he took in her plain clothes under her vest before he spotted the badge on her waist. "Uhh, Konohamaru," he answered, meeting her gaze once more.

"And where is your partner, Konohamaru?"

His gaze travelled to the slowly growing mass of officers and frowned slightly. "We were sent to a call of shots fired and saw this suspect jump into a car. We chased it for a block before he bailed out. We gave chase and must have seperated inside the warehouse. I thought Udon was behind me, but I guess…not."

Her eyes widened incredulously. "So you have no idea where your partner is? Right now? At this moment?"

"No."

She shot him a dark look. "Do you realize how completely unacceptable that is? You should know where your partner is at all times. And why didn't you answering your radio or tell dispatch where you were?" She looked him up once, not seeing the device on his duty-belt. "Where is your radio?"

Konohamaru opened his mouth before closing it immediately. Around them, the eyes of the other officers settled on them, but no one said anything as they poorly pretended not to listen. Konohamaru briefly glanced off to her left before returning his gaze to her, not quite able to meet her eye. He muttered something she couldn't understand.

"Speak up," Sakura snapped sharply. "Where is your radio?"

"In the patrol car," he said again.

Her expression changed to that of open disbelief. "In your patrol car?" she repeated. Then her voice hardened. "What the hell is it doing there? Do you realize the situation you put yourself in today? The situation you put everyone in today?"

Again his gaze drifted off to her left and she realized he was looking for Kakashi to interject. However, the Commander merely shook his head. "Don't look at me. She's the one talking to you."

His attention quickly snapped back to her, but she spoke before he could open his mouth. "Do you understand the severity of your actions? You could have died tonight. Instead of arresting a suspect, we could have been carting your body off to the morgue. You realize that, don't you?"

Images of a white sheet on a metal table flashed across her mind. She could still clearly remember the day she said good-bye to Neji, but she shoved those memories away. She knew she was getting emotional, her anger channeled by her own mistakes, but if it could prevent this officer from making the same grave errors as her, then she was okay with scaring him straight.

"But the gun wasn't real."

His answer only succeeded in infuriated her further and Sakura stepped up to him until they were standing toe-to-toe. He was a few inches taller than her, but with the intensity of her anger, she towered over him. "Did you know that?" she snapped. "While you were blindly chasing after him with no back up and no one coming because no one knew where you were, did you know that that gun wasn't fully loaded? You think that because we now know that it's only a pellet gun, that this situation is any less dangerous? You got lucky today."

The young officer bowed his head, unable to meet her eyes. Only because of their close proximity was she able to hear his muttered apology.

Eventually she breathed out her nose heavily. "Go find your partner and get back to the department," she ordered.

Immediately he stepped away from her and hurried off the scene. She watched him go before she turned around to find everyone watching her. Shino said nothing before turning away from her to join Kiba who was openly grinning.

A flush of embarrassment warmed her and made her collar stick to her neck uncomfortably. She hadn't meant to go off on him with everyone within earshot, but she was glad to have gotten her point across. She was close with Kakashi and knew Kiba and Shino somewhat well. It angered her that this new officer had put some many of them in potential danger and it was best to correct his actions now while he was still learning.

Kakashi flashed her a look of amusement as she approached him. "I think you nearly scared the life out of him."

She shrugged unapologetically. "Good. He needed to hear it."

"You don't think you ever made any mistakes when you were fresh on the street?"

"Not like that," she defended.

However, Kakashi cocked a brow. "What about the time you got into a pursue in the middle of the night in gang territory by yourself?"

Sakura threw him a look as she wondered how he even remembered that. It had not been her finest hour by any means and she had been lucky that night to have backup get to her location so quickly. "Yeah, I made a mistake," she admitted. "And you know what? I got my ass chewed out and I never did it again. As police officers we understand we're not perfect, but we learn from our mistakes. I guarantee he will never do this again."

"After witnessing that, I don't think any of us here will ever do it either," he retorted sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't completely mask the amused smile tugging on her lips. Instead, she merely pulled out her phone from her pocket and sighed as she realized the time. She wasn't going to be able to go home for a few hours at least. "Coffee before we head back to the department?" she asked.

Kakashi muttered an agreement before the two began their hike back to the car.

* * *

Sakura staggered to the front door. After fumbling with her keys, she finally slid the deadbolt out of place before stumbling inside with a soft curse passing between her lips. She was beyond exhausted and more than ready to crawl into bed and pass out. She wasn't entirely sure what time it was. The last time she had looked at the clock, it had been nearly two in the morning; that had to have been an hour ago.

The house was dark, but she had come to know its layout well and she was able to blindly slide her hand across the wall until she found the exact location of the light switch. The sudden brightness momentarily blinded her, but she blinked her eyes into adjustment before she wondered into the kitchen. She didn't bother turning on the light in there. She merely dropped her backpack onto the table, cursing again as it tumbled to the floor. None so quietly, she grabbed it again and tossed it back onto the table before she returned to the main room, her mind set on heading upstairs and falling into bed with Itachi.

The thought was so appealing that she didn't notice a presence in front of her until she nearly knocked into the person standing on the last stair. Confused, she flash stepped back and blinked her vision into focus. "Itachi?" she asked.

He had obviously just been roused from bed, his hair down and messily framing his face. He was wearing nothing more than his usual sleepwear consisting of a black undershirt and a pair of briefs. Even utterly exhausted, she immediately knew she had woken him.

"You are home late," he rasped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said. "I sent you a text a couple of hours ago."

Even in the low-light, she saw him study her. "I received it," he told her. Neither of them raised their voices over a whisper as if the darkness of the night was keeping their tones hushed. "However, I did not realize you would be this late."

Sakura smiled tiredly. "I didn't either. Went out for coffee and ended in a foot chase. I only finished my report an hour ago."

Itachi's expression changed minutely, but Sakura was far too tired to have the conversation he wanted to have and so she merely moved to step around him. However, Itachi stopped her and descended the final stair to stand on her level as his fingers traced over her hip and up her side. It was at that moment she realized she was still wearing Kakashi's bulletproof vest. She had been shouldering the familiar weight for so long that she had forgotten to take it off and return it to him before leaving for the night.

She opened her mouth to explain only to close it again as Itachi's fingers began pulling at the Velcro, loosening the armor until he could slip it off over her head. She raised her arms to help him and sighed in quiet relief as she finally felt its absence.

He merely draped the vest over the railing before he turned back to her. His hand cupped her jaw and she leaned her head into his palm as his thumb brushed over her cheek. "You look exhausted," he murmured.

As if proving his point, Sakura yawned, causing him to chuckle quietly. "I am," she admitted as soon as she could speak again.

He withdrew his hand from her jaw to wrap his arm around her middle before he bent to hook his other arm under her knees. Effortlessly he swept her into his arms and cradled her against him before he turned and carried her up the stairs. His warmth and familiar smell curled around her senses and further lulled her weary mind towards sleep. She was nearly dozing in his arms by the time they entered the bedroom.

Through her tired haze, she felt Itachi set her down on the blankets before he unclipped her gun and badge from her hip. At no point in her life had she ever thought she would be comfortable allowing another to touch her weapon, but she had come to trust Itachi so completely that she merely rolled onto her side to give him better access.

After he laid it to rest in the drawer in the nightstand next to her side of the bed, he turned his attention to pulling off her shoes and undoing the belt and button of her jeans. Sakura lifted her hips enough for him to pull the material down, but otherwise didn't bother lending any more assistance as he slid them the rest of the way off her legs.

Only once she was down to the bare essentials did Itachi finally crawl into bed with her. Her threw the blankets over her small figure before he gathered her in his arms and pulled her towards him until her back was pressed flush against his chest. And just before she finally lost her grip on the waking world, she felt him brush her hair away from the back of her neck to place a chaste kiss against the exposed skin.

He murmured something soft and quiet to her, but it fell on sleep-lulled senses before she was asleep, completely unaware to the world.

* * *

When Sakura woke in the morning, she was warm and comfortable and alone. The bedroom light was off as well as the bathroom and closet. The digital clock on Itachi's nightstand read it was nearly half-past six in the morning, early enough for Itachi to be up but not necessarily out of the house yet.

The temptation to return to the world of dreams was strong, but she fought against her own desires as she sat up in bed and rubbed a tired hand down her face. She hadn't slept for long, but the few hours she had been unconscious, it had been restful. She wouldn't have minded getting in another couple of hours but she wanted to see Itachi before he returned to being Chief.

Without bothering to turn on the light, Sakura blindly searched through the basket on the floor of the closet until she found a pair of sweats. She stepped into them as she padded out into the hall, already knowing they were Itachi's just by the size of them. She tied the string in the waistband as she followed the steadily-brightening light at the foot of the stairs.

As she suspected, she found Itachi standing in the kitchen, dressed in a dark blue suit and ready for work. He was leaning back against the far counter, silently drinking from a coffee mug as he read something on his phone, but his gaze dropped from the device as she entered blinking hard against the light. "I didn't expect you to wake so early."

Sakura attempted to tame her locks by running a hand through the strands as she stepped around the island to stand next to him. "I sleep better with you there," she murmured.

The corner of Itachi's mouth curved upwards into a smile and he set his phone on the counter behind him before he held out his arm, silently inviting her to come closer. Without pause, she stepped into his embrace and wrapped her arms loosely around his middle, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I was just reading Commander Hatake's report," he told her. His fingers were playing absentmindedly with the ends of her candy floss strands, twisting and splaying them across his knuckles and further molding her into his side.

She hummed noncommittally.

"He says that you verbally corrected a newly appointed officer's mistakes."

Sakura stilled, her early morning bliss fading as her mind tried to catch up to the conversation. She didn't know if Itachi was asking a question or trying to understand why she had stepped out of her authority. Slowly she picked her head off his shoulder and pulled away to look up at him. "I did."

His grasp around her middle tightened, not allowing her to move away from him. "Have you given any more thought as to what you want to do? The offer still stands to become an instructor. It would be an easy process to get you certified-."

"No," Sakura interrupted. She smoothed her hands over his suit, distracting herself with straightening his already perfectly fixed tie to avoid his gaze. "I haven't thought about what I'm doing yet. I ended up out in the field yesterday merely by circumstance and it didn't make me think any further about what I'm going to do next. I know you're trying to help me, but I really don't want to discuss it right now. I'm tired and sore and I just…I don't want to talk about it."

When she finally dared to peek a glance up, she found that rather than rub Itachi the wrong way, she seemed to have done just the opposite. There was a smile of amusement playing on his lips and she watched as he set his coffee mug down before turning back to her. She closed her eyes as he cupped her jaw just below her ear, his palm warmed from the hot drink, and angled her face towards him. His lips pressed against hers, soft and still tasting of coffee but it only lasted a moment before he pulled her into a close embrace again.

She rested her chin on his shoulder and smiled as she felt him press his face into the side of her neck. It was an intimate moment, one of many they had shared over recent months. The warmth of his breath fanning across her skin sent a shiver straight down her spine and she breathed out a sigh of content as she held him tighter, just enjoying their simple moment together.

A faint whisper ghosted across her memory as she recalled the way he had held her the night before. The press of his lips against the back of her neck just below her hairline suddenly became vivid in her mind, but it was the words that followed that washed over her. She had been too tired to comprehend their meaning last night, but now it was only too clear.

"You said it to me last night, didn't you?" she asked softly. "Right when I was falling asleep."

The only indication Itachi gave that he had heard her was the sudden stillness to his form. They remained tightly embracing a moment longer before Itachi eventually pulled back to look at her. There was no definitive expression on his face, but the tenderness in his gaze made butterflies scatter in her stomach and her breath caught.

He inclined his head and brushed his knuckles across her cheekbone in a feather-light caress. "Yes, I did."

She inhaled again as a sweet smile crept up upon her face. "Is it too late to say I love you too?"

A smile broke out across Itachi's face. It was subtle, the tilt in the corners of his mouth just inching upwards, but she saw the relief and tenderness flicker across his face. "No, it is not."

"I love you too, Itachi."

Her words were whispered, but the conviction in her undertone was strong and she suddenly found herself engaged in a passionate kiss. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she readily let him in, her own tongue meeting his in a slow, unhurried dance.

His hands came to rest on her hips and he gently drove her backwards until her lower back made contact with the opposite counter. Their pace remained languid as he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her up. She released his shoulders with her sudden height increase and slipped her hands inside his suit, her palms coming to rest on hard muscle. The smooth glide of his hands up her back along with the slow, yet persistent demand of his lips made her sigh softly into his kiss.

It didn't take long before Itachi tangled his fingers into her hair and angled her head back to allow him access to her throat as his hips pressed between her thighs.

"Itachi," Sakura mewled.

Through their clothes, she could feel his growing excitement and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him against her.

"Yes?" he practically purred.

His lust-roughened voice sent arousal curling straight into the pit of her stomach and she twisted her fingers into the material of his suit, nearly yanking it from his waistband. She wanted nothing more than to feel his skin against her own and silently she cursed herself for bothering to put sweats on; they were only a hindrance at the moment.

She opened her mouth to tell him exactly how she wanted him when his phone suddenly rang, breaking them apart.

He half-stepped away from her to silence it and immediately returned to her. Desire was still smoldering in his onyx eyes, but it was slowly cooling. He ran his fingers through her locks, straightening out the mess he had made, but there was still a smirk playing on his lips. "Will you be over tonight?"

She shouldn't have been surprised by his question and she smiled tantalizingly. "Unless you want me to meet you in your office to finish what you started."

He threw her an unimpressed look. "We have discussed this already."

"I know. I still think it would be fun to be bent over your desk," she teased.

His eyes darkened fractionally, the idea obviously as appealing to him as it was to her, but he stood his ground and merely leaned in to kiss her again, his mouth a mere ghost against hers. When he pulled back again, he helped her off the counter before he smoothed out the straps of her tank top.

"Come see me tonight."

"I will," she smiled.

She accepted another kiss from him, this time to her forehead, before he straightened himself out and set his coffee mug in the sink. He gazed at her softly a moment before he collected his phone and was out the door. She watched him go and remained in the kitchen even after she heard the garage door close as she replayed their moment over in her head.

Eventually Sakura pushed off the counter and climbed back upstairs. She kicked her borrowed sweats off and slipped back under the covers, sighing at the lingering heat. With Itachi gone, the desire between her legs was fading quickly and her eyes grew heavy.

She was still tired from her long night, but found herself unable to immediately fall asleep as her mind replayed Itachi's confession the night before. She smiled into her pillow. Even now the words made her heart race and warmth flood her. It felt so natural repeating those words back to him that she couldn't believe it had taken her this long to say them in the first place. But she was glad she did. She wanted Itachi to know the extent of her feelings.

It warmed her to know that he had come to care for her as much as she did for him. The happiness around her all felt surreal. She had her best friends, both here and New York, and her mother was back in her life after years of holding grudges and underlying anger. She had Itachi too; who she knew would be keeping her company for years to come.

But for all her happiness, there was still something missing. She didn't have her squad.

Sakura rolled onto her back to stare at the shadows dancing across the ceiling. She wasn't sure how long she laid there, her mind heavy with doubt as she tried to sort through her thoughts. Her conversation with Genma had been so long ago and yet was still so fresh in her mind, his condemning words branded bright into her memory.

It had occurred to her not for the first that Genma hadn't meant for her long-term absence. He was a good Deputy Chief and a fair superior. He just wanted her to understand the consequences of her actions – something she did better than anyone that had been involved, which was why it was so hard for her to come back. The hole in her chest had started to heal, but the ache had yet to fade completely. She needed – wanted – to go back, but she was struggling in finding the courage to do so. She lacked closure. And she knew she needed to find it soon.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura closed her eyes to the morning light creeping in between the curtains. She tossed and turned for a little while, but eventually she faded back out with Itachi's scent circling around her.

* * *

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had been this nervous. There was a shake to her hands and an uncomfortable churn in her stomach that made her want to retreat and return to safety. But as much as she wanted to go, she also wanted to stay.

A silent observer, she teetered in the doorway between the hallway and the Major Crimes workspace. The morning was still early, casting a crisp light into the room and helping to chase the worry from her mind – if only slight. There were some shuffling about, but all were just passing through and none were giving her much, if any, notice.

From her vantage point, she could see Shikamaru's desk. It was empty, his chair half turned away in his haste to get home the night before; Anko wasn't present, but the gathering of papers told her the older woman was most likely already at work only having stepped away to get her second cup or third or fifth of coffee. Sakura's own desk was hidden from sight, but the unease swirling in her stomach renewed upon laying eyes on Neji's desk.

The last time she had seen it Tenten had been collecting his things, leaving the tabletop and drawers empty of his valuables. Now, however, it appeared that another had moved in in his place. Her grief briefly flared, but she swallowed it back as she suddenly wonder if Genma had done the same for her position.

The abrupt realization forced her to take an unconscious step backwards. Coming here suddenly felt like a bad idea and she turned ready to make her escape when she realized with a start that she was being watched.

Deep hazel contrasted sharply against viridian green as Sakura met Genma's piercing gaze. He observed her across the room from where he sat behind his desk in the office reserved solely for his use. Neither dared move and Sakura barely breathed as she inwardly debated whether to turn tail and run or force herself to face what she had been running from for months.

The decision weighed on forever and yet passing in mere seconds, but she wasn't given the chance to make her choice. Genma decided for her with an inclined of his head; a silent gesture for her to come to him.

Sakura hesitated only a moment before she took a calming breath and forced herself forward. Her steps were soft but even as she carried herself across the room, coming to a stop once she reached his office. The door was open and though it was unspoken that she had permission to enter, she knocked nonetheless.

"Sakura," he said. The use of her given name in replacement of her rank was not lost on her. "It's been a while. Come in."

She followed his order without pause and left the door open behind her as she stopped in front of his desk. "Sir."

He looked her over slowly, his eyes lingering longest on her hand, before he met her gaze. "I was not expecting you to be gone for so long."

"Neither was I," she admitted uncomfortably. "There were some…things I needed to come to terms with before I came back."

"Like Neji's death," he said bluntly.

She dropped her gaze at the mention of his name. She had hoped to avoid this topic, but knew its upcoming would be unavoidable. "Yes," she finally said after a small pause.

His hazel eyes pierced into her as his expression changed minutely. "And did you come to terms with it?"

She gave him a ghost of a smile and shrugged as she gazed out the window. It was such a bright morning, a contrast to her current mood. "Some days I do, yes."

"You have to move on, Sakura."

She sought out his gaze again at his words, a deep crease between her brows and a small shake of her head. "I don't think I know how."

Genma slowly sat back in his chair and breathed out a sigh. "That is something you'll have to figure out on your own. No one can give you closure but yourself."

In her heart Sakura knew he was right, but wanting closure and having it were two separate things and she knew that she could not find it within something or someone else. She was still healing – both physically and mentally – and would continue to do so for some time. Her wounds were still raw.

"But you're here now," Genma continued. "I can only assume that means one thing."

She stood a little straighter. "If you'll still have me."

Another sigh. "You are the biggest pain in the ass that I've ever had under me, Sergeant." She didn't dare move as he shot her a hard look and straightened in his chair. "But I do understand why you did what you did and I know it would be unfair of me to hold it against you forever. Which is why your position is still available if you want it."

The breath she didn't realize she had been holding was released with a long exhale as her tight muscles unwound. A flicker of a smile crossed her face as she nodded. "Thank you, sir."

But his expression remained hard. "I don't think I have to tell you what will happen should you defy me again."

"No, sir."

A paused filled the air before Genma relaxed, his expression softening and the start of a smile on his lips. "Good. I'm assuming you remember where your desk is."

Sakura nodded again, her smile widening. "Yes, sir."

"Then get to it. You have a lot to get caught up on."

 _ **end**_

* * *

 **a/n:** as stated before, there will not be a sequel and at this time, i am not looking to write any one-shots based off this universe. i do have a scenario blog on tumblr, so if you would like to follow that, please message me and I will give you the name. (i do have a blog under Sariasprincy, but it is not my writing blog). i also have an account of Archive of our Own under Sarisaprincy. i will most likely be posting works there (that may or may not be posted here).

there's so much more i want to say. i've received so many positive and constructive reviews that i am just thankful you took the time to read my story. this was really my entry back into fanfiction so i'm glad so many of you took the time to follow my progress. there will be more stories, i'm just not sure when. but enough rambling.

thank you everyone for reading! it was a joy writing this and i'm glad you decided to see it through to the end with me!


End file.
